Foxface, Katniss and the Trouble with Boys
by RichardJ
Summary: She's smart. She's sassy. She's dead. Or so the Capitol believes. With help from her mentor Foxface miraculously survives the 74th Hunger Games. Now linked to Katniss Everdeen's memories, Foxface seeks freedom from the Capitol's power. Her journey takes her where a map would warn 'here there be dragons'. A trilogy of novellas which can be read in sequence or as standalone stories.
1. Resurrection part 1

Suzanne Collins is acknowledged as the creator of the Hunger Games characters and story.

Part 1: District 5 shortly after the end of the 74th Hunger Games

My vision slowly recognises a fuzzy lighter patch in the pitch black that existed moments before. I strain to make out the moving shapes that inhabit this space. The light patch steadily spreads outwards until it completely replaces the dark. But nothing is clear. My eyes register a multitude of colours and shapes, but my mind can't interpret them.

There is silence … no, wait … I can hear a faint murmuring; nothing distinct. The sounds gradually get louder and more varied. Like my eyes, my ears receive data but my brain doesn't know what to do with it.

Does this mean I'm still alive? But as what? A vegetable? Could Troy's plan have only partially succeeded? Years of secret research wasted. Reviving a dead tribute from the Hunger Games was to be proof that the Capitol doesn't control everything. It was to be a spark to ignite rebellion in the Districts against the tyranny of President Snow's ruthless regime. Only the resurrected tribute needs to play a active part. Perhaps they'll tie strings to my arms and … Hold on. If I'm having these memories and thoughts I can't be a total loss. Oh, I feel so tired … perhaps some sleep …

"She's coming round. Emerald … Emerald … Wake up."

The voice denies me sleep. I want to roll over but the straps across my chest hold me in place. At least I've stop feeling cold. I'm tired, hungry and sore, but no longer cold.

"Emerald! Emerald! Open your eyes …. Emerald! … Foxface!" persists the woman's voice.

That does it. Foxface. Not my real name, but the one I heard several tributes use to describe me both during training and inside the arena. A nickname I accepted with equanimity. None of them knew I was watching them. In the arena some were even careless enough to let me get close enough to kill them. But I'm no killer. I refuse to play the Capitol's game and provide sport for the bloodthirsty masses of Panem. I'm no gladiatrix in some ancient Roman games.

"Hello, Amy," I manage as I open my eyes.

Amy … Amethyst, to be correct … Escort to District 5's tributes for the 74th Hunger Games. Neither of us would actually call the other her friend. More like acquaintances who respect each other's unique abilities. Despite outward appearances, hers lie in biology and what the uninformed would call necromancy. Resurrecting the recently deceased. As long as the body is undamaged and the subject has not been dead for more than 48 hours, then Amy has perfected a technique that can resurrect nearly two thirds of those brought to her. Not that many are. Her work is highly illegal and its existence known only to a few. It's the sort of talent President Snow's administration would stop at nothing to either destroy or acquire exclusive use.

"For a while we thought you were lost to us," comes a new voice. Troy. "When you're up and about we need to discuss your difficulty in obeying orders."

That's the Troy I remember first meeting on the second day of the training. Emotionless and businesslike. The proposal he puts to me after the training scores are made public appears too far fetched to be believable. A seemingly impossible lifeline to a no-hoper tribute. I know long before I finish the training that my non-existent fighting and survival skills will place me among the early casualties. Stealth is my only talent useful in the arena, and alone it is insufficient. With no other option I eagerly grasp Troy's lifeline. But once in the arena I realise the shortcomings of his plan.

Troy's barely hidden anger directed at me now comes as no surprise. His plan was simple and I complicated it. Complicated it a great deal. All I had to do in the arena was hide and wait for the right moment to die. Only I'm not the sort of person to commit suicide and my instinct to stay alive proves stronger than any of us thought.

I remember Amy's instructions clear enough. Starvation, dehydration or hypothermia are the recommended means of death since they cause the least irreparable damage to the body. Poison is a less preferred method as some poisons can be difficult to flush from the body. It is pointless resurrecting a person only to have them immediately die from the same cause. For the same reason, any form of fatal wound will place me beyond recovery.

Dehydration is no longer an option once I discover the stream. The gamemakers will suspect something if I refuse to drink the plentiful water I find. Hypothermia is only a remote possibility. A few nights are cold, but only enough to make a person sluggish and easy prey for the hunters. Death at their hands is not a suitable solution.

It takes over a week for my body to show the effects of starvation. By then I am torn between trying to win and going through with Troy's plan. I can't just give up, so I start stealing food from the others. Miraculously I outlast many of the stronger tributes, although that is due to their mistakes more often than not. But just when I feel I have a chance of winning, I remember something my drug-addled mentor told me on the first day of training. Once chosen as a tribute, death is the only escape from the Capitol's control of your life. For those who die in the arena, their escape is sooner and in many ways less painful.

"Who won the games?" I ask, deflecting Troy's questions. There was only Cato, Peeta and Katniss alive when I finally opted for Troy's plan.

"The star-crossed lovers from District 12," replies Amy.

I sigh with relief. Had Cato won I would have no option but to follow through with the next phase of Troy's plan. As long as the odds on my living this far have been, my chances of surviving will be negligible if Troy continues with his plan. Now I have a chance to persuade him to support my idea.

"So the gamemakers kept their word and allowed two victors from the same District this year. I thought it was a trick."

"It **was **a trick. But the fire-girl outsmarted them. She gave them the choice of two victors or no victors and they took the only option they could afford. I wouldn't like to be in her shoes though," replies Troy.

"Then we must help her … **I** must help her. Don't you see? Katniss Everdeen is the key to it all."

"I see nothing of the sort. All I see is the usual media frenzy and razzmatazz that follows the Hunger Games. OK, this year is slightly different because we have two winners. But everything else is the same," says Troy.

"No, not quite. They've cut short the celebrations in the Capitol," says Amy.

Even I know that is a sure sign something is seriously amiss.


	2. Resurrection part 2

Part 2: District 5 a month after the end of the 74th Hunger Games

I'm up and about after a few days but I remain confined inside this secret location for three weeks. A new profile and identity disk need to be forged for me. After all, Emerald "Foxface" Finch was certified dead after the Hunger Games and my cremated remains buried in the cemetery reserved for District 5's Hunger Games tributes. I don't ask who or what was cremated in my stead.

I'm able to watch a recording of my parents and brothers at my funeral. Their reactions mirror my expectations of them; none show any great sadness at my passing. I'd long ago accepted my parents loved my brothers while they only tolerated me. No expense was spared on their education and welfare, while I had to leave school at 13 despite my high grades. Apparently a moderately intelligent boy is preferred to a girl with an IQ in the exceptional range.

It is Rolfe's behaviour at my funeral that attracts my attention. We've been friends since childhood, but never in a romantic way. But watching him now, I realise I must have meant more to him than he ever let on. I feel a mixture of sadness and happiness at this discovery. At least someone genuinely mourns my death. None of the official guests care one jot. Another tribute from District 5 sacrificed in the name of national peace. I doubt any of them could name the year District 5 last provided a winner. With two winners this year from District 12, only District 10 has fewer winners than 5.

"Is he going to be a problem?" asks Troy when he sees my reaction to Rolfe's sadness.

"No. We were good friends but I can get over him," I say rather unconvincingly.

"I hope so. My associates are far from happy about the change of plan you've forced on us. We can't afford to have you moping about over some love-struck kid."

Rolfe is hardly a kid, but now is not the time to argue the point. Troy has refused to provide details of his associates. I overheard him refer to his secret group as Purple Dawn, but the size and goals of this shadowy group are a complete mystery to me. They are obviously wealthy, or at least have access to almost unlimited funds. The operation and drugs that brought me back to life, and upkeep of this hideout can't come cheap.

Once she is satisfied my recovery is assured, Amy returns to the Capitol to whatever life and job she has there. Personally I would have preferred it if Troy had left and Amy stayed. But that's not to be. My initial impression of Troy as a cold-hearted and ruthless businessman has not changed. I have his support as long as I'm useful to his plans. Those plans are only fed to me on a need-to-know basis, and in his eyes I clearly don't need to know much.

But I'm not stupid. I may have had to leave school as soon as the law allowed, but that only enabled me to join the underground education network. A network of scholars and teachers willing to instruct students in forbidden subjects … in secret, of course. Among the subjects taught is pre-Treason history, all the way back to ancient Roman times. Even the details of the events that brought about the creation of Panem are blacklisted by the Capitol. Official history is a very abridged and sanitised version of what really happened.

My tutors were full of praise for my abilities. In time I would have joined their number. But not now. Now I must use my secretly gained knowledge to help the people of Panem regain control of their country.

Geographically District 5 is one of the larger Districts of Panem, but the population is spread thinly across many small settlements. Each settlement either services a power generation plant, grows food or provides other essential services for the District's population. Security is tight and the inhabitants need a travel permit to move outside their designated settlement. Inter-District travel for permanent residents of District 5 is only possible on government approved business. As citizens of the Capitol, Amy and Troy don't have this restriction imposed on them.

In the south of the District, close to District 2 and the Capitol are the nuclear power plants. That's where I grew up – Settlement 23. To the east are the coal fired stations; to the west the dams and hydro-powered generators. I can tell from all the geothermal activity around us we are in the north of the District, close to the wilderness. It is decades since anyone has ventured into the northern wilderness and returned. In winter the ice and snow are said to be twenty feet deep for months at a time.

The location of this hideout is a good one. All the steam vents and geysers around us prevent the peacekeepers' thermal scanners from working as they make their periodic sweeps of the country. They would be suspicious if they detected people living in a supposedly abandoned settlement that once serviced a long closed geothermal power station.

There are six of us here most of the time. We don't use our real names, even when talking to each other in private. The fear of betrayal or discovery casts a constant shadow across our little community. I'm referred to as Foxface since that is the name I was landed with during the 74th Hunger Games. For all I know Troy is a pseudonym as well.

Troy is in charge and it is plain the others are very wary of him. Badger, Owl and Squirrel are close friends who must have know each other for years. I sometimes speculate whether Badger and Squirrel are married. Squirrel is a young woman in her late teens or early twenties and my only female companion since Amy left. She is cautious but friendly with me and I'm careful not to pry too deeply into her background for fear of driving her away.

The one person I really look forward to spending time with is Raven. He's about my age and very easy on the eye with a personality to match. Unfortunately he's not here all the time. He's our contact with the outside world, although how that is achieved is kept a secret from me.

The next major step in both Troy and my plans occurs when Raven returns one morning from a two day absence. My forged profile and identity disk are ready. I have no idea how my new identity has been added to the ultra-secure population database. I've heard tales of how the computers managing the database are protected by layer upon layer of physical and electronic security. Any unauthorised person attempting to access it risks immediate arrest and conviction. Doomed to spend their life as an Avox; one of the mute slaves who perform all those unpleasant tasks no one else is willing to do.

Troy assures me everything is ready. I can come out of hiding and move about this part of District 5. I won't be truly convinced until I pass one of the peacekeepers random identity checks. I must take the risk though since staying here isn't achieving anything.

I don't fool myself into believing I can carry out my plan unaided. Access to Troy's contacts and funds is the first step. Instead of him using me, I need to use him. I know danger lurks at every step and not only from President Snow and his regime. I still don't know why Troy is doing this or how far I can trust him.

"You and Raven are to make your way to Settlement 16. Here are your travel permits. Raven will guide you," announces Troy to Raven and I.

"And what do we do when we get there?" I ask.

"You wait."


	3. Resurrection part 3

Part 3: Northern Highway, District 5.

I feel a lot safer now I know my forged identity disk passes a peacekeepers' inspection. Whoever managed to duplicate my real profile to create a new one must be a genius. I don't even have to change my name, I just need a new identity disk linking to my duplicate profile. According to Raven, the much vaunted Panem population database can't detect the anomaly of two people … one alive, one dead … with identical names and identical DNA samples. When I die and they register my death all sorts of alarms will be triggered, but I will be beyond caring at that point.

"Is it much further?" I ask Raven, trying not to whine. From Raven's nod Settlement 16 is clearly still some way off.

My feet are killing me after nearly two weeks of travelling. It was easy at first. Not far from the hideout was a stable where Raven had hidden two rather sorry looking horses. Our means of transport. They're the sort of animals that were probably heading to the slaughter house but disappeared on the way. I've never ridden a horse before but the poor beast is too feeble to cause me any trouble. Both horses manage to take us the sixty miles to a way station on the main highway. There we trade them for tickets on the next east bound transport. According to the way station agent one is due in a few days … or maybe next week.

This road is called the Northern Highway. Undoubtedly it was a major route once upon a time. Now it is a gravely ribbon of packed earth with grass and small scrub invading the edges. Nevertheless the flat surface is sufficient for the hover-buses that carry the handful of people who have reason and permission to travel the roads of District 5.

This way station must have serviced the deserted settlement where we were hiding. Perhaps there are other inhabited settlements nearby, which is why the station is still here. The dilapidated remains of an abandoned motel stand across the road.

Raven guides me to one of the motel units and takes me inside. There's no need to worry about a door key; there isn't a door, just a flimsy fly screen. The furniture in the room suggests it has been used recently.

"Welcome to my home," says Raven.

"You live here?" I ask incredulously.

"When I'm not with the others. My grandparents used to run this motel. Until the Capitol imposed travel restrictions within District 5. My folks lost three quarters of their customers overnight. They made ends meet for a few years, but in the end they starved to death. My father left several years before to work further south. That's where he met my ma. I don't think he's ever returned here … probably can't get a travel permit. But then, why would he want to come all this way?"

"I'm sorry. It must have been hard on you."

"That's in the past. I'm over it," says Raven in a tone that suggests otherwise.

"But how do you come to be here? Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

"Like you, I'm officially dead. I was Amy's first successful experiment," he says.

Suddenly I feel a common bond with him. A shared experience only a few have endured. I'd like to know more but his posture warns me that further questions down this line will be rebuffed. Perhaps another time.

"So where do I sleep?" I ask, suddenly realising how tired I am.

"Here. This is the only habitable room. You take the bed, I'll manage in the chair."

He has to be kidding if he plans on getting any sleep in that rickety old chair. Perhaps its a subtle way of getting me to invite him to share the bed. Well he's out of luck. While I don't mind harmless flirting, I'm a well brought up girl and ma made sure I know only a trollop shares a bed with a man before marriage. I say nothing and slip fully clothed under the single blanket and try to sleep. Raven doesn't protest and settles into the chair. Only I can't fail to notice he strips down to his underwear first.

A mixture of the sound of the creaking chair and the thought of his bare torso deprives me of any chance of sleep. The night is warm, so undressing may not have been a deliberate attempt to provoke or embarrass me. Under the blanket I quietly slip off my blouse and trousers. I definitely feel cooler now. If only I could get these impure thoughts out of my head.

I must have fallen asleep at some point. I wake as dawn starts to light the sky. To my horror I realise I've kicked the blanket off and I'm lying there with only a flimsy transparent vest covering my upper body. Perhaps he's asleep and not noticed. I quietly reach for my blouse but the second I move he opens his eyes. He gets a full frontal view. My arms fly across my chest in an instant.

He smiles but makes no move towards me. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" is all he says.

Embarrassed, I fumble with my blouse and trousers. Only when I'm dressed do I reply, "Yes, thank you."

I don't know what to do. I'm scared for no obvious reason. Raven must know I'm attracted to him. I can't deny I had very improper thoughts last night before I went to sleep. Thoughts in which he played a major part. But I could never bring myself to admit it to him.

A memory from the Games flashes through my mind. It is the first day. I run off into the woods and look for a place to hide. The bloodbath at the Cornucopia is over and the survivors can be classified into two types, the hunters and the hunted. I'm definitely in the latter class. I am just starting to feel safe for the moment when it happens. I walk into a small clearing and there he is. The boy … from District 7, I think … I don't know for certain. He is badly injured and is brandishing a bloody curved sword. He seems half crazed; ranting and raving. He could kill me in a moment.

But it's not death that I fear; it's the thought of Fleur … the girl from District 5 three years ago. She faced an armed boy in similar circumstances. She begged him not to kill her, and he agreed. Instead he took her captive. In less than ten minutes she and the audience realise the terrible mistake she has made. There are no rules in the arena, but the gamemakers are the law. Five days later I wasn't the only one who gave a sigh of relief when a rock-slide killed them both, ending her torment. Will the same fate befall me? No. The injured boy simply falls to his knees and bleeds to death before my eyes. I feel sick.

I start to tremble and Raven sees something is wrong. He comes towards me a puts his arm around my shoulder. I lean into his embrace and gradually stem my shaking. His strong arms feel so comforting and I only reluctantly break contact a few minutes later.

"Sorry. Bad memory from the Games," I whisper.

"You have memories of the Games? The 74th Hunger Games?" he asks as though surprised.

"Yes. Of course. I could hardly forget the savagery and butchery we were reduced to by the gamemakers. It will haunt me forever."

"But you shouldn't be able to," he replies. "You died."

"Explain!" I say, more than slightly alarmed by his reaction.


	4. Resurrection part 4

Part 4: Northern Highway, District 5.

"What did Troy tell you about Amy's medical procedure?" asks Raven.

"Very little. Only that Amy had a way of resurrecting a recently deceased person providing there was no physical damage to the body. Why?"

"That's right, but less than two-thirds of attempts are successful. The problem is with the brain. Once you die all your memories and knowledge are destroyed beyond recovery over a period of 48 hours. Those who are dead for more than 24 hours have only a one in ten chance of recovery and even then most memories are lost forever. In your case the Capitol was slow in releasing your body and it was nearly 60 hours after your death before Amy could start work. She nearly didn't bother trying."

I stand there shocked at what Raven is telling me. I wasn't told all these facts before I agreed to Troy's plan. Had I known I may have made a different choice in the arena. Yes, I knew there was a risk Amy might not be able to resurrect me, but Troy implied the risk was negligible in my case. I can't think what to say.

"The detailed brain scan taken the day before you entered the arena meant Amy could restore your memories from the scan, despite the delay in starting the process. But don't you see … the scan was done before the Games. Any memory you have of the Games could not have been in the scan."

I remember the scan. At the time I thought it was one of the many routine tests all tributes go through before entering the arena. Tributes are subjected to a huge amount of prodding and probing before they are set loose on each other in arena.

Further discussion is interrupted by the television set mounted on the wall suddenly coming to life. There is also a knocking sound coming from the water pipes. We have power all of a sudden. It seems strange to think that a District that supplies electricity to all of Panem cannot provide enough power for itself. But building new power stations requires money and materials, and none is forthcoming. The Capitol is content to allow longer and longer power outages in the Districts rather than encourage or invest in infrastructure projects. Districts 10, 11 and 12 have had them for decades, the other Districts more recently.

"Don't be alarmed, it's just the water pressure building. You'll be able to wash in a few minutes and we can refill our water bottles."

Troy supplied us with food and water for two days. It's as much as we can carry in our tiny backpacks with our clothes. Including what I'm wearing, I have only three tops, a pair of trousers, a skirt and three changes of underwear. Apart from the stout walking boots I wore yesterday, I've only one pair of light canvas shoes in my pack. Raven has even less, since he is carrying most of our food as well. We've no map so I'm reliant on Raven for directions. I vaguely remember learning that the Northern Highway runs from District 4 in the west to District 9 in the east passing through 5 and 8 on the way. It doesn't pass within 150 miles of the Capitol. Since nearly all traffic goes to or from the Capitol these days, it is easy to see why this road is little travelled.

When the pipes stop knocking Raven turns on the single tap above the sink. At first the water is a disgusting brown, but it soon clears. Once Raven is satisfied he refills both our water bottles.

"You can have first wash. Be careful of the broken edge to the sink," he says.

I nod in thanks and do my best to wash myself under the running tap. There's no soap and when I'm finished I realise there's no towel either. I go outside to dry myself in the breeze while Raven has his turn at washing.

There's no food in the room so we must use some of our dwindling supplies for breakfast. Once the hover-bus arrives we will be able to purchase food on board. Raven finds the television channel that should tell us when the bus will arrive. It's not good news. Bus services throughout District 5 are irregular and unreliable at the best of times. Today it seems nearly all services are cancelled. Most certainly the one Raven and I need is not running. As usual there's no explanation or apology.

"The next bus isn't for four days. That's assuming they don't cancel that as well," sighs Raven. "Perhaps we shouldn't have sold the horses. I'll go see if we can buy them back."

Raven's half way across the highway when an enormous commotion starts from behind the way station. He freezes, listens for a moment and then comes running back to the motel at top speed.

"Wolves!" he shouts as he bursts through the door. "They must be after the horses."

I stand staring at him wondering what I should do. Meanwhile he is busy lifting one of the floorboards. Underneath is a cache of tools. Among them a long metal pipe with a sharpened end which will double as a spear. He reaches down and pulls out a few other things. A couple of hunting knives and a bow and quiver of arrows.

He grabs the metal pipe and a knife and makes for the door.

"Take those and get up on the roof. Close the hatch behind you," he shouts pointing to a hatch door in the ceiling.

He's out the door and running towards the way station before I can answer. In better days there were probably stairs up to the flat roof. I must manage by standing on the chair and trying to haul myself through the hatch. The ferocious snarling and shouts from across the road stimulate my efforts.

I've never been particularly good at climbing but its amazing what you can achieve when gripped by fear and panic. At least I don't forget to bring the weapons. A minute or so later I'm on the flat roof and I shut the hatch behind me. Now what?

Once upon a time the flat roof must have been a pleasant place for the motel guests to sit and relax. There's a good view of the valley and the waist high dividing wall between units provides shelter from the wind. I tuck the knife into my belt and pick up the bow and arrows. So far so good, but we're in serious trouble if I'm called on to use them.

One of the horses comes bolting out from behind the way station. There's a wolf on its back and two more snapping at its legs. It kicks and bucks but can't shake them. They are heading in my way. The screams of the horse go right through me. Without thinking I lift my bow and take aim in the general direction of the animals. I suppose there's such a thing as beginner's luck. My arrow strikes home and the wolf on the horse's back drops to the ground. Free of it's burden the horse finds renewed energy and runs off down the road with the two wolves giving chase.

I turn my attention to the way station. There's plenty of noise but I can't see anything. Suddenly there's a human cry.

"Foxface! Foxface! … Help!"


	5. Resurrection part 5

Part 5: Northern Highway, District 5.

Based on past performance I should be a useless ball of petrified girl at this point. But I'm not. Perhaps the Games arena has taught me something. I feel scared … really scared … but remain clear headed. The cries for help from across the road are urgent but I've enough sense to not run blindly into an unknown situation.

I climb over the small dividing walls on the motel roof until I'm reach the end unit nearest the way station. The way station is still about 50 yards from me. I can't see anything, but there's plenty of noise coming from inside.

I study the distance between us. Running along the open road strikes me as asking for trouble. Once out in the open I would be an easy target for the wolves. I can't risk trying to repeat my earlier lucky shot. In any case I'm not likely to have time to shoot more than one arrow. There's a stream running parallel to this side of the road and slightly below it. It's no protection if the wolves see me, but the babbling stream and lower level might hide me long enough to get directly opposite the west side door. The noise is coming from the eastern end of the building but I don't want to charge straight into the fray without knowing what dangers await.

My plan works without a hitch … if you ignore my sodden clothes. I slipped as I waded along the stream and got an unscheduled bath. No harm done other than to my pride. Raven hasn't heard me arrive and is still yelling at the top of his voice. Hopefully that means the wolves haven't noticed me either. From what I can see Raven has barricaded himself behind an upturned table and is fending of two … no, three … wolves. They're too smart to come within range of his spear and there are too many of them for Raven to attack.

I've no time to waste. The wolves may detect me at any moment. I don't have a clear shot at any of the wolves and I can't move into a position that does without being seen. Instead I send my arrow into a pile of pots and pans. The clatter is deafening. The wolves all turn towards the noise and Raven seizes his chance. Before the wolves can return their attention to him, he has driven his spear into one of the wolves. The other two move to attack. I quickly notch another arrow and send it in the direction of the rearmost wolf. It strikes home and the wolf topples over in mid bound.

Raven is unable to free his spear before the remaining wolf is upon him. The two of them tussle on the ground. I dare not shoot another arrow for fear of hitting Raven. My instinct is to run but somewhere in the depths of my mind I find the courage to draw my knife and attack. This is very non-standard Emerald Finch behaviour. Before the wolf notices me I have my knife buried in its neck. It's all over.

Raven is injured but nothing that won't heal in a few days. The way station agent and the second horse aren't so lucky and both lie dead outside. The horse and wolves that ran off could be miles away by now.

"It looks like we won't be going anywhere soon," says Raven trying to make light of the gash in his arm as we stand over the dead horse.

"No, but as long as you don't mind horse steak we won't go hungry," I reply.

It is one of those bizarre features of the District 5 transport service. Passengers could die of old age waiting for a bus but if an agent of the bus company fails to check into headquarters daily there is instant action. We are in the middle of our midday meal of horsemeat when the peacekeepers arrive. There are four of them on board the patrol craft.

"Where's the agent?" asks the sergeant.

"We buried him over there yesterday," replies Raven, pointing to the place in the meadow where the agent lay. One of the peacekeepers goes over to have a look.

"Identity disks," says the sergeant holding his hand out in our direction. He's clearly a man of few words.

This is the moment of truth for me. If the forged disk fails scrutiny I will be arrested and probably spend the rest of my life as an Avox. But it passes. I avoid letting out a sigh of relief which would have made them suspicious.

"What happened?" continues the sergeant.

"Pack of wolves," replies Raven, proving he too could converse in two and three word sentences.

The wolf hides drying in the sun add weight to Raven's story. The peacekeepers lose interest in us. Twenty minutes later they are gone. No 'goodbye' or 'thank you for your assistance'.

The hover-bus eventually turns up a few days later and for the first time in days we enjoy a meal that doesn't consist of horse. Being the first bus for two weeks it is almost full. Like us, nearly all the passengers leave the bus at Settlement 31, which is the junction of the Northern Highway and the high-speed railway into the Capitol. Unlike us they are all heading south to the Capitol and within an hour are on their way. We watch them go as we sit enjoying our evening meal.

"Settlement 16 is about forty miles along that road," says Raven pointing to what appears to be an abandoned cart track. "First thing in the morning we'll see about transport."

My relationship with Raven has developed into an easy camaraderie. We share bits of our past lives without prying too deep. Neither of us know how long we will be together before Troy sends us our own separate ways. Raven doesn't come on heavy with me and I allow him to share the bed at night. It's all very proper and chaste, and I manage to suppress my frequent urges to take our relationship further. He knows how I feel about him but has so far been the perfect gentleman.

"So tell me about your brothers," he asks casually as we're enjoying the setting sun. I tell him a few stories from when we were young, before things changed between my parents and I.

"Do you want to know about my sister?" I ask.

"I didn't know you had a sister," he replies.

I freeze in shock. He's right. I don't.


	6. Resurrection part 6

Part 6: Settlement 16, District 5.

The long walk from the junction to Settlement 16 gives me plenty of time to think. I make a joke of my stupid mistake about having a sister. Raven doesn't suspect anything. He doesn't seem to mind my change of mood, particularly when I put the cause down to being 'that time of the month'. By the time we reach Settlement 16 I've formed a hypothesis in my mind. One I don't like. I just need to verify a few facts and then I'll know the extent of the danger I'm in.

Settlement 16 is a large town servicing an ageing coal fired power station. One that should have been retired years ago. The thick black smoke from the power station's chimneys leaves a permanent haze across the town.

The first thing I need to do is buy more clothes. My trousers have tears in them and my tops have gone out of shape. Besides, I've discovered I prefer wearing skirts and dressing like Amy. It is the thing I remember most from my first few days in the Capitol. Call it vanity if you like, but I really liked walking around in the smart clothes I was allowed to wear in the Training Centre apartment. Even Brutus, the arrogant and obnoxious boy tribute from this District, couldn't take his eyes off me. I felt a sense of power when I caught his furtive glances in my direction.

Raven assures me money isn't a problem as long as we don't go overboard. He has access to funds but no means of contacting Troy or any of his group. We were told to wait and waiting is what we are doing. We've no idea for how long.

As unpleasant as the task is going to be, I need to watch the full replay of the 74th Hunger Games. Every bit of televised material from the reaping to the victory parade. Fortunately on-demand broadcasts of each of the last five games are available free of charge. I can't sit through it alone though, and to his eternal credit Raven agrees to watch with me. I suspect he'll be as disgusted as I am at some of the images. But this is important.

"Are you ready?" he asks. It's going to take nearly sixty hours of viewing to watch everything. We agree to limit our viewing to no more than eight hours a day. There's only so much either of us can endure. It will also give us enough time to do everything else we need to do. My first day's shopping for clothes gains me a nice comfortable dress to wear around the apartment Raven and I are renting. I know it is wicked, but I secretly enjoy catching Raven's glances at me, particularly when I've oh-so-carelessly left a button on my dress undone. I know, I'm a tease, but I'm a girl and what girl doesn't like driving a boy to distraction?

Down to business. The Games. I had expected them to start with the reaping, but we have to sit through twenty minutes of Capitol propaganda about the Games cementing national unity and how noble and just they are. Hogwash. They're just a modern day equivalent of the bloodthirsty spectacles the ancient Romans put on to entertain their masses. Keep them entertained, and throw in a bit of food as well, and the masses will forget the corruption and injustices imposed on their daily lives. It didn't work forever for the Romans; it won't for Panem's rulers either. But are the Hunger Games reaching their zenith? Who can tell? I've seen one person who can tip them over the edge, although I bet she doesn't know it yet.

At last we reach the reaping in District 5. There's me. Yes I remember that scene. The numbness I felt when my name was called. As soon as I'm identified everyone standing next to me takes two steps away as though I'm contagious or something. I'm allowed a quick goodbye to my parents before being collected from Settlement 23's square and flown to Settlement 1 where Amy is waiting. A couple of hours later we are on our way to the Capitol. At least Amy is pleasant enough. This is her fourth year as escort to District 5 so she has experience at managing two corpses-in-waiting.

The rest of the reapings are shown. I must have seen some of them on television while we were in the Capitol as I can remember some scenes. By the time the preliminaries are over and the contestants have reached the arena I have almost confirmed my hypothesis. One more piece and the puzzle is complete. Then will come the hard question of what to do next.

Raven and I endure the blood-letting in the arena. I sit passively as I witness my own death. Secretly I congratulate myself on pulling off such a good dying scene performance. You'd be hard pressed to tell I didn't know those were nightlock berries I stole from the pile Peeta had unwittingly collected. A perfect choice of poison. The berry juice is only poisonous while inside the berry and for about 24 hours afterwards. Once exposed to the air the chemical composition of the juice changes and it becomes benign. It kills me, as I knew it would, but by the time Amy is due to resurrect me the poison is gone. I won't instantly die from poison the second I'm resurrected.

Finally we reach the end. I'm tempted to watch a couple of selected parts again to be sure, but Raven is clearly not up to it. Nightmares for both of us again, I think. The last two nights we've slept in each others arms. It has helped keep the demons at bay for both of us.

"Well? Was watching that horror worth it?" asks Raven as we switch off the television.

"Oh yes. But what follows is going to be far worse."

Raven stands there waiting for an explanation that isn't coming. Not from me, at least not yet. I have the confirmation I need. It now all makes sense. But who is the real master of this game? That's a mystery I still need to solve. I'm certain of one thing. When they resurrected my body and restored my memories from the brain scan, it wasn't just my memories they copied into my brain, but those of another as well. Katniss Everdeen. They must have somehow taken a scan of her after the Games.

That's why I remember the arena. Why I can pick up a bow and arrow and hit a moving target with my very first shot. Why I mistakenly thought I had a sister. Why I no longer freeze when I'm afraid. The flashback I had from the arena wasn't Foxface's memory. It was Katniss Everdeen who faced the boy in his death throws. She remembered Fleur and was horrified at what she remembered.

But some of her memories are conflicting with mine. Do I have brothers or a sister? Is my home in District 5 or District 12? I can't always tell between the memories. Which are mine and which hers. Did my knowledge about nightlock poison come from me or from Katniss? My head starts to spin. I could be going mad.

I feel a strong pair of arms holding me. I lean into the welcoming embrace and let my mind drift. The confusion that existed moments before becomes clearer.

"Are you OK?" asks Raven with a definite note of concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine it a short while. Watching the Games has brought so much back to me."

"Well you'd best take it easy for a day or so. Anyway, if you're interested, they're showing a live broadcast from District 12. Katniss and Peeta are being interviewed by Caesar Flickerman."

I'm back to my senses in an instant. I sit and watch Katniss throughout the interview. All the time I wondering what evil power is forcing her to do this. Blackmail most likely. Threats against her family. Poor Katniss. Don't worry, I'm coming. Then we shall hunt.


	7. Resurrection part 7

Part 7: Settlement 16, District 5.

The absurdity of my idea of rescuing Katniss Everdeen hits home the next morning. I don't exactly have a good track record of rescuing anyone or anything. My final school report classified me as intelligent and self reliant, but lacking in social and community values. Put bluntly, I can look after myself but I'm a loner. Looking out and caring for others doesn't feature in my make-up. So why am I now wanting to help Katniss? More importantly, why my sudden desire to encourage my fellow citizens to rebel against the lawful rulers of Panem? Yet again I'm left pondering very non-standard Emerald Finch behaviour.

Wherever these strange urges come from I seem powerless to resist them. I've tried talking to Raven about them but he simply dismisses my concerns as a reaction to being in the arena. It annoys me a bit that he won't take my worries seriously as in other respects he's a very sympathetic listener.

We've been waiting here for nearly four weeks. We are both starting to worry that something may have gone wrong. How would we know if it had? Might we suddenly find a squad of peacekeepers on our doorstep … here to arrest us as traitors? There's little real news of what's happening elsewhere in Panem. There was a further programme about Katniss and Peeta, but most of it was repeats of earlier interviews. As I watched them I could almost sense the thoughts going through Katniss's mind. To me they were saying one thing … help me!

After weeks of inaction everything seems to happen at once. It all starts with a new public information film distributed by the Capitol. As with all such films every citizen of Panem is required to watch it at a public showing at which identity disks are checked. This practise has a two fold purpose, firstly a census check of Panem's population, and secondly to keep any unrest in check by showing the people how fortunate they are and how grateful they should be to have such benevolent rulers. I suppose some people fall for the propaganda as these films seem to work.

My identity disk has passed several checks before and I had no concerns with this one. Indeed, the computer check passes without a glitch. What causes the trouble is the young peacekeeper checking my disk recognises my name and appearance from the Games. I have been well tutored to handle this situation. My full name was only ever mentioned once in the televised recordings of the Games and that was at the reaping. After that I was simply known as Finch, or later on, as Foxface. It would take a very alert person to remember my full name. My physical appearance is harder to disguise, but I've cut my hair shorter and wear different styles of clothes to those in the televised recordings. It is surprising how few people associate me with the Games.

"Yeah, I'm her. Everyone keeps telling me I'm looking well for a dead person," I reply to the peacekeeper's question.

This response usually shuts up any inquisitive person. It's the first time I've tried it with a peacekeeper though. He checks my disk again.

"You sure look like her," he persists as though uncertain what to do next. His superior officer comes over.

"What is it, Marcus? Found another pretty girl to chat up? We'll be here all day if you don't process these people faster."

"It's just she looks like the District's tribute to the Hunger Games."

"She's dead. Shame, I know. You'll just have to find another girl to fall in love with. Perhaps one you've actually met in person. Now get on with the identity checks."

Marcus looks embarrassed as he hands my identity disk back. I'd never imagined my appearance in the arena would attract any secret admirers. But having the attention of a peacekeeper isn't going to help me in my mission. As soon as Raven is clear of the checkpoint we move a good distance away.

This is clearly going to be a day full of surprises. The film starts as usual with President Snow sat in his fireside chair making it look as though we've all been invited into his house for a friendly chat. What he talks about is far from friendly. Shortages due to adverse weather and natural disasters. Surely I can't be the only one listening who thinks these disastrous events are being very selective in which Districts they hit. Something is not right.

What is definitely not right is the segment showing squads of peacekeepers helping the citizens of District 11 after a severe storm destroyed one of their settlements. To me it looks as though the place has been bombed. There in the background, giving orders to the peacekeepers, is a face I immediately recognise. Troy! It's only a brief glimpse and Raven doesn't seem to notice. What's Troy doing there?

If Raven missed Troy's first appearance in the film, he can't miss the second. Troy is being interviewed in a studio about the series of natural disasters that have struck three Districts in as many weeks. It seems Troy's in charge of ensuring the various shortages caused by these events are kept to a minimum and production in the affected areas restored as quickly as possible.

"We are calling the clean up work Project Miranda," Troy says during his interview.

Miranda! The name instantly registers in my mind. It means something. But what? I look at Raven and see he is having a similar reaction to the name. But neither of us can work out what and talking openly in such a public place is only going to invite trouble.

An hour later we are back in our apartment feeling a little shocked. We talk for ages trying to remember what the name means and where we've heard it before. Neither of us doubts it is significant since it is too much of a coincidence that the name Miranda triggers this reaction in both of us.

We are no nearer finding a solution to the dilemma when it is time for bed. I lie awake for a short while before I join Raven in a deep sleep.

When I wake in the morning everything is clear to me. I know what I need to do. Don't ask me how I know because I've no idea. Raven seems equally sure of what he needs to do. Neither of us question the rightness of what we are about to do. I feel a twinge of regret that our paths will go separate ways from here … at least for now. We enjoy one last breakfast together before Raven packs his things and says goodbye. He has the furthest to travel and needs to repeat the walk to Settlement 31 we made when we arrived here.

At least his journey carries little risk whereas mine needs extreme care if I'm to avoid being arrested or killed. I have another day before I must leave so I've time for one last shopping spree from the funds we've been using. Once we leave here neither of us can access any more of this money, so must rely on some small change we have and what belongings we carry.

Once again I must travel light. The train arrives on schedule in the early hours of the morning and I board it. But this is no luxurious passenger train … its a train of empty coal wagons returning to District 12 for a new cargo of coal for Settlement 16's power station.


	8. Resurrection part 8

Part 8: District 12.

Getting to District 12 proves to be ridiculously simple, although extremely uncomfortable. I had expected at least one security check on the way but the train doesn't stop during its 4 hour journey to District 12.

The slag heaps and mine winches in the distance tell me we are nearing our destination. I can't risk riding the train into the town, so I jump off as the train slows to take a sharp curve. My choice of location proves to be a good one. I recognise where I am thanks to Katniss's memories planted into my mind. This is one of Katniss's many hunting trails near the Seam.

It's early Sunday morning. Before the Games Katniss would come and hunt about this time, but I don't know if she still does now she's a Victor. She certainly won't need to hunt to put food on her family's table, but perhaps she still hunts with Gale for his sake.

I go to the hollow tree where she usually hides her bow. It's not there. At first I think she's had some reason to move it, but then see the cover she uses to protect it. She must be out hunting as before the Games. My task is now so much easier. Entering the Seam carries the risk of being stopped by a peacekeeper. Any peacekeeper doing his or her duty would stop a stranger in town and check their identity. Mine would immediately betray me as a resident of District 5 with no authorisation to be in District 12. But here in the woods I'm fairly safe from peacekeepers. None of Katniss's memories of these woods contain peacekeepers.

My next concern is to arm myself against dangerous predators. Wild dogs and mountain lions feature in her memories, not to mention other hazards such as poisonous snakes. I have my knife but didn't dare risk carrying any other weapons in Settlement 16 in case I was stopped by a patrol. I remember Katniss has another bow hidden near here. I go to the hiding place and am rewarded by discovering the bow. A flash of implanted memory tells me this is her father's bow. Kept here as a keepsake rather than one for regular use. There's a quiver and six arrows. I unwrap the bow and try to pull it. It takes all my strength to draw the string back far enough to mount the arrow. I'll never be able to shoot more than a couple of arrows before my arms become too tired.

Now armed I begin my search of the woods for Katniss. This is something I am naturally good at. A tracking skill Emerald Finch can claim to be better at than Katniss Everdeen. It takes only a few minutes to spot her trail and within fifteen minutes I can see her. She's partially hidden by a tree and stalking a wild animal I can't yet see.

I can't exactly walk up to her and say 'Hi Katniss. How's things?' as she may well regard me as hostile and send an arrow my way before I can explain. Her memories from the Games remind me she nearly did so on at least one occasion during the Games. How she feels about anything since the Games is not among my memories. They must have scanned her brain very soon after the Games were over.

I watch her for a while, waiting for an opportunity to present itself. There's no sign of Gale, so she is hunting alone. I follow her as she moves to a new position. At last she seizes a chance to kill her quarry. It's a deer and her arrow strikes home. The deer drops to the forest floor out of my sight. Katniss moves in to claim her prize.

She can't have been paying proper attention as she doesn't see or hear the movement in the tree above her. At first I don't know what it is, but then I see it. It's a young mountain lion and it's waiting for Katniss to get closer before pouncing. She won't stand a chance if it gets on top of her. Calling out a warning won't help. In her confusion at hearing a stranger's voice she may stay still long enough for the lion to spring.

I've no idea if I can do this, but I draw the bow and take aim. This is a much harder shot than the short range efforts I made against the wolves. This bow is much stronger and when I release the arrow it flies at great speed towards its target. A hit … of sorts. My aim was slightly off and the arrow strikes the lion's tail. All I've succeeded in doing is making it extremely angry.

Katniss doesn't notice my arrow but reacts instantly to the howling lion landing a few yards away from her. Within seconds she sends a second arrow into the lion. This time a fatal blow. It's not until she moves to ensure the lion is dead that she sees my arrow in the lion's tail.

"Gale?" she calls out. "Are you there?"

"No, it's me," I reply.

Of course she'll have no idea who 'me' is at this point and may not recognise me when she sees me. I risk standing out from behind the tree, but not too far in case I need to suddenly take cover. I've no way of telling what her reaction will be.

"Who are you?" she asks. "Do I know you?"

"Emerald Finch. We've met before," I say, deciding to break this to her gently.

"Where? Your name seems familiar but I don't remember where we met."

Here goes. "We met in the arena. You called me Foxface." I lower the hood of my jacket so she can see more of my face and my red hair. Her face goes white and I can see her notching another arrow.

"I'm not here to harm you. Lower your weapon. If I wanted you dead I would have let the lion take you."

She sees the logic in that and releases the tension in her bow. She doesn't remove the arrow from her bow but neither have I from mine.

I move closer and we eye each other warily. She's accepted me for the moment, but that could change at any time.

"I suppose you can tell me how you come to be here and not dead and buried," says Katniss.

"That's a long story, but as you can see I'm still alive and come all this way to find you."

"OK. Then who sent you, and what do you intend to do now you've found me?"

I don't want to answer that question but I must. It's not an answer I fully understand myself.

"Some people from the Capitol have sent me. They want me to kill you."


	9. Resurrection part 9

Part 9: District 12.

In less than a second Katniss has her bow drawn and an arrow pointed at my heart. Only her curiosity and her distaste for killing another human is holding her back from killing me. It would probably be simpler for both of us if she did.

"That's what they want me to do. But I'm not going to," I say as calmly as I can. "I'm fed up of being owned."

"So you say. How do I know I can trust you?"

It is significant she doesn't ask **why** anyone in the Capitol would want her killed. This must be the threat that hangs over her. Her brilliant move with the berries when only she and Peeta remained in the arena has gained her powerful enemies.

"Put the bow down and lets go somewhere to talk. I haven't had breakfast yet," I say.

She decides to trust me … at least for now. I help her with the deer. Even though it is early she decides to return to the Seam with the deer and let Gale check their snares and traps later. I know their old hunting arrangements from the implanted memories, but it is likely they've changed them since the Games.

We hide the bows and head back to the Seam. Neither of us talk and we remain alert for any predators who might want to challenge us for the deer's carcass. The silence gives me a chance to collect my thoughts and work out how I'm going to explain this to Katniss.

I can't say I know every detail of what is happening, nor can I be totally sure Troy and Amy are in league with President Snow. The facts suggest they are. I nearly guessed it right when I was recovering under Amy's care. I thought then that the Capitol would either destroy Amy's work or acquire exclusive use of it. Clearly the Capitol is in control of it. That's also why there was no problem with my identity disk. There was no need to secretly duplicate my identity record. The Capitol could simply change my real identity record from showing me as dead to being alive.

Everything points to a Capitol plot to assassinate Katniss. Was I resurrected just for this purpose? It seems an awful lot of trouble to go to when there exist far easier means of killing Katniss. Troy's message in the film used a codeword that was implanted into my and Raven's subconscious to trigger a pre-programmed reaction. In my case, the compulsion to come to District 12 and kill Katniss.

But they overestimated the effectiveness of their mind control technique. I'm no murderer; no assassin. They cannot turn me into one against my ingrained nature. That's when my mind started to rebel against the powerful compulsions they tried to program into my subconscious. And once a crack appears in their control then it doesn't take much for my true nature to turn that crack into a chasm. I'm not entirely free of the effects of their meddling with my brain, but I'm much more in control of myself.

We sneak back into the Seam without difficulty. It's still early and few people are up and about at this hour on a Sunday. Katniss drops the deer off with Gale's mother and leaves a message for Gale. That must be part of her new arrangement with Gale now she is wealthy enough to feed herself and her family with proper butcher's meat. I keep well out of sight.

We head for a disused shack. As we enter I realise this is her former home. Her memories of her life here come flooding into my mind. She sits at the table and signals me to do likewise.

"You have ten minutes to tell me what is going on or I'll hand you over to the peacekeepers," she says.

She says it very convincingly and if I didn't know her memories I would be inclined to believe her. But her memories tell me she's rather risk her life than betray someone to the peacekeepers. Nevertheless I tell her an outline of what's happened to me since the arena. I don't tell her they implanted her memories into my brain … I don't think she's ready for that bombshell yet. It takes more than the ten minutes she gave me but she shows no sign of carrying out her threat. At some point Katniss pulls out some bread from her pack and shares it with me. When I finish she goes thoughtful for a while.

"Why would the Capitol want to kill me right now? I've played my part in their game. Peeta and I are due to start the Victory Tour in a few weeks. Surely they need me for that. Killing me afterwards would attract much less attention."

"I don't know. Maybe I'm mistaken and Troy has a different agenda to the Capitol. If only I knew more about his mysterious group, Purple Dawn."

"Purple Dawn? I've heard that name before. Yes, I remember! It's the name Haymitch sometimes rambles about when he's angry and drunk," says Katniss. "Come on, we need to pay Haymitch a visit."

I've never met Haymitch although I saw him a couple of times in the Training Centre before the Hunger Games. Despite wanting to spend most of his time in a drunken stupor, he proved to be a better mentor for Katniss and Peeta than the mentor for the District 5 tributes.

I can't think of too many people who would welcome visitors at this hour on a Sunday morning, but Katniss seems eager to get to the bottom of the mystery my presence brings. My prediction about Haymitch's reaction to our arrival on his doorstep is right. But Katniss isn't swayed by the tirade of invectives flowing from Haymitch's mouth.

"Sit down and listen," she says firmly to Haymitch. To my surprise, he does.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asks when he realises Katniss is here on serious business. "Who's your friend?"

"Foxface … er, sorry, I've forgotten your real name," she says sheepishly as she turns to me.

"Foxface will do. Until we sort this out it may be better as few people as possible know my real name," I reply.

"Well, hello Foxy," says Haymitch in way that suggests, despite the early hour, he's either already drunk or well on the way to being so.

"Foxface, Haymitch … Foxface! … Does that name ring a bell?" says Katniss standing over Haymitch as he slumps in his chair.

"Er … Nope! … Can't say it does. Now does this mean you're going to leave me in peace?"

Katniss goes over to the sink and fills a pitcher with cold water. She walks back to Haymitch and tips it all over his head. He splutters and coughs but doesn't otherwise react. This obviously isn't the first time Katniss has done this.

"Let's try something else. What does the name Purple Dawn mean to you, Haymitch?"

Haymitch's reaction is instant. He leaps up in alarm.


	10. Resurrection part 10

Part 10: District 12.

"For a smart girl you can sometimes do the most stupid things," says Haymitch to Katniss.

Haymtich is busy shutting doors and windows and drawing the curtains. Katniss and I simply stand watching him dash about the room. The words Purple Dawn must carry great importance. Finally Haymitch settles back down into his chair and signals the two of us to sit as well. He takes a deep breath.

"Don't ever mention the words Purple Dawn unless you're where you can't be overheard and in company of people you trust with your life," Haymitch warns.

Katniss simply shrugs. "So tell us what you know," she says.

"Who rules Panem?" asks Haymitch after thinking for a few minutes.

"President Snow," Katniss and I answer together.

"Wrong. The Senate rules Panem. President Snow is simply their chosen leader and spokesman."

"But the Senate hasn't met in decades. It exists in name only," I say revealing knowledge I gained from the underground education network.

"Partly true. It hasn't met in **public** for thirty two years, but it still exists and meets in private. The Senate is the real power behind Snow's throne."

"But there have been no elections for the Senate since my parents were children," I add, again revealing knowledge no person my age will have been taught at school.

"My, my, you live up to your name Foxy," smiles Haymitch. I'd feel flattered if his drunken smile didn't look more like a leer.

"What's this got to do with Purple Dawn?" asks Katniss.

"Patience, sweetheart. Let's see if your friend here can work it out for you. What's the next piece in our puzzle, Foxy?"

"If the Senate exists, and there have been no elections, then who decides who sits in the Senate?"

"Good thinking. Any guesses?"

I want to say Purple Dawn but something tells me it is too simple an answer.

"Purple Dawn," says Katniss, not sharing my hesitation at this answer.

"Hmmm … What do you say, Foxy?" says Haymitch.

"No. Not Purple Dawn, but I think they play a role. I'd say it's the rich and powerful magnates who decide the make-up of the Senate. After all they had the right to nominate the candidates in the days when there were elections. All the people could vote for was a choice between one magnate's toady or another magnate's toady."

"I'm impressed. You're right, Foxy, it's the magnates in the Capitol who select who sits in the Senate. So what role do you think our mysterious group plays in all this?"

My mind goes blank. I can't think what possible role there would be for such a group. Does it have something specific to do with the Hunger Games? Possibly; but if so, why their need for secrecy? No, this goes much deeper. Into the core of what Panem stands for and represents. I think hard and start to pace.

"Aloud, Foxy. Tell us what you're thinking," says Haymitch.

"... Panem. What it is. Its existence. The Districts. The Capitol. The Treaty of the Treason … or before? No. It's the Treaty! There's a purple seal on the Treaty! The seal depicts the rising sun. The purple dawn! The group must exist to ensure the Treaty of the Treason is upheld!" I say excitedly.

Katniss just sits there looking at me but Haymitch does a little jig. It's obvious when I think about it. Every Hunger Games the television shows the Treaty while some hidden narrator reads the clauses. Each clause is designed to ensure the everlasting humiliation and subservience of the twelve Districts to the power of the Capitol. No one pays any attention to the three seals on the Treaty. One is the standard seal used by the Capitol on all official proclamations, another is the seal of the defeated Confederacy of Free Districts, but what of the purple seal?

"Brilliant, Foxy! Just brilliant! Now sit down and I'll show you why you both need to be extremely careful."

I sit next to Katniss as Haymitch goes to a cupboard. I hope it isn't to get another drink. I'm relieved when he returns with nothing more intoxicating than a smelly old book. Inside are old photographs. Haymitch flicks quickly through the book stopping at a photograph showing three men. I recognise one of them … it's President Mulligan, the president before President Snow. 'Mad Mulligan' the official Panem history calls him. He looks sane enough in this photograph.

Katniss recognises him as well but she only knows what the official history says about him. A three year rule that nearly destroyed Panem. Those who are still alive and lived through those times talk of the fear and constant shortages. If it wasn't for the peacekeepers establishing an iron grip over every District, the whole of Panem would have collapsed. At least that's what the official history says. I didn't get a chance to study this period in detail but I've read enough to know what really happened was quite different.

"President Mulligan," says Haymitch pointing to the person both Katniss and I already identified. "Senator Bishop … the last elected Senator for District 12. And Senator Walsh, Senator for District 13."

"But that's impossible. District 13 was destroyed in the uprising forty years before. How could they elect a Senator?" says Katniss.

"I don't know how he was appointed but he supposedly represented District 13, though he was the last. These three men championed the growing movement to end the oppression caused by the Treaty of the Treason and seek an end to the bitterness and inequality it causes. Among other things they wanted an end to the Hunger Games. Within a week of this photograph being taken they were arrested and later executed as traitors. The execution warrant for President Mulligan is the only other document that exists bearing the purple dawn seal."

"So Purple Dawn are a powerful group who ensure the Treaty of the Treason is never changed? President Snow is one of them," says Katniss.

"Yes and no. President Snow isn't a member although he owes his position to them. Purple Dawn could remove him from office at any time and replace him with another Senator. In the beginning the group was made up of generals in the military, but over time their membership has become more diverse. I don't know how many of them there are these days but probably no more than a dozen."

"But why their interest in me?" asks Katniss.

"I think I know!" I answer before Haymitch can. "Because when they gave President Mulligan the right to say his final words before he was executed, he simply laughed and said 'President Snow; beware the coal-miner's daughter.' "


	11. Resurrection part 11

Part 11: District 12.

Katniss looks at me as though I've sprouted horns or something.

"He said what?" she says.

"'Beware the coal-miner's daughter.' I bet President Snow forgot all about it until your performance in Games. Then he must have remembered … or someone reminded him," I reply.

"But there are scores of coal miners' daughters. And I can't have been the first one to be a tribute to the Hunger Games."

"Actually you may well be … at least since Mulligan made his prophecy. He was famous for those, by the way. That's why he was known as 'Mad' Mulligan. Anyway, none of the girls I escorted to their deaths as tributes for District 12 were the daughter of a coal miner," says Haymitch.

As coal mining is the main industry in District 12 I find that hard to believe, but Haymitch seems certain. I shall check when I get the chance.

"Whatever the cause, someone wants you dead … and soon. We had best work out how to keep you alive," I say.

"Well that's a good idea. Now if you two girls have finished pestering me, perhaps you'd like to go find some boys your own age to annoy," says Haymitch showing us to the door.

Katniss and I don't resist Haymitch's less than subtle hint to go away. In his current inebriated state he would be no help in solving the challenge facing us. We make the short walk to Katniss's current home.

"This one is Peeta's house," she says as we pass a house identical to Haymitch's and hers.

We enter her house through the kitchen door. Katniss's mother is busy in the kitchen. She looks at me as though she recognises me but can't place from where. It's a reaction I've come to recognise and deal with quickly, but I don't know whether Katniss prefers me to tell her mother the truth.

"Hi, ma. We've a guest all the way from the Capitol. She's come to help me with the preliminary preparations for the Victory Tour."

"Hi, Mrs. Everdeen. I'm Em," I add when I remember Katniss couldn't remember my real name earlier. Calling me Foxface would probably jog her mother's memory of where she's seen me before. My implanted memories tell me Katniss is both cautious and protective of her mother. The sort of news I carry would only distress Mrs. Everdeen.

After exchanging a few pleasantries Katniss whisks me upstairs to a guest room.

"You can have this room. There's a bathroom in there. I think we need to clean up and change our clothes after being in Haymitch's house. I wish he'd make a better effort to keep it clean. Do you have some spare clothes?"

"Thanks. A bath or a shower would be fantastic. I've only a few clothes with me. I had to travel light."

"When you're done come to my room, it's directly across the corridor, and we'll have a look through my wardrobe. I've been given more clothes than I can possibly wear and some of them must suit you," says Katniss as she leaves my room.

Refreshed from a luxurious shower the likes of which I've only previously experienced during my short time in the Capitol, I put on the bathrobe hanging behind the door and go find Katniss. Her door is ajar and I briefly knock before entering. She's already dressed in a casual shirt and trousers that must have been worn many times before.

"Have a look through these racks and see if there are any you like," she says after taking me through to a huge walk-in wardrobe. We're about the same size, so most of the clothes should fit.

"Casual or formal dress?" I ask. "What's our next move?"

"I need to see Gale. He may have gone hunting by now, so I could be a while. You had best keep out of the Seam in case you're stopped by the peacekeepers. I'll take you round to Peeta's house when you're ready and introduce you to him. He may also be in danger and you can tell him what you know."

I'm left to make my own choice of outfit. If I'm to be introduced to Peeta and win his confidence, what would he like to see me in? I look through the racks for something not too formal, but equally not too casual. Katniss has sorted her outfits from styles that portray her as a young innocent girl through to styles that can only be described as provocative and sexy. I can't imagine Katniss ever choosing to wear any of the latter styles, although on the right occasion there are a few I would.

In the end I settle for something summery, a pale green sleeveless dress with a contrasting bodice that displays my feminine assets to good effect without being immodest. I've noticed Katniss is very shy and hesitant about dressing in anything revealing, whereas I am less prudish. Still, I always dress within the boundaries of proper behaviour … well, mostly. It's a ploy that worked a treat with Raven, but how will it work here in District 12?

Katniss is dressed for hunting although she'll need to stop by her old house to collect her boots and jacket.

"You look pretty in that," says Katniss, as though she wouldn't. Does she really underestimate how attractive she is. "Just remember Peeta is supposed to be my boyfriend. We don't want to have some complicated love triangle to explain away."

"I'll be careful," I promise although I'm uncertain what it is I'll be careful about.

As we pass through the kitchen I'm introduced to Katniss's younger sister, Prim. My cover as a stylist from the Capitol is repeated and neither Mrs. Everdeen nor Prim seem to suspect it is anything but the truth. Ten minutes later we're on our way to Peeta's house. Katniss knocks on the front door.

"Good morning, Peeta. I'd like to introduce you to ..."

"Emerald Finch!" says Peeta without hesitation. He recognises me at once, although it hasn't done his complexion any good. He's definitely several shades whiter than moments before.


	12. Resurrection part 12

Part 12: District 12.

Katniss doesn't seem surprised that Peeta knew my name at once. At least it saves any awkward preliminaries.

"I can't stop, but Em's come all this way to warn us. Do you mind looking after her for a while?" says Katniss.

"Er … Sure. Come in, Em," says Peeta, recovering some colour to his face.

I walk through to the sitting room while Peeta and Katniss talk briefly at the door. Peeta joins me a few moments later.

"Please sit down. Would you like something to eat or drink."

"Yes please," I say, realising I haven't had much of either this morning. Peeta disappears into the kitchen and I look around the sitting room. It's the paintings on the walls that catch my attention. Many are scenes from the 74th Hunger Games. None depict the violence and death that saw twenty one young people die … twenty two if you include me. There's even one with me in the background. Obviously a scene Katniss must have described to him … or perhaps he sketched it from the televised recording. The time when I dodged the mines around the stack of supplies to raid the Careers' hoard. As with all memories of the Games, I remember Katniss's view of this scene as I have no recollection of my own actions during the Games. Those memories were lost when I died and couldn't be restored from the scan they took of my brain before the Games.

I study Peeta's depiction of me. It's not an exact replica of the scene. Apart from the surviving Careers … Cato, Marvel and Clove … we had all lost a lot of weight by this stage of the Games. I've seen the televised recordings and I was all skin and bones. I must have been starving. But Peeta's painting shows me well nourished … in fact, he's exaggerated my form … my breasts have never been that large.

I study his depictions of Katniss. Peeta has captured her beauty. A beauty she seems to want to hide. Here too he's added artistic licence to her natural shape.

"I'm sorry. I hope they don't bring back bad memories," says Peeta as he returns with a trolley full of breads and cakes and a choice of drinks.

"Actually I've no memory of my own of the Games," I confess. I stop short of saying those I have are Katniss's memories.

"You're lucky then. I paint in the hope these pictures will drive away my demons."

We talk for an hour. I tell him an edited version of what happened since my death in the Games. I don't mention my relationship with Raven … no sense in triggering a bout of senseless male rivalry. I can see he is attracted to me, but I'm mindful of what Katniss said about steering clear of creating a love triangle. I don't think the Capitol will be very tolerant if Peeta decides to set up a harem of girls.

"You must have a good memory to remember my name," I say.

He shrugs as if it is of no importance. "I found out all the tributes' names and, with Haymitch's help, what I could of their background. I might have needed that knowledge in the arena."

His admission brings me down to earth. I'd thought he'd remembered me as someone special, but I now realise he just counted me as another adversary.

"So what did you learn about me?" I ask.

"Hmmm … Emerald Finch. District 5. 15 years old. Left school at 13 despite good grades at school. Started work in a nuclear power station as a pay clerk. Two brothers still at school. No particular talents to speak of. … That's all. Sorry, that doesn't sound very flattering."

"That's OK. It's an accurate assessment. Haymitch must have been a better mentor than everyone gave him credit if he found even that much about me in such a short time."

Secretly I'm relieved there's a whole lot of information he missed. If Haymitch had found out about my secret meetings with tutors from the underground education network, I'd be worried for their safety. But they've had years of practise at keeping out of sight.

"And what did you know about me before you entered the arena?" asks Peeta.

"Um … not a lot. You're from District 12. You're quite strong and can lift heavy weights. You have a crush on Katniss," I say. I avoid calling it 'love' as I'm not convinced Peeta's feelings are true love. Certainly Katniss had that feeling throughout the Games.

I've learned a lot more about Peeta from watching the televised recordings of the Games. He has a natural talent to win people over to his way of thinking by simply talking. Whereas Katniss inspires and leads by example, Peeta is a thinker and talker. He and Katniss are a perfect couple in one respect … between them they can stir dissatisfaction into unrest, unrest into disturbance, disturbance into riots, riots into rebellion, and rebellion into revolution. Assuming, of course, the Capitol will sit idly by and let them. Unlikely, given recent events.

"So what was it like being a pay clerk?" asks Peeta when we seem to have exhausted the conversation about the events leading up to my arrival in District 12.

I'm tempted to tell him what a wretched job it was. Having to deduct all the fines from people's meagre pay. Fines for being late, for being sick, for accidentally causing damage to company property, to name but a few. But in fairness the workers didn't blame me. In fact the six of us girls working as pay clerks were quite popular … particularly with the men. The sort of attention that Peeta is giving me now … outwardly showing an interest in my life, while busy undressing me with his eyes. Well, if he wants to flirt then this is a game I enjoy playing.

We spend the next hour is playful conversation but stop short of anything too heavy. I remember Katniss's warning about not creating more problems for her. Peeta is clearly careful for the same reason. Our fun is broken by the telephone ringing. Although I can't tell what the conversation is about it changes Peeta's mood and he becomes very serious.

"I need to go out for an hour or so. You can stay here, or I can introduce you to Haymitch next door if you like."

"I've met Haymitch. I'll go and pay him a visit while you're gone."

Peeta leaves on his urgent mission while I saunter over to Haymitch's house. Just as I'm about to knock on his door, I hear two people talking inside. There's an open window and their voices are crystal clear. Two voices I recognise … one is Haymitch, the other is Amy … agent of a group trying to enslave my free will.


	13. Resurrection part 13

Part 13: District 12.

I hide below the open window. At first I think Amy is in the room with Haymitch, but after a short while I realise Haymitch is using a audio-visual communications device; something virtually non-existent outside the Capitol. But how Haymitch comes to have one is the least of my worries.

"She's clever enough," says Haymitch. "But what are you expecting her to do?"

"I don't know now. She broke free of Troy's mind control. I warned him she has a very strong mind but he wouldn't be swayed. He'll execute her once he realises she isn't going to kill Katniss. Lucky for both girls she didn't, I suppose," replies Amy.

"What do you mean?"

"Troy will have programmed Emerald to commit suicide once she's killed Katniss. He doesn't risk leaving people alive to point the finger of guilt at him."

"What is he likely to do now?"

"We probably have a couple of days before he's certain his plan has failed. Then he'll certainly track Emerald down and dispose of her. As for Katniss … I don't know. By the time he can organise another assassin it will be too close to the Victory Tour to risk anything public. He might simply postpone his plan to embarrass President Snow for another time."

"So your project has failed. Em isn't going to be able to infiltrate Purple Dawn through Troy whatever happens now. She probably never could have," says Haymitch.

"That was my fault. I misjudged Troy. I thought he'd be taken with Emerald, but his tastes clearly lie in other directions."

"So what now? I'll do what I can to protect Katniss, but Em is another matter. The longer we leave Em alive, the greater the risk to us all. Do you want me to deal with it?" asks Haymitch.

"Not yet. There's still a chance she can infiltrate Purple Dawn through Sue Bowring. If only we can get Emerald to the Capitol," says Amy.

"Are you crazy?! If Em's caught trying to do that it'll be traced direct to you."

"The net is closing on me already. I fear it may well be too late to save me."

"Then get out now. Don't wait. … Damn! What's that noise outside?"

I hear the droning noise as well and turn around. Too late I realise it's a patrol craft. A large one normally used by the Capitol's special squads. I'm trapped and have nowhere to hide.

"Show us your identity disk, girl," says one of the three armed peacekeepers facing me.

I've no option but to comply. It doesn't surprise me when a minute later I'm bundled into the patrol craft with my wrists and ankles in shackles. But the craft doesn't take off. Instead a woman peacekeeper checks my identity again and replaces my shackles with a close fitting steel collar. There's an oval disk on the collar that presses against the back of my neck.

"Strip" comes the single word of command from the woman.

"What? … Agghhh!"

The excruciating pain in my neck has me writhing on the floor in a second. When I recover I quickly undress as she commanded. Having finished I receive another brief jolt of pain.

"Quicker next time," says the woman.

I stand there with tears streaming down my face but there's no hint of sympathy from the woman. I gradually stem my tears and wait for whatever is to follow.

I must have been standing for ten minutes listening to the woman reel off a list of instructions. Put simply I can do absolutely nothing without her consent; failure to comply results in a jolt of pain through the collar. Just to make sure I get the message she sends a couple of jolts as she talks. I get the message alright. I realise this collar is the instrument they use on prisoners before they cut out their tongues and turn them into Avoxes. I fight hard to hold back my despair.

When she's satisfied I understand her instructions she orders me to walk into the next room. To my horror I see Katniss standing there in the same miserable state I'm in. I want to say I'm sorry to her but I know I'm not allowed to talk.

We don't wait long before Peeta is escorted into the room by two peacekeepers. At least he doesn't seem to have been arrested.

"You have a choice," says one of the peacekeepers to Peeta. "You can save one of these girls and take her as your wife. The other goes to the Capitol to be punished as an example to others of the penalties of rebellion. Choose now."

Peeta looks horrified. Katniss starts to say something but the painful shock through her collar has her squirming on the floor before the first word is out of her mouth. Surely Peeta won't delay in selecting her and setting her free of this nightmare. But he hesitates. He looks at me. The fool.

For some bizarre reason I remember my time working in the pay office back in District 5. There were six of us; all girls. The oldest, Jade, was in her early twenties and I was the youngest at 13. In quiet moments the office conversation invariably turned to the subject of men. No allowance was made for me being barely out of childhood. My education in that subject went forward in leaps and bounds. Perhaps that is why I'm good a flirting. I remember some advice Jade once gave me; she said 'the trouble with boys is they have two brains; the first in their head and the second between their legs. A clever girl can get a boy to switch off the first by appealing to the second'.

Is this what Peeta is thinking. The harmless game we played only a few hours ago now seems so dangerous. Surely he can't see me as a potential wife simply because I appealed to his base instincts. I know we were both surprised at how much we could affect the other by simply talking dirty, but it was just a game.

"Choose," says the woman peacekeeper hauling Katniss to her feet.

"Katniss. I choose Katniss," weeps Peeta. He looks at me but I'm already being bundled out of the room. I don't even get a chance to see if they keep their word and free Katniss.

I'm locked in a small cell and left in the dark. Before long I feel the vibration of the craft that tells me we are leaving.


	14. Resurrection part 14

Part 14: Unknown location, possibly the Capitol.

I wake suddenly at the jolt from my collar. Not the full force they use when I'm being punished, but a milder shock that tells me to wake. I'm not allowed any freedom, even over the most basic functions. I sleep, eat, exercise and even relieve myself to their command. I've lost track of time. It must be several days since I was captured, possibly as long as a week. I've seen no daylight since District 12 and my cell is only lit when food arrives or it's time for exercise or ablutions.

The interrogation is the worst. A stronger person might have resisted longer; told lies or withheld information. But sitting alone in the dark with a menacing unseen voice asking question after question breaks my willpower after only a day. Any delay in answering a question, or giving an inconsistent answer, results in a painful jolt. My head feels as though it will explode. I've told them everything. Every name I've known; the underground education network, Troy, Amy, Raven, Badger, Owl, Squirrel, Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch plus many other innocents I've met on my travels. I realise how wise Raven, Badger, Owl and Squirrel were never to tell me their true names. It took a while and much pain for me to convince my interrogators I didn't know their real names. My final session draws out the details of the overheard conversation between Haymitch and Amy. Sue Bowring's name is added to the list of people I've betrayed simply to stop the pain.

That was yesterday. Today's session will start soon. I feel sick in my stomach. I wait … there's nothing else I can do. I wait some more, but still nothing happens. Food arrives … exercise … ablutions … but no interrogation.

This pattern continues for two days … or at least what I believe is two days. I've no way of telling. I'm a broken shell of the person who left District 12. I wish I could just curl up and die.

Then they come for me. I'm escorted out of my cell for the first time since my arrival. The corridor lights nearly blind me. No one talks to me. I'm taken to a different level and placed in a larger room. This one has showers and proper toilet facilities. My collar is removed and I'm made to stand under the shower. The soapy water sprayed over me feels delightful after the cell. At first I just stand there and it takes me a few moments to remember my collar has been removed. I risk lifting my hands and scrubbing the soapy water into the crevices of my body. No one stops me and I continue with more vigour. Finally the water stops and warm air is blown over me. I'm still slightly damp when the air shuts off. The transparent door to the next room opens by itself and I take it to mean I'm to walk through. My guards have left me alone while I was washing.

The next room is quite small and has a basin and dressing table with toothbrush and comb laid out for me. I use both and make myself presentable. Hanging on a hook by the dressing table is bright orange shift made of some coarse material with a large letter 'P' on the back. As basic as the shift is, it is the first piece of clothing I've been offered. I put it on and try unsuccessfully to adjust the narrow shoulder straps to make it fit better.

Another door opens and a green light above it illuminates. I walk through and find myself in a much larger room with nine or ten other prisoners of both genders each dressed in an orange garment. Several look at me but no-one speaks. The collars may have been removed but no-one risks breaking any unknown rules.

To my horror I see Amy is one of the other prisoners. The others I don't know. Has my betrayal condemned her to this hell. I go towards her but she quickly shakes her head. Instead I stand and watch the others. No one talks and no one goes near each other. We pace about like zombies.

This monotonous routine ends when a buzzer sounds and a trolley of food is pushed through a low door designed for this purpose. The other prisoners go to the low bunks around the edge of the room and collect a plate and mug. These must be their own bunks. I look around and see a bunk with a plate and mug no one has claimed. This shall be my bunk. I follow by example and wait patiently for a turn at the trolley. I'm the last in line and when I reach the trolley there is exactly one filled roll and an apple left. There's plenty of water though. At first I think the others have taken more than their fair share, but I realise they have exactly what I have. Like the others I go back to my bunk and eat.

I soon get the hang of the routine. Three meagre meals a day and lights out after we've finished the third. A basin, shower and toilet are located at one end of the room. There's no privacy but we can use the facilities when we like. Without towels we either have to settle for walking about naked until we dry, or putting our garment on while we're wet.

Prisoners are added or removed at any time of day. Once a prisoner leaves they never return to this room. After only a week Amy and I are the longest serving prisoners in the room. New prisoners arrive after me and depart before me, so it isn't a case of first in – first out. Then, without warning, they come for Amy. Like those who were removed before her she looks frightened. She turns to me and does something no other prisoner here has dared. She speaks.

"Save Panem. Please."

It's all she can manage before the guard clouts her across the head, knocking her senseless. I'm too shocked to react. 'Save Panem' she said. To me. She must be delusional. I'm barely able to hold myself together. I'd settle for being able to save myself, never mind Panem. I've already resigned myself to life as an Avox, performing the filthy and dangerous tasks deemed unfit for free people. Why are they waiting?

Eventually it's my turn to be removed from the room. Dozens of other prisoners have arrived and left in the meantime. I'm marched into a room in which two prison guards and two other men wait.

"Change into those," orders one of the prison guards pointing to the clothes I was wearing when I was arrested. I do as I'm told, not bothering to hide my body from the eyes of the men in the room. While I change one of the guards hands a set of papers to the taller of the two men.

"Come with us, Emerald," says the shorter man.

Simply hearing my name lifts my spirits. I'm a person once more. The prison guards scowl but say nothing as we leave. It takes a couple of minutes for us to reach the exit several floors above. I sigh with relief when once again I can see the sky. But it is not for long. We walk towards a large transport; a design I've not seen before. I look around and can see what must be the Capitol some distance away in the valley below. The two men talk quietly to each other as we walk but I can't make out their words.

A door opens as we approach the transport and a ramp lowers to the ground. Without hesitation I walk up the ramp into the vessel. The inside is like the luxury train that whisked me to the Capitol for the Hunger Games. Only this isn't a train. My two escorts have left me alone so I look around the room. On the wall is a portrait of an elderly man. Beneath it is a plaque with his name … Zou Bo Ling.

Suddenly I freeze in horror. I realise I misheard Amy and Haymitch's conversation. She didn't say Sue Bowring … she said Zou Bo Ling. I've jumped straight out of the frying pan and into the fire. I'm well and truly at the mercy of Purple Dawn.


	15. Ressurection part 15

Part 15: Zou family compound. The Capitol.

"Please make yourself comfortable. I so rarely have guests, particularly pretty ones," says the man walking into the room. He's a younger version of the man in the portrait, Zou Bo Ling, a member of the mysterious organisation known as Purple Dawn. I hesitate at first, but promptly sit down when the vessel suddenly takes off and the rapidly moving view from the windows makes me slightly dizzy.

The man senses my discomfort and at the press of a button the view outside is replaced by a static scene reminiscent of the countryside near my home in District 5.

"There. Is that better?" asks the man.

"Yes, thanks," I reply. I have a hundred questions to ask but my time in the hands of the peacekeepers has made me wary of initiating any conversation. I suppose I look like a frightened rabbit. I most certainly feel like one. The man pours two drinks from a decanter and offers one to me.

"To celebrate your release from Panem's over-zealous guardians. But where are my manners; I know your name but you don't know mine. I am Zou Chen Lei, ambassador to Panem. From the transcript of your interrogation you have heard of my uncle, Zou Bo Ling."

"Er … yes. I've never met him or know anything about him though."

"Nor should you have. But it's lucky you mentioned his name during your interrogation or the peacekeepers would not have called me. I'm sorry I could not save your friend Amethyst. We were enemies but she was one I respected. It is so rare to face a worthy opponent in these degenerate times. She clearly thought highly of you. Someone who could influence my uncle and penetrate Purple Dawn. That would require a truly extraordinary person. Are you such a person?"

"No. I'm just an ordinary girl who is being used as a pawn in a game with no rules."

"Oh, not ordinary … far from it. But a pawn in a game with no rules? True. I can see I shall have to watch Troy more carefully. He's either playing a double game or he's getting careless. Either way he may have outlived his usefulness."

"So what do you intend to do with me?"

"You are the guest of the Zou family. Your involvement with Amethyst makes you a person of interest to me, and I prefer to keep those who interest me very close so I can keep an eye on them. But have no fear, you shall be well looked after … we're not barbarians."

Our journey lasts only a few minutes and Zou Chen Lei restores the outside view as we land in the grounds of a huge house on the outskirts of the Capitol. I'm escorted inside the front door and taken to one of the wings of sprawling house. Everyone is polite but I know I'm just as much a prisoner as I was in the hands of the peacekeepers.

"This is my daughter Mei Li. She will look after you and make you comfortable," says Zou Chen Lei as we stop at a pair of doors guarded by two enormous men. Mei Li, who is 13 or 14 years old, bows to me and escorts me through the doors and into an area I can only describe as the most beautiful set of rooms I could ever imagine.

A few hours later I feel much more refreshed. The six rooms that make up this part of the house include a luxurious bathroom complete with swimming pool, and a hot tub which I'm encouraged to use at once. I guess I don't smell very nice after being in prison for so long. A generous meal is provided and a range of clothes offered for my choice while the dress I borrowed from Katniss is washed.

There's only Mei Li and I sharing these rooms at the moment. This part of the house is the single women's quarters. No men allowed. I'd read about such an arrangement in the books I'd read. A place called a harem. Mei Li quells my sudden concern that it is a prison within a prison, albeit a luxurious one. There are no restrictions on my movements within the vast compound. But I'll need her father's permission to go outside the compound.

After I've refreshed myself and had a rest I decide to test Mei Li's assurances I can move freely about the house and grounds. To my extreme surprise she doesn't object. She even offers to guide me but I insist on exploring alone, even though a guide would be very helpful.

I get lost within a few minutes but I refuse to ask for directions from one of the many servants scurrying about the house attending to their duties. Most of the corridors have walls full of paintings and I start to put together a map in my mind based on the pictures in each corridor. I find a library full of books, a room with an enormous television screen, a banquet room and a music room. Down one corridor is a smaller dining room. Following the smell of cooking from further along the corridor, I discover the kitchen. The kitchen staff briefly look up from their work and those nearby greet me. No one stops me or tells me to go away.

My final test is to find my way back to Mei Li. My mental map of the house is knitting together. There are corridors and levels I haven't explored, but I can do that another time. I guess I'll be here for some time. I've nowhere else to go and no means of getting there even if I did.

I don't doubt I'm being watched by security cameras. This place exudes wealth and such wealth needs protecting. For the benefit of the cameras I walk straight to women's quarters without a single wrong turn. Let them draw what conclusions they like from that.

Mei Li is expecting me as I walk into the sitting area of the harem … for that is how I keep thinking of this wing of the house. Her lack of surprise at the timing of my arrival suggests she's knew exactly where I was all the time.

"There's a showing of your friends Peeta and Katniss's Victory Tour of the Districts starting in a few minutes. Would you like to watch it?"

Peeta! Katniss! Mei Li's few words lift my spirits at once. My biggest worry while I was in prison was that they, and all the others I met on my travels, have been arrested and shared Amy's fate.

"Oh, yes please," I say.

"Come on then. We'll go through to the television lounge."

We leave the harem and go to the room with the large television I discovered earlier. There are four boys in the room and Mei Li introduces me to her younger brother, Xiang Tao and her three cousins, Paulus, Nero, and Valerian. All four boys look at me with undisguised interest and I return the favour. It has been ages since I've had the opportunity to flirt, and I'm quietly relieved my recent experiences haven't affected my enjoyment in doing so.

"Welcome to our home, Emerald," says Valerian, who is the youngest of the three cousins and about my age. "I look forward to seeing more of you."

This comment brings out a few stifled laughs from Paulus and Nero. I sit down in full view of the three cousins and a make a point of lifting my skirt slightly higher than necessary to make sure they understand I get the joke. Valerian's mouth drops open for a moment but he quickly recovers.

Mei Li misses all this as she's busy ordering refreshments from the kitchen. This is a full showing of the Victory Tour of all eleven Districts visited so far, so could last a few hours. I realise Peeta and Katniss may well be in the Capitol at this very moment. Do they remember me, or was I a fleeting moment of madness they've already put behind them?


	16. Resurrection part 16

Part 16: Zou family compound. The Capitol.

I lie in my bed for ages recalling everything I'd seen of the Victory Tour this evening. Peeta and Katniss looked well, although both are clearly under strain. The images of each District were informative if you knew what to look for … not so much in what they showed, but what they didn't. Previous years' victors are traditionally trotted out to stand with the current year's victor. This year they weren't. The usual locations, used year after year, were unexpectedly changed in Districts 4, 8 and 11. I'm still working out the meaning of all this when I finally drift off to sleep.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. It's nearly lunchtime," says Mei Li.

I surface from my sleep feeling better than I have in ages.

"Sorry, I must have been more tired than I realised," I say.

"That's alright. I would have let you sleep all day but father wants to see you at 2 o'clock. I thought you might want time to wash and eat before meeting him."

I'm fully awake in a flash. Zou Chen Lei wants to see me! That can't be about anything good. But I'm his prisoner after all, so I suppose I can't avoid him forever.

I've time for a swim in the harem pool before dressing in a full length silk dress Mei Li calls a sari. A light meal is served in the harem and by 2 o'clock I'm sitting in the small room adjacent to Zou Chen Lei's office, ready to face whatever I must.

He's a few minutes late arriving from wherever he's been.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Emerald. Please come into my office," says Zou Chen Lei.

I'm a little surprised at his politeness. After all, I'm his prisoner whom he could command to do more or less anything. I have a moment of nervousness when I realise he may have something like that in mind. We both know I would comply with his orders, no matter how distasteful, to avoid being returned to the peacekeepers.

On his signal I sit on one of the easy chairs by a low table. He picks up a funny shaped container and fills two cups with a dark liquid.

"Have you tried Lapsang before?" he asks.

"Er … No … I don't know what it is."

"Here, try this and tell me what you think. Careful, it will still be hot."

The warm liquid has a funny smell and taste, but is quite pleasant. I follow his example and take small sips. I nod in approval.

"I have an unusual proposition to put to you," he begins.

Uh-oh! Here we go. I tense knowing I can't really refuse whatever he is about to suggest.

"Your friends Katniss and Peeta are here in the Capitol for the Victory Tour celebrations. They are in grave danger and it would be against my interests for them to die just at this time. I have a plan to remove the immediate threat, but I need your help. Will you help me keep your friends alive a while longer?"

"I'll do anything to help them. But what do you want me to do?"

"The Zou family are invited as guests of President Snow to tonight's Victory Tour banquet and celebrations. The attempt on your friends' lives will be made then. But any interference must not be traced to anyone in the Zou family. I want you to stop the assassin."

"How? You should know I cannot kill anyone, even to protect my friends. And aren't you afraid I might run off if you take me to such a public gathering?"

"Look on it as a test of Amethyst's confidence in you. As for running off; if you did then none of the Zou family would stop you. But remember, under Panem law you're a convicted criminal; sentenced to spend the rest of your life as an Avox. How long do you think you can evade the peacekeepers?"

The reality of my situation strikes home. What he says rings true and I vaguely recall one of my interrogators telling me I was guilty of treason. I'm well and truly trapped. Zou Chen Lei is right though, I wouldn't last a day on my own. I couldn't get a job without my identity being checked. And if I can somehow avoid the need for a job, the first random identity check and I'm caught.

"Why am I so important that you didn't just allow the peacekeepers to turn me into an Avox?"

"Because Amethyst went to such trouble to keep you alive and thought you capable of saving Panem. That makes you a very special person in my eyes. One worth calling in a few favours."

"I didn't realise Panem needed saving. Most people I've met in the Districts would be happy to see it fall."

"And replace it with what? It is not Panem that the people of the Districts should destroy but the corrupt and unjust people who rule it."

"But I thought President Snow was your organisation's puppet. Doesn't he simply enforce your rules?"

This actually brings a smile to Zou Chen Lei's face. He doesn't give a direct answer to my question.

"If you believe that then you still have more to learn. That was Amethyst's big weakness. She never truly understood the purpose of Purple Dawn. Perhaps you will in time and then maybe you at least will be ready to make the choices that face you and Katniss Everdeen."

"And what choices are those?"

"Ah! All in good time. That's enough speculation for today. Now, will you help me tonight?"

"Yes. I don't see I have a choice. What do I need to do?"

"Become an Avox."


	17. Resurrection part 17

Part 17: Victory Tour banquet. The Capitol

I am greatly relieved when Zou Chen Lei clarifies that he doesn't mean I should become an Avox permanently. Still, I can't say I am happy to have my tongue injected with anaesthetic to make it numb. I can't talk, and eating is near impossible. He explains that we can't risk any inadvertent words on my part.

I am dressed in the standard Avox uniform and my hair tied back in the style commonly worn by an Avox. I accompany the large Zou family group to the party. I thought I might meet Zou Bo Ling for the first time, but he's not in the group.

Only Zou Chen Lei and Mei Li know the Avox with the Zou party is a fake. My disguise is so good that none of the others pay me any attention. I play the role to the best of my abilities.

At the banquet the Zou family is split between two tables. Zou Chen Lei and the elder members of the family sit at the head table not far from President Snow and the two guests of honour, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. Neither of my friends has recognised me standing with a small group of real Avoxes, a respectful distance from the party-goers.

Zou Chen Lei has not told me when or how the assassination attempt on Peeta and Katniss is to be made. In fact he's given me no further instructions at all. Perhaps he doesn't know any more of the despicable plan. I survey the surrounding crowd. There must be well over 200 guests and nearly as many servants in this room. There's so much activity I can't hope to spot any aggressive move against Peeta and Katniss before it's too late.

The group of Avoxes I'm with is ordered to serve the soup at the table where the younger Zou members sit. Some of the other guests are already the worse for drink. Unlike the Zou party many guests have been celebrating since this morning. One obnoxious man makes a grab for me as I serve the soup and takes the opportunity to grope me. I'm tempted to drop the hot soup over him, but remember a real Avox would never dare do that. I suffer in silence and make sure I don't go near the man again.

I'm returning to my waiting position after serving the soup when I realise Katniss is watching me. Does she recognise me? She most certainly looks as though she does, but is careful enough not to publicly show it. The woman sitting next to her distracts her and she looks away. When she turns in my direction again I've positioned myself so a tall Avox blocks her view.

I lose count of the number of courses we serve, each followed by a drink of some kind. It is no wonder there is a steady stream of guests using the rest rooms. Katniss eventually makes a move for the rest rooms herself. Don't ask me why … an intuition or feeling of pending doom … but I sense this is the time a would be assassin would make their move.

Nearly all the guests are so wrapped up in the party that no one is paying any attention to me. I follow Katniss to rest rooms, keeping close enough to intervene if necessary, but far enough behind she doesn't notice me. She's looked at me a few times during the evening, but my duties have kept me away from her table.

She's nearly at the rest room door when I recognise the danger. I curse myself for being a fool. I turn and rush back to the head table. It isn't Katniss who's the target, but Peeta. There at his table is a young woman about to sit in Katniss's place next to Peeta. She's the spitting image of Katniss.

I grab a tray of small treats to be served as the next course and promptly walk toward the fake Katniss. As I approach I spot the knife in the girl's hand below the table. Any moment now she will silently stab Peeta and slip into the crowd of people behind her before anyone realises what has happened. There are so many guests slumped on the table from the effects of too much food and drink, it could be a while before anyone realises what has happened. In fact it may be Katniss herself who discovers the crime.

The group who may cover the girl's escape strike me as suspicious. Are these her accomplices? The more I think about it, the more likely it seems. The girl must have appeared from somewhere nearby … waiting for Katniss to vacate her chair. And once lost in the crowd, the assassin could reappear to kill Katniss at will.

But how do I stop this. My useless tongue means I can't shout a warning. Any attempt to wrestle the knife from the girl is likely to be misinterpreted as an assault on Katniss. Any number of people could haul me away leaving the assassin free to do her dirty deed.

As I move closer I realise Peeta must have had a lot to drink. The girl's disguise is obvious when you are up close. The hair is a wig that only loosely resembles Katniss's familiar circular braid. Peeta is talking to the man across the table, which is probably the only thing preventing the girl from striking now. She's waiting until Peeta stops talking and none of the other guests are paying attention to him.

Approaching Peeta and the fake Katniss isn't going to work. Instead I walk up to the girl's accomplices and stand there presenting the tray of goodies to them. I block their view of the table which causes them some agitation. I dilly-dally with serving them and one becomes anxious enough to shove me out of the way. I seize my chance. Crash! The tray lands on the floor with an almighty clatter. Everyone nearby … at least those who are still conscious … looks in my direction.

With so many people focussing on this part of the table the assassin realises she has lost her chance. She quickly stands and rushes towards her accomplices who are turning to make a hasty exit. As she passes me we share a mutual recognition. She isn't a she at all; it's Raven heavily disguised as Katniss. He must still be under Troy's influence. He briefly stops and stares at me in shock. His paralysis is broken when one of his accomplices grabs his arm and whisks him away before anyone notices something amiss. Peeta seems oblivious to the lucky escape he's just had.

I pick up the spilt food and the party-goers resume their frivolities. No one is particularly interested in one clumsy Avox. I've almost cleared up the mess when the real Katniss returns. She doesn't notice me as she returns to her seat and talks to Peeta. It is then that Peeta realises something isn't quite right. He spots the hunting knife Raven dropped on the floor between his and Katniss's chairs. He quickly looks in the direction the fake Katniss took, although Raven and his accomplices are long gone by now. He seems alarmed and shows Katniss the knife. They talk for a few moments. She looks around and hides the knife in a hidden pocket in her dress. Any of the other guests watching will assume they are enjoying a lovers' moment.

I'm just leaving with my tray of spoilt food when Katniss comes over to me.

"Did you see a girl dressed like me walk … oh! Oh!" says Katniss to me. She stops in horror when she recognises me. "Oh Em! What have they done to you. I'm so sorry. I … I ..."

I can't speak and an Avox making any other form of communication would be suspicious. Katniss is in shock. Tears are welling in her eyes. I must do something to reassure her or she may endanger the safety of all those who rely on her. I do the only thing I can think of. I look her in the eye and wink.


	18. Resurrection part 18

Part 18: Zou family compound. The Capitol

I've no idea what interpretation Katniss made of my wink but she seems to be in control of herself when she returns to her chair. I take the opportunity to melt into the background and resume my watch from a safe distance. Just because I've foiled one assassination attempt doesn't mean there won't be another.

It's now about three in the morning and I'm dead on my feet. Peeta and Katniss returned to their rooms about two o'clock shortly after President Snow left, signalling the official end of the banquet. As always there are those who want to party on. Most of the Zou family have left in the last half hour. Mei Li was struggling to keep awake and her mother had to help her to the waiting transport.

Zou Chen Lei seems to be getting his second wind as the party is thinning out. He is busy talking to three other men, none of whom were sat at his table during the banquet. The other Avoxes are busy clearing the tables of the disgusting mess left behind. Although nobody orders me to, I do likewise. With all this cleaning to do an idle Avox is likely to attract attention. I quietly clear the table at which Zou Chen Lei and his friends are talking. I'm not trying to eavesdrop but it is impossible to avoid hearing their conversation. Only they are talking in a language I've never heard before.

I've cleared their table and begin to wonder what to do next when one of the older Zou men comes over to me from another part of the room.

"You; Avox. I need you to carry some things to my vehicle. Come with me."

It is a ruse, of course, and I am taken away from the party and back to the Zou family compound. The numbness in my tongue is wearing off but I still can't talk. I'm hungry but I've had to endure worse before.

"Go get some sleep. Chen Lei will want to see you in the morning," says my escort when we are inside the house. As I'm half asleep already I simply do as I'm told.

I wake about ten o'clock to see the harem has two additional occupants. Mei Li is still asleep but the other two women are talking quietly in the sitting area. They are in their mid-twenties and have a family resemblance to Mei Li. Both are still in their nightgowns so I decide to leave mine on and dress later.

"Good morning. I'm Emerald," I say to them as I walk towards the pools. I'm pleasantly surprised my tongue is back to normal.

"Hello. I'm Jiao Lan and this is Daiyu; we're Mei Li's cousins … from the "other" side of the family."

"I'd no idea there **was** another side of the Zou family," I say.

"Oh, rest assured there are definitely two sides to the Zou family. The respectable side and our side. We only get brought out of seclusion when Uncle Chen Lei wants to impress people with the size of the Zou family. Like last night, for instance. It's a shame you missed the banquet."

I realise they have no idea I was there dressed as an Avox. I decide it is wiser not to tell them until I've met with Zou Chen Lei. I see there is a table of cold food laid out in the corner of the room and I grab a few titbits on my way to the pool.

By the time I have washed myself and had a swim I'm ready for a good meal. I pick up a plate and select a mixture of fruits and breads. I sit by the window looking out at the beautiful enclosed garden outside the harem.

"You can go out and have your breakfast in the garden if you like," says Jiao Lan.

"I'm not properly dressed," I say.

"No-one can see you. Apart from us, of course."

This is obviously the source of some private joke between the two sisters. However I resist the temptation of asking what and take my plate into the garden. There are several seats placed around the large, well tended garden. I sit on one by a fountain and enjoy the view. I look around and see the high walls of the garden shield anyone inside the garden from prying eyes from other parts of the house or grounds.

I've finished my breakfast by the time Mei Li comes to join me. I notice she is fully dressed and realise I had better do likewise in case Zou Chen Lei summons me. I hesitate when I see Mei Li is looking upset.

"Is anything wrong?" I ask.

She hesitates and then answers, "It's those two. They won't leave me in peace. I hate it when they come to visit. I'll be glad when they leave."

"Why? What have they done?" I ask, suddenly feeling protective of Mei Li.

"They are from the Bo Ling side of the family. They're all the same. Wanton hussies the lot of them."

"But what have they done to upset you?"

"They bought me a dress as a gift and they want me to put it on for them to see."

"So?"

"It's indecent. I could never where that. I'd be too ashamed. That's why they gave it to me. To embarrass me."

"Well I'm going in to get dressed. Why don't you show it to me and if it's as bad as you say I'll have words with them."

Mei Li takes up my offer and shows me the dress. It's not nearly as bad as she made out, in fact I quite like it. In many ways she is so like Katniss is her conservative choice of clothes. Still, perhaps it isn't the sort of dress a shy well brought up 13 year old girl should wear in public.

"I'll go talk with Jiao Lan and explain," I say.

"Thank you. But I doubt she'll listen. If I don't agree to wear it she'll just cause trouble between me and my mother."


	19. Resurrection part 19

Part 19: Zou family compound. The Capitol

"How could she do that?" I ask.

"She saw me kiss a boy last time she visited. Mother would be furious if she knew. Jiao Lan said she would take me under her wing and teach me what I needed to know. When I said 'no thanks' she hinted she would tell mother about my secret kiss."

I calm Mei Li and go to find Jiao Lan. She's in the pool while her sister is walking in the garden.

"Mei Li is upset about the dress. She doesn't want to wear it," I say when Jiao Lan swims to my side of the pool.

"Why doesn't that surprise me. She's so stuffy and self-righteous like all her side of the family."

"She's only thirteen. That dress is for an older girl. She's not ready for something like that."

"A thirteen year old who doesn't mind kissing a boy while practically naked. I think you under-estimate her readiness. It's a shame because I truly want to help her before she falls into the trap her sister fell into. Well the deal is the dress gets worn or her mother might hear of what her precious daughter has been up to."

I don't know if Jiao Lan is really wanting to help Mei Li or if she's being vindictive.

"What happened to her sister?" I ask.

"Fell in love at sixteen. Pregnant three months later. Committed suicide rather than tell her parents. … Mei Li doesn't know that by the way. She thinks her sister died in an accident."

I decide to give Jiao Lan the benefit of the doubt. Her intentions may be good, but her tactics are wrong. "So if the dress is worn in your presence you'll leave Mei Li alone. And her mother will know nothing of her indiscretion."

"Not quite. Paulus, Nero and Valerian must be present to witness the event."

"I'll arrange it. Can you have the boys in the television lounge in an hour?"

"Consider it done," laughs Jiao Lan.

I return to Mei Li who hasn't moved since I left her. I explain my plan and what she needs to do. She doesn't seem keen on the idea at first, but after I demonstrate what I mean she hesitantly agrees. I just hope Zou Chen Lei doesn't choose this moment to call me to his office. Fortunately he doesn't and an hour later Mei Li and I are ready and we head towards the lounge.

Mei Li enters the room first and I can hear a general murmur of approval from the three boys who must have been promised a special treat. Jiao Lan isn't so impressed.

"Very nice, but that's not the dress I gave you," she says accusingly.

I make my entrance. "You didn't say Mei Li had to be the wearer of your gift," I say. I parade in front of the boys who seem to have suddenly lost the ability to speak. How did Jade's saying go again? 'The trouble with boys is …'. Even Jiao Lan is speechless for the moment. I must confess her skill in choice of dress design is impeccable … for me.

I stand close to Valerian who is standing there with his mouth agog. I kiss him on the mouth and he practically faints. Even Jiao Lan can't suppress a laugh. Before long we are all laughing … well, perhaps not Valerian who is blushing bright red.

"OK, Emerald. You win," concedes Jiao Lan. "That's a nice dress, Mei Li. You should wear that style more often. Makes you look less precious."

Our impromptu party is interrupted by a servant entering. I'm required in Zou Chen Lei's office. Now!

I've no time to change but I had the foresight to bring a silk scarf with me to wrap round my almost bare midriff in case I was summoned. I'm still not certain what reception I'll get in this dress but it's too late to worry about that.

The servant knocks on Zou Chen Lei's office door and I'm called in straight away. Zou Chen Lei is looking very serious. Perhaps coming in this dress wasn't such a good idea. He raises his eyebrow as he examines my attire, but simply signals me to sit in one of the easy chairs in the corner. He comes over and sits in an adjacent chair.

"I'm lost for words," he begins. I try not to squirm.

He continues after a brief pause. "Last night I believed the plan to kill Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen must have been cancelled and the intended assassin never appeared. This morning I discover the assassin was within moments of striking but failed due to … and I quote from Troy's report here … 'some clumsy Avox girl dropping her tray and ruining everything'. The peacekeepers seem to have had an unexplained problem with their security cameras at the time in question, so the identity of the assassin and the Avox girl cannot be established. I don't suppose you were anywhere near the scene at the time were you?"

Does he really not know or is he testing me. Given his knowledge of the plot, I find it hard to believe he knows nothing of my actions. But if I admit I was the Avox girl then I'll have to tell him everything I saw, including recognising the assassin as Raven. I know Raven wasn't acting of his own free will and I don't want to betray him.

"You obviously have good sources to find out what you have. I'm glad the assassination attempt failed and Peeta and Katniss are still alive, but I spent most of the evening serving food and drink and getting fondled by guests," I reply truthfully, if a little evasively.

"Hmmm … Well, you don't seem any the worse for the experience. Very well, you may go."

I rise and head for the door eager to return to Mei Li and the others.

"Oh, And Emerald … Well done! Amethyst was right," he says as I'm leaving the room.

Amy was right about what? Damn the man! I can't resist asking, so I turn back to face Zou Chen Lei.

"What was Amy right about?"

"You really are an extraordinary girl. Now make sure you rest up over the next few days. You've a long journey ahead of you. Oh … and that's a gorgeous dress you're wearing. Just don't let my wife see you in it."


	20. Resurrection part 20

Part 20: Zou family compound. The Capitol

Jiao Lan and Daiyu leave later that afternoon. They live in another part of the Capitol not far from the Training Centre for the Hunger Games. Jiao Lan and Daiyu work as guides for the tourists who flock to the Hunger Games Training Centre when it's not in use for its intended purpose.

Mei Li noticeably relaxes once they've gone. Despite our success in deflecting Jiao Lan's well intentioned but mishandled attempt to make Mei Li more worldly, she has been fretting in case her mother discovers something. I'm conscious of Zou Chen Lei's words of caution about my dress, and even though Mrs. Zou never comes into the harem, I change into something a little more modest.

What has my mind abuzz though, is his mention of my going on a long journey. To where?

"Your father said I am to go on a long journey in a few days," I tell Mei Li while we talk about her school schedule for tomorrow.

"Yes, I know. Father has been recalled home for a while. We're all going."

"Home? Isn't this your home?" I ask in surprise.

"In Panem, yes. Paulus, Nero and Valerian were born in Panem, so live here all the time. This is their father's house. Father, mother, Xiang Tao and I come from Cathay. Father is the Cathay ambassador to Panem."

I suddenly remember my first meeting with Zou Chen Lei on board the transport from prison to here. He had said then he was an ambassador to Panem but I'd been too frightened at the time to ask what he meant.

"I feel so ignorant. I don't know anything about Cathay."

"Very few people in Panem do. Cathay doesn't encourage visitors and most of the time keeps itself to itself. It is one of the five centres of population in the northern hemisphere that survived the Great Catastrophe. Nobody knows if anyone survived in the southern hemisphere. Until the radiation around the equator decreases to a safe level, we can't travel there. Cathay's scientists have tried sending satellites over the southern hemisphere but the radiation at the equator fries the sensors after a few orbits."

Some of what Mei Li is telling me I already know. Six hundred years ago a rapid change to the climate caused a sudden rise in the sea level, flooding large parts of the land and drowning whole cities. Millions died. Then came the shortages and the struggle for control of the scare resources. For every person who died as a result of the flooding, another ten died in the century of horrific wars that followed. Nuclear weapons were used during the final climax of the wars, leaving large areas uninhabitable and sending huge amounts of dust into the atmosphere blocking out the sun for several months; a phenomenon called a nuclear winter. The cold and dark destroyed crops and vegetation, wiping out the food source for whole species of animals. Over time the radiation in the atmosphere collected around the equator causing a wide impenetrable belt around our planet.

Despite the end to the nuclear winter, the climate continued to change. The northernmost lands started to freeze under thick ice for nine months of the year. While the atmospheric radiation has turned the equatorial lands into a barren desert three thousand miles wide. Humans can only live in a narrow strip of land no more than a thousand miles wide. In theory a similar tract of habitable area exists in the southern hemisphere, but no-one knows for certain.

The official Panem history says all the human survivors collected in Panem … Even the history the underground education network teaches must be incomplete. Their teachings make no mention of Cathay … only Europa, Novgorod and Himalaya.

"So tell me about Cathay," I ask.

"It is far from here, across the great ocean on Panem's western shore. Like Panem it is where a much larger civilisation once lived. Our history books called it China."

"What's it like. Is it very different there?"

"In some respects. We speak our own language and have a different way of doing things. But some things are the same as here. Like Panem, we have year long droughts some years and severe storms and floods other years. We struggle to produce enough food for everyone, but unlike Panem we make sure what we have is shared among everyone."

"And do you have your equivalent of the Hunger Games?" I ask.

"No, although we have people who earn a living fighting in an arena not unlike those used in the Hunger Games. Sometimes criminals are sentenced to the arena; those who survive can earn a living as fighters."

Mei Li and I talk for another hour about Cathay. I have mixed feelings about this trip. The prospect of handling strange customs and a new language frightens me a bit, but at the same time makes me curious. My biggest fear is that it will take me far away from Katniss and Peeta. How can I play a part in freeing the people of Panem from the tyranny of President Snow's regime when I'm the other side of a wide ocean?

The next day Mei Li leaves early for school. My time is my own, so I go to the library I discovered when I first arrived. There are so many books it is difficult to know where to start my search for information about Cathay. I'm so preoccupied in trying to understand how the books are sorted that I don't notice Mrs. Zou enter the library.

"Those books you are looking at are written in a language nobody alive can translate," she says. "Are you looking for a particular book?"

"Um … Any book that can tell more about Cathay," I reply, hoping she won't bite my head off for entering the family library alone.

"There are some over here, but none are written in your language," she says as she guides me to a row of books in the corner.

She picks one at random and hands it to me. I flick through the pages and see she is right. There are a few pictures and diagrams, but not enough to satisfy my thirst for knowledge. Suddenly I stop at a drawing on one of the pages. It depicts a rising sun identical to the symbol on the Purple Dawn seal on the Treaty of the Treason.

"This drawing. What does it mean?" I ask.

"It is a sketch based on a stanza of a poem written at the end of the great wars that destroyed all the former civilisations. It represents the first dawn after the nuclear winter ended. It is said that the sky was purple for months until the dust cleared and the sun's warmth returned to the earth."


	21. Resurrection part 21

Part 21: Zou family compound. The Capitol

While Mrs. Zou is polite she seems to be constantly evaluating me. I sense she doesn't approve of me being in her brother-in-law's home. I can't blame her; I'd rather be somewhere else if I could. I can never envisage a time when I could address her informally. She will always expect me to call her Mrs. Zou. Nevertheless, she has the kindness to find a book for me in a language I can understand. It's a book of poetry written at the time of the great wars. She draws my attention to one of the poems; it's the one containing the reference to the purple dawn.

"Understanding your own history may be more valuable than learning about the complexities of Cathay," she says as she leaves me to study the book she has handed to me. She soon locates the book she came to find for herself and once again I'm alone.

I sit in one of the several leather chairs in the library and bury myself in this book. Some of the poems are difficult to follow and refer to people and events long forgotten. Also, our language has changed in the 500 years since even the most recent poem was written, so the meaning of some words is obscure.

I realise I must be being monitored on the security cameras when an hour later a servant enters bringing a drink for me. By lunchtime I've reached a state where I've more questions than answers, but those answers I have give me a new insight into what destroyed the old civilisations. More importantly it tells me something about the formation of Panem and why the Capitol is so different from the Districts. If I could only share this knowledge with Katniss she may know how to use it to free the Districts from a 500 year old yoke. I've discovered that the Treaty of the Treason and the Hunger Games are only a more recent manifestation of a tyranny that has existed since Panem was formed.

If these poems are correct, the people of the Capitol were intended to be the only survivors from the nuclear holocaust. Large bunkers were built deep into the mountains near where the Capitol now stands. They were well stocked with food, water and supplies to enable the chosen 12,000 citizens of America to shelter from the effects of a global nuclear war and the planet-wide nuclear winter that would be the inevitable result. Those chosen to survive consisted of influential politicians, wealthy magnates, religious leaders, top scientists and teachers, military generals and all their immediate families.

The rest of the people were left to fend for themselves with little more that crude and generally useless survival information. But despite the odds, thousands did survive and they congregated together to form the many small towns and settlements that exist today in the Districts. In a remarkably short time they had working communities that could keep themselves alive. I can almost imagine the horror on the Capitol's leaders faces when they eventually emerged from their deep bunkers expecting to reclaim a virgin land, only to discover it already occupied.

However, the Capitol had guns and access to the technology of war; those in the Districts did not. Within a few months the Capitol controlled all the habitable land between the eastern and western oceans. Twelve Districts were formed and their inhabitants forced into a life equivalent to that of a medieval serf. Not slavery in the true sense of the word, since they could not be bought or sold. But the people of the Districts became second class citizens with only limited legal rights and prohibited from moving away from their District without their overlord's permission.

There are anomalies and unanswered questions in what I've read. What of District 13? Why did the leaders of the Capitol take the route of oppression rather than welcome the other survivors as fellow citizens? And what has all this to do with Purple Dawn?

A gong sounds from further along the corridor. I recognise it as a signal that a meal is available in the dining room. I decide to take a break from my studies and go find some lunch. I suspect if I wait here long enough a servant will turn up with a tray of food, but I can't get used to being waited on. I enter the dining room to find a side table set with an assortment of hot and cold food. I'm standing there wondering what to do when Valerian enters.

"Help yourself, Em," he says. "There's just you and I today."

"All this food for the two of us?" I reply.

"And for the servants as well. We simply have first pick. They will have their meal when we are finished."

I take a plate and choose a small selection of food. I take it to the large dining table and settle down to eat. Valerian does likewise and sits opposite me.

"Don't you have school today?" I ask.

"All my class have been given the day off to finish our assignments. Not that my effort is very good. I don't suppose you know anything about power generation?" he asks.

I'm from District 5, where most of the adult population are power station workers. The school curriculum is geared to training future power workers, so of course I know about power generation. But I hold my tongue. Valerian clearly doesn't know my background, otherwise he wouldn't have said what he did.

"No more than any other girl from my home town knows," I reply ambiguously. "Out of curiosity; what have you been told about me?"

"Not much. You're from one of the Districts and have been given a special license to live in the Capitol because Uncle Chen Lei needs your help with some special task related to his work. It all supposed to be very secret and we've been told not to mention anything about you outside this house."

I sit dumbfounded. This is a completely new twist on my situation. It's so secret even I don't know anything about it. I suspect my success at foiling the assassination plot against Katniss the other night is not the special task in question. Then I come back to reality and realise this is simply a cover story Zou Chen Lei has told his extended family to stop awkward questions being asked about his prisoner. As I don't like to think about the alternatives, I decide to play along with the cover story.

"Yes, that's right. I'm from one of the Districts. District 5 in fact."

His eyes light up. "The District that provides power to Panem!? Would you help me with my assignment? Please. I'll return the favour when I can."

A thought flashes through my mind. Katniss and Peeta are due to return to District 12 tonight. They will be at the train station for a couple of hours for the final farewell speeches and interviews. I've no chance of getting to them to share the knowledge I gained this morning. But perhaps Valerian could carry a message to them. I carefully raise the subject with Valerian and am pleasantly surprised when he leaps at the opportunity.

"So you know Katniss Everdeen?" he asks enthusiastically.

"Yes. We've met. So, in exchange for my help with your assignment, will you carry a message to her for me?"

"Gladly."


	22. Resurrection part 22

Part 22: Zou family compound, The Capitol

My plan for Valerian to deliver my message to Katniss has one fatal flaw. I had assumed the restriction requiring Zou Chen Lei's permission to leave the compound applied only to me and not to family members. A summons to Zou Chen Lei's office later that afternoon soon highlights my mistake.

"I have denied Valerian's request to go to the train station tonight to see the farewell ceremony for the Hunger Games victors. He has school tomorrow and the ceremony runs late. He tells me he promised to deliver a message to Katniss Everdeen on your behalf. What message were you intending him deliver?" says a rather stern looking Zou Chen Lei.

I meekly hand over my letter to Katniss I'd spent most of afternoon writing. At first I'm angry with Valerian for mentioning my message, but then I realise the cover story for me would make Valerian think I'm acting with Zou Chen Lei's blessing.

He spends a couple of minutes reading my letter. I'm glad I didn't have time to insert anything about any of the Zou family or my being held prisoner here. He folds the letter and puts it back into the envelope.

"What are you hoping Miss Everdeen will do with this information?" he asks, handing the letter back to me.

"I don't know. She is in danger and I thought if I share what I discovered today with her it might help her take the right course of action. It's not much, but I feel the need to help her in any way I can."

"Your desire to help her may be the residual effect of the mind control programming Troy and Amethyst performed on you. Then again, it may be your natural self responding to a dangerous situation. We've no way of telling. I see no harm in you delivering this letter … if you're willing to take the significant risk to yourself, that is."

"You're allowing me to leave the compound?" I ask incredulously. "I thought I was your prisoner?"

"My prisoner? Whatever makes you think that? You are my guest. I offer you my protection … such as it is … to keep you safe from the peacekeepers and the law. They, I can assure you, mean you great harm. I merely need to know when any of the younger members of the family want to leave the compound so I can make appropriate arrangements. The Capitol is not as safe as the peacekeepers would like us all to think. In your case, you also need to avoid the peacekeepers themselves. I might not be able to rescue you from their clutches a second time."

I'm so stunned that for the moment I'm lost for words. My whole paradigm of who is on whose side is turned upside down again. Just as I think I'm beginning to understand what is going on I'm proven wrong.

"Are you alright, Emerald?" asks Zou Chen Lei.

"I'm so confused. I … I … just don't understand what is going on."

"Your letter to Miss Everdeen shows you have done remarkably well to make some sense of a very complex situation. You have all but one of the pieces to your puzzle. The piece you are missing is the answer to the riddle of Purple Dawn. So tell me what you know of our elusive organisation."

"At first I thought Purple Dawn was a rebel group under Troy's leadership. When I woke up to the fact Troy had done nothing but feed me lies from the first day I met him, I saw Purple Dawn differently. When I reached Katniss in District 12, she said Haymitch had heard of the organisation. Haymitch lead me to believe it is a powerful organisation formed to ensure the Treaty of the Treason is never changed. But Haymitch is wrong. Purple Dawn existed long before the Districts rebelled against the Capitol. The name comes from the time of the great wars five hundred years ago. Purple Dawn must have a much wider purpose; preserving the Treaty of the Treason is only a small part of its role."

"Hmmm … very good. You are more or less correct so far. Why do you think Purple Dawn was formed at the end of the great wars?"

"I've no idea. There were two different groups of survivors in Panem after the nuclear winter; the Capitol and those in the Districts. There must have been other survivors elsewhere in the world to form Cathay, Europa, Novgorod and Himalaya. Do they have organisations like Purple Dawn?"

"You're on the right track. The other countries don't have organisations **like** Purple Dawn … Purple Dawn itself operates in all five countries. It is the only truly global organisation that has existed since the great wars. But can you guess why it exists."

"To meddle in each country's affairs to benefit of … who? No … wait … that doesn't make sense. The members of Purple Dawn cannot carry that much power or they would directly rule each country. They work in the shadows and influence events by specific acts; replace a president here; assassinate a troublemaker there."

"Your thinking is influenced by Troy's actions. Troy's assassinations and covert actions are because he is commander of Panem's special forces, not in his role as a member of Purple Dawn. Troy is a bad example of the aims of the organisation and if I had my way his future membership would be in doubt. But that is not my decision to make. So … if Purple Dawn was a global organisation formed at the end of the great wars, what do you think its aim should be."

"To prevent any more wars. To help the people of the world recover from the catastrophe."

"Exactly. See … you **are** an exceptional girl. Few people could deduce that with so little to work with."

"Then why did Purple Dawn help crush the rebellion seventy four years ago and impose the Treaty of the Treason? Why is it alright for the Capitol to use force to enslave and murder the people of the Districts?"

"You overestimate the power and influence of Purple Dawn. The governments of the five countries are bound by a peace treaty created nearly five hundred years ago. If any country builds up its military to a level that may threaten global peace, any or all of the other four governments may act. Purple Dawn can only advise the leaders of each country and monitor the actions they take.

"Seventy four years ago the large stockpile of weapons unveiled by District 13 was seen as a destabilising influence on world peace. If the rebellion was successful then the leaders of District 13 would have been in control of Panem and world peace endangered. The leaders of the other four countries ordered financial and technological support to be given to the Capitol. Enough to ensure the rebellion failed."

"But District 13 was destroyed, so why impose the Treaty of the Treason?"

"District 13 was damaged but not destroyed. To preserve District 13 the other Districts were abandoned to their fate by their own military leaders. The Treaty of the Treason was designed by both the Capitol and the generals of District 13 to ensure the other Districts remained subdued. It was supposed to be repealed after twenty years, but Panem's Senate decided it would be against their interests to do so. It was a great injustice, but the other countries saw it as an internal matter for Panem to sort out.

"But the leaders of Cathay are now realising the growing unrest in the Districts may become more than an internal Panem matter. District 13 is still a danger and any rebellion against the Capitol will draw those in District 13 out of hiding. If they are as well armed as our intelligence suggests, then their involvement may trigger the same response from the other countries as before."


	23. Resurrection part 23

Part 23: Train Station, The Capitol

"But where does Amy fit into this? You said she was your enemy."

"As well as being a brilliant scientist, Amethyst was one of District 13's top agents in the Capitol. Her mission was to penetrate Purple Dawn and prevent it from aiding the Capitol should civil war break out in Panem. In that respect she was my enemy. But like you, she mistook the role of Purple Dawn. Troy suspected her of being a spy and laid a trap for her. When she chose you as her means to achieve her mission, he arranged for the mind control programme to be changed. Instead of penetrating Purple Dawn you were to become one of Troy's assassins. I'm sorry, but both of them had intended to use you for their own ends."

"But how did she choose me? We never met until the Hunger Games."

"The underground education network is controlled by District 13. Your suitability for her purpose was known to Amethyst for quite some time."

"But that still doesn't explain how we met … Oh wait! When she pulled the names out of the bowl at the Reaping, she already knew it was my name she would announce as District 5 tribute."

"Indeed. Now if you are still determined to see your friends before they leave I suggest you get ready. I will arrange a bodyguard for you … Don't worry, she'll be very discreet."

An hour later I've added the information about Purple Dawn to my letter and I've changed into the outfit Katniss let me borrow when I was in District 12. I go to where Zou Chen Lei said I was to meet my bodyguard. To my surprise it is Daiyu who is waiting for me. She gives a short bow to me.

"I am your guardian for this evening," Daiyu says.

"Thank you. I hope I won't need protecting, but if you think we are in danger at any time I will be guided by your advice."

We take a hover bus to the train station. The station is already packed even though there is another 30 minutes before Katniss and Peeta are due to make an appearance. Everyone seems to be in a party mood, even the peacekeepers. I relax although I notice Daiyu doesn't.

We edge our way towards the stage. To be honest, I don't know how I'm going to get close enough to Katniss to deliver my message. I'm hoping she'll recognise me wearing her dress and help arrange a meeting, however brief. It's a long shot, but the best plan I could come up with at short notice. The size of the crowd and the colourful costumes cause me to rethink my plan entirely. I can't get close enough to the stage, and even if I did, my dress would be lost in a sea of colour.

"It's no use. My plan won't work," I say to Daiyu.

"If the organisers follow the same plan as last year then Katniss and Peeta will walk down the narrow ramp over there to board their train after the interview. It's not large enough for more than a dozen spectators so if we stood there she couldn't fail to see you as she walks by."

I look to where Daiyu is pointing. The ramp is some distance from the stage and is empty at the moment. I can see the train waiting at the platform, so Daiyu is probably right about their route to the train. It's a better plan than mine.

"Yes. That's a good idea. If we don't get jostled out of the way when Katniss and Peeta leave."

"I'll take care of that," she replies.

Daiyu and I wait patiently. A few other spectators join us on the ramp. In doing so they sacrifice watching Peeta and Katniss's interview in person. In exchange they get a brief chance to be close to the guests of honour as they leave. There are many screens dotted around the place showing the televised broadcast, so they won't miss too much.

I'm busy watching the interview on the screens when I notice a strong fragrance. I turn around and see a young man dressed in a fancy uniform, holding a large bunch of white roses. The scent must be artificially enhanced as roses don't normally smell that strong. In his other hand the young man hold a single red rose with its head covered in a clear wrapping. He clearly intends to present them as a farewell gift to Katniss and Peeta. The fragrance is so overpowering that at first I don't pay much attention to the man himself. When I look at him again I nearly fall backwards in surprise. It's Raven. He has that slightly distracted look he had the other night when he tried to kill Peeta. Is this another assassination attempt?

I look around for accomplices. It's unlikely he's here on his own. There are several possible candidates, but its impossible to be certain. Daiyu senses my concern but I signal her I'm alright.

"Darling! … Are those for me?" I say in a loud voice as I turn towards Raven.

I plant a huge kiss on his mouth before he can respond. A few of the spectators laugh at my actions, eliminating them as possible accomplices. A middle aged woman at the far end of the ramp has a different reaction and she moves towards us.

"Wha … what? … No. White roses, Katniss. Red rose, Peeta. … Don't I know you? … Where am I? … Foxface?!" stammers Raven as he seems to break free of the control over his mind.

"Clear off, girl. This is an official presentation," says the woman angrily as she comes near me.

"But this is my boyfriend," I reply, not willing to back down now I'm almost certain this is an assassination attempt. "These flowers are so beautiful. Look at this red rose," I add taking the red rose from Raven and holding out towards her with one hand and making a move to remove the cover with my other.

The woman shrieks and covers her mouth and nose as I push the still covered rose in her direction. As I suspected, the red rose must be tainted with a dangerous gas. Strong enough to affect someone sniffing the rose but safe enough for Raven to handle in a public place. I leave the cover in place and give it back to Raven. He too now realises the rose's true nature and handles it with extreme care. The woman reaches for a communications device but Daiyu intervenes and bustles her off in the direction of the exit. To anyone watching them on the security monitors it looks as though they are two exuberant party-goers having a good time. Daiyu returns a few minutes later.

"Everything all right?" I ask.

"Yes. She'll have a splitting headache in the morning but she won't give us any more trouble tonight."

"Who gave you the flowers?" I ask, turning to Raven.

"I don't know … I can't remember … no, wait … Troy was there. … It was Troy … He said I was to get Katniss to smell the red rose and tell her to kill Peeta on the train tonight … The rose must be treated with something."


	24. Resurrection part 24

Part 24: Train Station, The Capitol

There's no time to dispose of the roses. Katniss and Peeta are already making their way towards us. In any case, Raven will almost certainly be under camera surveillance by Troy's men. They may already be nervous about what has happened so far.

Katniss sees me as she draws near. At first she hesitates when she sees the flowers. I shove Raven towards her.

"A farewell present from the Capitol. Whatever you do, don't uncover the red rose. It contains some form of mind control drug," I whisper so only she can here. "And here's a letter from me with what I've discovered. It's not much, but hopefully it will help you. I'm going away for a while … maybe forever … but I'll do what I can to help you free Panem."

"Free Panem? Are you kidding? I don't expect President Snow will have any further use for me after we return to District 12. I'm can't even be sure Prim and my mother will be safe."

"Which is why you mustn't give up. No one in the Districts is safe. There are more players in this game than you realise and not everyone is on President Snow's side. With the right leadership the spark of unrest in the Districts could turn into a wildfire. Please do what you can … I wish I could be here to help you, but I'm being taken far away."

The push of the crowd and the official escort's desire to keep on schedule ends our brief conversation. I don't doubt we're being watched on the security monitors, but the noise of the crowd has hopefully drowned out any audio recording.

Five minutes later the train departs and Katniss and Peeta are heading home to District 12. Daiyu, Raven and I are already on our way back to the Zou compound before Troy's men realise Raven and his minder have disappeared. I just hope I can persuade Zou Chen Lei to give shelter to Raven.

We decide against travelling by hover bus from the train station as all those buses would be searched immediately Troy notices Raven is missing. We walk about half a mile to another main bus route and Daiyu selects a bus that will take us near the Zou compound. We're half way there when Raven suddenly slumps forward in his seat. I notice a small red flashing light from under his skin near his shoulder. Suddenly the light stops flashing, glows brightly for a few seconds before going out. Daiyu and I grab Raven as he falls sideways.

"He's dead!" whispers Daiyu. She has the presence of mind not to alarm the other passengers. Fortunately this bus isn't particularly busy tonight with so many people still at the train station.

We get off at the next stop, propping Raven's lifeless body between us as though he's had too much to drink and passed out. We find a quiet alley and Daiyu examines Raven more closely. I'm too shocked to think clearly or say anything.

"He has a device implanted in his shoulder. It must be one of the remotely controlled devices they use on Avoxes. As soon as they realised he'd gone missing they set it to kill him. That's how they ensure Avoxes don't run off."

Tears are streaming down my face. My association with Raven was only brief, but I counted him as a close friend. He didn't deserve to die this way. I'm glad Daiyu is with me as I don't know what I'd do if I was alone.

"There'll be a tracking device in the implant. We can expect the peacekeepers to come retrieve his body soon. We need to be well away from here," she says.

Despite my grief I have enough instinct for self preservation to see the wisdom in her words. I don't like leaving Raven in this alley but we have no other option. There's a bus coming along the road and Daiyu and I board it. It isn't one that passes near to the Zou compound, but at least it is taking us away from Raven's body.

"Why didn't the peacekeepers simply use the tracker to find him?" I ask quietly.

"They probably had no further use for him once he proved their mind control was broken. We can only hope they think he's run off alone. They'll be enough surveillance recordings to show he had accomplices, but if we're lucky they won't check them until morning. This bus goes near Jiao Lan and my apartment. We'll stop there while I get instructions from Zou Chen Lei."

We do as she suggests and I'm offered the use of the couch for the night. On Zou Chen Lei's orders we are not to return to the Zou compound until he's verified the peacekeepers haven't connected the incident to the Zou family. I don't fool myself into thinking he is doing this to protect me. His primary concern is to his family, and if I need to be sacrificed then he'll have no qualms about throwing me to the peacekeepers. At least he instructs Jiao Lan and Daiyu to look after me for the time being.

I spend a restless night on the couch. Memories of Raven invade my dreams and I wake in the early hours with tears streaming down my cheeks. By morning I look exactly as I feel; tired and downhearted.

"Uncle Chen Lei has instructed us to take you with us when we go to work," says Daiyu.

This strikes me as a dangerous act, not only for me, but for Jiao Lan and Daiyu as well. A peacekeepers' identity check will imperil all three of us. But Jiao Lan and Daiyu don't question their orders. Of course this could be a means of handing me over to the peacekeepers. I could run off but I'd already eliminated that as a viable option days ago. Rightly or wrongly, I must trust the Zou family.

I'm given one of Daiyu's spare uniforms to wear. I now look like one of the dozen Hunger Games Training Centre guides. We approach the Training Centre and can see a long queue of visitors waiting to pass through the security checkpoint. There's a separate checkpoint for staff and Jiao Lan leads us directly to it.

I hold my breath. Is this where I'm betrayed and handed over to the peacekeepers manning the checkpoint?

"Your permits, please," says the young peacekeeper, looking at the three of us with undisguised lust. Jiao Lan hands over three documents. I can practically see him drooling as Jiao Lan and Daiyu encourage his leers. This is flirting at a new level and it takes me a moment to brace myself to play my part. But I'm up to the task and the sight of three young women performing lewd posturing distracts him from his duty. He hands the three documents back to Jiao Lan with only a cursory glance and allows us through.

"Well done, Emerald. He might have been suspicious if you had just stood there."

Jade's saying about the trouble with boys comes back to mind. I doubt his superiors would be impressed if it was ever revealed I was allowed to enter a secure government building using nothing more than an old restaurant menu as authorisation.


	25. Resurrection part 25

Part 25: Hunger Games Training Centre, The Capitol

It seems Katniss and Peeta's recent visit to the Capitol has revived interest in touring the Training Centre. According to Daiyu, there's a much larger crowd than normal. We go over to where the guides' supervisor works.

"This is Emerald. She's the temp who's come to help us with the extra crowd," says Jiao Lan.

"Um … well that's typical of management. No one thinks to inform me. But we most certainly need you. OK. Jiao Lan, you and Emerald take the first tour group. After that, Emerald, you'll need to take your own groups so make sure you learn quickly. Report here for reassignment once you've finished a tour."

I feel a little nervous. This is the first time I've been back to the Training Centre since the 74th Hunger Games. I hope it doesn't trigger bad memories.

Waiting for us are a mixed bunch of adults and children. Twelve in all. Some have been before and are trying to impress their fellow tourists with their knowledge. Two boys about my age are on their third visit and seem to fancy themselves as experts on the Hunger Games.

Jiao Lan introduces the two of us and explains I'm a trainee on my first day.

"Hey. You look like that girl from District 5 in the last games," says one the boy experts. "You know which one I mean … Foxface."

"Yeah. That's me. People say I'm looking remarkably well for a dead girl," I reply using my prepared retort to this question. Several of the group laugh and the boy shuts up for a while.

The route we take is predictable and I can remember most of the rooms and passageways. I even remember which lifts take you to where. We start at the reception rooms where the tributes go when they first arrive. Then the prep rooms where the stylists work on the tributes, preparing them for the tributes parade. After that the training rooms and the area where the gamemakers observe and score the tributes. The dining hall and medical centre follow. Finally we tour the accommodation unit used by the District 1 tributes.

Throughout the tour the two boy experts talk together, paying no attention to Jiao Lan's informative commentary. I edge towards them at one point but back off when I realise they are comparing my physical appearance to the tribute from District 5. Not my height, weight or facial features, but the size and shape of my breasts. Boys!

I can more or less remember the commentary Jiao Lan gave. There are a few pieces of information I can add from practical experience. Some of the visitors speculate about the tributes behaviour and thoughts while they go through the training. I don't contradict Jiao Lan's answers which are, for the most part, wrong.

By the time we return to the supervisor there's quite a crowd waiting for guides. Jiao Lan sets off almost immediately with a group of sixteen and I follow with the next a minute or so later. After taking four tour groups on my own I'm allowed ten minutes for lunch from the vending machine. The afternoon tours are just as hectic. My final group consists of only four visitors – the two boy experts who were in the group Jiao Lan and I escorted this morning have returned with two girls whom I take to be their girlfriends.

If I thought the two boys were obnoxious this morning, they manage to plunge to new depths of rudeness this afternoon. I presume their behaviour is intended to impress their girlfriends but I'm not the only one who feels the opposite.

"Hey, Foxface. How about you let us practise with some of the weapons the tributes use?" says the one called Spartacus when we enter the training room.

"My name is Emerald. And visitors aren't allowed to handle the weapons. It's too dangerous."

"I still say you look like Foxface. Don't you agree, Filia?" he persists.

Filia doesn't answer and looks as though she'd rather be somewhere else. She has been interested in the tour so far so I think it is the company rather than location that is embarrassing her.

"Then you show us. What weapon do you use? I never saw Foxface use one in the arena."

"Yeah. Foxface was one of those sissy girls. Not like Katniss Everdeen. Now there's someone I'd like to meet in a quiet corner somewhere. She's hot," chimes in his companion. His girlfriend isn't impressed.

I have to try hard to suppress a laugh. The thought of this boy trying to push his attentions on Katniss is the funniest thing I've heard in months. She'd make short work of this arrogant puppy.

"I've met Katniss Everdeen. I don't think you would want to try forcing your attentions on her," I advise.

"Nonsense. What District girl wouldn't throw herself at a boy from the Capitol. I could take her from Peeta Mellark without really trying," boasts the boy. "Right; I'm not moving from here until you show us how good you are with that bow, Foxface."

The next tour group escorted by Daiyu is approaching so I need to get these four to move on. I remember a piece of advice Raven gave me while we were together – 'don't waste your time arguing with idiots'. I walk over and pick up the bow on the stand, select and notch arrow and send it across the room into the circular shaped target on the far wall. Not quite a bullseye, but close enough to impress. I replace the bow and walk back to my stunned group.

"OK. Shall we move on?" They meekly follow. By now Daiyu's group and mine have merged into one party.

The two girls seem to relax and enjoy the tour now the boys have shut up. This morning Jiao Lan's answers to the visitors questions about the tribute's thoughts and feelings suggested the tributes felt eager and proud to be selected. While that may be true of the Career tributes from Districts 1 and 2, I answer that the most common feeling is fear and homesickness.

At six o'clock we are all done and Jiao Lan, Daiyu and I meet at the supervisors desk. Despite my lack of sleep last night, I found I quite enjoyed the work and didn't suffer from too many bad memories.

"Thanks for your help today, Emerald. Are you available tomorrow?" asks the supervisor.

I quickly look at Jiao Lan and when she gives a short nod, I reply that I am.

"OK. I'll give you a permit to get through security. I'll need to scan your ID," she says putting out her hand for me to pass over my ID.

Oh no! Everything was going so well. Now what can I do? Nothing. I hand over my ID which she places in a machine. I look at Jiao Lan and Daiyu but they are experienced at masking their thoughts.

"Er … There seems to be a problem with your ID," says the supervisor. "I'll have to call the manager."


	26. Resurrection part 26

Part 26: Hunger Games Training Centre, The Capitol

It takes the administration manager, security manager, technology manager and four other experts to agree that the problem with my ID is something they've never come across before. My initial fear that the ID check would flash up that I'm a convicted criminal proves unfounded. The problem is simply that the screen displaying my personal details says I'm dead.

While I don't know why my ID details have reverted back to what they were immediately after the Hunger Games, I'm at least relieved my supposed crimes are not displayed. Even my permit to be in the Capitol is showing as unexpired. Thankfully no one seems in a rush to call the peacekeepers.

"It's clearly a fault. We'll apply the manual override and pass her ID. You can go ahead and issue her a security permit for tomorrow," says the security manager to the supervisor after consulting with the others.

My job as Training Centre guide actually lasts a few days longer. Word about my demonstration with the bow gets around and is added to the tour itinerary. The other guides use different weapons to demonstrate their skills which, like the real tributes, range from weak to deadly.

The same peacekeeper is on duty at the security checkpoint for the first few days and he never asks to see our ID tags. On the fourth day there's a different peacekeeper on duty. He's the sort who won't stand for any nonsense. Despite Jiao Lan's antics he insists on inspecting our permits and our ID. I sense Jiao Lan's nervousness and realise this peacekeeper might not be as willing as the Training Centre management to ignore the problem with my ID.

"We're going to be late for work," whines Jiao Lan as he methodically checks her papers and ID.

"Am I supposed to care?" growls the peacekeeper.

He finally decides there no reason to detain Jiao Lan any longer and lets her pass. He repeats the same painfully slow process with Daiyu. Then it's my turn. I can't help noticing both Jiao Lan and Daiyu are not far away and seem coiled ready to spring into action.

The attitude of the peacekeeper suddenly changes from bored disinterest to what I can only describe as panic-stricken. He visibly changes his posture from a lazy slouch to a very professional stand to attention.

"My apologies for the delay, Ma'am. Sorry to have inconvenienced you," he says to me handing my ID and permit back.

I mask my surprise and see Jiao Lan and Daiyu share my puzzlement. We head into the Training Centre and report for duty. It's not until lunchtime that I get the chance to talk to Jiao Lan and Daiyu.

"The peacekeeper saw something when he scanned your ID. I doubt he would have reacted that way if it simply said you were dead. He would have arrested you. Jiao Lan and I thought we would have to knock him out and make a run for it. We need to find out what he saw," says Daiyu.

That is easy to achieve. I walk over to the supervisors desk.

"Please will you scan my ID to see if the problem the other day has been fixed," I ask in a casual tone.

The supervisor takes my ID and puts it into her machine.

"Oh this goes from bad to worse," she says. "You'll be pleased to know you are no longer dead. But now your ID shows you as having diplomatic status. That's only one level below the security status of President Snow himself. You had best report this to your Area Monitor on your next day off. "

I don't understand what this means, but fortunately Jiao Lan does. Next time we're alone she tells me.

"Uncle Chen Lei must have completed all the formalities to take you to Cathay. You are likely to be leaving with him in the next day or so."

In fact it is that very night when I'm collected from Jiao Lan and Daiyu's apartment. I have only a few minutes to share a tearful goodbye and thank them for their help. I'll genuinely miss them. An hour later Zou Chen Lei, Mrs. Zou, Mei Li, Xiang Tao and I are aboard the strange transport that collected me from prison. This journey will be much longer though. Mei Li says it'll take about twelve hours to reach Cathay.

I'm shown to a small compartment with a bunk and small wardrobe. The compartment is identical to the ones Mei Li and Xiang Tao have been given. Inside the wardrobe are a few dresses and underclothes in my size. The styles of the three dresses are very different for what I've seen before. All are brightly coloured with large patterns depicting flowers or birds. They are made of a soft smooth material. All the Zou family are preparing for bed and I do likewise. The crew of the transport continue with their work while we sleep.

I'm too excited to sleep for more than a few hours. I toss and turn for a while but after half an hour decide I may as well get up. I find the small bathroom and wash myself and do my hair. I return to my compartment and select what to wear. I try a couple of dresses on before settling for the deep red short-sleeve dress with a flower pattern. The full length fitted dress lies snugly against my body without being restrictive … well, providing I don't need to climb trees or leap hurdles.

Satisfied I'm looking respectable, I go though to the sitting area, There, as before, is the large picture of Zou Bo Ling hanging on one wall. I study it for a while and realise it's a painting rather than a photograph.

"That was painted twenty years ago," comes a voice from behind me. Mrs. Zou. I hadn't noticed her sitting there when I entered. "You'll find him much older when you meet him."

"Oh, I didn't realise anyone else would be awake," I reply uncertain what to do.

"The excitement of returning home kept me awake. I find Panem a vulgar place with loose morals and prone to excesses in every area."

"Do such excesses not exist in Cathay?" I ask.

"Not to the same extent. We don't have an all-powerful Capitol and impoverished Districts, although it is true that some of our Communes do better than others. But that is largely because of the consequences of decisions made by the Commune leaders. Those Communes that choose to work hard rarely go hungry, while those who encourage an excess of pleasure and idleness invariably struggle. But more of that later … let me see your dress."

I walk over to where Mrs. Zou is sitting. She studies me carefully.

"Hmm … I must have been wrong about you. Tell me why you chose that dress of the three in your room."


	27. Resurrection part 27

Part 27: Zou transport en route to Cathay 

"I chose this dress because it seemed the right one to be wearing when we arrive in Cathay. Why?" I ask.

"And so it is. I felt certain you would have chosen the one with the bird pattern on it. I've clearly been mistaken about you. Perhaps you aren't the Mockingjay as I feared; which means … hmmm … you must be the Fox! Well, this does put a new light on things," says Mrs. Zou with a hint of excitement in her voice.

This conversation is confusing me completely. I remember Katniss had a mockingjay pin on her jacket in the arena, and I've gone by the nickname Foxface from time to time, but I doubt this is what is exciting Mrs. Zou.

"I don't understand. Who or what are the Mockingjay and the Fox? Apart from animals, that is."

"People of great significance if what has been foretold is about to come to pass. In Cathay culture they would be portrayed as the phoenix and the dragon."

Do I give up this conversation now while I still have my sanity intact, or do I risk trying to find out what on earth she is talking about?

"And what has been foretold? And by who?" I ask opting for the nothing-ventured-nothing-gained route.

"Revolution. War. Death. Rebirth. Do you not pay attention to your own President's words?"

"President Snow? I wouldn't trust anything he says."

"No. President Mulligan, Snow's predecessor. He made scores of prophecies. Unfortunately most are so cryptic nobody can make any sense of them. But the one I'm thinking of is clearer. There are those in Panem who clearly believe we are living through the period President Mulligan talks about and are using his prophecy to further their own ambitions."

"So they are manipulating the prophecy to make it come true. Doesn't that invalidate the prophecy? Anyway, 'Mad' Mulligan was executed. The only prophecy of his I know were his final words warning President Snow to 'beware the coal-miner's daughter'."

"Exactly! That's a phrase from the same prophecy I'm talking about! And as for manipulating the prophecy, it is no different from a weather forecaster saying it will rain later and you taking a raincoat when you go out. You cannot control whether it will rain or not, but if you heed the forecaster you will be prepared."

"There's more to the prophecy? I thought those words were all of it."

"Oh not in the least. Remind me to show you a book of Mulligan's prophecies when we get to Cathay. The book is banned in Panem, but scholars pay great attention to his prophecies in Cathay. We are a very superstitious people and take all omens and prophecies seriously. Zou Bo Ling made the family fortune by finding a way to let people protect themselves against the outcome of the bad ones. He calls it 'insurance'. It's quite popular in Cathay."

"But President Mulligan was mad. What use are his prophecies?"

"There is a fine line between genius and madness. By all accounts President Mulligan was a little … umm … eccentric. However, he did convince enough people to elect him to the Panem Senate, and to persuade the Senators to chose him as President. Zou Bo Ling knew and respected him; enough to oppose the decision by the Panem committee of Purple Dawn to back President Snow's execution of his rival. Zou Bo Ling has never returned to Panem since. Chen Lei's father replaced Zou Bo Ling as ambassador to Panem, and as Cathay representative on the Purple Dawn committee in Panem. Last year both roles passed to Chen Lei himself."

"So the visit to Cathay may only be for a short while?" I ask, suddenly hopeful I might soon be returned to Panem where I stand a chance of helping Katniss.

"That depends on how successful you are in persuading the Supreme Council that however the current crisis in Panem resolves itself, Panem can be trusted not to endanger Cathay and the other countries."

"What?! How? And why would Panem be a danger to anyone else? Most of its citizens don't even know other countries exist."

"But your leaders know and knowledge is power. An unwitting audience can be easily manipulated into believing any story the political gamemakers choose to manufacture. And despite all its attempts at secrecy, we know the Panem military is as formidable as ever. If President Snow, or his counterpart in District 13, can ever combine the military forces of the Capitol and District 13, then the other countries will most likely rearm and the remnants of the human race are on the slippery road to global war and extinction. But if Mulligan's prophecy is correct, it won't come to that … at least, not yet."

"Hush, my dear. You will give poor Emerald nightmares," says Zou Chen Lei, joining us in the sitting area. He is dressed in a colourful flowing robe that makes him look very grand.

"Oh I think you still under-estimate her," replies Mrs. Zou. "I know I most certainly have. Who would have thought it? She's not the Mockingjay, she's the Fox. She must be. There's no other explanation."

"You and your prophecies. Whether or not Emerald is your mysterious Fox is irrelevant. In another five hours we'll reach Cathay. We must be careful when we get there. If the reports I've received over the last few weeks are correct, feelings are running high in political circles at the moment. The very fact I have been recalled to Cathay shows how serious the situation has become. We are far from being safe."

"I'm aware of what your recall signifies. Zou Bo Ling is marshalling the Zou family to respond to a slur on the family honour. This could end in a blood feud on a scale not seen since the time of the warlords. You must defuse the situation. The Supreme Council will not stand idly by and allow the Chang and Zou families to murder each other at will. Our population is not so large that it can afford for two of its largest families to decimate each other."

"You could have stayed in Panem with the children. Zou Bo Ling only ordered my return," says Zou Chen Lei.

"You know how I feel about Panem. And if I stayed, how were you planning on preparing your newest member of Purple Dawn to carry out what is expected of her?" asks Mrs. Zou of her husband.

"What?! Do you mean me?" I ask in alarm.

[End of Novella I: Resurrection. The story continues in Novella 2: Separation – in which Emerald must battle to help Katniss and those opposing President Snow from across a wide ocean, and in doing so come to understand more about herself and the mysterious Fox … and fall in love in the process.]


	28. Separation Introduction

Novella II: Separation

The story so far:

District 5 tribute Emerald "Foxface" Finch died during the 74th Hunger Games. That should have been the end of her … but it isn't. Her escort to the Games, Amethyst (Amy), is a brilliant scientist. With the help of Troy and his mysterious organisation, Purple Dawn, Amy brings Emerald back to life. But nothing is as it seems and Emerald struggles to understand who is a friend and who is a foe.

Amy is a secret agent for District 13, while Troy is the head of Panem's special peacekeeper forces. Each wants to use Emerald for their own ends. Amy wants her to infiltrate Purple Dawn, while Troy wants to use her to assassinate Katniss Everdeen and expose Amy as a spy for District 13. Having failed to brainwash Emerald into assassinating Katniss, Troy has Emerald and Amy arrested. Amy is executed, but Emerald is rescued from prison by Zou Chen Lei, the Cathay ambassador to Panem and a member of Purple Dawn.

While she is Zou Chen Lei's guest in the Capitol, Emerald manages to foil two of Troy's attempts to assassinate Katniss and Peeta. Troy's new assassin is Raven, a boy Emerald befriended shortly after she was brought back to life. Emerald succeeds in freeing Raven from Troy's brainwashing but is unaware Raven has been implanted with a device used to control Avoxes, the mute slaves. Raven's device is activated remotely and he dies in Emerald's presence. She flees from the scene fearing arrest and finds shelter with Zou Chen Lei's nieces, Jiao Lan and Daiyu, who work as tour guides at the Hunger Games Training Centre.

Zou Chen Lei is recalled to Cathay. He arranges to take Emerald with his wife, 13 year old daughter Mei Li and 11 year old son Xiang Tao with him. On board the transport to Cathay, Mrs. Zou reveals that she believes Emerald is the Fox, a character referred to in a cryptic prophecy of President Snow's predecessor, President Mulligan.

From the end of Novella I:

"So the visit to Cathay may only be for a short while?" I ask, suddenly hopeful I might soon be returned to Panem where I stand a chance of helping Katniss.

"That depends on how successful you are in persuading the Supreme Council that however the current crisis in Panem resolves itself, Panem can be trusted not to endanger Cathay and the other countries."

"What?! How? And why would Panem be a danger to anyone else? Most of its citizens don't even know other countries exist."

"But your leaders know and knowledge is power. An unwitting audience can be easily manipulated into believing any story the political gamemakers choose to manufacture. And despite all its attempts at secrecy, we know the Panem military is as formidable as ever. If President Snow, or his counterpart in District 13, can ever combine the military forces of the Capitol and District 13, then the other countries will most likely rearm and the remnants of the human race are on the slippery road to global war and extinction. But if Mulligan's prophecy is correct, it won't come to that … at least, not yet."

"Hush, my dear. You will give poor Emerald nightmares," says Zou Chen Lei, joining us in the sitting area. He is dressed in a colourful flowing robe that makes him look very grand.

"Oh I think you still under-estimate her," replies Mrs. Zou. "I know I most certainly have. Who would have thought it? She's not the Mockingjay, she's the Fox. She must be. There's no other explanation."

"You and your prophecies. Whether or not Emerald is your mysterious Fox is irrelevant. In another five hours we'll reach Cathay. We must be cautious when we get there. If the reports I've received over the last few weeks are correct, feelings are running high in political circles at the moment. The very fact I have been recalled to Cathay shows how serious the situation has become. We are far from being safe."

"I'm aware of what your recall signifies. Zou Bo Ling is marshalling the Zou family to respond to a slur on the family honour. This could end in a blood feud on a scale not seen since the time of the warlords. You must defuse the situation. The Supreme Council will not stand idly by and allow the Chang and Zou families to murder each other at will. Our population is not so large that it can afford for two of its largest families to decimate each other."

"You could have stayed in Panem with the children. Zou Bo Ling only ordered my return," says Zou Chen Lei.

"You know how I feel about Panem. And if I stayed, how were you planning on preparing your newest member of Purple Dawn to carry out what is expected of her?" asks Mrs. Zou of her husband.

"What?! Do you mean me?" I ask in alarm.


	29. Separation part 1

Separation Part 1: Commune of the Nine Dragons, Cathay 

"Only a temporary member," says Zou Chen Lei before I can say more. "It is a tradition for the Cathay Supreme Council to hear the views of the young people as well as the old when debating matters of great importance. And the matter under consideration is whether or not Cathay should involve itself in preventing Panem's looming civil war. As this obviously has significant implications for the people of Panem, you have been chosen to convey the views of the young people of Panem."

"Chosen by who?" I ask, feeling I'm yet again being used.

"I chose you," replies Zou Chen Lei. "I have obtained the consent of three members of Purple Dawn's Panem committee to offer you a place as a temporary member of Purple Dawn. You can, of course, refuse. I can't offer you a permanent place as all the Panem members need to approve, and I doubt Troy would agree."

"But why me?" I say, trying hard not to make it sound like a complaint.

"I learn from those whose talents I respect. Even those acting against the interests of the people I represent. Amethyst identified you as a girl of exceptional talent. Troy foolishly tried to exploit that talent and turn you into one of his assassins. He's probably regretting he didn't simply leave you dead after the Hunger Games. But more importantly, in the short time I have known you I have observed your amazing ability to be in the right place at the right time, doing the right thing. So will you agree to be a temporary member of Purple Dawn and help your people?"

"What happens if I don't agree?"

"Nothing. You will be a guest in the Zou household here in Cathay for as long as you wish. As you heard before, there is trouble between the Chang and Zou families, so I can't promise complete safety, nor can I promise to return you to Panem any time soon."

"And if I agree?"

"Again you will be our guest. You will be allowed to attend Purple Dawn meetings and you will appear before the Supreme Council when they summon you. You will be asked to present the views of the young people of Panem before the Council decides what action to take about the brewing crisis in Panem. You don't need to decide now. Wait until we have arrived in Cathay and you have seen a bit of our country."

I sit back and think about what Zou Chen Lei has said. My initial reaction is to refuse. I've been used to further other people's agendas so many times in the last few months I feel like refusing to do anything. But I'm not the sort of person who can stand idly by and do nothing.

We arrive in Cathay a few hours later. I look from the window as we come into land. The fields and hills look so similar to District 5. However, the huge expanse of ocean beyond is a new sight to me. As we get closer I see the buildings of the small city near to where we are landing. It is then I start to see the physical differences between Panem and Cathay. Whereas the Capitol and larger towns of the Districts favour stark grey stone buildings laid out in well ordered grids, the buildings before my eyes are a riot of colours and are positioned in a very haphazard fashion.

"Welcome to Kowloon, and the Commune of the Nine Dragons. This will be your home city for as long as you are in Cathay," says Zou Chen Lei.

We land in a large flat area where other aerial transport is parked. There's a certain amount of paperwork involved with our arrival which Zou Chen Lei handles. We are each required to undergo a medical examination to ensure we aren't carrying any diseases into Cathay. I don't enjoy being prodded and probed but I understand the need for it. With so few travellers between the countries, the population's immunity to outside diseases has diminished; minor diseases in Panem could trigger a deadly epidemic in Cathay.

We catch a train to a small village bordering the ocean I admired as we landed. We are a few miles from the city itself which is located further down the coast. The train is still full as it continues on its journey, so I presume it is a main railway to somewhere larger.

We walk a short distance to a well tended house with a very large and ornate wooden door. After the Zou mansion in the Capitol, this house seems tiny. As we walk inside I realise it extends some distance and is larger than it looks from the outside. From Mei Li and Xian Tao's reaction this is obviously a house they've been in before. Each runs to a room further down the central corridor.

"Welcome to your new home, Emerald," says Zou Chen Lei. "Zi-yi will show you to your room," he adds, indicating the young woman who let us into the house. "Join us in the sitting room over here when you have unpacked."

Zi-yi shows me to a bedroom near Mei Li's room. There are the usual items of furniture, but most are of a style very strange to me. The low bed is similar to the one I slept in the Zou house in the Capitol. I recognise a wooden chest in the corner. It is the one which I was given to store my few possessions. It must have travelled here with us. I open it and see some clothes and other items I used after I was released from prison. Among the dresses is the one Jiao Lan gave to Mei Li. Given Zou Chen Lei's cautionary comment when he saw me wearing it, I'm surprised whoever packed this box put the dress with my possessions.

It doesn't take me long to unpack, but slightly longer to locate the bathroom. Like my bedroom it is a room full of things that emphasise the different style and culture of Cathay. Half an hour later I go to the sitting room. Zou Chen Lei and his wife are sitting drinking the beverage I once tried in Zou Chen Lei's office. Zi-yi pours another cup and hands it to me once I'm seated.

"How do you like our house, Emerald?" asks Zou Chen Lei.

"It is beautiful … but so different to what I'm used to," I reply.

"Parts of the house are very old and successive generations of Zou owners have tried to preserve the original style of the house when sections have had to be rebuilt. This part of Cathay was abandoned when the sea levels rose and consequently escaped the worst of the great wars. Since then the remnants of the old city have been resettled and a new city has emerged along the new shore. The commune is named after the legendary nine dragons who protect people from misfortune. It is said to be the luckiest commune in Cathay," says Mrs. Zou.

Zou Chen Lei laughs. "People make their own luck, my dear. Next you'll be saying Emerald is the reincarnation of Yai-tzu. … Yai-tzu is one of the nine dragons and the protector and guardian from physical harm," adds Zou Chen Lei for my benefit.

"From what you've told me of Emerald's accomplishments in keeping Katniss Everdeen alive, she can claim some credentials in that department," replies Mrs. Zou.

Our conversation is interrupted by a loud knock at the front door which Zi-yi answers. She returns a short while later and says something to Zou Chen Lei in the Cathay language. Zou Chen Lei is suddenly very serious and doesn't look at all happy.


	30. Separation part 2

Separation Part 2: Commune of the Nine Dragons, Cathay 

Zou Chen Lei and his wife have a terse conversation in their own language. Zou Chen Lei then says something to Zi-yi and she returns to the front door.

"I'm sorry, Emerald. I regret we have unwelcome visitors whom must entertain for a short while," says Zou Chen Lei while Zi-yi is out of the room.

"Shall I leave the room?" I ask.

"No, please stay. You are the purpose of their visit."

Two men enter the room, the elder swaggering with self importance. From the look of them they must be father and son. The father starts to speak in the Cathay language.

"In the Panem language, Chang Ju-long. Emerald is an honoured guest in this household and does not understand our language," says Zou Chen Lei.

"Hmmphh … So the rumours are true and you have dared to bring one of the Panem barbarian whelps into our midst. Zou Bo Ling boasts she will prove a worthy adversary to my son Chang Xue when they are called before the Supreme Council. Looking at her I doubt that very much. What do you think, Chang Xue?" says Chang Ju-long turning to his son.

Chang Xue turns to me as though he hasn't noticed me until now. Only I know he has. I caught his furtive looks in my direction while his father was strutting about like a peacock. Chang Xue puts on a look of indifference and replies to his father's question. He speaks so softly I can't hear his words. His father seems satisfied with his answer while Zou Chen Lei shows no reaction at all.

"Emerald has not yet agreed to appear before the Supreme Council. I have given her time to choose," says Zou Chen Lei.

"Well she had better choose quickly. The Supreme Council are convening in Xi'an in four days time. Here is a summons for you and whoever is to speak for Panem's young people. You are aware of the penalties for failing to attend," says Chang Ju-long producing an official looking document from the folds of his robe.

"This is most irregular. We have only just returned from Panem," says Mrs. Zou.

"It is not the Council's fault you delayed your return. The situation in Panem requires urgent action. I have warned the Supreme Council they will need to act within the next few weeks if President Snow's regime is to be saved. But the Council insists on going through the formalities of hearing from those they have summoned," says Chang Ju-long.

Zou Chen Lei examines the documents and tosses them onto a side table. "Was there anything else, Chang Ju-long?" he says with barely disguised anger.

Chang Ju-long looks sharply at his son as if prompting him to say some rehearsed speech.

"Um … It is customary for those about to appear as adversaries at the Supreme Council to meet socially before the event. I wish to invite Miss … er …. um … Emerald … to dine with me tomorrow night."

"You're asking me out on a date?" I ask, taken by surprise.

"Well … sort of … it's supposed to be a semi-formal meeting with chaperones … to ensure there's no foul play. You may choose the venue."

I look to Mrs. Zou for guidance. She seems as shocked as I am. Zou Chen Lei just sits there with an unreadable look on his face and says nothing. I can see it is going to be up to me to decide.

"OK," I reply on impulse. "I'll need help to choose a venue. Is there some way I can get a message to you tomorrow morning?"

"Oh … Good ... Yes. I'm staying at my uncle's house two doors down the street. It's the blue house with the dragon painted over the front door," says Chang Xue, seeming a bit surprised at my acceptance. His father's look of shock clearly indicates he was expecting me to decline the invitation.

I remember passing the house as we walked from the train station. It was freshly painted, but what caught my eye was the newly painted dragon over the door had a very mischievous look in his eyes.

With a polite, if a little strained, goodbye between the Chang and Zou adults, Chang Ju-long and Chang Xue leave. Mrs. Zou returns to her chair and sits down with an audible sigh of relief.

"That was a very brave act. Had you refused it would have been seen as a slur on Chang hospitality and caused more trouble between the Chang and Zou families. But I hope you realise that by accepting Chang Xue's invitation, you've agreed to appear before the Supreme Council as a member of Purple Dawn," says Zou Chen Lei.

"Oh. I didn't think of that. I just that it's the first time I've been asked out on a date … even if we must have chaperones. And Chang Xue is kind of … hmmm … nice looking." I add weakly having decided my thoughts about Chang Xue are probably best not spoken aloud. It occurs to me that I've fallen foul of the same distraction trick I've employed against boys.

"Well the The Golden Lotus will be a suitable place to dine and I shall be your chaperone," says Zou Chen Lei. "Now, we had best prepare you for what lies ahead."

"No. I don't think that would help Emerald," interrupts Mrs. Zou. "She has shown a natural ability to know what to do and I think anything we try to teach her will only confuse her."

Being confused seems to be the natural state of things for me. Ever since Amy brought me back to life I've struggled to make sense of my memories. Adding Katniss Everdeen's memories to mine has resulted in a constant battle in my brain to decipher which are my memories and which belong to Katniss. As time goes on I can't always tell, although usually it doesn't matter.

I remember something Raven said when we were together. He said our actions are guided by our memories. In my case I've two sets of memories guiding me and they don't always advise the same course of action. Like when Chang Xue invited me out … the part of me I recognise as Katniss advised me not to accept, while my own memories said 'yes'. I don't know how I decided in the end. It's not as if I always choose my own memories over Katniss's memories. When I shot the arrow into the target at the Training Centre in the Capitol, it was Katniss guiding my actions.

"There is one thing you can teach me," I say.

"What's that?"

"Some of your language."


	31. Separation part 3

Separation Part 3: The Golden Lotus, Commune of the Nine Dragons 

The Golden Lotus is a quaint eating house with tables set in small booths that provide a degree of privacy. On Mrs. Zou's advice I'm wearing an outfit in the traditional Cathay style. A loose fitting jacket over a flower patterned blouse and a pair of trousers that are wide enough in the leg to be mistaken for a skirt at first glance. My hair is tied back and pinned up high to leave my neck exposed. It's not a hair style I've used since the Hunger Games, but Mrs. Zou seems confident in her advice.

Chang Xue and the young woman who is his chaperone meet Zou Chen Lei and I at the Golden Lotus. She is simply introduced as Pei-Pei. The absence of her family name and her different facial features leads me to believe she is not related to Chang Xue and must be some form of servant. If she is, then she must be an important one despite her youth as Chang Xue is very cautious and polite to her.

We exchange greetings and I get the opportunity to practise two of my dozen or so simple phases in the Cathay language. The rest of the evening's conversation is conducted in the Panem language for my benefit. Despite Mrs. Zou's insistence yesterday that I'm not to be coached in what to say or do tonight, the Zou's let slip enough hints that tonight is some form of sparring contest to look for weaknesses and size up the quality of the opposition in the upcoming debate in front of the Supreme Council. Tonight promises to be great fun.

"Have you ever been to Panem, Chang Xue?" I ask as we wait for our food to be served.

"Yes, three years ago. My father took my sister and I on a brief visit to the Capitol as part of my training before becoming a member of Purple Dawn here in Cathay. It was at the time of the 71st Hunger Games. I remember thinking how barbaric the Panem games are. A corruption of the traditional Cathay Games which we've held every two years for the last two hundred years," says Chang Xue.

"I heard that you had something similar to the Hunger Games here in Cathay," I respond.

"They're not similar at all. Panem's games are little more than a butchery of innocents to intimidate the masses. Cathay's games are a challenge between teams of trained warriors. There's no comparison."

"I thought prisoners were sometimes made to enter your Games? Some as young as 16."

"Some are. But they choose to enter to gain their freedom. If they are successful they join one of the many teams of warriors."

"So they are never actually free of the Games?" I say, realising the same could be said for the Hunger Games. A victor is required to mentor future tributes and support the Hunger Games year after year for as long as they live.

"True. But as victors they are awarded prize money and live in comfort."

"So the Games are spectacles at which people fight to survive just to entertain the masses. They either die in the arena or live the rest of their life for the benefit of the Games."

"Which Games are you referring to?"

"Both. The rules may be slightly different, but deep down the Games are the same. The Games affect the future of all those involved in them whether it is in Cathay or in Panem."

Any further discussion on this is delayed by the arrival of our food. There are several plates and bowls of food placed in the middle of the table and we are each given a small bowl to fill with what we want. It all looks delicious even if I've no idea what most of it is. I follow Zou Chen Lei's example and take a small portion of what looks like chicken.

Between us we devour the meal while Chang Xue and I engage in friendly conversation. Zou Chen Lei and Pei-Pei say relatively little, content to keep in the background of our conversation.

Later on Chang Xue fills four small glasses with a clear liquid. It looks like water but as I move my glass to my lips I realise it isn't. I put the glass down without drinking. I recall the various beverages consumed at the Victors' Banquet in The Capitol. Most were intoxicating and reduced the imbiber to a stupor. I can't afford to have that happen to me tonight.

"Please could I just have a glass of water?" I ask. Zou Chen Lei arranges one for me.

"I thought drinking wine was customary in Panem?" says Chang Xue.

"Not in the part of Panem I come from."

"Are you not from the Capitol?" he asks, quickly seizing on my disclosure of something he didn't know.

"Don't I look like someone from the Capitol?" I retort, choosing my words carefully.

"Not dressed like that you don't. Your outfit is pure Cathay, while your red hair suggests you could be from anywhere in either Europa or Panem."

"Next time we meet I'll wear a dress from Panem and then you can decide."

"Next time we meet will be in front of the Supreme Council," says Chang Xue. "After that, I doubt you and I will want anything to do with each other."

"Why do you say that? Is my company not to your liking?" I ask.

"Because to convince the Supreme Council of our case we must destroy each other's credibility … by whatever means. And how I feel about you doesn't come into it."

Chang Xue's words don't match the expression on his face. All evening he has been responding positively to my subtle and not-so-subtle flirting. I think deep down he'd like to know me better … not because of the debate, but because he's interested in me. I know I could put our opposing views aside in the interests of friendship. If anything I'd find it stimulating to be friends with someone who is willing to argue with me.

Eventually it is time to leave. We stand up and give a formal goodnight, enabling me to practise a bit more of my Cathay language. Before we part, I step forward and take hold of Chang Xue's hands in mine.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening," I say to Chang Xue. "We must do it again sometime."

Before he can respond I kiss him on the lips and quickly depart with Zou Chen Lei.


	32. Separation part 4

Separation Part 4: Overnight train to Xi'an. 

The following evening Zou Chen Lei, Mrs. Zou, Mei Li and I board an overnight train that will take us to Xi'an. I share a sleeping compartment with Mei Li next to the one her parents share. There's a door that connects the two compartments which we leave open for the first part of the journey. We dine together and afterwards sit talking. We talk about pleasant and inconsequential things but I sense there is something bothering both Zou Chen Lei and his wife.

"I know we said we would not prompt you what to say or do when you go before the Supreme Council, but we are concerned that you are ill prepared for what you face. Your encounter with Chang Xue last night didn't go in your favour. You revealed several facts that he may use against you during the debate. But you seemed to learn nothing about him," says Zou Chen Lei.

"He learned what I wished him to learn. In exchange I discovered how he behaves and responds to what I say and do."

"Hmmm. If you say so. All I witnessed was a love struck girl fluttering her eyelashes at a boy. Chang Xue is not an appropriate companion for you, Emerald. He comes from a wealthy and xenophobic family who will never condone a relationship with a foreigner; especially one from Panem."

"I know. I understand my place in the world. For all intents and purposes I'm an orphan who must rely on your generous hospitality. I've no money, few possessions, and currently no job. My marriage prospects are slim and all I can realistically hope for is a role like Pei-Pei's."

"Who is Pei-Pei?" asks Mei Li.

"Chang Xue's chaperone at the last night's dinner," I reply. "From Chang Xue's behaviour towards her, I'm guessing she is Chang Ju-long's mistress."

"Favourite concubine, actually," says Mrs. Zou. "Many wealthy businessmen have them. There will be those who believe you to be Chen Lei's concubine."

All of a sudden I'm blushing. I've never considered my relationship with Zou Chen Lei as anything but chaste. He's old enough to be my father, and has so far treated me that way. Is this the price I must pay for being rescued from the peacekeepers' prison?

"Don't tease Emerald, my dear. We both know you would never permit me to have a concubine," says Zou Chen Lei.

Which isn't quite the same as saying he wouldn't take a young woman as his concubine given the chance. I resolve to be more careful when I'm alone with Zou Chen Lei in future.

"But why do women become concubines?" I ask.

"Poor parents with many daughters often cannot afford dowries to enable all of them to marry. Even among poorer families future husbands expect generous dowries to enable the marriage to start on a sound financial footing. Some parents sell their daughters to save having to pay a dowry. It's unlawful but there are those like Chang Ju-long who will help those determined or desperate enough to do it … But he requires a heavy price."

"But if it is unlawful why does no one stop the practise," I ask.

"As in Panem, those with money and influence can bypass most laws. The practise in not so widespread as to cause public outrage and generally the girls are well looked after. Look at Pei-Pei. She is more comfortable and wields more influence as Chang Ju-long's concubine than as the wife of some factory worker. Don't you think it is a small price to pay for your freedom?" says Mrs. Zou.

"No. I think it is a terrible price," I reply fiercely.

"Good. I'm pleased to see you haven't lost your passion for what is right. I thought you were being serious when you said you may become a concubine like Pei-Pei," says Mrs. Zou.

"Becoming a concubine may be something I have no say about. As I said, I am long way from home and reliant on your hospitality. As generous as it is, I cannot expect it to last forever."

My statement causes a sudden pause in the conversation. For once I seem to have given the imperturbable Zou Chen Lei food for thought. It is Mei Li who breaks the silence with a huge yawn. Our discussions have run quite late and I too feel ready for bed. Mei Li and I prepare our beds and the door connecting the two compartments is closed for the night.

"Would you really allow yourself to become a concubine?" asks Mei Li as she settles down in her bed. "It sounds so … um … scandalous."

I don't think 'scandalous' was the word she was originally going to use, but I get her meaning. No one is responsible for me, or required to pay a dowry for me; so no one is allowed to sell me. I hope. But can I make my way in the world by myself? Do I want to be all alone? My split memories start to play havoc again. Part of me … the Katniss Everdeen part … is self reliant but feels the burden of responsibility. The Emerald Finch part has no responsibilities but desires the company of others.

"I don't know," is all I can reply to Mei Li's question.

"I bet you'd be a great one. You're so … so … feminine."

"Feminine? What do you mean? I'm a girl, so of course I'm feminine."

"But unlike most other girls you don't hide your femininity … you flaunt it. Not lewdly like Jiao Lan and Daiyu, but gracefully. The way you move. The way you sit. Your facial expressions. Everything. You can make people … boys in particular … give you their undivided attention with a simple movement. I wish I could do that."

"Um … I think you exaggerate my powers. I haven't noticed a trail of boys beating their way to my door. And even if they did, what have I to offer? I'm homeless, penniless, and still a bit on the skinny side."

"You had Valerian eating out of your hand. And father isn't immune to your charms. I've seen the way he looks at you. But you need a young man who isn't in awe of you and who can challenge your abilities."

"Since when did you become an expert on these matters?" I ask rhetorically. "Now go to sleep."

"That's what I overheard mother saying to father the other day," replies Mei Li as she switches out the light.

Mei Li is soon asleep, but I lie awake for a while longer thinking about tonight's discussion and what Mei Li said.


	33. Separation part 5

Separation Part 5: Overnight train to Xi'an. 

The train was due to arrive in Xi'an at 9 o'clock in the morning, but a rock slide has blocked the track about thirty miles from our destination. We wake the next morning to a message from the train guard saying it will take three or four hours to clear the track and our arrival will be delayed until lunchtime.

We've stopped in an isolated spot in a thickly wooded area surrounded by hills. It is quite chilly in these hills and those passengers who have disembarked from the train to stretch their legs have wrapped themselves in blankets. Several of the more energetic passengers take a walk in the woods while we wait.

"Should we take a walk as well?" I ask Mrs. Zou, certain I'm not the only one feeling a bit claustrophobic after being on this train for twelve hours.

It is then I sense something is troubling her and Zou Chen Lei.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "You said we weren't expected in Xi'an until tomorrow. A few hours delay isn't going to make any difference. Is it?"

Zou Chen Lei looks at his wife before answering.

"There are those who will try to prevent you from appearing before the Supreme Council. If this delay is caused by natural means, then, as you say, we will soon be on our way and the delay will not matter. But if not, then we are in danger. I deliberately chose to travel a day earlier than necessary, and by train rather than air, to throw those who work against us off the scent. I may not have been successful," replies Zou Chen Lei.

"What shall we do?" asks Mei Li, who has overheard our conversation from the other compartment.

"I wish I knew," replies Zou Chen Lei. "We may be being watched and any move we make may be countered. We are probably safe from harm while we are on the train, but we could be exposing Emerald to danger if we make the wrong move."

Suddenly I feel as though I'm back in the Hunger Games. Pursued by more powerful players in the game … the hunters versus the hunted. In this case I'm not even able to recognise those hunting me. A thought surfaces in my mind … a typical Emerald Finch thought … escape the danger … hide, evade, sneak about. There is a more aggressive thought in the background … one I associate more with the Katniss Everdeen part of my memories … find your enemies, protect loved ones, hunt.

Over the last few weeks I've grown accustomed to these dual thoughts popping into my head … one stronger than the other. Sometimes the dominant thought is one I call an Emerald thought, and sometimes the one I call a Katniss thought. What I've discovered is whichever is the dominant thought, it is usually right.

"Staying here will be a mistake," I say, hoping they will not question me why I believe that.

"What do you suggest we do?" asks Zou Chen Lei.

"If you are right and we are being watched then we cannot do anything together. I will leave by myself and make my own way to Xi'an. You must act as decoys and make everyone think I'm still with you here on the train."

"What!? How do you propose to do that? With your red hair you'd be recognised the second you leave the train. … And even if you do avoid detection, how are you going to find your way to Xi'an ... or where to go when you get there … You don't speak our language … You'll be in great danger the whole way. I can't allow you to face that risk," blusters Zou Chen Lei.

"Then suggest an alternative. You sense as well as I do that this is no natural delay," I reply. "And if I can't prevent the Supreme Council from aiding President Snow, then the people in the Districts of Panem are doomed."

He looks at his wife for support. "Help me, my dear. You tell Emerald how reckless she is being."

"That I can't do, my love. I have more sense than to stand in the way of a dragon on a mission."

Zou Chen Lei is far from happy with both of us. Me for wanting to leave, and Mrs. Zou because she keeps making me appear to be some mystical character from some prophecy. However, he can't come up with a better plan. I explain the details of my plan and he seems slightly mollified. At least he agrees to provide me with instructions on how to reach Zou Bo Ling, who will take me to the Supreme Council. In the meantime Mrs. Zou and Mei Li work on my disguise.

My disguise consists of two blankets fastened together to provide a hooded garment that hides most of my features. It's very similar to what the passengers outside are wearing over their clothes. I pack a small bag of things I may need and after a brief farewell I squeeze out of the compartment window to the ground outside. A few people see me but I have to take the risk that anyone watching the compartment is watching the door on the other side of the train.

I pick up my bag and quickly disappear into the woods. Only when I'm in the trees do I look back to see if I'm being followed. Everything seems fine and I give the agreed signal to Zou Chen Lei who is watching me from the compartment window. I walk through the woods keeping the train track in sight. There's no path, but the tall pine trees limit the undergrowth, so progress is easy.

After about half a mile the ground starts to rise and the going gets harder. I decide I have come far enough to risk returning to the train track and follow the railway to Xi'an. The railway winds its way through a gorge and I see the rock slide that has blocked the track ahead. There's no sign of anyone working to clear the blockage. The narrow gorge makes it impractical for me to take the safer option of returning to the woods and bypassing the rock slide. I have no alternative route and must keep to the train track. I approach the area cautiously.

The rock slide has mostly missed the line and fallen into the river that winds its way through the gorge next to the railway. The blockage could be cleared in a few hours once a repair crew started work. Perhaps one is on its way from Xi'an. I scramble over the rocks to the other side of the blockage and promptly duck down into a crouch. I suddenly sense danger.

The spades and tools scattered around the rock slide are the cause of my alarm. There are signs that a repair crew has started clearing the track but has abandoned its efforts. The untidy way the tools have been left suggest the crew's departure was sudden and unplanned. The noise of the river gushing around the fallen rocks masks all other sound, so I can neither hear or be heard.

I scan the area around me without moving. My grey blanket blends with the rocks, so I may avoid detection despite my exposed position. Satisfied I'm not in immediate danger I creep to one side of the track and edge my way forward in the direction of Xi'an. After a few hundred yards I see a small grassy area below me between the railway and the river. Sat there is a group of six workmen huddled together and being guarded by another group of men carrying rifles.


	34. Separation part 6

Separation Part 6: Xi'an. 

The sight of the workmen being held captive immediately dispels any lingering thought that I was being foolish in leaving the train. Before my eyes is evidence that the train has been deliberately stopped. Of course they could be bandits simply intent on robbing the train, and I can only take Zou Chen Lei's word that I'm the target. But better safe than sorry.

I quietly retreat out of sight and return to the rock slide. I need to find another way around the men. Unfortunately the gorge is too narrow to pass unobserved, and the cliffs lining it too steep to climb. I look around the workmen's temporary camp. Nothing much to help me there apart from a flask of drinking water. Then I see what should have been obvious all along. Sat on the track near to the rock slide is the workmen's motorised six-seat trolley that transported them here. With that I can dash by them and be clear of the men before they can react.

Starting the motor may attract unwanted attention, but I decide to gamble on the noise of the river masking the sound. I quickly appraise myself of the simple controls. A switch to start the motor; a lever to engage the wheels and set the direction; and a brake handle. I take a quick look around for any signs of trouble and promptly put my plan into action.

The motor proves reluctant to start, but on the third attempt splutters into life. I allow a few seconds for the spluttering to steady into a more even rhythm before releasing the brake and engaging the wheels. The trolley starts with a jolt and I'm soon rolling along the track. There seems to be only one speed … fast. I pass the clearing with the men at top speed. I crouch down behind the motor cowling in case the trolley is seen by one of the guards and he takes a shot at me. I've no idea if I've been seen in the few seconds it takes the trolley to clear the exposed spot. Once hidden from the men by the next bend in the gorge my efforts are directed towards controlling the reckless speed of the trolley on the downhill grade.

After a while I discover a combination of disengaging and re-engaging the wheels and using the brake handle keeps the speed steady. Now my only worry is going round a bend and coming face to face with a train.

I reach the bottom of the gorge without mishap and a short while later arrive at a passing loop with a small wayside halt servicing a nearby village. If I could speak more of the Cathay language, I'd be tempted to stop and tell someone what has happened. But I promised Zou Chen Lei I would go straight to Zou Bo Ling and not trust anyone I met.

As I approach the outskirts of Xi'an I realise how big a city it is. Like Kowloon it is made up of many different sized buildings along winding streets. My journey comes to an abrupt end when the track I'm on is about to merge with another line. At the junction I find I'm diverted onto a short siding and I have to brake hard to avoid hitting the barrier at the end.

My arrival has been observed by several railway workers who come running towards me. They don't look very pleased. A train comes thundering past on the other track and I begin to understand why I was directed onto the siding and what all those red lights by the side of the track meant as I approached Xi'an.

The men reach me and start shouting at me. I have no idea what they're saying, but I suspect it isn't polite. During a brief pause in the tirade I manage to say a few words in Cathay. 'Hello. My name is Emerald. I'm from Panem. I don't understand you.'

To the men's credit they seem to have at least heard of Panem, which is more than could be said if this situation was happening in reverse in Panem. I try to explain what has happened but I simply can't convey what I mean. 'My train is being held up by bandits' wasn't thought to be a necessary phrase for me to learn during my few lessons in the Cathay language.

An official wearing a railway uniform is eventually summoned and I present the ID card and documents Zou Chen Lei gave me which he said should allow me to pass any security check without trouble. I don't know what passes for trouble-free in Cathay, but the official takes her time examining the documents and makes several calls on the telephone as I wait in her office. She searches my bag and has me remove my blanket overcoat.

Eventually she seems satisfied and returns the documents to me. She points towards the door which I take to mean I can leave. I reach for my things, but she prevents me from taking the blankets. She points to the railway logo on the blanket which I interpret as meaning that they are railway property and must be left here. I nod to indicate I understand and manage a 'goodbye' in Cathay.

It is nearly lunchtime … at least that's what my stomach tells me. I've made it as far as Xi'an but now need to find one of the landmarks Zou Chen Lei described which will guide me to Zou Bo Ling. I stand out like a sore thumb without my blanket disguise. I had been so preoccupied in creating a disguise to enable me to escape the train, I'd forgotten about needing a different one in Xi'an. My patterned blouse and trousers are in the Cathay style but most of those around me are wearing plainer working clothes. It's my red hair that stands out like a beacon among the sea of black haired people.

I decide to walk towards the part of the city with taller and more modern buildings. The streets are teeming with people, many of them children. Several people say things to me but all I can reply is 'I don't understand you' as I wind my way towards what I assume is the city centre.

It takes about 15 minutes for me to reach the buildings I was aiming for. The street I'm on is a huge shopping street with large shops and traders stalls competing for custom. By now I've lost count of the number of times I've had to say 'I don't understand you' to passers by who talk to me.

My response is so automatic that when someone asks "Are you lost?" in Panem I nearly give my standard reply.

"Huh? Oh! … Yes, sort of … I'm looking for the Bell Tower and the Drum Tower," I say to the brown haired young man standing before me.

"They are both in that direction. I'm heading that way if you would like me to show you the way. My name is Jean-Paul de Rouen. I'm from Europa originally, but I've lived in Cathay for ten years now."

"Thanks. I'm Emerald … Emerald Finch … from Panem. How did you know to speak to me in Panem language?"

"A guess. There are never more than twenty foreigners allowed into Cathay at any one time and I know all those from Europa. You don't look like someone from Novgorod or Himalaya. I've never met anyone from Panem in person, and I wanted to try my little used skills at speaking Panem. How am I doing?"

"And I've never met anyone from Europa either. You speak Panem very well. Your accent is different to what I'm used to, but I can understand you perfectly."

Jean-Paul looks about 18 years old. If he's lived here for 10 years he must have arrived in Cathay with his parents. Perhaps his father or mother are diplomats. They could be members of Purple Dawn for all I know. As grateful as I am for Jean-Paul's guidance, I don't fool myself into believing the reasons for his and my presence in Xi'an aren't connected. If I had more confidence about his loyalties I would tell him about the train and the bandits, but I promised Zou Chen Lei I'd speak to Zou Bo Ling first.


	35. Separation part 7

Separation Part 7: The house of Zou Bo Ling, Xi'an. 

Jean-Paul stops at a street vendor selling food and buys something to eat.

"Are you hungry, Emerald?" he asks.

"Oh, yes. I have some money but I don't know how to ask for what I want."

"Let me help you then," he says with a pleasant smile.

Five minutes later we are sat in a nearby park eating our lunch. I prove to be poor company, being too uncertain of his motives to talk much about anything.

"The Bell Tower is on the other side of this park. You can see the top of the tower above the trees over there," he says, pointing to our right.

The Bell Tower is not like any other tower I've seen before. "It's beautiful," I say.

"Alas, unlike the Drum Tower over there, it's not the original. It was destroyed in the great wars. But I think the builders have done a good job in recreating the tower and the bells. They ring the large bell at dawn to protect the city from the angry dragon that supposedly lives in the river … if you believe in that sort of thing."

"They do seem to be a very superstitious people. And what's the purpose of the Drum Tower?"

"They are but I don't know the purpose of the Drum Tower. They beat the drum at dusk. It's a very ancient tradition."

"I had better be getting a move on. Now I know where the two towers are I can find my way from here. Thank you so much for your help," I say.

"I could escort you to where you are going, if you like. I'm heading in the direction of the towers myself."

Part of me want to leap at his invitation, but another part urges caution. I can't blame my indecision on the Emerald versus Katniss battle in my mind, both these thoughts are pure Emerald thoughts. The decision would be easier if I didn't find him so attractive. Deep down I want him to be a friend.

"OK. Thank you." There, decision made. I just hope it's the right one.

"If you are wanting to visit either of the Towers you'll find they don't open for visitors for another couple of hours."

"No I don't have time to visit them at the moment. I'm looking for a place that is on the road that runs between them. The Blue Dragon Pagoda."

"Zou Bo Ling's residence? You must know some very important people to be going there. That's where I'm heading."

"Really?! Then in that case you must know important people too."

"Hardly. I've never met Zou Bo Ling, although I've heard of him of course. Who in Xi'an hasn't? I simply received an instruction from my father to go to his residence this afternoon. To be honest, I'm terrified of going there."

"I've never met him either, and have similar trepidations. Perhaps we can support each other in what lies ahead."

"Gladly. And afterwards perhaps you'll allow me to show you some of Xi'an."

"I'd like that very much. If I'm allowed out, that is. Zou Bo Ling may have other ideas."

We are admitted into Zou Bo Ling's house by an elderly servant. The house is very ornate and clearly very old. I follow Jean-Paul's example and remove my shoes at the entrance.

"Ah! You two have met already. Excellent. Excellent. Come in here," says a voice from the room to our left.

We enter a sitting room where a man in his nineties is sat by the window. I recognise his features from the painting in the Zou transport that brought me here to Cathay. I am finally face to face with Zou Bo Ling.

"But where are Chen Lei and Soo Mei? And little Mei Li?" he asks.

"The train we were on was stopped by a rock fall in the hills to the south of Xi'an. There are men with rifles holding the repair crew hostage. As far as I know they are still there. I came on ahead by myself to bring you the news."

"Have you told anyone else?" asks Zou Bo Ling.

"No. Zou Chen Lei said I was to tell only you. The railway official who detained me when I arrived in Xi'an made several telephone calls, but I've no idea what about."

"You've done well, although I expected nothing less of you. One of those calls the railway officer made was to this house. Your papers give this address as you residence in Xi'an. Unfortunately the officer assumed you were a servant, so only spoke to my housekeeper. By the time I knew you were in Xi'an on your own you were already on your way across the city."

Zo Bo Ling presses a bell push on the wall by his chair. The elderly servant appears almost immediately. There's a brief conversation in Cathay and the servant hurries away. A younger servant enters.

"Now, Emerald. Lian will show you to your room so you can refresh yourself. Give me half an hour to discuss business with Jean-Paul and then you and I can spend the afternoon together."

I do as he asks and follow Lian. She doesn't speak Panem so I try my best to understand what she is saying. My room is beautiful and includes a private bathroom. Even in the Zou's mansion in the Capitol I didn't have the luxury of my own bathroom.

About 40 minutes later Lian returns. From her gestures I take it Zou Bo Ling has finished his business with Jean-Paul and would like me to join him in the sitting room.

I return to the sitting room and am slightly disappointed when I realise Jean-Paul has gone.

"Now, Emerald. Come closer and let me take a good look at you. Hmmm … Yes … we'll need to feed you better and get some meat on your bones. Then you'll have young men from all over falling at your feet. But your face is perfect as it is. You definitely have your grandfather's eyes.


	36. Separation part 8

Separation Part 8: The house of Zou Bo Ling, Xi'an. 

"You knew my grandfather? Which one?" I ask.

"Your father's father was a very close friend of mine. I was greatly saddened by his death."

Grandfather Finch died when I was six. From what I remember of him he was a cantankerous old man who never smiled. I can't imaging him ever having any friends, let alone one such as Zou Bo Ling.

"How did you come to meet grandfather Finch? I've always thought of him as a recluse who didn't have a kind word for anybody."

"Ah! … I can see I'm going to have to explain a few things. I now realise Chen Lei has actually followed my instructions for once. That's most unlike him. He must have realised the extreme danger you were in. Now … take a seat over here and I'll try and help you make sense of all this."

I do as he asks, bracing myself for a confusing anecdote similar to the one Mrs. Zou gave me on the journey to Cathay.

"I hope you're not going to start telling me I'm some mysterious character known as the Fox. Mrs. Zou already gave me that lecture," I say before he can begin.

"The Fox … ha ha ha ha … Oh dear … ho ho ho ho … That's priceless … Soo Mei told you that? … Ha ha ha ha … Oh dear, oh dear. … No, I shouldn't laugh. She truly believes what she says and indirectly she's helped you more than you could imagine," says Zou Bo Ling, finally bringing his mirth under control. "No … you're not the Fox, but if others believe you are then it certainly helps you."

"I'm getting totally confused. I don't know why all this is happening to me. Why I've been chosen to come to Cathay to talk to the Supreme Council. How I'm expected to do that now I'm here. And what happens to me afterwards."

"Those are fair questions and I shall endeavour to enlighten you. To answer the easy part of your questions first, the Supreme Council convenes tomorrow here in Xi'an. Jean-Paul will escort you to there and be your translator and guide. What happens afterwards depends on how successful you are in your debate with Chang Xue."

My heart skips a beat at Jean-Paul's name but I quickly suppress my emotions.

"Now for the harder part of your questions," continues Zou Bo Ling. "I've never met your mother and father. Are you a lot like them in appearance?"

"A bit. I've my mother's nose, mouth and ears, but I'm the only one in the family with red hair. I'm like her in temperament. Well … sort of. My brothers take after father."

"Hmm … Were you treated the same as your brothers?"

"Not since we were very young. Father made it clear he preferred my brothers to me … not so much in what he said, but in the way he behaved. He didn't earn much, but what he could spare was spent on my brothers, while I had to leave school as soon as I was old enough and work to supplement the family income."

"But you were never told why?

"No. I just assumed it was because I was a girl."

"Then what I am about to tell you may come as a shock. The most likely reason your father treated you differently is because he discovered he isn't your natural father. Your mother became pregnant with you as a result of a relationship with Thomas Mulligan, the only surviving son of the late President Mulligan. I don't know the circumstances of their relationship, nor whether Thomas Mulligan knew of your existence before he fled Panem. But Zou Chen Lei confirmed your DNA sample proves your connection to Thomas Mulligan."

"I don't know what to say," I reply in shock. "It explains so much. But how do you know this? How can you be certain?"

"As I said, President Mulligan was my dearest friend while I was in Panem. When they arrested him the peacekeepers rounded up his wife and children as well and murdered them. Thomas was a baby at the time and the peacekeepers seized the wrong child. By the time they realised their mistake, Thomas had been taken to safety in District 5. I knew he survived, but not where he was being hidden. I couldn't risk trying to trace him as I would likely draw the peacekeepers to him. I left Panem in disgust, but continued to monitor events from here in Xi'an.

"Then I saw your face during a recording of the Reaping for the 74th Hunger Games. Your eyes and hair colour made me realise I had finally found a link to the whereabouts of Thomas Mulligan. Zou Chen Lei made discreet enquiries on my behalf and unearthed what I have just told you. Fortunately neither Amy or Troy realised your connection to Thomas. If they had, then they would have killed you at once. Neither could afford any descendant of President Mulligan to appear as a rallying point for the people."

"But why would people do that? President Mulligan was mad. I'm descended from a madman. Does this mean I'll go mad like him?"

"No. No. Calm yourself. Right up to his arrest I knew him as a genius not a madman. He was a brilliant man who nearly achieved his desire to end the Capitol's oppression of the Districts. But he realised he had powerful enemies from within Panem's ruling elite and knew his efforts were doomed to failure. But he didn't give up hope. He knew his life was forfeit and made plans to help later generations who believed in an end to the oppression."

"And where are these plans?" I ask.

"In this book. A copy of Mulligan's prophecies. Students and historians like Soo Mei have studied these prophecies for years, and now believe they can make sense of a few of them. They're wrong, of course, because they aren't prophecies at all, but coded messages."

"But if no one can understand them, they are useless."

"True. But if we accept that Mulligan knew decoding his book would present a problem, he would make provision for someone to be able to decode it. The most obvious choice would be a family member. What he didn't know was his wife and children would be murdered. I've been hoping to trace Thomas to see if he can provide a link to decoding the book."

"But you said he was a baby when President Mulligan was killed. What can he know?"

"It's a long shot, but I'm hoping there's some Mulligan family artefact he's inherited from whoever saved him that will provide the key."


	37. Separation part 9

Separation Part 9: The house of Zou Bo Ling, Xi'an. 

Zou Bo Ling and I talk some more about his friendship with President Mulligan. I not totally convinced Zou Bo Ling is right in saying I'm President Mulligan's granddaughter, but if I am, it explains a lot about the way my parents behaved to each other and towards me. Thankfully Zou Bo Ling realises I need time to take in all he has told me and the arrival of afternoon tea provides a much needed break. Afternoon tea is a delightful practise I've been introduced to since my arrival in Cathay.

"Is there anything I need to know about my debate before the Supreme Council?" I ask, as we resume our conversation on more immediate matters.

"There is much that would be helpful to you, but there's no time to teach you. Chang Ju-long has manipulated the timing of this session to put you at a disadvantage. His son Chang Xue has had months to prepare, while you have had next to no time. Added to which you don't know the protocols involved in appearing before the Supreme Council, while he has been taught since he was a small child. Jean-Paul will guide you through each step and make sure you are where you need to be."

"But is there anything I **need** to know? What will influence the Council the most?"

"The Council consists of men and women from all walks of life. Only a few are professional politicians. Our laws prohibit anyone from sitting on the Supreme Council for more than eight years. There are several political parties who often vote as a group, but no party has overall control of the Council. There is no way of predicting how they will react."

"What about groups from the same family?" I ask. "You seem to play great importance on your family loyalties."

"Ah! You recognise one of Cathay society's great weaknesses. In Panem your people are divided by physical barriers. Each District is kept separate from the others. In Cathay our barriers are not visible fences, but divisions caused by loyalty to the extended family."

"Is that what has caused the friction between the Zou and Chang families?"

"Ah! I see Zou Chen Lei has been selective in which of my instructions to obey. He was not supposed to involve you in our family troubles. But since he has, then perhaps you had better know.

"Two hundred years ago the population of Cathay was brought to near extinction by a prolonged drought. To reduce the chances of future disasters having a similar effect, the Supreme Council put in place plans to improve the survival chances of the Cathay people. Those plans encouraged the young to make early marriages and produce large families. The plan has been a great success and our population has grown to a point we no longer fear extinction from a single natural disaster or epidemic. However, to achieve this it has been necessary to push children into officially arranged marriages if the child is still unmarried by seventeen years of age. The Chang family have manipulated this law by refusing permission for their boys to marry before they are seventeen and then demand an extortionate dowry for girls selected to marry their eligible boys. The law gives parents little choice and a girl can sometimes end up being sold as a concubine to avoid the need to pay a dowry."

"Yes, Mrs. Zou told me about the practise. I think it is dreadful."

"And so it is. The Zou family have chosen to defy the law and if a Zou parent cannot pay the dowry, then the extended family will protect the family affected. The Chang family have accused the Zou family of treason and demand the matter is settled in the ancient manner."

"Which is?"

"Trial by combat. Twenty Zou warriors must face twenty Chang warriors in a fight to the death. The tradition hasn't been invoked for centuries. The Supreme Council will rule whether or not to permit it, or set an alternative means of settling the dispute."

"There must be another way. Why don't the wealthier members of the Zou family pay the dowry on behalf of those who can't."

"Paying the dowry would be seen as an act of charity and that would shame the girl's parents. It would also encourage demands for even higher dowries. The Supreme Council have repeatedly refused to amend the marriage law to limit the dowry. By accusing the Zou family of treason, there is no honourable way of settling the matter without the charge being voluntarily withdrawn or my admitting defeat and paying whatever compensation the Chang family demand. I have no intention of doing the latter and Chang Ju-long, as appointed spokesman of the Chang family, is not the sort of person to voluntarily withdraw the charge."

I stop and think for a while but no solution comes to mind. Zou Bo Ling sits patiently in his chair. Finally I give up and change the subject.

"What should I wear to tomorrow's session with the Supreme Council?"

"Technically it is a meeting of the Purple Dawn committee to which the Supreme Council has been invited to watch. That is why you need to be a member of Purple Dawn. You wouldn't be allowed to speak at the meeting otherwise. All official Purple Dawn meetings require formal dress."

"I'll see what I can make up from the clothes I've brought with me. Is there any chance Zou Chen Lei will arrive in Xi'an with the rest of my clothes by tomorrow morning?"

"I don't know. I passed on what you told me about the train to the authorities. They will take the appropriate action. I've had no news since. There are some of Soo Mei's clothes upstairs which I'm sure she won't mind you borrowing. Lian will show you where they are. Have a look and see if there is anything you like."

From what I observed in Panem about Mrs. Zou's taste in wardrobe, I can't imagine there is anything I'd remotely consider wearing. But I've only the outfit I'm wearing and the one in my bag, neither of which could be called formal wear by any stretch of the imagination. Zou Bo Ling summons Lian and I follow her upstairs.

As we climb the stairs I study the photographs lining the wall. They all seem to be family pictures. Sure enough, there is one of Zou Chen Lei and his wife and three children. I stop when I realise this was taken before Mei Li's sister died. Jiao Lan told me of the tragic circumstances of Mei Li's sister's death and the heartbreak it caused. Mei Li still doesn't know the truth but I have more than once seen how the tragedy has made Mrs. Zou very careful with Mei Li, even to the point of over-protecting her.

Lian guides me to one of the bedrooms at the front of the house. It is slightly larger than my room, which is to say this room is enormous. Along one wall is a series of wardrobes which Lian throws open. There before me lies a long row of women's outfits. I've never seen anything like it before and the range of clothes dwarfs the large wardrobe Katniss showed me while I was at her house in District 12.


	38. Separation part 10

Separation Part 10: The house of Zou Bo Ling, Xi'an. 

I never imagined Mrs. Zou having such an extensive range of clothes. In the time I've known her I've never seen her wearing anything like these outfits. She is slightly taller than I am and not as thin, so many of these beautiful outfits will be too big for me for me.

As I repeatedly browse the racks of clothes I keep being drawn towards one outfit that I like above all others. The small upright collar and the short sleeves makes it similar in style to a dress that caught my eye at the Victors Banquet in the Capitol. I don't know whether that dress was a Panem style, or a copy of a Cathay style, but the colourful pattern on the pale green cloth, depicting birds and dragons, clearly reflects this outfit's Cathay design. I try it on but it is too loose on me.

Lian sees my dilemma and says something I don't understand, but from her hand gestures I assume means 'wait'. She disappears for a few minutes and returns with some pins, needle and thread. She gathers the outfit in a few places and holds it in place with the pins. She has me turn a few times and she makes some final adjustments. The outfit now fits me snugly and the matching short jacket makes it suitable for formal wear.

I change back into my own clothes and Lian takes the outfit I've chosen away to make the temporary adjustments permanent. I hope Mrs. Zou isn't going to mind. I continue to browse the racks and come across a collection of clothes that are smaller in size. Too small for Mrs. Zou and too big for Mei Li. I stop when I realise these must have been Mei Li's sister's clothes.

The stylist who managed my wardrobe at the Hunger Games said it is possible to tell a lot about a person from their wardrobe. If that's so, then Mei Li's sister was someone who desperately wanted to be loved and admired. As pretty as the outfits are, I leave them alone, even though some might fit me. I might cause distress to Zou Chen Lei and Mrs. Zou if they saw me wearing their dead daughter's clothes.

I return downstairs to find Zou Bo Ling fast asleep in his chair. Although I have numerous questions about Mrs. Zou's wardrobe upstairs and about Mei Li's sister, I decide to leave him in peace. It is too early to go to bed, and Lian may want me to try on the outfit she's altering for me. I browse the books on the shelves but they are all written in Cathay. Then I remember the book of President Mulligan's prophecies on the table next to the sleeping Zou Bo Ling. I pick it up and go sit in a chair on the other side of the room. The book is bound in a worn leather cover and must have been opened many times. Fortunately for me the book is written in Panem rather than a Cathay translation. I thumb through the pages. The introduction explains that the prophecies are listed in the order Mulligan made them and not necessarily in the order they are supposed to happen. I keep an open mind as to whether I'm about to read prophecies or, as Zou Bo Ling claims, a series of coded messages.

The first four prophecies are short, and as far as I can make out they are totally meaningless.

_To the lion within temper courage with water from the well._

_If my lies are understood your truth is discovered._

_The answer dearest to the birds of heaven is rarely found. _

_The ruby, diamond, emerald and sapphire will reveal the seven bows of the Aztec._

I begin to realise why Zou Bo Ling believes these to be coded messages. They don't make any sense otherwise. The second line hints at it being a code. Not that I know anything about discovering hidden codes. I turn a few more pages. After the first four entries the prophecies become longer and less like a code and more like predictions. After a few minutes I come across the one that Mrs. Zou made reference to.

_In the third quarter the Raven's death shall be a warning; for the Mockingjay shall become the unquenchable beacon; the Squirrel the unbreakable sword of justice; and the Fox the steadfast guide to peace. Presidents should beware the coal-miner's daughter._

I stop and give some thought to this prophecy. It is clearer than some of the others, and could fit what is happening. The third quarter could refer to the upcoming third quarter quell of the Hunger Games. The boy I only knew as Raven died in my arms in the Capitol. Katniss wore a mockingjay pin on her jacket in the arena during the 74th Hunger Games … and she's the daughter of a coal-miner. I briefly knew a man who went by the code name of Squirrel after I was brought back to life, although like the reference to the Fox, I refuse to place he or I in the roles referred to in Mulligan's prophecy. I can see what excited Mrs. Zou, but it could all be a huge coincidence. A book full of prophecies is likely to contain at least one you could fit into any situation with a little imagination. To prove my hypothesis I pick another at random.

_The dragons of the east rise into the sky. The song of the Mockingjay goes unheard. Snow heralds the eight month winter._

Hmmm … the Mockingjay reference again, but a different outcome. The dragons of the east could mean Cathay and Snow could mean President Snow. That's if it's a prophecy at all.

I go back to the first four short prophecies. These are so different from the other entries in the book and yet I can't believe they don't have a purpose. Zou Bo Ling has obviously thought the same, which is why he is driven to find Thomas Mulligan. I rack my brain to think of anything in my past that might give me a clue to decoding the meaning.

I can't think of anything helpful and put the book down in exasperation. I sit back and close my eyes. It is then that a memory comes to the forefront of my mind. Not an Emerald memory, but one I recognise as a Katniss memory. A child's game of secret messages. Take the first word of the first sentence, the second of the next and so on. When you reach the last sentence do the same in reverse.

I pick the words out of the first four lines and can't help letting out a cry of alarm. I drop the book in the process, waking Zou Bo Ling from his nap. I quickly pick up the book, hoping I've not damaged it. The book seems alright.

"Oh, sorry my dear. Must have dozed off. Are you alright? You look as though you've seen a ghost," says Zou Bo Ling.

"I was reading this book. You said it contained coded messages. I think I've just decoded one."

"Really? That was very clever of you. What does it say?"

"To my dearest Emerald. The answer lies within."


	39. Separation part 11

Separation Part 11: The Great Hall of the People, Xi'an. 

"Ah. Yes, I know. But you did very well to find it so quickly. It took scholars here over a week to discover it. And before you think he is referring to you, I should perhaps tell you that Mulligan's wife was named Emerald. That's why I fear the means of decoding the messages died with her."

"But the message says the answer lies within."

"Yes. But within what? The book itself? The cover, binding and pages have been thoroughly examined. There's no hidden text or secret marks; nothing glued under the cover. The only anomaly we've found is pages 17 and 18 are printed in wrong order," says Zou Bo Ling.

I check the book and see what he means. The page numbers run 16, 18, 17, 19. The text seems OK as each page starts and ends with a complete prophecy.

"If it's not in the physical book then 'within' must mean something within Emerald Mulligan herself. Some piece of knowledge. Knowledge that died with her. Unless she somehow passed it on to her baby son. Not in words … Thomas was too young … but hidden in some family heirloom or artefact," says Zou Bo Ling.

"Or it's within the text of the prophecies. The means of decoding the messages is contained within the messages themselves," I add.

Lian interrupts our discussion. Zou Bo Ling translates what she wants to tell me. She has adjusted the outfit and has put it in my room. She wants me to try it on in case further adjustments are necessary. As it is getting late by now I wish Zou Bo Ling goodnight and go with Lian to my room. I try the outfit on and find it fits perfectly. I give Lian a hug in thanks and hang the outfit up in the wardrobe.

Next morning I'm woken early by Lian. There's only time for a quick shower before breakfast. By nine o'clock I am dressed and ready for Jean-Paul to call and collect me. Lian insists I wear a coat over my outfit in case it rains. I had expected Zou Bo Ling to accompany me but, as he put it, all the excitement of a Purple Dawn meeting would likely be too much for him and he'd fall asleep while the finer points of some trivial detail were debated at length.

Jean-Paul arrives on time and brings news that the train from Kowloon finally arrived in Xi'an an hour ago. I remember Zou Chen Lei was also summoned to appear before the Supreme Council and I'm glad he made it to Xi'an on time. A car driven by a very sour-faced woman takes Jean-Paul and I to a large building about a mile from Zou Bo Ling's house.

"This is the Great Hall of the People," says Jean-Paul. The Supreme Council meet here when they convene in Xi'an."

"And how often is that?" I ask.

"The Council meets in one of the six major cities for two days twice a month. They are in Xi'an four times a year."

"A uniformed official escorts us from the car, through a security checkpoint and into a large side room. There are several men and women standing about talking while a number of uniformed boys and girls about my age scurry about serving drinks and running errands. A girl comes over to me and says something I don't understand.

"She's offering to take our coats to the cloakroom," says Jean-Paul taking off his coat. I follow his example.

"Wow! You look sensational!" says Jean-Paul as he sees my outfit for the first time. "In my country there is an old saying. 'Dress shabbily and people remember the outfit. Dress impeccably and people remember the woman'."

"Thank you," I reply with a smile. "Let's hope the Supreme Council think the same. I certainly want them to remember what I have to say."

Jean-Paul takes me over to one of the small groups of men and women talking by the window. He tells me these are members of Purple Dawn. They seem pleasant enough although I notice none of them are Changs. As if responding to my observation a group of five men enter wearing what appears to be ancient warrior attire. They have wide metal bands around their middles forming a suit of armour and each wears two swords. I recognise Chang Ju-long and Chang Xue among them. Chang Xue looks quite fearsome in his outfit, which I suppose is the effect he and his father are trying to create.

The men are followed by three young girls carrying bundles of documents and papers. They struggle under the weight but none of the men stop to help them. Chang Ju-long makes a point of avoiding the group I'm with and goes over to another group.

"It seems your debate with Chang Xue will be a long one. Those papers are evidence he wants to present to the Supreme Council," says Jean-Paul, translating the words of one of the women in our group.

"Evidence? Nobody said anything about presenting evidence. I thought this was a debate. Since when do you present documents during a debate?" I say.

Jean-Paul translates my words and the women laughs. Jean-Paul translates her reply. "Nor is it good manners to wear weapons at a Purple Dawn meeting, especially with the Supreme Council in attendance. It will be interesting to see how the Council reacts to Chang Ju-long's insult."

I look around to see if Zou Chen Lei has arrived but am disappointed to see he hasn't. Perhaps he has gone to Zou Bo Ling's house to refresh himself and change clothes.

Our conversation is ended with the sound of a huge gong. Everyone turns towards a pair of large open doors at the end of the room and the Purple Dawn members start to file through. I keep with the group I've been talking to and am careful to avoid coming too close to the Changs, who are fortunately well ahead of me. Chang Xue looks behind him and sees me. I smile and wave a friendly 'hello' which seems to put him off his stride and he collides with the man walking next to him.

We enter what looks like a large amphitheatre with the audience sat in tiered rows on three sides looking down on the stage below. There are five lecterns facing the audience and a row of chairs at the back of the stage. Chang Xue walks to the centre lectern and the three girls following him deposit their papers on a desk to the side of his lectern. They then leave the room. Two of the elder Purple Dawn members occupy the lecterns either side of Chang Xue while the others sit on the chairs at the back of the stage. The audience seats are full and the hum of conversation is almost deafening.

Jean-Paul thankfully knows what to do and guides me to the lectern on the far side of the stage. As I cross the stage the audience suddenly quietens. Chang Xue looks rather annoyed since the audience didn't make any reaction to his entrance. The flirt in me makes a point of slowing my pace, smiling and waving to the Supreme Council before positioning myself at my lectern.


	40. Separation part 12

Separation Part 12: The Great Hall of the People, Xi'an. 

Jean-Paul makes sure I'm provided with a glass of water and wishes me good luck. A technician provides him with a second microphone and an earpiece for me, so Jean-Paul can translate what is said without interrupting the speaker. He then sits at the table slightly off to one side of me ready to translate my words and make sure I can understand what is said.

The lights dim over the audience and the five lecterns are bathed in spotlights. An elderly man in a sweeping robe walks up to the lectern on the far side of the stage. He turns out to be a television presenter and must be Cathay's equivalent of Caesar Flickerman, although that's where the comparison ends.

He introduces the four speakers. The elderly man standing between Chang Xue and I is speaking on behalf of the older people, opposing any Cathay interference in Panem. As such, he is on my side of the debate. Thankfully Jean-Paul's translation is excellent and I can follow what is being said.

With the introductions over, the lights dim over Chang Xue and my lecterns and we sit quietly while the two elder speakers debate the proposal that Cathay provides financial and technical assistance to President Snow as it did seventy six years ago. I listen intently but soon realise Zou Bo Ling is right, the debate becomes bogged down in trivial details. The main argument of my ally seems to be the harm caused to the profits of businessmen. His opponent, a fiery woman who is barely in control of her temper, repeatedly draws on examples from the great wars of the effects of excessive military power. Her picture of thousands of heavily armed Panem peacekeepers marching down the streets of Xi'an would give anyone nightmares.

The debate is followed by questions from the other members of Purple Dawn, channelled through the presenter. As with the debate, the woman's answers are clear and precise, while the man's are vague and ambiguous. After an hour the questions run out and the speakers are called on to make their closing statements. They both read a prepared speech which does little to add to their original debate.

After a ten minute rest break it is Chang Xue and my turn. The presenter reads the topic for debate. To my surprise and Chang Xue's consternation, the topic to discuss is not the same as the two older speakers debated, but whether Cathay should provide support to the rebels in Panem should such a group emerge from the current unrest.

Chang Xue looks as though he is about to object but decides against it. He still looks flustered as he is called on to make his opening speech. He takes the easy route of using his prepared speech and arguing Cathay should support President Snow. It is an impressive speech even if some of the so-called facts are questionable. Now it is my turn. I clear my throat and speak to the audience sat in the shadows.

Ten minutes later I close my opening address feeling content with my effort. Jean-Paul has translated my words and I can only hope he has done so correctly. Unlike Chang Xue I at least addressed the right topic.

Chang Xue makes an impressive rebuttal to my opening remarks. His comments prove he has studied Panem affairs and he is capable of departing from prepared speeches. As I listen I smile at him. After a minute or so I notice he spends less time looking towards the Supreme Council and more towards me. Just as he is building up to a critical point in his argument I wink at him. This throws him off his stride and he stumbles over his words at the crucial moment. The important point he was trying to convey loses its effect in a series of 'ums' and 'ahs' which Jean-Paul translates literally for me. Hey! Nobody said I had to play fair.

Chang Xue seems more embarrassed than angry that he fell for my antics. I take my turn to counter his arguments, carefully avoiding more than a brief glance in his direction. This is where my knowledge of life in District 5 adds weight to my argument. I can refer to my personal experiences and those of other children and young people.

There is no indication of how the debate is influencing the Supreme Council. Apart from the occasional cough there's no sound from the audience. There's no applause or other reaction to the debate. For all I know most of them could be asleep.

The next phase in the debate are the questions from the Purple Dawn members sat at the back of the stage. The process is simple, the presenter reads the question and both Chang Xue and I answer as best we can. This goes on for some time and I suspect some of them are set-up questions to enable Chang Xue to score points at my expense. Nevertheless I feel I have answered several of them better than Chang Xue. The final questions comes.

"Is it true that the speaker from Panem has a criminal record and has been involved in activities against the lawful government? Furthermore, she has been subjected to extreme medical procedures that make her abnormal and therefore unsuitable to represent the young people of Panem?"

From Chang Xue's reaction I can tell he knew this question was coming and that Chang Ju-long is the author. Fortunately for me it is Chang Xue who must respond first. He doesn't look very happy at being asked to answer and I prepare myself for the worst. Clearly he has been briefed on how to respond.

He won't look me in the eye as he talks. This is why he brought all the papers into the debating chamber. He can show documents recording my actions starting from being selected as tribute for the 74th Hunger Games, my death and resurrection, my arrest and conviction, my rescue by Zou Chen Lei right up to my connection with the death of Raven. These files could only have come from Troy. As damning as these allegations are they highlight the gaps in Troy's knowledge of me. He's not made any connection between me and the failed attempts to assassinate Katniss Everdeen in the Capitol.

" … Finally I agree with the questioner," says Chang Xue. "A person with such a record should not be allowed to speak before the Supreme Council on behalf of the young people of Panem. After all she is unmarried and, as her medical records show, Emerald Finch is not a virgin."

This cheap shot stuns me. Memories of that occasion flood through my mind. Normal thought is swamped by the unlocking of suppressed memories. I sense I'm going into shock. Strangely my immediate concern is not Chang Xue's announcement to the untold thousands of television viewers, but that Jean-Paul must translate this slur on my character. I had hoped Jean-Paul and I might afterwards become good friends … if not more … but this destroys all my hopes. I feel like curling up and crying.

I'm vaguely aware there is a deathly silence in the chamber. I am expected to speak but I'm frozen in shock.


	41. Separation part 13

Separation Part 13: The Great Hall of the People, Xi'an. 

This is what Chang Ju-long has planned all along. The tactics of a desperate coward; the old ploy of discrediting the speaker rather than address the issue. Strangely I'd like to believe Chang Xue has been an unwilling participant in this scheme; after all he did give me a warning when we dined together in Kowloon.

What saves me are my split memories. While the Emerald Finch part of me shuts down from the effects of too many bad memories, the Katniss Everdeen part functions normally. After a few seconds I find I can think and speak. Katniss the hunter steps forth to my rescue.

"I did not choose to come to Cathay to speak in this debate. I have never said I have the right to speak for all of Panem's young people, although I have tried my best to represent the views of the majority. I was chosen to speak by the Cathay ambassador to Panem. By questioning my suitability you challenge the wisdom and integrity of a man appointed by the Supreme Council itself. By inference the questioner is challenging the authority of the Supreme Council."

For the first time in the debate there is an audible reaction from the Supreme Council. It causes Chang Xue to squirm.

"As to the specific charges laid against me, it is true I was arrested and imprisoned for alleged crimes against President Snow's regime. It also true I went through an unusual medical treatment to revive me after I was poisoned during the 74th Hunger Games. As to the final charge, it is true I am no longer a virgin. That was stolen from me while I was being tortured in a peacekeepers' transport taking me from District 12. Such are the actions of the regime Chang Xue wishes you to support.

"Rather than support a regime that tortures and kills its young people, the Supreme Council should put its efforts into stamping out the evil practises against young people in Cathay. Why does the Council tolerate the imposition of excessive dowries demanded from parents of girls forced to marry in compliance with the law? Does the Council not know this leads to girls being sold as concubines?"

Having spoken about my horrific journey from District 12, the Emerald part of me returns to normality. I look around for a reaction and sense nothing but stunned silence. Suddenly the presenter realises it is his responsibility to keep the debate going. He calls on Chang Xue and I to make our closing arguments. Ironically we both make the same recommendation to the Supreme Council; namely it should not support the rebels in Panem. In my case because Cathay should keep out of Panem's affairs entirely; in Chang Xue's case because he believes Cathay should support President Snow.

The presenter announces the debate and the meeting of Purple Dawn is over. The lights come on and the Council promptly erupts into numerous conversations while the members of Purple Dawn file out of the room. A few look in my direction and I stand straight and do my best to hide my anxiety. Have I done enough to persuade the Council not to support President Snow? Jean-Paul comes over to me and offers his arm to escort me off the stage. I acknowledge his offer with a short curtsy and arm-in-arm we walk slowly off the stage.

"You were incredible. Particularly how you handled the last question. I can't think of many people who could have said what you did after going through an experience like that, " says Jean-Paul once we're out of the room. "Please say you'll have lunch with me?"

"Thanks, but I'd have been lost without you to translate my words so well. If you willing to have lunch with a fallen woman, I'd love to have lunch with you. … Do you think I persuaded the Council?" I respond.

"You're not to blame for what happened to you in the hands of the peacekeepers. As for the Council, I don't know, but their decision will be made public tomorrow. There will be those who will vote one way or another regardless of what was said today, but I think you will have swayed some of the undecided. It is a shame the first debate was so lacklustre."

I look around room and find most of the Purple Dawn members have already left. I suddenly sense danger. Most of those remaining in the room are Changs in their antiquated uniforms with swords in their belts. Jean-Paul recognises the danger as well.

"We should leave," he says, once again taking my arm. I don't argue.

We almost make it to the door before Chang Ju-long steps in front of us. Never a happy man, he seems to be in a particularly sour mood. He starts talking to me in Cathay. This is a deliberate insult since he knows I don't understand more than a few words in Cathay, while he speaks perfectly good Panem. Jean-Paul doesn't translate his words but replies directly. I may not understand what is being said, but the vehemence of the conversation leaves me in no doubt about its nature. I start to worry this argument might end in violence but so far it seems like a contest between two males staking out their territorial rights over a female. Chang Xue, who until now has hidden at the back of the other men comes up to his father and speaks sharply to him. He then turns towards me.

"I apologise for my father's inappropriate words. I at least wish to acknowledge your skills as a debater. I hope you will not think ill of me when the Council announces their decision to support President Snow tomorrow," says Chang Xue in Panem.

I chose not to reply verbally. I merely nod in acknowledgement and gently tug on Jean-Paul's arm to escort me out of this room. We are allowed to leave without further interference. Once out of sight of the Changs I burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" asks Jean-Paul mystified.

"I didn't understand any of what Chang Ju-long said but you two looked so funny posturing like two rutting bulls."

"Ah! And I won!?"

"Yes, my gallant protector, you get the girl. Now what did Chang Ju-long say? Something nasty I presume."

"Actually I've no idea how to tell you. He used so many expletives I don't know how to translate them into Panem. Let's just say they weren't words I want to repeat to you even if I could."

"But what did you say in return?"

"I can't remember exactly. Something along the lines that he is unworthy to be in your presence. That I am proud to be by your side and allowed to translate your words. That … well … um … you get the general drift."

I turn to face Jean-Paul and look into his eyes. "I'd like it very much if you would kiss me."

He does. Long and hard.


	42. Separation part 14

Separation Part 14: Zo Bo Ling's house, Xi'an. 

Having Jean-Paul's arms wrapped around me is just what I need. Until now I hadn't realised how long it has been since someone close has allowed all my worries to melt away in the embrace of their arms. It is a moment I wish could last forever but I know it cannot. All too soon our interlude of intimacy ends.

Jean-Paul and I find a small café not far away and enjoy a pleasant meal while we get to know each other better. He tells me about Europa and his life here in Cathay, while I reveal more about my life than I recall ever telling anyone else. He is the first person I've talked openly about the effects of the split memories that compete in my mind. He listens sympathetically and doesn't dismiss my remarks as stupid, even though they must be impossible for him to imagine.

It is mid-afternoon before Jean-Paul decides he had better escort me back to Zou Bo Ling's house. I feel a little guilty for not checking earlier that Zou Chen Lei, Mrs. Zou and Mei Li have arrived safely. It's a fifteen minute walk to Zou Bo Ling's house and as soon as we arrive Lian shows us both through to the sitting room. Zou Chen Lei and Mrs. Zou are sat with Zou Bo Ling around a low table studying a large book.

"Ah, there you are my dear. Did you both enjoy your lunch?" says Zou Bo Ling.

"Yes, thank you," I reply, not bothering to ask how he knew Jean-Paul and I had lunch together. I turn towards Zou Chen Lei. "Can I introduce you to Jean-Paul de Rouen, who has been my friend and translator today. … Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with, Emerald," replies Zou Chen Lei. "This is a Zou family matter Zou Bo Ling and I must resolve."

Jean-Paul, Zou Chen Lei and Mrs. Zou greet each other in the formal Cathay style.

"I can see you are busy, so I should take my leave and not interrupt your work," says Jean-Paul. "Perhaps I could call on you tomorrow afternoon and escort you to the Hall of the People to hear the outcome of the Council's deliberations?" he says to me.

"Yes, I'd like that very much … If that's alright with the Zous?" I reply.

"Yes … yes, that will be fine," says Zou Bo Ling absent-mindedly. By now he has returned his attention to the book.

I escort Jean-Paul to the door. "I'm sorry the welcome was not more cordial. There is obviously something wrong. But thank you so much for …". I don't finish my sentence before we are locked in another deep kiss. Once again I find myself sinking into his embrace.

"No apology necessary. And I look forward to seeing you tomorrow," he says as we break for air. I reluctantly let go of Jean-Paul and he leaves with a smile and a wave. I return to the sitting room.

"If you are busy, I'll go and join Mei Li and leave you in peace," I say. They are all so engrossed in the book I'm not certain if any of them hear me.

The sound of an instrument playing guides me to Mei Li who is in Zou Bo Ling's music room. I haven't previously seen or heard Mei Li play a musical instrument and am pleasantly surprised that she can coax a wonderfully gentle tune from the strange stringed instrument she is playing. As soon as she sees me she stops and runs over to greet me.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're safe," she says beneath her tears of joy. "When the armed men came shortly after you left the train, we started to worry about you. The men were looking for you and searched the train from top to bottom … twice. Then they left all of a sudden and we feared some of their compatriots had found you. It wasn't until we arrived in Xi'an we heard you were safe."

"Does your father know who the men were and why they were looking for me?"

"He said they were probably local bandits hired by someone in Xi'an. Their paymaster probably wanted to stop you appearing before the Supreme Council. The bandits didn't seem very organised. They clearly didn't know you were travelling with us, so father's fears that our compartment was being watched were groundless."

"And you're alright?" I ask.

"Oh, yes. It was a bit scary with all those armed men, but they didn't harm anyone and left empty-handed. In the end the whole episode was rather exciting. How did you go on at the Supreme Council? I can't wait to see it when it's broadcast tomorrow evening."

"Oh. I did my best but I won't know the outcome until tomorrow. I didn't realise the debate wasn't broadcast live."

"The television channel is owned by the state so the debate will be edited to reinforce the decision made by the Supreme Council. If the Supreme Council agree with your point of view then most of what you said will be left in, otherwise your speeches will be heavily cut."

I am about to complain how unfair that is, but realise it is even worse in Panem. As I know from personal experience, in Panem people can be secretly arrested and tortured for speaking against the government.

"Who was that young man who escorted you here?" asks Mei Li.

"Jean-Paul. He was my escort to the Great Hall of the People and my translator."

"He must have done a good job to deserve a kiss like that," observes Mei Li with a sly look in her eye. "I wish I knew that trick when I was at school in Panem. There were a couple of nice boys who regularly helped me mathematics I wouldn't have minded kissing."

"Hmmm … When you are a bit older, perhaps."

"Well I'm nearly 14. I need to start dating soon. If I don't find a husband by the time I'm 17 then the state marriage agency will find one for me. I'd prefer to chose a husband myself rather than go through all the personality profiling they put you through to match you to your 'perfect man'."

"Is that what they do? It sounds a bit clinical."

"It is a bit but there is some choice involved. The agency chooses three candidates for each girl who are the closest match to her age and profile. The girl is allowed to meet each boy and she must then decide which of the three she prefers. The boy can refuse up to two candidates, but must accept the third girl who chooses him. If the girl is rejected by her first choice then her second choice is asked, and so on. If necessary another three boys are chosen."

"What if you don't want to marry?"

"Why would you not want to marry? I can't wait to marry and have children of my own. It's the patriotic thing to do."


	43. Separation part 15

Separation Part 15: Zo Bo Ling's house, Xi'an. 

I decide to leave the subject of marriage alone for now. I have very mixed feelings about getting married and have no intention of having children of my own. It is a subject both the Emerald and Katniss parts of my mind are in complete agreement. I listen quietly to Mei Li's playing for a while. Every so often she asks me a question as she plays. The subject is always linked to the same subject … boys.

I realise she sees me as a big sister and role model. I feel flattered she looks on me this way, and I must confess I've viewed her as my younger sister from time to time. I'm not certain I'm a good role model for her though. Her upbringing is so different from mine. She has loving parents who, if anything, over-protect her, while my parents didn't hesitate to send me out to work as soon as I was old enough.

An hour later Lian interrupts our pleasant interlude. Mei Li says we are both asked to join the older Zous on the sitting room. With a mixture or curiosity and trepidation we follow Lian to the sitting room. We enter and see everything is set out for afternoon tea. The book they had been engrossed in has been put away.

"Ah, come in my dears, and take a seat," says Zou Bo Ling. Lian serves both Mei Li and I with a cup of tea. I follow Mrs. Zou's example and sit upright in my chair and Mei Li copies my posture.

"You suit that outfit," says Mrs. Zou. I'd completely forgotten I'm wearing something from her wardrobe. "Once again you show impeccable taste in clothes. The bird and dragon pattern was a brilliant choice for the Supreme Council meeting."

"Umm … Actually I chose it because I liked the colours and playful pattern. I didn't know the pattern carried any special meaning."

I don't add that my choice of outfit was driven by my desire to distract Chang Xue during the debate. A tactic that met with some success.

"Your choice only proves you have a natural ability to choose clothes," says Mrs. Zou. "The bird and the dragon together represent perfect harmony and balance … shadow and light. Anyone watching you would subconsciously interpret what you say as a voice of reason … not favouring one side over the other. What did Chang Xue wear to the debate?"

"A warrior's outfit complete with armour and swords. He looked quite intimidating," I reply.

"Dressed like that he didn't need to open his mouth. The Supreme Council will recognise his point of view from his clothes alone. Was his armour white or red?"

"White. Why?"

"As I suspected. White indicates he favours supporting the ruling government. Red would represent support for those rebelling. But you outmanoeuvred him; any wavering Council members would be more influenced by your outfit than his. Chang Ju-long must have been furious."

"Chang Ju-long tried to stop Jean-Paul and I from leaving and the two of them exchanged heated words. I don't know what was said; Jean-Paul would only say Chang Ju-long's words were impolite."

"I can believe that. Chang Ju-long is renown for his explosive temper. He has gambled a great deal on being able to persuade the Supreme Council to support President Snow's regime. For him to react that way he must believe you have swayed more than a few Council members to vote in your favour," says Zou Bo Ling.

"Which brings us on to another matter, Emerald. The other evening … while we were on the train … you rightly reminded me that you are our guest … a welcome one, I hasten to add … and you have no parents or other means of self-support. This is understandably causing you some concern about your future," says Zou Chen Lei. "Zou Bo Ling and I have consulted the Cathay book of law and ..."

"Oh, for goodness sake, Chen Lei," interrupts Mrs. Zou. "Emerald will be an old maid by the time you get round to telling her. What he is trying to say is we would like it very much if you would become our adopted daughter."

I sit stunned for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"I … er … um … " I start to reply.

"You don't need to answer just yet. We didn't want to wait until the decision of the Supreme Council is known as we don't want you thinking our offer is conditional on the outcome," continues Mrs. Zou.

"But there are some things you need to know before you decide," says Zou Chen Lei. "If you accept you will become a member of the Zou family and a Cathay citizen. As such, you will bound by Cathay laws, including the marriage laws. If you remain unmarried by your seventeenth birthday, the … "

"Yes, I know about the marriage laws. Mei Li explained them to me," I reply. "Your offer is more than generous, but what happens if I don't accept?"

"You remain a Panem citizen and can remain a visitor to this country for as long as you wish. However, I should warn you that Troy may have you arrested as a traitor if you return to Panem. He may even go as far as asking the Cathay authorities to arrest you and deport you back to Panem. You've experienced the Panem justice system at work. If you are deported, I'm afraid there is very little we can do to help you. "

"Then the choice is clear. I accept your offer with heartfelt thanks," I reply.

"Don't you wish to think it over for a while?" asks Mrs. Zou.

"In the short while I've known you, you've been more like a mother and father to me than my real parents ever were. You have helped me and guided me when I've needed it most and have asked for nothing in return. I am honoured to be accepted into your family. Thank you, Zou Che … Oh! What should I call you now?"

"I think you are a bit old for calling us mother and father, so Soo Mei and Chen Lei will be fine," says Mrs. Zou.

"Sister!" cries Mei Li, running forward to embrace me. We share a hug and I start crying. It is the first time that I can remember feeling the close bonds of a loving family.


	44. Separation part 16

Separation Part 16: The house of Zou Bo Ling, Xi'an. 

Of course there are forms and other details to sort out before I become officially adopted by Chen Lei and Soo Mei and am given Cathay citizenship. But first thing the next morning Chen Lei sets the whole process in motion before leaving for the Great Hall of the People. In Kowloon he'd also received a summons to appear before the Supreme Council. He and Chang Ju-long are to appear this morning about the feud between the Zou and Chang families.

I spend an hour with Soo Mei learning more of the Cathay language. She is a good teacher and I learn quite a few new phrases as well as some grammar. At eleven o'clock my lesson ends when Mei Li reminds her mother she had been promised a shopping excursion into Xi'an. I turn down the offer to join them since they are likely to be gone all afternoon, and I promised to go with Jean-Paul to hear the Supreme Council's decision. I want to hear the outcome before it is broadcast this evening.

After they leave I join Zou Bo Ling in his sitting room. He is busy looking at the book of Mulligan's prophecies.

"You may be right, you know," he says as I sit down.

"Right about what?"

"The means to decoding the messages is hidden in the messages themselves."

"Did I say that?"

"Yes, you did. We have two clues to work with. Firstly Mulligan's final words before his execution and the two pages printed in the wrong order. I shall ask my friend at the Xi'an Academy of Mathematics to see if he can use those clues to break the code."

"Do you think it is worth your friend's time and effort?"

"I certainly do, and I'm fairly sure he'll agree. I shall ask him to call on me tomorrow."

Just then Chen Lei comes bursting into the room. He looks flustered and I can tell his session before the Supreme Council didn't go well. He sits down and composes himself. Zou Bo Ling and I wait patiently.

"The Supreme Council have ordered an end to the feud between the Chang and Zou families. Chang Ju-long has been made to withdraw his challenge to a trial by combat. The Council are changing the marriage laws to limit the dowry paid for state arranged marriages. That means the cause of our feud with the Chang family is removed."

"That's great news!" cries Zou Bo Ling. "We've won!"

"But there's a price. To cement an end to our feud, Chang Xue and Mei Li must marry."

"What!? But Mei Li is still too young and inexperienced," I exclaim. "She couldn't cope with being married to Chang Xue. He's too … too …"

"Arrogant? Domineering? Conceited?" offers Zou Bo Ling when I struggle to finish my sentence.

"All those," I concede. "And there's Chang Ju-long to contend with as well."

"I know. But what choice do I have. The Council has ordered a marriage between Chang Ju-long's family and mine within the month. Chang Xue's sister and Xiang Tao are not yet 12 years old, so are too young. Chang Xue and Mei Li are the only ones of marriageable age. What can I do?" says Chen Lei, almost in tears. "This will break Soo Mei's heart."

An alternative dawns on me, although it takes all my courage to voice it.

"Will my adoption be formalised before the marriage must occur?" I ask.

Chen Lei recognises my line of thought and looks horrified. "You can't take Mei Li's place. It is unfair on you. This is a Zou family matter."

"But I will be a Zou, won't I. And who of Mei Li and I is better placed to handle Chang Xue? As you said yourself, if I don't find a husband within the next nine months, the state will select one for me. At least I know Chang Xue and he has some good qualities despite his father."

"But I thought you are sweet on Jean-Paul?" says Zou Bo Ling.

"Yes, I am. But by your own traditions I have a duty to my adopted family and that must come first. Besides, it's unlikely Jean-Paul and I couldn't marry, so any romance between is going to get in the way of my search for a husband."

"None of us would expect this kind of sacrifice in the name of family honour. And whatever makes you think you couldn't marry Jean-Paul? I would provide you with a handsome dowry. I don't know much about Jean-Paul himself, but his mother comes from a wealthy and powerful family in Europa and his father is a well respected scientist here in Cathay."

"Thank you for the offer of a dowry, although I have hardly done anything to deserve one. But the size of a dowry isn't the problem in this case. When I first met Jean-Paul he was wearing a wedding ring. The next time we met he had removed the ring. I haven't questioned him about it, but I strongly suspect he's already married."

"I think you should establish that as a fact before you decide to give Jean-Paul up," says Zou Bo Ling. "I will only consider agreeing to your offer to marry Chang Xue if you are right about Jean-Paul. Even then, I am not certain I will allow the Supreme Council to make this ruling without an appeal at the next session in two weeks."

"Very well, I will ask Jean-Paul when he calls for me this afternoon. We need to settle this before Soo Mei and Mei Li return from their shopping."

Jean-Paul calls for me as arranged and although he is eager to set off straight away I ask him into the small study where we can talk in private. We kiss and he holds me in his arms. I tell Jean-Paul about the Zou's offer to adopt me, but not that I will probably have to marry Chang Xue as a consequence. He congratulates me and says what a good idea it is, but I sense there is something about it that is troubling him.

"Tell me about your wife, Jean-Paul," I ask, adopting the straight-between-the-eyes line of questioning.


	45. Separation part 17

Separation Part 17: The Great Hall of the People, Xi'an. 

"But … but … how do you know I have a wife?" replies Jean-Paul blushing.

"A woman's intuition. So?" I reply looking straight into his eyes while keeping my arms locked around his shoulders. He's not going to evade answering my question.

"I'm sorry, Emerald. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would have told you eventually. I … I ..."

Strangely enough I don't feel hurt. Actually I'm pleased my intuition has not let me down. Perhaps my lack of pain is because we've only know each other for a short time. Or perhaps it's because I don't mind sharing my affections, so am content if others to do likewise. But I know not everyone thinks the same way.

I draw on my memories of one of Jade's many discourses on relationships between men and women. Somewhere among the hundreds of conversations between the women in the pay office where I worked in District 5 is one about handling the discovery the man of your dreams is already married. Although I didn't realise it at the time those conversations were an encyclopaedia of knowledge on human relationships my thirsty 13 year old mind soaked up like a sponge.

"There is a reason I need to know and I don't have much time. So please tell me about your wife and explain your intentions about us," I say.

"Er … Her name is Marguerite. She and I were married when we were six years old. I haven't seen her in eleven years but we talk to each other every week. She lives with her parents in Europa. We both come from noble families where preserving the purity of the bloodline is deemed essential. It is not uncommon for children of noble families to be married as soon as they reach school age."

I can't follow the logic of such an arrangement but know better than to judge other people's customs, no matter how strange and unfair they seem to me.

"What did you think would happen between us if you are already married? Does Marguerite know about me?"

"Um … It is not forbidden for the partners in an arranged marriage such as ours to have … er … um …"

"Concubines and lovers," I say, finishing his sentence for him. "That's why you were worried when I told you Chen Lei and Soo Mei were adopting me. Once I'm adopted, I must marry by next year and they would never permit me to be your concubine. Anyway, what would Marguerite think of such an arrangement?"

"I've told her about you … not about our kissing or anything like that. She said I should bring you with me to meet her when I return to Europa next year. She will be 18 by then, so she and I will be expected to come together and start a family. I know you would like her. But I suppose that's not likely to happen now, is it?"

"It may not be possible for any number of reasons. But we have more immediate matters to attend to. I don't want to miss hearing the Supreme Council's decision so we had best be on our way."

"You are still prepared to be with me after this discussion?" asks a surprised Jean-Paul. "I thought you would be furious and want nothing more to do with me."

"Why should I be furious? I didn't ask about your marital status until now and there was no reason for you to mention it earlier. I'm not a naïve young girl any more, so I can't pretend I didn't already suspect. But if our relationship is to go further, I expect honesty from you … both to Marguerite and me. I'll **not** be your secret lover, having to be careful of where we go and who might see us. I have responsibilities to others and so would value your help as a friend. Fate seems to dictate we must soon go our separate ways, but for now I need you to escort me to the Great Hall of the People and translate for me."

As we leave I briefly stop by the sitting room to tell Chen Lei and Zou Bo Ling I am correct in thinking Jean-Paul is married and I leave it to them work out what to tell Soo Mei and Mei Li when they return.

Unlike yesterday there is no car to take us to the Great Hall, so we must walk. As we walk I think hard about my actions this afternoon. My offer to replace Mei Li as Chang Xue's bride was a response to my Katniss memories. Memories of her determination to protect her sister at all costs overwhelmed the more selfish look-after-number-one Emerald memories. I can only trust the dominant memory guided me to the right choice. Jean-Paul mistakes my silence as brooding about learning he is married. I don't correct his mistake; it'll do him good to suffer a while.

The flaw in my plan and my biggest worry is that Chang Xue may not accept me as his bride. He will be within his rights to refuse me and demand Mei Li be his wife. I know his father will expect him to do that. I need to head off that problem and this afternoon may present the perfect chance. After a few more minutes I have a plan and decide to let Jean-Paul off his suffering. I lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you willing to help me with something?" I ask without elaborating further. Jean-Paul is so eager to keep in my good books that he agrees without first hearing the details of my plan. He is less enthusiastic after I tell him, but he is already committed.

Despite my earlier worries, we arrive in plenty of time to attend the Supreme Council voting. There are scores of people waiting in the entrance hall ready to go into the visitors gallery once the voting session is about to start. Among those milling about is Chang Ju-long and Chang Xue. At least they are dressed in normal clothes today. Unlike yesterday Jean-Paul and I make a point of going up to them and make polite conversation.

"Good afternoon Chang Ju-long; Chang Xue," I say in Cathay. Chang Ju-long looks down his nose at me and doesn't say anything, but Chang Xue responds politely.

"I don't believe I properly introduced you to Jean-Paul yesterday," I say, switching back to Panem now I've exhausted my useful Cathay vocabulary. "He is my good friend who has helped me by translating." I slip my arm round Jean-Paul's waste and kiss him on his cheek to emphasise how good a friend I mean. Chang Ju-long makes some feeble excuse and rudely walks off. The alpha male in Chang Xue reacts as I anticipated.

"No outsider could translate between Panem and Cathay better than a born and bred Cathay citizen," replies Chang Xue.

"Then perhaps you can prove that by telling me what a particular Cathay phrase means," I say, repeating the phrase Chang Ju-long snarled several times during his tirade after yesterday's debate. "Jean-Paul can't translate it for me and if you can, then perhaps you would translate for me this afternoon?"

"Err … that translates as 'dirty little whore'," Chang Xue replies with a hint of triumph, not caring it was his father who said that several times about me. The prospect of stealing a girl from another male pampers to his ego. "I will be happy to translate for you. … And I regret the distress that final question caused you in the debate yesterday. I didn't know the circumstances of your … er …"

"Rape," I finish for him, making sure he understands how I feel about the subject.


	46. Separation part 18

Separation Part 18: The Great Hall of the People, Xi'an. 

I slip my right arm inside Chang Xue's left as the doors to the visitors gallery open. As we enter I manage to give a sly wink to Jean-Paul who is following some distance behind us. Jean-Paul has played his part magnificently, even though he's unhappy about it and doesn't know why I suddenly wanted Chang Xue to be my escort and translator this afternoon.

Chang Ju-long sees me arm-in-arm with Chang Xue and from his initial reaction you'd think Chang Xue was holding a rotting fish. He comes over and finally acknowledges my presence with a perfunctory greeting in Panem.

I return his greeting more politely. "I felt it only proper that Chang Xue and I should hear the outcome of our debate together. Then the loser can congratulate the winner," I say.

"Hmmph … Well there's no doubt about the outcome, so you had better rehearse your speech," replies Chang Ju-long.

The Supreme Council session is called to order and the myriad of conversations in the hall quickly cease. There are a few short speeches before the voting begins which Chang Xue summarises for me. Then the voting begins. If I had thought this would be a quick affair I am soon corrected. The first topic the Supreme Council votes on is about another matter entirely … something to do with flood control along one of the great rivers. No fewer than sixteen separate votes on different proposals are tallied. When Chang Xue translates I have the feeling some proposals contradict others, but the Council has voted in favour of all of them.

There is a pause after the first voting which gives Chang Xue the opportunity to explain that the three officials sat on the stage are the ones who will interpret what the Supreme Council decided and check that any conflicting votes are resolved by a further vote later on.

The Council resumes its session and gets around to the vote about Panem. To my dismay there are no fewer than thirty one separate motions on which a vote is required. By the time the twentieth vote is tallied I can sense from Chang Xue's manner that he believes the majority of votes are going in his side's favour and that the critical three or four votes at the end will go his way. Personally I can't tell. A vote in favour of supplying medical aid if a war breaks out seems unrelated to one deciding not to recall all Cathay citizens from Panem if the unrest disrupts life in the Capitol.

From the reaction of the spectators and some of the Council members, the next vote causes a minor upset. Chang Xue seems far from happy and it takes him a few minutes to tell me what has been decided.

"The Council has decided to prohibit an increase in the amount of titanium exported to Panem."

I vaguely remember hearing of a metal called titanium, but the significance of the vote is completely lost on me. Chang Xue sees my bewilderment but is too busy listening to the tally of the next vote to explain at the moment. The outcome of this one seems to be more to his liking.

"The sale of titanium is one of Cathay's most profitable exports to Panem. Much of it is used in making military vehicles for the peacekeepers. There will be many Cathay businessmen unhappy at the lost opportunity to make a profit. But at least the Council has voted not to stop the sale of uranium."

From my school lessons in District 5 I know uranium is used to generate electricity, so don't see the harm in this decision. As the voting progresses towards the final few votes I can almost feel the tension building in hall. Chang Xue is looking slightly less confident of the outcome and many of these last votes are decided by only a narrow margin. The council's decision not to provide financial or technical support to District 13 or any other rebel group doesn't surprise me. After all both Chang Xue and I argued for this outcome, albeit for completely different reasons. The final vote is the crucial one; will the Supreme Council provide financial and technical support to the Panem Government as it did 76 years ago?

This final vote seems to take forever and everyone in the room is silent waiting for the first indication of a result. The three officials on the stage are busy conferring. After a minute or so some of the Council Members start growing restless at the delay. Finally the result is displayed on the screen above the stage for all to see. I don't need to be able to read Cathay to know the two numbers displayed are identical. I join in the audible gasp from around the room at this outcome.

"One hundred and three for, one hundred and three against, and seven abstentions," says Chang Xue.

"So what happens now?" I ask.

"I don't know. There has never been a tied vote on something so crucial. I don't understand how this could have happened. My father's canvassing last week showed only seventy members were against providing aid to President Snow. It's a disaster!"

"Why a disaster? Surely Panem has the right to take care of its own issues without interference from outside."

"I didn't mean a disaster for Panem but for the Chang family," says Chang Xue.

He is about to say more but a thunderous look from his father shuts him up. The tied vote is still causing a buzz of excitement in the hall, and what I assume are shouts for order from the officials are ignored. In the end the order goes out to clear the visitors gallery so the Council can vote on the next matter. As we leave the gallery Chang Xue and his father are too busy arguing to translate for me. As the crowd thins out in the entrance hall I see Jean-Paul waiting for me. I guide the bickering Changs in his direction by the simple expedient of linking my arm in Chang Xue's arm and steering him towards Jean-Paul. They finally stop arguing when we reach Jean-Paul.

"Thank you for translating for me this afternoon, Chang Xue," I say as we reach Jean-Paul.

"But you haven't congratulated me on my victory," replies Chang Xue.

"What victory? I thought the final vote was tied?"

"Yes, but sixteen of the other thirty were for continued or increased Cathay involvement in Panem."

"But surely they don't count? I hardly think continuing to sell goods you normally sell to Panem is involving yourselves in Panem's affairs."

"All votes count. So Chang Xue wins. Do you concede defeat?" interjects Chang Ju-long.

"Based on those rules I suppose I must. Congratulations on achieving the result you wanted Chang Xue. You may claim a favour from me as a reward. What would you like?"

"As the vote was close I shall only ask a small reward. When we dined in Kowloon you promised to wear a Panem outfit when we next met. You have yet to honour that promise. For my reward I would like to see you wearing the outfit you promised," says Chang Xue. "I must call at Zou Bo Ling's residence tomorrow on another matter. You may honour your promise then if that is convenient."

"Yes. Very well. I'll see you tomorrow then," I say as I give him a quick kiss on his cheek and return to the mystified Jean-Paul.


	47. Separation part 19

Separation Part 19: The House of Zou Bo Ling, Xi'an. 

"What game are you playing, Emerald?" asks Jean-Paul as we walk back to Zou Bo Ling's house. "You know what sort of person Chang Xue is. He's like his father and treats women as trophies. I would have thought you would want to stay well away from him."

"The real Chang Xue is smothered under his father's shadow, but you are right about his attitude to women … Anyway, what I want and what I must do aren't necessarily the same thing," I reply. "There is every likelihood I must marry him within the month."

"What!? Surely not! Who would make you do that?"

I tell him about the Supreme Council's order to Chang Ju-long and Chen Lei and my offer to take Mei Li's place.

"But surely Chen Lei will stop you?" he says. "After all, he has only just offered to adopt you."

"He has tried. But either the timing of his offer to adopt me is a tragic coincidence or his offer was made in the knowledge the Supreme Council would likely order a marriage to settle the feud between the Chang and Zou families. I may not know much of Cathay history but I'm certain this isn't the first time a marriage of convenience has been used to seal an alliance or end a feud."

"But that means he is using you. That's not right."

"Yes, he may be using me. But given the circumstances and bearing in mind everything he has done for me, I don't begrudge him the right. He wants to protect his wife and children and in the circumstances I don't blame him. I shall marry Chang Xue … if he doesn't refuse … and repay my debt to Chen Lei. Then all my debts are settled and I can resume my mission."

"You have a mission?"

"Yes. To rid Panem of the tyranny of the Treaty of the Treason and set the Districts free of the yoke imposed by the Capitol after the great wars. Katniss Everdeen has her part to play, and I have mine. The Mockingjay and the Fox will soon be ready and waiting."

"And how do you proposed to do that as Chang Xue's wife? Once you are married he's likely to keep you on a very short leash."

"I don't know how I'll do it, but that doesn't mean I won't find a way."

"I can't see how you'll be able to, but if there is anything I can do to help you only need to ask."

"Thank you, Jean-Paul. It is a shame our circumstances are what they are. We would make a …". Again my sentence is cut short by Jean-Paul taking me in his arms and kissing me passionately. I make no effort to resist and that only encourages him to take liberties with his hands. It is fortunate the street is not empty or we may have let our passion go too far. As it is we attract more than a few stares and knowing smiles from passers-by.

We both lose track of time and a walk that should have taken twenty minutes takes over an hour to complete. As we approach the Blue Dragon Pagoda I straighten my blouse and tidy my hair. I knock on the front door and Zou Bo Ling's elderly servant admits us to the sitting room where Zou Bo Ling, Chen Lei, Soo Mei and Mei Li are sitting in front of the television.

"We were beginning to worry you two had been waylaid," says Soo Mei. "You nearly missed the start of Emerald's debate on television. You are welcome to stay and watch, Jean-Paul, but neither of you must tell us the Supreme Council's resulting decision until the end."

From Soo Mei's tone of voice and everyone else's behaviour, it is clear the subject of marriage to Chang Xue hasn't been mentioned to Soo Mei or Mei Li. This hopefully means my groundwork on Chang Xue this afternoon hasn't been wasted effort. Jean-Paul and I sit on a large cushion on the floor near to Mei Li's chair. Mei Li promptly slides off the chair and comes to sit next to me on the cushion.

The broadcast starts with a preamble from the television presenter who chaired the debate yesterday. There is a synopsis about each of the four speakers. As Jean-Paul translates for me I'm surprised how biased my own profile appears to be. To the viewer I must appear to be a cross between a scholar knowledgeable about every subject imaginable and a tireless, industrious worker employed at a power station. It is a flattering synopsis which is a gross exaggeration of my real self. Watching Chang Xue's equally flattering synopsis I wonder how far from the truth it is.

The debate begins with the two elder speakers. The editing seems to make their debate more lively than I recall thinking yesterday. Only one of the scores of questions asked of them is televised. Then it is Chang Xue and my turn. I remember Mei Li saying the editing will reinforce the decision made by the Council. Given the closeness of the outcome I'm pleasantly surprised my opening speech is not as heavily edited as Chang Xue's address. The answers to the questions seem to focus more on my remarks although several of the questions I thought I answered particularly well are left out.

As the debate draws to a close I suddenly begin to worry about the final question in the debate. The one that triggered my suppressed memories of that evil event in the peacekeepers transport from District 12. Both Mei Li and Jean-Paul sense my distress, although Mei Li doesn't know the cause. She holds my hand while he puts his arm around me.

To my horror the question and Chang Xue and my answers are televised in full. I'm thankful for Mei Li and Jean-Paul's support although unlike yesterday I don't feel my mind shutting down. Having already openly spoken about the event, I find the demons in my memories are less fearsome. It is Mei Li's reaction to what is revealed that causes me the most concern and I find it is I who am comforting her rather than the other way round. That act in itself defeats the lingering demons in my mind.

The debate ends and the decision of the Supreme Council is summarised. Trade in certain goods is restricted; medical aid will be provided; Chen Lei, as Cathay ambassador to Panem, will resume his post in the Capitol within the month. As to the all important question of financial and technical aid to President Snow, the decision is not to provide aid, but instead to send two monitors to Panem to observe the situation. The monitors are to be authorised to instruct the Panem ambassador to release a limited amount of Cathay money to President Snow if both monitors believe it in the interests of the Cathay people to do so.

"That's a surprising outcome," says Zou Bo Ling. "Well done, Emerald. You may not have an outright victory, but as recently as last week there was a majority of the Supreme Council supporting giving aid President Snow. Over thirty Council members must have changed their vote as a result of the debate."

"I wonder who the monitors will be?" poses Soo Mei.

"I hope I'm wrong but I think I have a good idea," I reply. We're not kept waiting long for the answer, and I'm right. It's Chang Ju-long and Chang Xue.


	48. Separation part 20

Separation Part 20: Zou Bo Ling's house, Xi'an. 

Knowing Chang Ju-long's support for President Snow's regime I doubt it will take him long to find good reasons to have Cathay money handed over to President Snow to crush to growing rebellion. As Chen Lei says, I've managed to stall Cathay support for President Snow, but not prevented it altogether. I have won a battle but not the war … yet!

Mei Li is very quiet for the rest of the evening and it is evident the news of my torture at the hands of the peacekeepers has disturbed her. Soo Mei seems to notice but doesn't say or do anything for the moment.

The programme moves onto other matters discussed by the Supreme Council. The older Zous are engrossed in the news, while Mei Li, Jean-Paul and I try not to fidget too much. All of a sudden Chen Lei suggests that as the programme will go on for a long while yet, Mei Li, Jean-Paul and I might like to go to the music room. Mei Li agrees, but Jean-Paul declines, saying he had best return to his own home as he is due to video-telephone Marguerite in a few hours. I agree to Chen Lei's suggestion, although I know he probably made it because the Supreme Council's order about the marriage to settle the Chang and Zou feud may be broadcast.

"Who's Marguerite?" asks Mei Li after we say goodbye to Jean-Paul.

"Jean-Paul's wife in Europa," I reply, in as matter-of-fact fashion as I can manage.

Mei Li goes quiet again and I wait until we are settled in the music room before I probe further.

"Now we are alone, my dearest sister, will you tell me what is troubling you. Are you ashamed of me because of the way I behave with a married man? Or is it because I'm not the sweet and innocent virgin you thought I was?"

"Oh, Emerald. I just wish I had half the courage you have. I never truly believed what father told us about your arrival in our household in the Capitol. I overheard him talking about having someone released from prison … and then you arrived the next day. But I never realised you were tortured and … and … you know. And as for Jean-Paul, I just wish I could get a boy to show an interest in me like he shows in you."

"Well my time in prison was something I never want to repeat, but I must put it behind me. Now you all know what happened to me it feels as though a great weight has been lifted from my mind. I don't need to hide it any longer and pretend it never happened. In a way, being able to talk about it helps me get over it."

Mei Li comes over and gives me a hug. I don't know whether she can truly understand how I feel, but suddenly having a sister to share my thoughts and experiences is something I'm beginning to value.

"And as your big sister, it shall be my duty to enlighten you about boys. So firstly we shall go find that Panem dress that Jiao Lan gave you in the Capitol and modify it so I can wear it tomorrow when Chang Xue visits us."

"Chang Xue is calling here tomorrow? Why?"

"He may not know it yet but I believe he is coming to ask for my hand in marriage."

"What! Surely you're not going to agree to marry him? … He gives me the creeps."

"Tomorrow … I shall tell you everything tomorrow when the outcome of Chang Xue's visit is settled."

We locate the dress I'm looking for and I put it on. I study it in the mirror and make a mental note of where I need to have adjustments made to achieve the effect I want. Mei Li watches as I explain what it is I'm trying to create. I'm going to have to rely on her explaining what needs doing to Lian. I hope I can persuade Lian to make the adjustments for me as I'm not certain my own attempts as a seamstress would be successful.

Mei Li goes to find Lian as soon as I decide I'm ready. The two of them return a short while later and Lian agrees to make the adjustments for me later this evening. Mei Li then decides she would like one of her outfits modifying in a similar way. I'm not certain Soo Mei would be pleased but I won't stop Mei Li if it is what she wants to do. I manage to get her to promise to let Soo Mei see her in the finished product before she wears it outside this house. I just hope my influence on Mei Li meets with Soo Mei and Chen Lei's approval.

As it turns out, I needn't have worried about Mei Li's intentions. The modifications to her outfit she has in mind are reasonable and don't over-step the boundaries of modesty. Which can't necessarily be said of the changes to my dress. I have a single objective in mind when Chang Xue sees me in it tomorrow … he mustn't refuse me and insist on Mei Li being his bride. If I must flirt like a high-class whore to achieve my goal, then so be it.

At least Mei Li has overcome the distress she displayed earlier and is back to her normal self by the time we rejoin the older Zous for the evening meal. From Soo Mei's reaction it is clear she is now aware of the Supreme Council's order for a Chang-Zou wedding. It is not until much later, when I am in my room preparing for bed, that she enters my room shares her thoughts with me.

"You don't have to do this, Emerald. Our offer to adopt you was not in the expectation you would sacrifice yourself and save Mei Li from having to marry Chang Xue," Soo Mei says when we are alone and in no danger of being overheard.

I sense that she is telling the truth, but that doesn't mean Chen Lei and Zou Bo Ling didn't realise months ago that the Supreme Council might make such an order. I have learned to respect both men as cunning and ruthless businessmen. Everything that has happened to me since Chen Lei rescued me from prison might have been for one purpose … to save Mei Li and have me marry Chang Xue.

"I know I don't have to marry Chang Xue. But Mei Li is my sister now and I will not stand idly by and abandon her to a marriage for which she is ill-suited. Besides, as Chang Xue's wife I may be able to limit Chang Ju-long's influence on events. I still intend to help the Districts of Panem gain their freedom."

"I thought you might have something like that in mind. I know Zou Bo Ling has persuaded you that President Mulligan's book contains coded messages rather than prophecies, but I still believe I'm right. You must be the Fox."

"_In the third quarter the Raven's death shall be a warning; for the Mockingjay shall become the unquenchable beacon; the Squirrel the unbreakable sword of justice; and the Fox the steadfast guide to peace. Presidents should beware the coal-miner's daughter," _I quote Mulligan's prophecy which I have committed to memory. "It seems I need to find the Squirrel."


	49. Separation part 21

Separation Part 21: Zou Bo Ling's house, Xi'an. 

The next day promises to be an eventful one. I come down to breakfast early and find Chen Lei and Soo Mei already up and about. Both are clearly very nervous about today and neither looks to have slept well. By contrast I feel quite calm and rested after a good night's sleep. I have no idea why that should be, as any number of things could go wrong today and by rights I should be afraid of the consequences of failure.

Perhaps it's because I think I've solved the puzzle of Mulligan's prophecies. A few days ago I would have instantly shared my knowledge with Zou Bo Ling, Chen Lei and Soo Mei, but I now know I need to be careful. They aren't my enemies, but they aren't necessarily allies in my mission to free Panem either. Knowledge is power and this piece of knowledge is particularly powerful … if used correctly.

The morning post contains a document that officially records my adoption by Chen Lei and Soo Mei. I'm now legally recognised as a member of the Zou family. According to Chen Lei, my Cathay citizenship should be confirmed in another day or two. I even have a Cathay name; Zou Yai-Tzu … the name Chen Lei jokingly called me when we arrived in Kowloon. It's not a common Cathay name, but then few children are named after dragons. Chen Lei promises I can continue being called Emerald if I prefer and my Cathay name is simply a formality.

After breakfast Soo Mei takes Mei Li shopping so neither will be at home when Chang Xue calls later this morning. As soon as they have left, I go to my room and change into my Panem dress which Lian modified last night. Lian has done a marvellous job, even if she doesn't approve of the alterations. I wait patiently for Chen Lei to summon me.

I hear Chang Xue arrive; at least he is punctual. I would love to know how Zou Bo Ling and Chen Lei are going to break the news to Chang Xue that his Zou bride is not whom he expects. Will he be pleased or disappointed? I sit in my room trying to stay as calm as I can. Finally there is a knock on my door and Lian asks me to go downstairs. Thanks to Soo Mei's lessons in Cathay I can at least understand some of what Lian says. I follow her downstairs and compose myself before entering the sitting room.

"Good morning, Chang Xue. Are you well?" I say as I pass the centre of the room towards the empty chair by the window. All three men in the room stare at me as I parade by them. Chang Xue is too busy staring at my legs … and my slit skirt displays a great deal of them … to respond to my question. I secretly smile to myself on a successful start to my gambit. To think Chen Lei had chastised me for a poor performance during my date with Chang Xue in Kowloon. Little did he know I gained valuable knowledge during that encounter. Not least of which is that when he ogles a woman, Chang Xue prefers looking at her legs. Which is fortunate for me as I consider my legs as one of my most attractive assets.

"Oh … er … Good morning, Emerald. I am well, thank you. Are you well?" replies Chang Xue, finally remembering his manners and returning my formal greeting.

"Yes, thank you. As you see, I have honoured my promise and am wearing a Panem dress. Do you like it?" I add, letting Chang Xue get a good look before I sit down. Once again Chang Xue is lost for words, and I take his silence as approval.

"Thank you for joining us, Zou Yai-Tzu" says Chen Lei in a formal tone. His use of my new Cathay name in full is clearly a ploy to emphasise my eligibility as a candidate for Chang Xue's bride.

"I don't understand," responds Chang Xue, finally recovering his senses. "My father informed me I was to marry Zou Mei Li. Is this some form of trick?"

"Trick? What are you implying? The Supreme Council ordered a marriage between one of your father's and my children within the month. You are the only eligible Chang while I have two eligible daughters; Yai-Tzu and Mei Li. Yai-Tzu is closer to you in age and I believe will prove to be a better match for you. Do you not agree? You will find everything perfectly legal and in compliance with the Supreme Council's order," replies Chen Lei.

"I must take advice from my father. I cannot agree to marry Emerald without his permission," Chang Xue blusters. I know I cannot allow him to do this as Chang Ju-long will almost certainly make Chang Xue refuse my candidacy.

"Hmmph … And I thought it was the man who has the final say on a marriage pairing," I say with a hint of contempt in my voice. "In compliance to the Supreme Council's order and in accordance with Cathay customs, Zou Chen Lei, on my behalf, has offered me as your bride. You … and you alone … are required to decide whether to accept."

My sudden attack on Chang Xue's pride has the desired effect. He is not entirely free of his father's influence but from what I've seen of him since we met, Chang Xue is a powerful and domineering young man who is constantly battling to establish his supremacy over other men. Jean-Paul was amused at Chang Xue's posturing yesterday, but then Jean-Paul doesn't feel the need to constantly prove his manhood. Unfortunately Chang Xue does and that makes him a difficult husband for a wife to handle. I'm not certain I can manage it, but I know Mei Li couldn't.

"Do you agree to this marriage, Emerald?" Chang Xue asks after a few moments thought.

"Yes, I do," I reply.

"Very well, I accept you as my wife. I shall be going to Panem in two weeks. The ceremony will need to occur before I leave. I shall ask my father's secretary to find suitable accommodation for you in Kowloon while father and I are away."

"Surely I'll be going with you to Panem?" I ask trying hard to mask my alarm. I hadn't anticipated this outcome.

"Certainly not! I'll not have my wife exposed to the dangers of Panem. Don't worry; my father will ensure you have a suitable job and place to live."

I know the sort of job Chang Ju-long would consider appropriate for me. Hopefully, as Chang Xue's wife, he won't let it be too demeaning. I need to do some serious thinking. I look to Chen Lei for advice, but he has adopted his mask of indifference. Zou Bo Ling simply sits in his chair and doesn't react at all.

It is not until Chang Xue has left that Chen Lei and I realise that Zou Bo Ling's silence is not voluntary. He's still breathing but he seems to have suffered some form of seizure. Chen Lei promptly calls for a doctor.


	50. Separation part 22

Separation Part 22: Zou Bo Ling's house, Xi'an. 

Later that afternoon Zou Bo Ling is lying in his bed with a doctor and two nurses fussing over him. Chen Lei hasn't left his side while Soo Mei, Mei Li and I are made to wait downstairs. The fragments of news we receive indicate Zou Bo Ling isn't expected to live through the night. He has regained the ability to speak but is very frail.

While we are waiting I keep my promise to Mei Li and tell her why I am to marry Chang Xue. I tell a few white lies … that I had agreed to be adopted by Chen Lei and Soo Mei so I could marry Chang Xue. I don't mention the Supreme Council's order, so she has no reason to believe she is the alternative bride for Chang Xue. I will keep that secret until after I'm married. Soo Mei seems to appreciate my discretion.

We sit and have afternoon tea, trying to talk about pleasant things. I have no idea how to behave in these circumstances … do we try to carry on as normal, or sit like vultures waiting for Zou Bo Ling to die? Unfortunately Soo Mei is equally at a loss. Mei Li picks up a book to read and I do likewise. In my case there's only one book written in Panem available … President Mulligan's prophecies.

"You mentioned you have been able to interpret more than one of these prophecies, Soo Mei. Which ones?" I ask.

She proudly points out the four passages she and her colleagues believe they have interpreted and tells me their meaning. The Mockingjay, Squirrel and Fox prophecy is clearly the main one, just as President Mulligan intended by quoting from it with his final words. The interpretations of the other three are less convincing but will suffice for now.

Further discussion on the subject is interrupted by Chen Lei coming downstairs and joining us in the sitting room.

"He is awake and wishes to see you, Emerald. He is very weak, and slips in and out of consciousness. I don't don't think he has long to live."

I follow Chen Lei upstairs and enter Zou Bo Ling's room. Chen Lei guides me to a seat beside Zou Bo Ling's head and then escorts the doctor and nurses to another room.

"I wished to see you in private for one last time, my dear. I'm so sorry I shan't be able to guide you through what lies ahead, but Chen Lei will do his best to take my place. You have so far managed to exceed my wildest expectations. All I can advise is that you try to decode your grandfather's book. Mulligan was a brilliant man who believed in an end to the oppression of the Districts of Panem. His book must hold untold secrets that can help anyone who can decode them."

"There is no need to lie to me any more, Zou Bo Ling. I understand both your and my parts in the charade we have been playing. I will continue to play the part you have written for me, but for my own reasons, not yours."

"Ah! … Yes, indeed … Exceeded my wildest expectations. Your grandfather would have been so proud of you. I regret the deception, but I am patriarch of a very large and wealthy family and that is where my duty lies. It is your family now, so do not throw away the protection it offers in a fit of pique. Chen Lei can help you decode Mulligan's book."

"There's no need. I understand what the book contains."

"What! … Wh- …" splutters Zou Bo Ling, starting a bout of coughing he can't control.

I promptly call the doctor who is in the next room. The doctor and nurses come rushing in and try to help him. Under their ministrations he soon stops coughing but lapses into unconsciousness. I wait quietly in the corner of the room while the nurses make him comfortable. Everyone is so busy around Zou Bo Ling, no one thinks to shoo me out of the room. The Katniss part of me chastises my carelessness in telling Zou Bo Ling about the book. If Chen Lei learns I have worked out the book's meaning I'll be forced to tell him. But the Emerald part of me feels a certain amount of satisfaction in showing Zou Bo Ling he's not my puppet-master any longer and in this, at least, I have outfoxed him. Perhaps I deserve the pseudonym 'the Fox' after all.

I don't need to wait long before Zou Bo Ling regains consciousness. All of those in the room gather closer to hear the words he is trying to speak. But he is too weak and none of us can understand what he is trying to say. Suddenly he gives a heavy sigh and stops breathing. Despite the doctor's best efforts he cannot be revived and a short while later is pronounced dead.

Chen Lei and I return downstairs to break the news to family and servants. There is sadness but no great shock; the servants had known Zou Bo Ling was living on borrowed time for over a year. Chen Lei reassures them that he will look after them until they find new jobs.

"Zou Bo Ling clearly wanted you to have this book of Mulligan's prophecies, Emerald. His final words were 'Emerald' and 'prophecy book'," says Chen Lei. "You can take it with you when we return to Kowloon."

"We're going back to Kowloon? What about the wedding?" I ask.

"The wedding will be held in Kowloon. Chang Ju-long and Chang Xue will have returned there already and we shall follow them tomorrow. By air this time, I think. I will need to return in a few days to attend Zou Bo Ling's funeral and make sure his executors have everything in order."

"And what happens to the Blue Dragon Pagoda now Zou Bo Ling is gone?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Zou Bo Ling had already arranged for it to be given to Chang Xue as a marriage dowry. Ownership will transfer to Chang Xue once the marriage ceremony is complete."

"But that must have taken weeks to arra-… no, never mind. It makes sense. It's a generous offer none-the-less."

Chen Lei's comment only confirms the accuracy of my final comments to Zou Bo Ling. A Supreme Council ordered Chang-Zou wedding was anticipated weeks, if not months, ago. The main reason I've been rescued from prison and flown to Cathay is to replace Mei Li as a bride. My appearance before the Supreme Council was a useful, but secondary, consideration. But I've hopefully thrown a couple of surprises into their game. The vote to aid President Snow was supposed to be a foregone conclusion, but the Council's indecisive vote has added uncertainty to the mix. From the little I know of the business affairs of the Chang and Zou families, this helps the Zou interests while Chang Ju-long was clearly alarmed at the outcome.

As to President Mulligan's book, my grandfather created a brilliant piece of deception. I've no proof but I'm certain his efforts to free the Districts from the Capitol's oppression failed because he realised he was being betrayed by a close friend and ally. That traitorous friend was Zou Bo Ling. My grandfather's revenge was to compile his book of 'prophecies' and convince his enemies they contain special meaning. Zou Bo Ling certainly fell for the deception and must have wasted hours and a great deal of money trying to find the non-existent hidden meaning. He even arranged for Soo Mei and her friends to explore other means of interpreting the prophecies. His increasing desperation must have forced him to trace me through Amy, his secret Panem double-agent.

I don't know whether my involvement in the 74th Hunger Games was a result of Zou Bo Ling's plotting, or was an action taken by Amy in her second role as a secret agent for District 13. I suppose the distinction doesn't matter. The reason my grandfather's prophecies seem to be gibberish is simply because that is exactly what they are … fakes. But that doesn't make them useless. Far from it. Given the interest shown in them by people in powerful positions, it doesn't matter if they are true … only that enough people **believe** them to be true.

At last I have a plan to help Katniss. My only problem is I need to get to Panem to carry it out.


	51. Separation part 23

Separation Part 23: Kowloon, Commune of the Nine Dragons. 

The next ten days pass in a blur. Before I know it it is the day of my wedding to Chang Xue. All the preparations are complete. My Cathay citizenship is confirmed and my Panem identity card has been exchanged for a Cathay one showing my name as Zou Yai-Tzu Emerald Finch. I don't even need to replace it when I'm wed since my official name isn't changed on marriage as it would be in Panem.

In between helping me learn more of the Cathay language, Soo Mei and Mei Li have taken great pleasure in coaching me in the wedding ceremony procedures. By now I can construct a range of everyday sentences and understand many more. I'm a long way off being fluent, but have enough confidence to occasionally manage without an interpreter. Some of the local shopkeepers know me well enough by now and take my occasional blunder with the Cathay language in good heart.

I've not seen nor heard from Chang Xue since he accepted me as his bride, but Chen Lei tells me he and his father have been in regular contact over the last week and the wedding is set to proceed on schedule. I wanted to invite Jean-Paul to the wedding but Chen Lei said that would be totally inappropriate. I regret only having time to say a brief goodbye to Jean-Paul when we left Xi'an.

At ten o'clock we leave the Zou house for the brightly coloured temple where wedding ceremonies are conducted. My belongings are all packed into cases and will be delivered to the Chang household while I'm at the temple. I'll not be returning to the Zou house, even when Chang Ju-long and Chang Xue leaves for Panem in four days time. Chen Lei, Soo Mei, Mei Li and Xian Tao will be leaving for Panem as well a few days later.

But that is in the future. For now I need to concentrate on the wedding … my wedding. Chen Lei escorts me to one of the raised platforms in the centre of the large room. Chang Xue is standing there waiting. He is dressed in a flowing robe with a wide sash around his waist. The colour and style compliments my dress. Soo Mei helped me order my bridal gown from a local dressmaker. I was amazed how the dressmaker had the finished product available within 24 hours. I called at her shop a couple of days later when I was on my own and managed to order a few things for my rather limited wardrobe.

The ceremony is held in private with only immediate family in attendance. Fortunately for me I'm only required to say a few words during the ceremony and Soo Mei has briefed me well. Twenty minutes after entering the temple I leave it a married woman. We head straight for a wedding reception at which there are scores of guests. Half the Zous and Changs in Kowloon must be here. Despite my trepidations about what lies ahead I do my best to smile and be happy. Even Chang Ju-long seems less grumpy than usual.

By mid afternoon I'm in need a brief rest from the partying and slip away from Chang Xue while he is engrossed in an animated conversation with some of his old school friends. I find a quiet courtyard outside the main reception room. I sit on one of the benches and quietly ponder my fate. I don't get to ponder for long before a tearful Mei Li finds me.

"Father just told me about the Supreme Council's order and how you have married Chang Xue so that I didn't have to marry him. I can't believe you have sacrificed yourself for my sake. How can I ever repay you. I'm in your debt for the rest of my life."

"There is no debt for you to pay … and certainly not for the rest of your life, Mei Li," I reply. "Just keep on being my sister and don't forget me."

"Oh sister! I'll never forget you!" she says as she gives me a huge hug before drying her eyes and returning inside.

Once again I enjoy a few moments of solitude before a servant finds me and tells me Chang Xue requires my presence in the main room. I follow her with a certain amount of nervousness. Chang Xue is standing with his father and a rather timid looking woman whom I assume to be his mother. Behind them stands Pei-Pei, Chang Ju-long's concubine.

"Ah, there you are, wife. Do not wander off without my permission in future," says Chang Xue in an imperious tone. His father clearly approves of this demonstration of male dominance. Pei-Pei shows no emotion while Chang Xue's mother just stares like a frightened rabbit. I look Chang Xue in the eyes.

"Let the games begin, and may the odds be ever in your favour," I respond.

"Huh? … What are you talking about? … Never mind … I want to introduce you to my mother. You will be staying with her while I'm away in Panem.

I greet Mrs. Chang. The fact neither Chang Ju-long nor Chang Xue have told me her name is an insult to her, but she seems so resigned to her role in life she doesn't seem to mind.

Now, say your farewells to the Zous … we shall be leaving in ten minutes," says Chang Xue.

It doesn't take me long to find them and interrupt their conversation to say an emotional farewell. Despite Chen Lei's part in manipulating me I find I can only admire his cunning. In some respects I hope to emulate him.

A car is waiting for Chang Xue and I as we leave the reception. Our ride last only ten minutes before we pull up alongside a huge yacht moored at the quayside.

"It is customary for newly weds to be allowed a week to themselves but we have only three days before we must return. But it should be sufficient time to acquaint yourself with your duties as my wife," says Chang Xue.

We board the yacht and go to the luxurious main cabin. Our accommodation consists of three rooms, a day room, bedroom and bathroom. The crew quarters are at the other end of the yacht. I find my case of clothes is waiting for me in the bedroom and I take the opportunity to unpack while Chang Xue is busy with the captain. The sound of the engine coming to life tells me we are preparing to leave.

I notice Chang Xue's clothes are already in the wardrobe, so either he has already been on board or someone has unpacked for him. I look around our rooms and admire the workmanship that has gone into crafting the fittings in the room. My musing is interrupted by Chang Xue's return.

"Tea will be served shortly. You may go and unpack and refresh yourself," he says.

"Thank you, but I have already done so while you were busy on deck," I reply.

There is a sudden pause. I strongly suspect I've broken some rule I've not been informed of, and Chang Xue is now trying to work out what to do about it. I don't give him time to formulate a response.

"Now tell me how I should address you. Chang Xue is so formal."

"Huh?! … Oh … In public or when my father is present you must call me Chang Xue. At other times, you should call me 'husband'. I shall call you 'wife'."

"My name is Emerald, which my friends shorten to 'Em'. Or, if you prefer, I will answer to Yai-Tzu. But do not expect me to respond to 'wife'," I say firmly.

The first encounter of our private Games is in play.


	52. Separation part 24

Separation Part 24: On board the yacht "Golden Wind" in the South Cathay Sea. 

The arrival of tea stops Chang Xue from responding to my outburst. He clearly doesn't want to lose face in front of the crew. I pour the tea and take his cup over to the chair he is sat in. I kneel on the floor in front of him and offer him his cup. I can tell he is annoyed at my resistance and I know I need to be careful. All I have to guide me are some of Jade's words of advice she gave me nearly three years ago.

"Chang Xue. I understand your position in the Chang family means I am expected to be obedient and submissive to your demands. And I shall … up to a point. I shall do nothing to embarrass you in public or in front of your father, but in private you must allow me some freedom. I am not like your mother and I cannot meekly submit to you as she has submitted to your father."

"No, wife. I am your lord and master, and you will obey … at all times. Do I make myself clear?"

I return to my seat and drink my tea in silence. Chang Xue takes my docility as a sign I have admitted defeat, but nothing could be further from the truth. Another tactic is required.

"Now go to the bedroom and prepare yourself. It is time we consummated our union," he says once we have finished our tea.

I put down my cup and with a quick curtsy I do as he commands. In the bedroom I change into my nightgown and sit on the edge of the bed waiting for his appearance. He doesn't seem to be in a hurry and I begin to wonder what is delaying him. Finally he appears from the bathroom wearing a bathrobe. Without saying anything he sits in the easy chair in our bedroom. His eyes don't leave me and I begin to wonder whether he knows what to do next. After a few seconds I stand and slowly turn around so he can get a better look at his new bride.

So begins our three day battle of wills. By the time we return to Kowloon we each understand the other much better. I even feel happy about being Chang Xue's wife even though I can't say I love him. He soon learns to moderate his 'lord and master' routine to avoid getting his toes bitten … literally. I've a few bruises and I'm a bit tender in a few places, but none of it due to any wanton acts of violence by Chang Xue. On the contrary, while he likes a bit of rough play between the sheets, it's not in his nature to physically strike me to get his own way. The same cannot be said of my nightgown, however. That was reduced to rags by the second night and is completely beyond repair. I can see I shall need an extensive wardrobe of nightwear.

I can claim a number of victories in our encounters. He started calling me Em after our first tussle in bed and I responded by calling him Xue. There will be none of the 'wife' and 'husband' references when we are alone. He is clearly someone who thinks a man should be a man, and a woman should be grateful. Jade was right when she said a common misunderstanding in this type of relationship is to assume the dominant partner controls everything that happens. I've still some way to go but I'm confident I can control our relationship while playing the submissive wife he expects of me.

But not all my efforts have been successful. Xue still won't allow me to come with him to Panem. Xue won't admit it but I suspect the reason is his father doesn't want me witnessing whatever skulduggery he has in mind. It can't be any fear for a woman's safety in Panem since Pei-Pei is accompanying Chang Ju-long to the Capitol.

The Golden Wind docks in Kowloon after our three day cruise and Xue and I thank the captain and crew as we disembark. We have only a moments wait before the car that brought us to the dock comes to pick us up. Our journey this time is to the Chang household a few houses down the road from Chen Lei's house. I remember the dragon with the mischievous look painted above the door.

"Does the dragon have a name?" I ask as we approach the door.

"No … but I think I shall start calling it Emerald," Xue replies.

"Why, Xue, I think you are teasing me," I reply coquettishly.

We walk into a house in chaos. Servants are rushing about everywhere. The sitting room floor is occupied by several large packing cases. This is clearly the luggage Chang Ju-long and his entourage intend to take to Panem.

"At last! What kept you?" fumes Chang Ju-long when he sees us. "Did you not get my message to return a day early? We are to leave for Panem tonight. President Snow has announced the details of the quarter quell … the situation in Panem is approaching crisis point. I can't believe he is limiting the next Hunger Games to living victors of prior Games. He must be … Oh! … Xue, tell your wife to leave us while we prepare to leave for Panem. You can say goodbye later."

I don't wait for Xue to relay his father's order. I leave the room and try to find somewhere quiet to wait. Despite the size of the house there is nowhere that isn't turned upside down by the frantic packing going on. Eventually I find a quiet place in the garden and sit and think about what I've just learned. Firstly, Chang Ju-long was talking in Panem, which means he doesn't want his servants to overhear. Secondly, Xue has deliberately disobeyed his father and not returned a day earlier than planned. He wouldn't tell me the contents of the message that arrived on the second day of our cruise and I knew better than push him on the matter. But now I know, I take it as a compliment that he preferred to be with me and endure the wrath of his father as a consequence. Thirdly, and more worryingly, if Chang Ju-long is right about the quarter quell, then Katniss is a certain tribute for the 75th Hunger Games. My return to Panem is even more imperative.

The need to eat eventually drives me inside. I locate the kitchen and find Mrs. Chang helping the cook prepare a meal. Neither speaks Panem but my Cathay is good enough to convey my offer to help them prepare the meal.

The meal is more of a quick snack for the busy servants and those of us doing our best to keep out of the way. Chang Ju-long and Xue don't make an appearance but I can hear their voices from time to time. Suddenly the hustle-bustle stops and Xue makes an appearance in the kitchen.

"Come, wife. I'll show you to your room and we can say goodbye," says Xue, adopting his haughty tone he reserves for when his father is around.

The bedroom he escorts me to is a magnificent room I'd be proud to have as my room if it wasn't for the fact it is in the wrong country.

"I'm sorry we haven't had time to find a job for you. I'll send you a small allowance, but I'm afraid it won't be much. Father won't be charging us rent for this room, but you'll be expected to help pay for the food and other household expenses while you are here."

"Then is it alright if I find a job by myself?" I say.

"Yes, I suppose so. But you must get my approval before accepting the job. Mother will have contact details for father and I while we are in Panem. Now, there is one final thing I must do before I leave."

I stand puzzled as he empties a small bag he is carrying.

"What on earth is that contraption?" I ask.

"A chastity belt."


	53. Separation part 25

Separation Part 25: Kowloon, Commune of the Nine Dragons. 

"A what?!" I cry in disbelief.

"A chastity belt. I'm sorry, Em, but it's customary when a husband must leave his wife alone for an extended period. It won't hurt and you will still be able to use the bathroom as normal."

"Fine! Then you wear it because I'm not," I growl, remembering the jokes Jade used to make about chastity belts.

"Please don't be difficult, Em. I can't leave until you are wearing it, and neither of us will want father coming in here to find out the reason for the delay."

"And who will have the key to unlock this monstrosity?"

"I will have the only key with me in Panem. That's the whole point of it."

I'm trapped. I can tell Xue is determined on this and further resistance on my part will only make matters worse.

"Then allow me to fit it on myself in the bathroom," I say with a resigned sigh.

"Very well. But I'll want to check it is secure before I leave."

He hands me the belt and the key and I take the horrid thing into the bathroom. It's not hard to work out how it fits and apart from being degrading it isn't that uncomfortable. I turn the key on the small lock and test it is secure before returning to Xue.

"See, husband, I have obeyed your command. Now you do not need to worry about me throwing myself at every man in Kowloon."

He checks I've fitted the belt securely and holds his hand out for the key. Well … he might have forgotten. With a lingering kiss he says his farewells and leaves to join his father downstairs. A few minutes later they are gone and the house goes quiet. I return to the bathroom and rescue the bar of soap with the imprint of my chastity belt key pressed into it. Tomorrow I can get another key cut and be free of this wretched belt.

I return downstairs and help the servants restore the house to normality. Mrs. Chang seems relieved her husband has left and once the sitting room is back in order she settles down to read a book. I attempt a conversation with her, but soon realise I need a greater Cathay vocabulary to hold more than a basic dialogue. The evening is still young, so I ask Mrs. Chang if it is alright for me to call at the Zou's house to see if they are at home. She says I may do as I please but to be back before 10 o'clock as the front door will then be locked for the night.

I leave almost at once and am pleased to find Soo Mei and Mei Li at home. Chen Lei and Xian Tao are attending a sports event this evening. A final treat for Xian Tao before the family leave for Panem next week.

Of course both women want to hear every detail of my cruise and how I've faired at Xue's hands. Soo Mei is a little alarmed at the bruises visible on my neck, but I assure her they are only the result of over-exuberance on Xue's part. She doesn't seem entirely convinced, but knows there is little she can do to help me if I've married a wife-beater. Fortunately I haven't, but the possibility had entered my mind before the cruise.

Mei Li has been scheming on my behalf and has persuaded her parents she requires a mentor and governess to guide her now she is growing into a woman. As her adopted sister I am the most suitable candidate.

I accept the role willingly, but remind them I must obtain Xue's approval. That could take a few days and I'll need to be careful how to approach him on the subject. Hopefully he won't realise Mei Li will be travelling to the Capitol with the rest of her family and I will need to accompany them. But Soo Mei brings me back to reality when she and I are alone.

"I know what you are thinking, Emerald. While I approve of you working for us as Mei Li's governess, Chang Xue must consent not only to you working as Mei Li's governess but to you coming with us to Panem. You are a married woman now, and have responsibilities to your new family."

"One-sided responsibilities. Chang Xue didn't ask my permission before he went off to Panem. Nor is he expected to wear a chastity belt," I fume.

"Don't be too hasty to judge. Despite what you think, Chang Xue is trying to protect you. I doubt he really wants to go to Panem … he hates the Capitol. And the belt is to protect your reputation. When you have children there must be no doubt in anyone's mind that Chang Xue is the father. Your children will be heirs to a massive fortune, and even a suggestion of impropriety will harm you and your children."

"But won't a DNA test confirm the legitimacy of my children's parentage?" I ask. "It would be a lot less trouble."

"A DNA test would be done as a matter of course, but there are those who would claim the results are falsified … particularly if they have evidence you had the opportunity and means of cuckolding Chang Xue. If that happens then Chang Xue would be within his rights to throw you out on the street and you'd be left having to find an employer willing to give you a job without your husband's approval. Most women in that situation end up working as prostitutes."

I give a sigh of resignation. Both my job and my chances of being free of this belt are not looking good. Any further sulking is prevented by Mei Li's return to the room. She is so happy at the prospect of me being with her in Panem that I can't spoil her excitement.

We spend a couple of hours talking and having fun. Chen Lei and Xian Tao haven't returned by the time I realise it is nearly ten o'clock and I must leave. I say goodbye and thank them both for the offer of the job, even if my chances of being able to accept it are remote.

I return to the Chang residence and go straight to my room. The first thing I do is recover the bar of soap with the chastity belt key imprint from where I hid it. I go to the bathroom and wet it. As soon as the bar is soft enough I crush it and destroy the key imprint. Part of me is thinking I'm a fool to do this, but I have known Soo Mei long enough to heed her words of caution. I can't be certain of the loyalty of the servants in this house and I don't doubt Chang Ju-long would be glad of a reason to get rid of me.

Next afternoon there is a video-phone call from Panem. I'm last on the list of various people Chang Ju-long wishes to talk to, and then only long enough to enable him to pass me on to Xue. I'm pleasantly surprised at how happy Xue is to see me. Perhaps he thought I'd run off as soon as his back is turned. We talk like two lovebirds for a few minutes before I broach the subject of working as Mei Li's governess.


	54. Separation part 26

Separation Part 26: Kowloon, Commune of the Nine Dragons. 

Unfortunately, while Xue consents to my working as Mei Li's governess, he still refuses permission for me to travel to Panem. I'm about to argue when his countenance changes and suddenly he seems worried for some reason.

"Emerald! Listen very carefully and for once obey my instructions without argument. You are to take up your job as governess tomorrow morning and move in with the Zou family while they remain in Cathay. When they leave for Panem you are to ask Chen Lei to arrange for you to travel back to Xi'an. He will assign one of his servants to accompany you. Once there you are to take up residence at our new house, the Blue Dragon Pagoda. I will contact you again this time next week, by which time you should be in Xi'an."

"Yes, Xue," is all I reply. His authoritative tone warns me not to argue.

"Am I in danger?" I add as an afterthought. But the call is already disconnected from the Panem end and I don't find out the answer.

I spend the evening trying to pry information from Xue's mother without alerting her to Xue's concern. She is either the world's best liar or she genuinely knows nothing about why Xue has changed his mind about my staying in this house. I retire to my room early and pack my belongings in preparation to moving in with Chen Lei and Soo Mei in the morning. My mind goes through a whirl of possibilities. The more I think about it the more a realise Xue is warning me about something. He clearly doesn't think I'm safe here in this house. Perhaps Chang Ju-long's quiet acceptance of our marriage is a little too out-of-character to be believable. But what can Chang Ju-long do to harm me while he is in Panem? Silly question … for all I know he was relaying orders about me to his underlings during the video-phone call this afternoon.

I have a sleepless night fearing something might happen to me before I can get to the Zou house. For some reason I keep repeating the final prophecy of my grandfather's book. The one that helped me understand the true purpose of the book and of Zou Bo Ling's betrayal of my grandfather.

_Unless the meaning of my words are understood the dragon bell will achieve nothing from betrayal. Nothing. _

Zou Bo-Ling must have realised he was 'the dragon bell' in this last prophecy but didn't dare tell anyone. His house … now Xue and my house … is within earshot of the Xi'an Bell Tower, where for hundreds of years the bell is sounded at dawn to pacify the legendary river dragon. He must have believed the book contained hidden secrets. But Zou Bo Ling's final conversation with me confirmed my intuition was right, the last word of the prophecy doesn't refer to the betrayal. It refers to the meaning of my grandfather's words. The book contains nothing of value.

Fortunately it's an uneventful night and it's a very bleary eyed Emerald who goes downstairs to breakfast the next morning.

After breakfast I call at the Zou house and advise Chen Lei and Soo Mei of Xue's decision. While they could withdraw their offer of employment since I can't travel with them to Panem, they are happy to hire me for a few days before they leave. I suspect this is more out of family loyalty than any useful instruction I could give Mei Li in such a short space of time. They don't speculate at the reason for Xue's decision and simply welcome me back into their household. Mei Li and Xian Tao are at school today, so I won't see them until later. In the meantime Ziyi helps me unpack my cases.

The next few days pass uneventfully. Mei Li is so delighted at having me back again, even for a short while, she readily accepts the programme of instruction I have hastily prepared in addition to her school work. The Zou household is much better organised than Chang Ju-long when it comes to travelling long distance so there is peace and calm about the house as we all prepare to depart. Chen Lei arranges for Ziyi to accompany me on the day-time train to Xi'an. He must have faith in my ability to speak enough Cathay since Ziyi doesn't speak Panem. It means an early start, but everyone is up and about in time to say farewell to me. The realisation I'm not going with them to Panem hits home and I can't stem my tears. Fortunately Soo Mei provides the comfort I need and promises to speak with Xue on my behalf when she reaches the Capitol. I don't doubt her sincerity in offering to try and change Xue's mind, but it is a long shot at best. Still, it's enough to get me to board my train and wave goodbye to my adopted family as the train departs.

My Cathay has improved enough for me to manage a reasonable conversation with Ziyi as the train rushes on its way to Xi'an. The train is busy and after a couple of stops our compartment of six seats is full. Our travelling companions are an elderly couple and two businessmen. We exchange polite conversation for a short while but after the first hour the elderly couple doze off and the two businessmen seem content to talk between themselves. I admire the scenery as the train rushes on its way to its destination.

The train slows as it navigates the gorge where the rock slide had blocked the line on my last journey to Xi'an. I can see men busy on the hillside working to stabilise the rock face. The train passes them at a crawl. At first I'm too busy looking out of the window to notice what is happening in the corridor outside our compartment. I turn suddenly at the unusual noise and realise there are three armed men standing by our doorway. The six of us in the compartment freeze in horror.

There is only one person the armed men are after … me! As one of the men reaches forward to pull me out of the compartment the businessman nearest me tries to intervene. He pays for his gallantry with a sharp blow from the butt of a rifle which knocks any resistance out of him. I tell Ziyi to stay still and I walk out of the compartment quietly so as to prevent further violence. Despite the full train, everyone manages to find a way of keeping out of the armed mens way. I'm escorted to the last carriage of the now stationary train and helped down onto the tracks where other armed men are waiting.

They wait while I straighten my clothes before escorting me to a truck parked to the side of the track. The men don't talk to me and convey their orders by pointing with the barrel of their guns and the occasional shove. I get into the back of the truck. The men pile in to the truck and we set off at speed. Driving along a railway track doesn't make for a very comfortable ride, but these men seem desperate enough not to care.

After a few minutes the truck leaves the railway track and, although I can't see outside, it feels as though we are riding along a dirt road. The truck accelerates and all of us in the back of the truck are thrown about as the driver negotiates tight corners at a reckless speed. Fortunately the journey is soon over and the back door of the truck is opened. A few sharp words in a Cathay dialect I can barely understand and two of the men help me down from the truck.

I look around and see we are at the edge of a large clearing. Parked in the centre of the clearing is a large flying craft with Panem lettering on its side. Three men leave the craft and walk half the distance between us and their craft. Three of my kidnappers march me towards the waiting men.

"Is this the girl?" asks one of the Panem men in stilted Cathay.

"Yes. Here's her ID. You can check her DNA if you want," replies one of my captors.

"That won't be necessary," says a fourth Panem man who has joined us from the craft. "I recognise her. Well, we meet again, Emerald. You won't slip through my hands again."

Troy! I should have guessed these men with him were peacekeepers. They may not be in uniform but the way they stand shouts 'military' to anyone watching.

Troy hands over a large packet to one of my captors, who promptly examines the contents. Satisfied everything is in order he signals to his men to hand me over to Troy's men.

I'm once again in the hands of Panem's special forces and I'm very very afraid.


	55. Separation part 27

Separation Part 27: In the mountains near Xi'an. 

I'm frogmarched on board the flying craft and placed in what I assume is the main passenger compartment. Two different men guard me while the others rejoin Troy outside. The men guarding me aren't visibly armed but that doesn't mean they don't have hidden weapons. The large screen facing me shows a view of outside. Troy is having further discussions with my captors and neither group seems in a hurry to leave.

Suddenly a siren on board the craft causes the two men guarding me to jump in alarm.

"Inbound aircraft! We need to get out of here!" shouts the younger one.

"Don't panic. It'll only be the local police. They're not armed with anything heavier than stun sticks. They're no threat to us."

With both men preoccupied, I take the first man's advice and make a run for it. Incredibly I make it out of the craft without being seen and head for the trees in the opposite direction to the truck. I reach the trees before risking a look back. My disappearance must have been noticed by now but no one is giving chase. Instead everyone is busy looking at the approaching aircraft.

Perhaps the Cathay authorities are getting a little tired of their trains being held up by bandits and have decided to take stronger action. We all realise at the same time that the approaching aircraft is not the local police. The small but sleek aircraft demonstrates that Cathay has a potent military capability. The first missile it fires reduces the truck to scrap metal. Anyone inside wouldn't have stood a chance. The second missile hits Troy's craft. The craft's titanium armour absorbs most of the explosion, but I doubt anyone inside survived and the craft certainly isn't in a fit state to be flying anywhere.

The aircraft circles for another pass. The survivors in the clearing are running in all directions. Unfortunately three of them are running in my general direction. I move back into the woods to hide. I dare not run too far as the remoter parts of these mountains are home to wolves and other dangerous animals. I need to be able to find my way to the railway track and get help from the workmen I saw on the hillside.

The aircraft passes overhead and I hear the sound of cannon fire as the pilot spies a target. I wait and listen. The aircraft makes a third pass, but no cannon fire this time. Then I hear it gain height and fly off. I wait to see what happens next. I can hear Troy's voice not far from my hiding place. He is obviously hiding with a least one of his men.

The sound of an approaching craft, deeper in tone than the first aircraft, tempts me to move position. It could be a ground force come to investigate the scene and arrest any survivors. I carefully work my way closer to the clearing. I keep a careful watch for Troy and his men.

Sure enough the Cathay craft lands near Troy's damaged craft and two squads of heavily armed soldiers disembark. One heads off towards the truck while the other investigates the Panem craft. There is an exchange of gunfire near the truck. It lasts only a few moments before silence reigns once more. I watch while the soldiers satisfy themselves there are no further dangers in the area of the vehicles and start to patrol the edges of the clearing for traces of other survivors.

I'm about to call out to the approaching soldiers when they suddenly see something in the trees to my right. Without any challenge they shoot at the target. A short shout in Panem followed by return gunfire indicates they've located some of Troy's men. Whatever Troy's men are armed with is no match for the rocket grenades of the soldiers. A series of explosions in the midst of Troy's men ends the fight in seconds.

I'm now too frightened to do anything. The soldiers' shoot first, ask questions later tactics means they are just as likely to kill me as help me. Moving to a better hiding place isn't something I dare attempt with the soldiers so close.

Just as the soldiers are about to resume their search I hear a rustle in the bushes behind me. Too late I realise it is Troy coming straight for me. Before I can do anything he has a handgun pointed at my head and he is using me as a human shield. He forces me out of the bushes into the clearing. In an instance six automatic rifles are pointed at me. I close my eyes waiting for someone to shoot.

Neither Troy nor I will ever be certain whether it is the sight of a terrified girl hostage or Troy repeatedly shouting 'Troy' that prevents an instant volley of gunfire. But it works. Two of the soldiers keep their guns trained on Troy and I as we are escorted to the soldiers' craft. No one disarms Troy, but he at least moves the handgun away from my head.

We are made to sit at a large table on board the craft. The Cathay officer in charge makes an appearance and starts to interrogate both of us in Panem. I quickly tell him what has happened to me. He examines my Identity Card and returns it to me. He then questions Troy.

The questioning goes on for quite some time. We are still being interrogated when the soldiers complete their search of the area. Having established the number of men who kidnapped me from my interrogation, and the number of Troy's men from questioning Troy, it seems Troy and I are the only survivors of the incident. Having completed their mission the soldiers board their craft which promptly returns to its base with Troy and I on board.

My hopes of freedom are soon dashed when Troy's claim that he is a Panem diplomat with valid papers to arrest and extradite me for treason are verified by the Cathay officer.

"I am the adopted daughter of Zou Chen Lei and the daughter-in-law of Chang Ju-long," I plead to the officer when I hear I am to be handed over to Troy and sent under arrest to Panem.

Troy laughs. "It is Chang Ju-long who personally authorised your arrest and extradition. But your connection to Zou Chen Lei makes it worthwhile to keep you as a hostage for the time being. But be clear about one thing … the Panem Presidential Court has tried and found you guilty of treason and your execution will only be delayed as long as you are useful in keeping Zou Chen Lei in order," says Troy with more than a little hint of menace in his voice. "We leave for Panem in the morning. Now I know you are familiar with this device which I shall have no hesitation in fitting on you if you give me any trouble whatsoever."

I shriek and break down in tears as he shows me a metal control collar similar to the one his men had used on me when I was arrested in District 12. The journey that took me into my own personal hell. I feel my resolve weaken. I'll do anything to avoid having to wear that evil device. Troy knows my weakness and is exploiting it to the full.

The next morning I depart for Panem; but under completely different circumstances to what I intended.

[End of Novella 2: Separation. The story concludes in Novella 3: Reunion – in which Emerald must find a way to help Katniss and the other rebels while being held hostage by President Snow's ruthless henchmen.]


	56. Reunion Introduction

Novella III: Reunion

The story so far:

Resurrection:

District 5 tribute Emerald "Foxface" Finch died during the 74th Hunger Games. That should have been the end of her … but it isn't. Her escort to the Games, Amethyst (Amy), is a brilliant scientist. With the help of Troy and his mysterious organisation, Purple Dawn, Amy brings Emerald back to life. But nothing is as it seems and Emerald struggles to understand who is a friend and who is a foe.

Amy is a secret agent for District 13, while Troy is the head of Panem's special peacekeeper forces. Each wants to use Emerald for their own ends. Amy wants her to infiltrate Purple Dawn, while Troy wants to use her to assassinate Katniss Everdeen and expose Amy as a spy for District 13. Having failed to brainwash Emerald into assassinating Katniss, Troy has Emerald and Amy arrested. Amy is executed, but Emerald is rescued from prison by Zou Chen Lei, the Cathay ambassador to Panem and a member of Purple Dawn.

While she is Zou Chen Lei's guest in the Capitol, Emerald manages to foil two of Troy's attempts to assassinate Katniss and Peeta. Troy's new assassin is Raven, a boy Emerald befriended shortly after she was brought back to life. Emerald succeeds in freeing Raven from Troy's brainwashing but is unaware Raven has been implanted with a device used to control Avoxes, the mute slaves. Raven's device is activated remotely and he dies in Emerald's presence. She flees from the scene fearing arrest and finds shelter with Zou Chen Lei's nieces, Jiao Lan and Daiyu, who work as tour guides at the Hunger Games Training Centre.

Zou Chen Lei is recalled to Cathay. He arranges to take Emerald with his wife, 13 year old daughter Mei Li and 11 year old son Xiang Tao with him. On board the transport to Cathay, Mrs. Zou reveals that she believes Emerald is the Fox, a character referred to in a cryptic prophecy of President Snow's predecessor, President Mulligan.

Separation:

When she arrives in Cathay, Emerald meets Chang Xue, son of Zou Chen Lei's bitter rival, Chang Ju-long. Chang Xue and Emerald are ordered to debate whether Cathay should give financial and technical aid to President Snow. This debate is held at a Purple Dawn meeting witnessed by the Cathay Supreme Council.

On her way to the city of Xi'an to attend the debate, Emerald's train is ambushed by bandits. She escapes and manages to find her own way to Xi'an. There she meets Jean-Paul, a young man from the country of Europa who is living in Cathay with his parents. Jean-Paul helps her find the Blue Dragon Pagoda, the house of the elderly Zou Bo Ling, patriarch of the entire Zou family and formerly a close friend of the late President Mulligan.

With Jean-Paul's help as translator, Emerald attends the Purple Dawn meeting and causes a surprise when she sways enough Supreme Council members to change their opinion and force a tie in the vote to provide aid to President Snow. No aid is to be given immediately, but Chang Ju-long and Chang Xue are to be sent to the Capitol as monitors with powers to direct limited aid to be given to President Snow.

Emerald befriends the ailing Zou Bo Ling, who reveals Emerald is really the granddaughter of the late President Mulligan. Zou Bo Ling also shows her the book of President Mulligan's prophecies which he believes contain coded messages rather than prophecies. He enlists Emerald's help in trying to decode them.

Unable to return to her own parents, Emerald accepts Zou Chen Lei's and Soo Mei's offer to be their adopted daughter. Too late Emerald realises she has been used by Zou Bo Ling and Zou Chen Lei, and she is to be offered as a bride to the domineering Chang Xue to settle the long running feud between the Zou and Chang families. At the side of Zou Bo Ling's deathbed, she reveals she understands the meaning of Mulligan's book, but Zou Bo Ling dies before he learns more.

Trapped, Emerald goes through with the wedding. She is left behind in Cathay when Chang Ju-long and her new husband leave for Panem. Chang Xue orders her to go to their new house, the Blue Dragon Pagoda, in Xi'an. On her way there she is kidnapped by Troy.

From the end of Novella II:

My hopes of freedom are soon dashed when Troy's claim that he is a Panem diplomat with valid papers to arrest and extradite me for treason are verified by the Cathay officer.

"I am the adopted daughter of Zou Chen Lei and the daughter-in-law of Chang Ju-long," I plead to the officer when I hear I am to be handed over to Troy and sent under arrest to Panem.

Troy laughs. "It is Chang Ju-long who personally authorised your arrest and extradition. But your connection to Zou Chen Lei makes it worthwhile to keep you as a hostage for the time being. But be clear about one thing … the Panem Presidential Court has tried and found you guilty of treason and your execution will only be delayed as long as you are useful in keeping Zou Chen Lei in order," says Troy with more than a little hint of menace in his voice. "We leave for Panem in the morning. Now I know you are familiar with this device which I shall have no hesitation in fitting on you if you give me any trouble whatsoever."

I shriek and break down in tears as he shows me a metal control collar similar to the one his men had used on me when I was arrested in District 12. The journey that took me into my own personal hell. I feel my resolve weaken. I'll do anything to avoid having to wear that evil device. Troy knows my weakness and is exploiting it to the full.

The next morning I depart for Panem; but under completely different circumstances to what I intended.


	57. Reunion part 1

Reunion Part 1 - Troy's secret hideout somewhere in Panem. 

Troy doesn't waste any time in returning me to Panem. A Panem peacekeeper craft collects both us the next evening and we depart as soon as we are aboard. Although I'm Troy's prisoner once more, I'm at least treated with some respect this time. I'm made to wear a bright orange prisoner's dress but Troy has kept his promise and not fitted the control collar around my neck. The medic on board decides to give me a medical check while we are in flight. The discovery I am wearing a chastity belt soon gets around the crew and causes general mirth. Personally, after what happened last time I was on board a peacekeeper craft, I'm glad it is securely locked on me.

Troy is polite to me and allows me a degree of freedom to move about those areas of the craft open to me. Like all truly evil men who are confident of their victory, he can't resist telling me how clever he has been as we sit in the passenger cabin.

"You have lived a charmed existence, prisoner Finch. Perhaps you don't realise how charmed."

"My name is Zou Yai-Tzu. I'm the wife of Chang Xue and adopted daughter of Zou Chen Lei," I reply.

"To be precise your registered name is Zou Yai-Tzu Emerald Finch, so I am correct to refer to you as prisoner Finch. Don't play games with me girl. I won't make the mistake of underestimating you again … As I was saying, I hope you understand how much trouble I've been put to so I can arrest you. First you evade the men I hired to ambush the night-train from Kowloon. Then just as I've located you at the Blue Dragon Pagoda and have all the paperwork prepared you change your registered name and become a Cathay citizen. I have to have completely new documents prepared and obtain the family patriarch's consent to extradite you."

"Zou Chen Lei gave you permission to arrest and extradite me?" I interrupt.

"No. Chang Ju-long. Once you were married to Chang Xue, Cathay law requires the Chang family patriarch's consent. That was easy to obtain. Chang Ju-long has significant investments in the Capitol. Once I discovered you were to travel by train to Xi'an the rest was easy … or at least it should have been. I don't know who authorised the Cathay military to interfere."

"Then why didn't you have Chang Ju-long take me with him to Panem. It would have been easier for you to arrest me in the Capitol than go through that bloodbath in order to kidnap me."

"But if you had travelled with your husband and his father I couldn't arrest you once you reached the Capitol. You would have been travelling on a diplomatic passport so were out of my reach. This way you can't claim diplomatic protection."

"I'm sure you could have arranged for me to encounter a fatal accident if you are that desperate to get rid of me."

"Oh rest assured you will die. But only when you have outlived you usefulness as a hostage, and your death will be a televised public execution. Your death must be a clear warning to others who work against the Panem government."

I lapse into silence. My future is looking very bleak.

We arrive in the dark in a sparsely inhabited area of what I presume is one of the Districts. As we come into land I can see the scattered lights of a few small towns and settlements some distance from where we touch down. As soon as the door opens the smell gives me a clue about where we are. We must be back at the same complex in District 5 I was brought to after the 74th Hunger Games. The one near the abandoned geo-thermal power station.

As we enter the building my suspicions are confirmed. I'm even escorted to my old windowless room where I lived after I was brought back from the dead. The only change is the personnel. The dozen or so people I catch sight of are all different from those on my last visit. This time they are all peacekeepers or military. The array of uniforms suggests they are a hand-picked group from several units.

"You know where everything is," says Troy as he escorts me into my room. "I suggest you get some sleep. You have an important day tomorrow."

Troy leaves without any further comment and the door is locked behind him. My room consists of a bed, table and cupboard. Mounted on the wall is a television screen, but unlike last time I've no means of controlling it. The door to the en-suite bathroom has also been removed and I don't doubt more monitoring cameras have been installed.

The Emerald part of me wants to cry and vent my frustration. However, as once before, the Katniss part of my memories remains calm and takes over my motor functions. I take a shower and wash my hair. The warm air drier is still functional and before long I'm ready for bed. I lie down and stare at the ceiling. I've no means of controlling the lights so the brightness is distracting. As I lie there the Emerald part of my memory emerges from its sulking and returns to normal.

Eventually the light dim but don't go out entirely. Presumably the cameras need some light to be able to watch me. Tiredness overcomes me and I fall asleep.

I'm woken the next morning by the lights brightening and the television bursting into life. On the screen is Troy sat at a table. I've no idea whether he is in the complex or is talking from somewhere else. For all I know he's returned to the Capitol.

"Wake up, prisoner Finch. Your itinerary for today is displayed on the screen. Obey and you will be treated well; cause trouble and you'll regret it," says Troy.

Apart from basic eat, exercise and sleep routines, the only other item on my itinerary is to prepare a recorded message for Zou Chen Lei. His response to my message will determine how long my execution will be delayed. All I need to do is sit in front of the television and read the message scrolling on the screen. I don't know if Troy simply wants an audio recording or whether one of the hidden monitor cameras is positioned to take a video recording as I read Troy's message.

As I read the message I know Chen Lei will never agree to Troy's demands. Even though I'm part of the Zou family, I don't expect Chen Lei to neglect his duty as Cathay ambassador to Panem in the interests of saving a family member. I finish the message with tears in my eyes because I know I'm doomed.

Troy must have been satisfied with my efforts as I'm not told to redo it. I don't see anybody in person throughout the day. Food arrives through a hatch which operates like an airlock. My empty plates leave the same way. The food is bland but filling, and a vast improvement on what I used to have to eat when I lived and worked in District 5.

Just as boredom starts to threaten the television bursts into life again. It's a Panem news broadcast, but I've no means of telling if it's live or a recording. I quickly realise why I'm being made to watch this … it's a feature hosted by Caesar Flickerman on next week's Reaping for the 75th Hunger Games. For many Districts the Reaping will be a formality; there is only one eligible candidate of each gender. I didn't even know District 5's one and only female Hunger Games victor was still alive. Agatha Crow won the 8th Hunger Games so she must be over 80 years old. She hasn't made a public appearance in years.


	58. Reunion part 2

Reunion Part 2 - Troy's secret hideout, District 5. 

For the next week my only form of entertainment are a series of programmes about the preparations for the 75th Hunger Games. I'm made to watch Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch go through the ritual of the Reaping followed by the pre-Games parades and interviews. I suppose Troy is trying to demoralise me; but if that is his goal he has failed miserably. I sense from watching the programmes that the mood of the audience in the Capitol is different this time. I can't be the only person who thinks both tributes from District 5 are physically and mentally unfit for the arena.

Having already made an exhaustive but unsuccessful search for a means of escape, I'm lying quietly on my bed waiting for my evening meal when the door to my room opens. For the first time in over a week I see another person in real life. Not that I can see any of his or her features under the helmet and body armour. I start to panic when I realise this may be my escort to my execution.

"Commander Troy is waiting. Follow me," says the female voice of the peacekeeper.

I know the penalties for disobeying orders so, despite my fear, I meekly do as I'm told. I'm taken to a small room furnished with nothing but a desk and two chairs. Sat in one of the chairs, waiting for me, is Troy.

"Sit down, prisoner Finch," growls Troy. He's obviously not happy about something.

I sit down as calmly as I can manage and look him in the eye. I've nothing to lose and everything to gain.

"It seems you are more highly regarded in Cathay than I first believed. Which regrettably places me in a difficult situation. I cannot allow your treasonous speech to the Cathay Supreme Council to go unpunished, but neither can I publicly execute you without serious repercussions from the Cathay government. Chang Ju-long, in his capacity as your family patriarch, has acknowledged your crimes against the Panem government and has proposed a compromise. You shall have the right to trial by combat in accordance with the ancient customs of your adopted family."

"And who am I to fight?" I ask, failing to see how this could be a better outcome for me. This solution is for Chang Ju-long's benefit. He probably just wants me dead so Xue can remarry. Since divorce isn't permitted in Cathay, my being sent to prison or mutilated into an Avox isn't going to provide legitimate heirs for Chang Ju-long's dynasty.

"You fight twenty three other tributes. You enter the arena tomorrow morning as District 5's female tribute."

"You already have tributes for District 5."

"Tribute Crow is 84 years old and senile. The adverse public reaction to her interview with Caesar Flickerman has prompted President Snow to demand my intervention."

Troy and I disagree about almost everything, but on this one issue we agree; from what I've just seen of her interview, Agatha Crow is unfit to enter the arena. Her interview was an embarrassment to the Gamemakers and, by association, President Snow. Throughout the entire interview Agatha drooled and repeatedly muttered 'pretty lights'.

"Won't the public think it strange a tribute who died in last year's Games is making a reappearance?"

"Only if they are told … which of course they won't be. We shall dye your hair and you will appear in the arena under a pseudonym. I was going to suggest Yai-Tzu but half the Games commentators wouldn't be able to pronounce your name let alone spell it."

"Fox. If I must appear in the arena under another name, then let it be Fox."

"Very well. Foxface becomes Fox. If anyone watching thinks there's a connection you'll be dead before they can investigate," chortles Troy, confirming my suspicion that whatever happens he won't be letting me leave the arena alive.

"When do we leave?" I ask, getting tired and depressed with this interview.

"Soon. One last thing; your husband has sent you a brief message after he was told you are being sent into the arena. I'll read it to you.

_My dearest Yai-Tzu,_

_I am proud you are to be given a warrior's death. Remember who you are and be worthy of your name. _

_With all my love,_

_Squirrel_

"Ha ha ha! I know your marriage was arranged, but how did you end up with such a fool. 'Squirrel' … is that your pet name for him. Ha ha ha!"

If Xue has had time to send a message, then Troy must have planned my appearance in the arena long before Agnes' interview. This is probably why I've been made to watch all the broadcasts about the preparations. How Troy ever became commander of Panem's special forces remains a mystery to me. It can't be because of his intelligence. Did it never occur to Troy that Xue has sent me a coded message which in an instant has broken Troy's control over me. Xue has never called me Yai-Tzu. Once he got over calling me 'wife' he has always called me Em or Emerald. And does Troy not know Yai-Tzu is one of Cathay's nine mythical dragons and the fearless protector from physical harm. Clearly not. But Xue's reference to Squirrel is a master-stroke. He has a plan and all is not lost. The fake 'prophecy' in my grandfather's book runs through my mind.

_In the third quarter the Raven's death shall be a warning; for the Mockingjay shall become the unquenchable beacon; the Squirrel the unbreakable sword of justice; and the Fox the steadfast guide to peace. Presidents should beware the coal-miner's daughter._

It must be nearly midnight when I board a peacekeeper craft with Troy and three peacekeepers for company. We take off immediately and travel at high speed. The location of the Games is kept secret from the general public until after the Games, when the venue becomes a tourist attraction. Consequently the location needs to be far enough from the Capitol to remain hidden, but close enough to be within easy travelling distance for future tourists.

The sun has already risen by the time we arrive at our destination. The Games traditionally begin at ten o'clock in the morning, so the start cannot be more than a couple of hours away. As we come into land I briefly glimpse a circular man-made expanse of water surrounded by a three kilometre band of lush forest. The whole area is covered by a translucent dome. This must be the arena.

Still wearing my bright orange prisoner's uniform I'm escorted into an underground building. The layout is similar to the one I entered last year. I'm taken to a room I recognise as a tribute's final preparation room. This one is already occupied by two people … Agnes Crow and a woman I presume is her stylist.


	59. Reunion part 3

Reunion Part 3 - The Arena for the 75th Hunger Games. 

"What's the meaning of this?" says the stylist.

"About time," says the old woman.

While this is clearly Agnes Crow, she isn't the drooling, senile old woman who could only manage to say 'pretty lights' to Caesar Flickerman's questions yesterday afternoon. Agnes may be old, but she clearly has all her faculties. What an actress! Her performance since the Reaping has all been a sham. She had me fooled, but from Troy's reaction Agnes' act has been part of his plan. Perhaps she has been promised freedom if she cooperated.

"Tribute Crow has been declared unfit to enter the arena. This is her replacement," says Troy.

"The rules of the Games only permit a replacement if the original tribute dies before the Games begin," says the stylist.

I quickly close my eyes to avoid witnessing Troy's next act. I don't open them until I hear him return his weapon to its holster. Agnes is lying on the floor in a crumpled heap.

"As I was saying; this is Fox … the replacement tribute for District 5. Get her ready," says Troy, signalling one of his men to remove Agnes' lifeless body.

"What about the Gamemakers' tracker. It has already been injected into Agnes Crow. There isn't time to program another before the Games begin."

"There's no need. Fox won't need a tracker."

This confirms my suspicion that my appearance in the arena is intended to be very brief. Troy expects me to die in the opening battle at the Cornucopia. I'll need to find a way to avoid the Cornucopia at all costs.

The stylist goes to the rack of identical outfits and has me change into a lightweight blue jumpsuit that clings to my skin. The outline of my chastity belt is visible through the material, but I'd ceased worrying about the stupid belt days ago. Not that I've forgiven Xue for making me wear the horrid thing. He'll have a lot to answer for when I next see him.

The stylist hands me a wide spongy belt that looks and feels bulky.

"Not that one … use this one," says Troy handing the stylist a similar looking belt which is considerably heavier. "Can't have her running off."

With this heavy belt on I'd be lucky to walk more than twenty metres without needing a rest. Clearly another handicap to ensure I don't survive. Troy apparently has some last minute business with Katniss and leaves only one of his henchmen guarding me.

I'm dressed and ready with only a minute to spare.

Once I'm securely enclosed in the transparent tube that will take me up into the arena, the peacekeeper takes out his weapon and the stylist joins Agnes as another fatality of the Hunger Games.

A short journey upwards and I'm standing on a plinth surrounded by water. This is the circular expanse of water I saw as I arrived. The other tributes are standing on their own plinths in a circle around the Cornucopia. Radiating from the Cornucopia, like spokes of a wheel, are narrow paths across the water to the shore beyond. Each tribute is equidistant from one of the paths. Five places to my right stands Katniss. She's too far away to recognise me with my black hair, and calling out to her would attract unwanted attention from the other tributes.

I identify my immediate problem. The wide belts are floatation devices to enable the tributes to reach the path even if they can't swim. Mine, however, is designed to weigh me down so I will drown before I can reach safety. The clock is counting down to zero and I have less than twenty seconds to come up with a plan.

I look for a way to release my belt but it is fastened behind me with a complicated buckle. It would take me several minutes to work out how to undo it by touch alone, by which time some of the other tributes will have reached the Cornucopia and be armed. Standing on this plinth I'd be a sitting duck for anyone with a bow.

I try to calculate how deep the water might be. The preparation rooms are immediately below and the ride up the tube was brief. The water shouldn't be more than four or five metres deep. But that's deep enough to drown me. I look towards the shore. It's too far to reach walking underwater even assuming I didn't lose my sense of direction. I could never hold my breath for that length of time.

The counter reaches zero and the gong sounds its ominous tone. A couple of the tributes immediately dive into the water. Many others, presumably those who can't swim, stand petrified. So far, none of them have worked out the belts around their waists are flotation devices.

For my part, I lie on the plinth and feel around the sides of the column supporting the plinth. These tubes must have been built before the water was added. It seems likely there are rungs or indentations to enable the column to be scaled during construction. I'm right! About a half a metre down there's a metal rung. I scramble off the plinth and step onto the submerged rung. I just hope there are more below it. I step down and give an audible sigh of relief when my foot touches the next rung.

I take a deep breath and step down further until I'm completely submerged. My final glimpse of the Cornucopia is of several tributes running along the paths towards the stash of goodies at the centre.

I make a point of staying submerged as long as possible before climbing up for a gulp of air. I'm careful to only raise my head above the surface far enough to take air. My plan is to remain hidden here until I have a chance to climb back onto my plinth and unfasten my belt. The strong current in the water means I dare not let go of the rungs and trying to undo my belt buckle is definitely a two handed task.

I wait patiently. The initial bloodbath at the Cornucopia seems to take forever. If Troy had his way I'd be among the recently deceased. At last I hear the cannon firing to signal the death of the tributes at the end of the initial battle. Eight this time … not as many as last year, but these tributes have been in an arena before so know the dangers of the opening minutes. I risk a glance around. None of the tributes are still on their plinths, although the Cornucopia hides a few of the plinths from my line of sight. I study the Cornucopia and see four tributes busy rifling through boxes and crates. They are clearly unable to find what they are looking for. Apart from a few floating bodies near the Cornucopia there is no sign of the other tributes. I can only assume they've made it to the shore and are in the forest circling the water. At least no one seems to be looking in my direction.

The activity at the Cornucopia means I must wait … until dark if necessary. Unfortunately I've not allowed for the Gamemakers meddling.


	60. Reunion part 4

Reunion Part 4 - The Arena for the 75th Hunger Games. 

I first sense a problem half-an-hour later when I feel a change in the current of water around me. The current is starting to swirl around the column supporting the plinth. It is creating a whirlpool effect, although not strong enough to be visible from the shore or the Cornucopia. It doesn't take me long to work out that the purpose of this man-made whirlpool is to dislodge me from my perch.

The pressure of water is getting stronger and my death grip on the rungs is weakening. I've insufficient strength left to haul myself out of the water … which wouldn't be a good idea anyway with four armed tributes barely forty metres away. It can only be a matter of minutes before my arms weaken and I'm swept into the open water and certain death.

My predicament has finally attracted someone's notice from the Cornucopia. I've no idea who it is but they come running along the nearest path armed with a spear. When he's at the nearest point on the path to me I can see it's a middle aged man. He calls back to the others at the Cornucopia but they either can't hear him or are too preoccupied with their search to bother. The man watches for a few seconds before deciding to launch his spear in my direction. He misses, although not by much, and my involuntary dodge causes me to lose my grip on the rungs. I am caught in the swirling current and manage a quick gulp of air before the weight of my belt drags me under.

I quickly sink to the floor of the arena. The water is deeper than I initially thought, about ten metres. I land in calmer water a few metres from the whirlpool. I desperately try to free myself of the belt but the intricate buckle is too complicated to unfasten in the time available. The water is clear and I notice the spear has landed not far from my feet. Without hesitation I lunge for it and use the sharp tip to rip open my belt. I may not be able to remove the belt, but if I can cut the weights out I still have a chance.

My lungs are ready to burst by the time I get the last weight out of my belt. Free at last I strike for the surface, still carrying the spear. Who knows what I may find when I break the surface.

I'm in luck. The tribute who threw the spear has lost interest in me and has rejoined his comrades at the Cornucopia. I swim slowly towards the nearest path allowing my body time to recover from my recent exertions. I rest by the edge of the path before hauling myself out of the water. Once out of the water I grab the spear and run as fast as I can for the shore. If anyone at the Cornucopia sees me they don't bother giving chase.

Without looking back, I run up the short beach and into the edge of lush greenery surrounding the entire circumference of the lake. This is like no other forest I've seen before. The humidity is sapping my strength and I need to find drinking water soon. During my long period at the plinth I'd already established the lake of water is undrinkable. The land rises in all directions away from the lake, so any flowing water would drain into the lake or be trapped in a lagoon near the beach. All this lush vegetation will need a plentiful supply of fresh water, but there is no sign of either a lagoon or a stream flowing across the beach for as far as I can see in either direction.

Which means these plants must trap the rain water. I've read about such plants although I never seen one. As I study the various plants I keep a sharp eye open for other tributes, but there is no sign of anyone else. I find a promising looking large succulent with thick leaves. I cut the underside of one of the leaves with my spear and am rewarded with a trickle of clear liquid. I take a gamble and sample the liquid … it tastes like fresh water. Unfortunately I've nothing to store the water in, so must confine myself to drinking a small quantity now and return later for more. I'm cautious enough not to drink too much in case the plant water is tainted with something harmful.

I return to the edge of the beach and from behind a small bush I look across towards the Cornucopia. The four tributes who were there earlier are making their way along one of the paths to the shore. Fortunately not in my direction. The fact they are leaving the relative safety of the Cornucopia suggests there is no food or water among the supplies.

Since I didn't get any sleep last night I decide to rest until dark rather than run the risk of being seen by another tribute. I move a few metres into the forest and find a tree I can easily climb. I remember Katniss's trick in the last Games of hiding in the branches when she wanted to rest. There are plenty of vines I can use to strap myself to the trunk so I don't fall out while I sleep.

I catch several hours sleep before the sound of something or someone moving through the undergrowth wakes me. I stay still and listen. Whatever it is must be large and not bothered about the noise it is making. I catch a glimpse of it in the moonlight and immediately realise it's another of the Gamemakers tricks aimed specifically at me. Not far from where I sit is a ten metre long dragon. It's a mutt of course, but the viewers in the Capitol must be ecstatic at the prospect of a tribute being burned to death by dragon fire.

I stay still, realising that since I wasn't fitted with a tracker, the Gamemakers will need to rely on their cameras to know where I am. Not that there will be any shortage of cameras in the arena. But in the reduced light and with all the foliage around me, I could be hidden from their view at the moment. Unfortunately for me the dragon paces about and doesn't seem inclined to go away. The Gamemakers must know I'm somewhere near and they only need to wait for daylight or a careless move on my part before the dragon can cook me for a late night snack.

I unfasten the vines holding me in place. There's no danger of me falling asleep and I need to be able to move quickly if I'm seen. The dragon comes near my tree and actually passes beneath me. I remember the three golden rules Mei Li told me about fighting dragons … a joke at the time, but somehow seems relevant now. Firstly, never stand in front of an angry dragon; secondly, pacify angry dragons … friendly dragons bring you good fortune; and thirdly, the safest place to be when an angry dragon is about is sat on its back with your arms around its neck.

Which is why I'm now sat on a dragon's back clinging to its neck. It doesn't seem very happy about it but is unable to shake me free. I remember the second golden rule but have no idea how to go about calming a dragon. I try talking to it and stroking it behind its ears … Hey! Anything is worth a try. The dragon paces about with me firmly lodged on its back. Now what?

The impasse is broken by the sound of a large bell. It tolls twelve times and is promptly followed by a massive thunderstorm on the far side of the arena. The huge forks of lightning strike the trees and I begin to worry whether I should risk dismounting and find shelter. But the storm is confined to a small sector of the arena and doesn't seem to be spreading.

The dragon senses something approaching. I can feel the muscles in its neck tense and it raises its head. Suddenly out of the trees to my right come four tributes. I can't remember their names but their aggressive posture and array of weapons tells me they are the Careers from Districts 1 and 2.

"I told you she ran in this direction … We have her now," cries one of the women with a hint of glee in her voice. She suddenly sees what I'm sat on. "What the …"


	61. Reunion part 5

Reunion Part 5 - The Arena for the 75th Hunger Games. 

"What kind of beast is that," cries the other woman as all four of them reach for larger weapons.

The smell of sulphur warns me of what is about to happen.

"This is my dragon, Yai-Tzu," I yell. "Flee while you can."

Despite my predicament, I still have an aversion to killing people. The only thing that saves the Careers' lives is their prompt decision to drop their weapons and scatter. By the time the dragon turns and lets loose with its fire the tributes are sheltered by the lush greenery. Still, I expect at least one of them received a light toasting. Hopefully they'll not be bothering me again for a while.

I'm still left with the problem of what to do next. Nothing in the dragon's behaviour leads me to believe it wouldn't happily have me for its next meal given the chance. Fortunately for me the entertainment value of having a mythical dragon nearly barbecuing four Careers has satisfied the Gamemakers for now. The undergrowth starts to quiver and the dragon quietly sinks into the opening ground. I grab hold of an overhanging branch and jump clear of the disappearing dragon.

I gather a knife and a bow and quiver of arrows from the discarded pile of weapons left behind by the Careers and toss the other weapons into the lake. While I don't anticipate the Careers returning, I decide I had best play safe and change location. The Careers are somewhere in the nearby forest so I decide to follow the beach a quarter turn of the circle. It means moving nearer the storm, which still seems confined to a small segment of the arena. As I walk along the beach I study the symmetry of the arena and how the storm fills a sector exactly one twelfth of the arena. Are the twelve strokes of the bell that preceded the storm linked to the location of the storm? I find a hiding place close to the shore and watch what happens.

The lightning eventually ceases and the dark clouds seem to move one sector away from me. It starts to rain in the new sector. I'm tempted to go there and gather some rainwater, but the sound of a cannon stops me. Another tribute has died. I wait a while to see if there is any movement along the beach in response to the cannon. I think I detect movement some distance behind me. I crouch down and watch. Twice I think I see a distant shadow in the moonlight but I can't be sure its human.

By the time I'm satisfied there's no threat from whatever or whoever is behind me, the rain has stopped and the clouds have disappeared. I decide to stay where I am and rest. I must have dozed off as I wake with a start to the sound of someone shouting on the other side of the lake. The voice sounds like Katniss but I can't be sure. Something is wrong! The sound of a cannon confirms my suspicion. Another tribute has died; making ten by my reckoning.

I look in the direction of her voice and see a strange fog forming in the sector almost directly opposite me across the lake. It is rolling towards the lake. I catch sight of three people struggling towards the water. If I was certain Katniss was one of them I'd risk running along the Cornucopia paths to reach them, but they could be the Careers for all I know. I lie still and watch.

Two of the three by the shore seem to be alive and functioning. They are busy helping the third member of their group. If it is Katniss then she is with allies. If I join them I am likely to bring trouble with me. I don't fool myself into believing Troy and the Gamemakers' attempts to kill me, first by drowning and then by the dragon, will be the last intervention aimed specifically at me. That's on top of the numerous regular dangers in the arena.

My only advantage … albeit a small one … is the absence of a tracker in my arm. If I can evade the hidden cameras, the Gamemakers won't know where I am. Here, near the Cornucopia and the lake, the cameras will be plentiful and constantly monitored. Further away the cameras are likely to be less numerous and only monitored if a tribute is near. While I have no means of knowing if and when the Gamemakers can see me, there's a good chance I could disappear from view for long enough periods to foil any deliberate attempts on my life.

I decide to head away from the lake. From my brief aerial view of the arena as Troy's craft came in to land, I estimate the arena stretches for about three kilometres in all directions from the lake. That provides roughly 28 square kilometres of forest which the Gamemakers can't hope to visually monitor all the time. I walk in a zig zag pattern hoping to confuse those watching me. I keep alert for signs of any tributes or other dangers that lurk in this forest.

I walk for twenty minutes before deciding to take a rest. I've found a plentiful supply of edible nuts on a small tree I recognised from my short time as a tour guide at the Hunger Games training centre. While I still lack a means of carrying water, there are numerous plants I can tap for water. For the moment I'm not in any immediate danger I can detect nor do I lack for food and water. I find a suitable tree to climb and fasten myself to the trunk so I can take a rest. Daylight is approaching and I expect the temperature to rise even further. My jumpsuit is already damp with my sweat and sticking uncomfortably to me.

While I rest I finally find a means of unfastening the doctored flotation belt Troy had me wear. The liquid inside it has drained away and the remnants of the belt are a hindrance. Once free of it my waist feels cooler and less constrained. I hide the discarded belt in the branches. If the Gamemakers have lost sight of me then there is no point in giving them a brightly coloured belt as a clue to my whereabouts.

I'm woken from my doze by the sound of rushing water. A large amount of rushing water. At first I think it is coming from the lake, which must be about two kilometres behind me. But I soon realise the noise is coming from the other direction. Then I see it. A huge wall of water as tall as the trees comes cascading towards me. I have no chance of escape; my only protection is the wide trunk of tree which will shelter me from the initial impact of the wave. It hits the tree with a thump. The vines wrapped round my waste hold fast and, despite the creaks and groans, the trunk and main branches of the tree remain intact. The foliage is not so resilient and when the ten second inundation is over I find I'm partially buried in small branches and leaves. The level of water recedes and within a minute I can once again see the forest floor.

I'm almost free of the branches when I hear a cannon signalling the death of another tribute. Shortly afterwards one of the hovercraft used to remove the dead tributes appears overhead. To my surprise the lifting clamps drop directly towards me. I quickly undo the vines holding me to the tree and prepare to evade the clamps. Unfortunately I'm not fast enough and one of them gets a grip on my legs. Once caught I've no means of escape.

Another clamp grabs hold of me round my chest and I'm unceremoniously hauled upwards into the craft. The hold doors close beneath me and I'm gently placed on a platform surrounded by two crew members wearing white overalls. The clamps release me and I leap to my feet ready to defend myself.

"It's OK, Emerald. You're among friends."

"Jiao Lan? Daiyu? What are you doing here?" I ask of Zou Chen Lei's nieces.


	62. Reunion part 6

Reunion Part 6 - 75th Hunger Games Control Complex. 

"Since the Training Centre is closed to visitors for the duration of the Games we've been reassigned. Officially we're on body retrieval duties for the Gamemakers, but Chang Xue has arranged this side trip," says Daiyu.

"I don't understand. How did you manage this? Won't the Gamemakers realise what is happening?"

"Chang Xue will explain all the details. He's the mastermind behind everything. You'll be reunited with him soon. Now come this way and we'll find you a change of clothes. Your jumpsuit is all torn and almost indecent. You don't want Chang Xue becoming too distracted before he tells you how grateful he expects you to be."

Jiao Lan obviously knows Xue's tendency to be pompous and domineering, particularly when his father is around. The craft is not very large but Jiao Lan and Daiyu manage to arrange some privacy for me as I change clothes. The pilot and co-pilot are the only two other crew on board. Neither seems surprised to see the supposed dead tribute walking about, so I presume they are in on the plan.

As I discovered once before, Jiao Lan has a taste in clothes that is compatible to mine and the outfit she has selected is ideal for my reunion with Xue. She helps me peel the remnants of my jumpsuit off me and seems amused at my weak attempts to hide the fact I'm wearing a chastity belt.

"Oh don't go all 'blushing maiden' on us, Em. You're not the first Cathay girl to be made to wear one of those. Anyway, I doubt your husband will have you wearing it much longer."

"Well I was raised in Panem so Xue isn't going to get off lightly for locking this on me," I reply.

In truth my emotions about Xue are very confused. Our marriage was arranged so I don't expect love to play any part in our relationship. Yet in some ways we are compatible … in an opposites attract sort of way. When I was captured I feared it was he who had betrayed me to Troy, but both Troy's comments and now Daiyu's statement confirm otherwise. Still, I mean it when I say I'm not going to meekly forgive and forget about this belt.

The flight is short and we are presumably still within the arena or not far from it.

"You'll have to pretend you're dead until we get you to where Xue is waiting," says Daiyu.

I let them guide me to where and how they want me. They have me lie on a narrow stretcher and throw a white sheet over me. At least in death the Capitol shows some respect to the tributes. More than it ever does when the tribute is alive.

Although I can't see where we are, I sense the change in air when we leave the hovercraft and go outside. The humid heat of the arena has gone. The cooler air around me is a refreshing change. I am carried across a flat area and up a ramp. I keep my breathing slow to reduce the movement of the sheet covering me.

"Which one is this?" asks a gruff voice.

"Fox. District 5 female," replies Jiao Lan in a matter of fact way.

"OK … You know where to put her. Oh … wait … there's special instructions for this one. Commander Troy wishes to be informed when this one comes in."

"Why?" asks Jiao Lan. The tone of her voice suggests she hadn't expected this.

"Like I'm going to know the answer to that. Wait here while I contact him," says the gruff man as he walks away from where we are. There a beeping sound followed by "Hello. Hello? … This is the Hunger Games Control Complex. I wish to speak with Commander Troy. … Oh! … When is he expected back? … Can you get a message to him? … Yes, it's urgent … Will you tell him the package he wanted to know about has arrived … Yes … Very well. Goodbye."

"So, what now?" asks Jiao Lan.

"We wait until we hear back from Commander Troy. He's busy at the moment sorting out some problem in District 8 so it could be a while. You can go if you want. Just leave her here … I can keep an eye on things and she isn't likely to wander off."

"Oh. Alright," says Jiao Lan as she and Daiyu lower the stretcher I'm on to the ground. "She's scheduled to be put in room 28. Down the corridor on the left. Will you let Plutarch Heavensbee know about this. He instructed that anything abnormal in our routine was to be reported to him."

"I know where room 28 is, thank you. And why would the Head Gamemaker want to know about a delay in processing a dead tribute?"

"Like I'm going to know the answer to that," retorts Jiao Lan.

I hear Jiao Lan and Daiyu walk off, but not before lightly tapping my cover. I interpret it as a signal I need to take it from here. I hear the man return to his console and there's a beeping sound before he says "Hello? … This is the west entry desk … May I speak with the Head Gamemaker … Yes … Yes … Good morning, sir … The leader of the body retrieval unit asked me to inform you of the delay in processing the female tribute from District 5 … Special instructions, sir. She's held waiting further orders from Commander Troy … Yes, sir … Yes, sir … She's returning to her hovercraft … No, she's still on the tarmac … But, sir, I'm not supposed to leave the desk unattended … Yes, sir … Very well … I understand … I'll fetch her now … I'll call you back in a minute."

The sound of a man's running feet outside tells me I'm alone. I leap from under the cover. I grab the stretcher and go down the left hand corridor. Room 28 is easy to find and I press the door release. The door slides opens to reveal a room with three empty tables. The air is cooler in here and I realise this is a storage room for the dead tributes until they can be transported to wherever they go next. I put the stretcher on the table and place the sheet over it.

"Here. Put this under the sheet," says a familiar voice as he walks into the room and hands me a display mannequin.

"Xue!" I cry, not knowing whether to do as he suggests or leap into his arms first.

The danger of our situation prompts me to attend to the disguise first. I lay the mannequin under the sheet, making it look as though there's a real person underneath. Before I cover the head, Xue hands me a mask. It's a party mask of a fox's face. I put it on the mannequin and place the sheet over it.

"I never knew you had such sense of humour, Xue."

"There are many things you don't know about me which you shall learn now we are reunited. Now, follow me and do as I instruct. You can manage that, I presume? … The 'do as I instruct' part, I mean."

"Your wife hears and obeys, my lord husband," I reply cheekily, although rather puzzled at why he felt the need to say what he did.

I snatch a quick hug and kiss before we leave the room.


	63. Reunion part 7

Reunion Part 7 - 75th Hunger Games Control Complex. 

Hand in hand, Xue and I leave the room. I had assumed we would be heading towards the exit, but instead we go deeper into the Complex. I flinch when I see someone coming down the corridor towards us and make ready to bolt. Xue keeps a firm hold of my hand.

"Good morning, Thomas," says Xue to the approaching man.

"Good morning, sir. I see your wife has finally managed to join you. I hope you had a good journey, ma'am."

"Yes thank you," I reply in the calmest voice I can manage in the circumstances. I could add 'apart from being held in prison for almost two weeks, then nearly being consumed by dragon fire and almost drowned … twice', but hold my tongue. This man has made no connection between me and the tribute in the arena. But that doesn't surprise me. Before him stands an elegantly dressed woman whereas the tributes in the arena are not seen as human beings, but simply disposable sources of entertainment.

"Are you going to watch the Games from control room?" asks the man. "You've just missed another death I'm afraid. Eleven gone now."

Xue looks at me sharply reminding me not to make any unnecessary comment.

"Yes, but only briefly," replies Xue. "I promised Plutarch I would introduce my wife to him when she arrived."

"You'll find him in his office. The trouble in the Districts is spreading. Commander Troy left in a big hurry an hour ago. Who would have thought a twenty second clip from the Games would ignite such widespread trouble."

"Oh? What happened," asks Xue.

"Did you not see it? Oh. The girl from District 5 was sat on the dragon we had created and was shouting 'This is my dragon, Why-who. Flee while you can!'. Nearly cooked the four Careers. Classic! But it seems to have become a rallying cry for the troublemakers in some of the Districts. The peacekeepers will soon sort that out though."

"Yai-Tzu." I correct the man without thinking. "The dragon's name was Yai-Tzu."

"Oh, was it. You saw the broadcast then? What did you think? One of those memorable moments that will get played over and over again."

"Felt as though I was there with them. But I can't say I enjoy watching people being nearly burned to death," I reply.

Xue looks daggers at me and I heed his warning not to push my luck any further. We say a brief farewell and resume our walk to Plutarch Heavensbee's office. We pass a few other engineers who greet Xue and I politely. We reach a large office where Plutarch and two other Gamemakers are sat discussing something. When Plutarch sees Xue and I he politely dismisses the other two Gamemakers.

"Ah, my dear Emerald, or should I call you Yai-Tzu now?" says Plutarch as though we are good friends. For some reason I feel uncomfortable in his presence. "I'm sorry about the trouble we had getting you out of the arena," he continues. "Unfortunately Commander Troy had his own plans regarding you that ran contrary to our own. He was most insistent. Still, Xue's idea to send the dragon into the arena was brilliant. How did you know it was sent to help you against the Careers?"

I could confess I didn't know, but I don't want to admit my ignorance. "Oh … It had such mischievous eyes, like the one above the door at the Chang house in Kowloon," I lie. This dragon's eyes were anything but mischievous. It had eyes that conveyed an 'if it moves, cook it' attitude.

"She's teasing. She understood my coded message I gave Troy. She knew the dragon would be waiting to help her," says Xue.

Well now he tells me I suppose I could have interpreted his message that way. Unfortunately the cryptic meaning of his message didn't occur to me at the time.

"And Emerald has agreed to play her part tomorrow?" asks Plutarch of Xue.

"Emerald is my wife and will do as I instruct," replies Xue.

Uh-oh. What's going on? Plutarch seems happy and turns towards me.

"Well let's make you comfortable. I suspect you probably want to refresh yourself and have something to eat. Tomorrow morning we'll arrange for someone to give you a medical check and get rid of that dye in your hair. I must say that colour doesn't suit you nearly so much as your natural red hair. Now go with Fulvia here and she'll show you where to go. Xue and I need to finish our business your arrival interrupted," says Plutarch indicating the young woman entering the office.

I stand and wait a few seconds in case Xue offers to give me the key to my chastity belt. He doesn't volunteer to give it to me, and I refuse to ask him for it in front of Plutarch and Fulvia. I follow Fulvia down a short corridor and up some stairs to another level.

"The sleeping quarters are on this level," she says. "This one is yours."

We enter the comfortable looking room and she quickly shows me where everything is. The wardrobe has some of Xue's clothes in it and in the corner are the two travel cases I had with me when Troy kidnapped me from the train near Xi'an. Ziyi must have delivered them to our house in Xi'an, from where they have been sent on to Xue.

Fulvia leaves me alone and I promptly have a shower in the en-suite bathroom. By the time I have finished pampering myself in the bathroom I feel much better. I walk into our bedroom and find a trolley with an array of food has been delivered. There is only one glass and plate so I presume this is all for me. At first I wait in the hope Xue will join me, but eventually hunger gets the better of me and I tuck in.

Washed and fed I lie down on the bed intending to take a short rest before Xue comes for me. There's a television in the room but I don't feel like watching the Hunger Games, which is almost certainly the only programme being broadcast at the moment.

At some point I must have fallen asleep. I wake to find the lights have been dimmed and Xue is sat in the chair reading. He looks up as I stir.

"Are you feeling better for your rest?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you. What happens now? Are we safe?"

"We wait until tomorrow. We're quite safe at the moment, but there will be some risk when we leave here tomorrow. Plutarch and his allies have proved very resourceful so far. Troy remains a threat, of course, but Plutarch doesn't anticipate him returning here before we leave. Troy has his hands full trying to quash the uprisings in the Districts."

"Did my ride on the dragon really cause all that trouble?" I ask.

"Well there's nothing like a bit of dragon fire to ignite things. It was probably the final spark that set off an already explosive situation. Don't reproach yourself on that count. Still, it was a magnificent piece of theatrics. Now, you are probably wanting to thank me for rescuing you. I'm sure you can think of inventive ways of doing that. Perhaps a kiss for starters."


	64. Reunion part 8

Reunion Part 8 - 75th Hunger Games Control Complex. 

"Aren't you forgetting something, Xue?" I say pointing to the wretched belt locked on me.

"I don't forget anything, Em. That comes off when you persuade me it should."

Our private battle resumes and lasts for most of the next 12 hours. Even before I agreed to be Xue's wife I've known he has unusual expectations when it comes to a marriage relationship. I suspect our private moments will never be defined by tender caresses and whispered sweet nothings. Instead we verbally and physically wrestle and duel until we fall asleep from exhaustion in each other's arms. Perhaps being a natural flirt enables me to respond so well to his subtle and not-so-subtle actions while we are locked in our most intimate embraces. Despite all Xue's demands I have no complaints … far from it, a feeling of warmth and belonging flows through my whole being. This is a journey of discovery we are making together as we silently challenge each other to go further along the road towards trust, commitment and love.

It took me nearly an hour to persuade him to unlock the chastity belt. The delay was partly my fault since I insisted on venting my anger at him for locking it on me in the first place. Did he not trust me to behave in his absence? Well … OK … perhaps my track record hasn't been spotless in that regard … There was Jean-Paul in Xi'an. But that was before Xue and I were married. And yes, I did get a feeling of protection from it while I was held captive by the Peacekeepers. It is only when Xue makes me focus on the reason he had for placing it on me that I make progress in persuading him to unlock it.

In Kowloon Soo Mei had told me the traditional reasons for a husband to place a chastity belt on his wife. However, that was not the reason Xue had done so. He had sensed I was in danger. His father had uncharacteristically accepted me as Xue's bride without any fuss, despite the blatant bride-swap made by Zou Chen Lei. Chen Lei's cunning, if selfish, move to substitute his own daughter Mei Lei with his newly adopted daughter Emerald was legitimate but definitely underhand. I had agreed to go along with Chen Lei's plan only because I owe him my life and my complicity is in settlement of that debt.

I have underestimated Xue's strength in his relationship with his father. I had previously thought Chang Ju-long was so powerful and domineering that Xue would obey any order from his father, even if that resulted in my death. As patriarch of a large extended family, Chang Ju-long certainly holds all the power. Although powerless to stop his father's actions, Xue has anticipated Chang Ju-long's moves and the chastity belt has been part of Xue's plan to save me.

It is only when the belt is removed that I see the tracking device hidden inside. With the right equipment Xue and those helping him have been able to know where I am. It was used to direct the Cathay military to my location in the valiant, if unsuccessful, attempt to rescue me from Troy in the mountains near Xi'an. In the arena Xue's tracker helped them direct the dragon to me, and again to pluck me from the arena. I had been correct in thinking the Gamemakers had difficulty in knowing my exact location in the arena. Only those aiding Xue had access to the equipment that could detect my tracker.

It is early morning when I wake to find Xue lying beside me and looking intently at my face.

"Good morning, Xue. Is it time to get up?"

"Not yet. We have a few more hours before we need to be ready. I was just looking at you while you slept. I am so glad I disobeyed my father and didn't leave you to your fate at Troy's hands. My father wanted me to forget you and find another wife … a full blooded Cathay girl. But the more I get to know you the more I realise you and I are a perfect match."

"Oh Xue, that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me. I'm glad you did disobey your father, because without your help I would undoubtedly be dead before these Games are over. Won't your father still try to interfere though?"

"Probably. But the Chang family heads have recalled him to Cathay to explain his betrayal of you. Your appearance before the Supreme Council won you many supporters among the Cathay people, including some of the Chang family. For a Cathay patriarch to betray a family member may be legal but it isn't an accepted practise. I don't expect him to return to Panem for several weeks … if at all."

"So what happens now?"

"We have a temporary ally in Plutarch Heavensbee and those helping him. But I don't trust him. Anyone who can be bribed is a risky ally. He has his own agenda and someone must be providing him with powerful support or he wouldn't risk doing what he does. A Head Gamemaker willing to sabotage his own Games is not doing so simply to amuse himself."

"And what bribe did you offer? From the way he was looking at me I felt he was expecting me to provide some reward of a ... um ... personal nature. If he's sabotaging the Games I didn't notice anything unusual in the arena. It was the same bloodbath as last year. I thought the dragon was sent to kill me, not help me."

"Settlement of Plutarch's bribe is well within your abilities and involves only a short journey at the right time. As regards the dragon, Troy most certainly had roasted Emerald in mind when he approved the proposal Plutarch put to him. Yet your intuition guided you to take the right action. What does your intuition tell you to do now?"

"While I was in Cathay I had the overwhelming urge to go to Katniss. In the arena I was torn between finding Katniss in order to protect her, and keeping clear of her because I was convinced Troy and the Gamemakers were deliberately trying to kill me and anyone near me. My intuition told me it wasn't the right time to reunite with Katniss. It kept saying 'later'. It still does. But how much later I don't know."

"Then we shall follow Katniss, wherever she goes."

"What about Troy? He won't give up until he recaptures or kills me. We can't remain hidden forever."

"I agree about Troy, but we will not cower in fear of his threats. I am descended from great warriors and will not disgrace the Chang family name. And are you not named after the dragon Yai-Tzu, the fearless protector?"

Being descended from great warriors is not the same as being one. And being named after a dragon can definitely have its drawbacks. At the moment I feel anything but fearless and am in need of protection myself. Xue is all fired up and ready to prove his manhood yet again. My momentary display of vulnerability is all it takes for Xue to resume his lord and master routine. No more sleep for me this morning.


	65. Reunion part 9

Reunion Part 9 - 75th Hunger Games Arena. 

The doctor calls at half past nine and gives me a thorough examination. Considering what I have been through he seems surprised I'm in such good shape. The stylist calls an hour later and helps me restore my hair to its natural colour. I can't believe there are those in the Capitol who willingly change their hair colour every day simply to make a fashion statement.

It is approaching midday when Xue and I are called into the main Control Room. From the buzz of excitement and the array of active screens there is obviously something big happening in the arena. I overhear talk of an ambush and a major confrontation looming between the Careers and the group which includes Katniss.

Plutarch and Fulvia enter the Control Room and ask Xue and I to follow them. We leave the complex by another exit and board a waiting craft. To my surprise our luggage is on board.

"The critical moment has arrived. We must each play our part or Peeta, Katniss and the other tributes may be seized by the Peacekeepers before we can remove them."

I looked confused but Xue obviously knows what is planned. Why hasn't he told me?

"And what is my part?" I ask as the craft takes off.

"You haven't told her?" asks a shocked Plutarch of Xue.

"Emerald is my wife and she'll do as I instruct. I will decide what she needs to know and when," replies Xue in his most pompous tone. Strangely I'm more amused than annoyed. That doesn't mean I won't make Xue regret his secrecy next time we are alone.

The ride is relatively short and we land on the opposite side of the arena to the Control Complex. It is nearly midday. Xue decides it is time I need to know what to do.

"In a few minutes the force field around the arena will fail. Plutarch's allies will enter the arena and bring the remaining tributes to the perimeter. You are to go to Katniss and protect her until the hovercraft arrives to transport us all to District 13."

"And how am I to protect her?"

"Once you are in the arena your dragon will come to you. How you manage from there is up to you, but remember the dragon is unable to leave the arena. The rescue craft should be here in ten minutes. I'll meet you on board."

I don't have time to argue. No sooner has Xue finished telling me what is expected of me when the force field flickers and soon fails completely. A dozen men and women rush from the nearby bushes and enter the arena.

"Go Emerald!" says Xue.

Without thinking I do as he commands and follow the group slightly ahead on me. The air in the arena is still hot and humid despite the enclosing force field failing. I'm not dressed for this tropical heat. In fact my outfit is completely wrong for the arena. I stand out like a beacon.

The team ahead of me locates Katniss in less than a minute and I rush to join them. She's in a bad way and has lost a lot of blood from a wound in her arm. It's as though her tracker has been ripped out. She's barely conscious.

"We must find the others," says one of the women in the search team. "You stay here and do what you can to help her."

The woman runs after the rest of her team. I wish I had something to clean Katniss's wounds and stop her loss of blood. Why didn't Xue or Plutarch think to give me a medical kit. I clean the wound in her arm as best I can but it's still bleeding badly.

The smell of sulphur gives me a brief warning before a gentle flame cauterises Katniss's wound on her arm. It stops the bleeding but Katniss screams in agony before passing out. I turn to the dragon standing barely two metres from me.

"Hello, Yai-Tzu," I say, trying not to faint or disgrace myself. A snort is all I get in reply. The dragon bends its head towards me and I pat him on the snout. The dragon seems content with that and backs off. It paces about in the bushes not far from were Katniss and I wait.

Katniss regains consciousness. She is groggy and seems to have difficulty in focussing. "Emerald?" she says when she recognises my face. "I'm dead then."

"I hope not because that means I must be as well and I've gone to so much trouble to stay alive."

"Where are we? Why is the sky not pink?"

"We're still in the arena. The force field has failed. There's a craft on the way to take us away from here."

"Peacekeepers?"

"I hope not. District 13 is sending a craft but it may be a race against time. This place could be swarming with Peacekeepers soon."

"Peeta? Where's Peeta?"

"I don't know. There's a search team looking for him and the others."

"My arm aches. What did you do to it?"

"You were bleeding badly and I needed to cauterise it to stop the bleeding."

"It aches all over. What did you use?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know. The medics will fix it once we have you safe."

The wait seems never ending. Katniss passes out again. I catch sight of two of the search team carrying an elderly tribute towards the perimeter. I begin to wonder whether I should try to move Katniss in the same direction. But I've no idea what internal injuries she may have. Moving her could prove fatal.

Suddenly there is the sound of gunfire from the direction of the perimeter. We are very exposed where we are and I look around for something to hide us.


	66. Reunion part 10

Reunion Part 10 - 75th Hunger Games Arena. 

"Freeze!" says one of the three Peacekeepers training their weapons on Katniss and I.

Not that Katniss is aware of anything at the moment. She's out cold. The insignia on the Peacekeepers' uniforms tells me they are part of Troy's elite company. They are about ten metres from me. Further to my left the sound of gunfire can still be heard. One of the Peacekeepers talks into his communications device.

"Control? Tell Commander Troy we've found the Everdeen girl. She's with another girl we … arrghh!"

Flames surround the area where the three Peacekeepers stand. Their armour protects them to some extent but they are severely injured and no longer a threat to us. I see another team of armed men running towards us moments before the dragon does. It turns towards them.

"No, Yai-Tzu! They're friends."

The dragon obeys my command and returns to the bushes. I'm relieved it leaves the injured Peacekeepers alone. The District 13 soldiers have had the foresight to bring a medic with them. Although no one mentions Yai-Tzu, the soldiers must be nervous at being so near a dragon, particularly one who has just set fire to three Peacekeepers. Nevertheless the soldiers have enough professionalism to carry on with their task. The medic declares Katniss ready to be moved and she is placed on a stretcher.

I risk approaching the dragon to say a quick goodbye before following the soldiers who are carrying Katniss to the ladder hanging from a large craft above. Two other teams are escorting injured tributes into the same craft. I've no idea if Peeta is among them. Before I board the craft I turn back to where Yai-Tzu had been standing but the dragon is no longer there.

Once on board I'm greeted by Xue. He's so relieved to see me unharmed I temporarily forget that I'm angry at him for not warning me what was about to happen. He escorts me to a small cabin on this huge craft.

"Well done, Em. Only you could have done that. I'm sorry I couldn't warn you. Your reactions had to be spontaneous. It's not your fault it didn't go to plan."

"I don't follow. What was all that nonsense with the dragon. Sending a medic with a couple of soldiers would have been a better plan."

"Propaganda. Plutarch wanted more film of you and the dragon. He made it a condition of your rescue from the giant wave. I had to agree otherwise he would have abandoned you to your own fate in the arena. As it is I don't think they've managed to rescue all the tributes. Troy must have been tipped off to have reacted so quickly."

I feel the craft accelerate. There is a lot of activity and it doesn't take me long to realise all the rescued tributes are injured. No one stops me moving about but I'm aware there is little I can do at the moment. I return to the small cabin Xue took me to when I boarded and lie on the single bunk. It is only when I lie down that I realise how fast my heart has been beating. I practise the breathing exercises Soo Mei had taught me in Cathay. It helps and I feel the tension leave my body as I relax.

Xue is anything but relaxed when he joins me nearly an hour later. He is all fired up and wanting to vent his frustration.

"They didn't rescue Peeta. He couldn't be found in time. Either he died in the arena or Troy must have him. Plutarch can't contact his agents in the Capitol to determine what has happened to him. There's a total blackout on all but Peacekeeper and military communications. Even my diplomatic status can't force an override."

I reach out and massage his shoulders. Xue has never liked feeling useless and at the moment there is nothing he can do to help those around him. Despite his uncertainty about Plutarch's reliability as an ally, Xue has thrown our lot in with District 13 … for now, at least.

"Has Katniss been told about Peeta?" I ask.

"I don't know. I doubt it. She's in a terrible state at the moment. She attacked Haymitch earlier. The medics have had to sedate her. What a mess!"

"What happens now? To us I mean."

"We take refuge in District 13 until I can communicate with my contacts in Cathay. I suspect the medics will need you to help Katniss recover, particularly as Peeta isn't here."

I see the sense in Xue's words, but I'm not so certain I'm the one Katniss needs to help her recover. Her family and friends from District 12 would be a better choice. All the time my impulses have been drawing me to Katniss it has been to protect her from external threats, not from her own demons. Nevertheless I go to where Katniss is resting. She is conscious but heavily sedated.

"I thought I'd imagined seeing you," she says with a far away look in her eyes. "How did you get mixed up in all this?"

"That's a long story which I shall tell you once we are safely in District 13."

"Is it true they didn't rescue Peeta? I don't know who to believe any more."

"He's not on board this craft and as far as I know there isn't another. Xue will try to find out what happened to him once we land."

"Xue?"

"Oh, of course. You won't know. I'm married. Xue is my husband."

I suddenly worry whether saying I'm married will cause Katniss more distress about Peeta's absence. I remember the final tribute interviews. Peeta had announced that he and Katniss were already married and expecting a child.

"Now you need to rest and get well," I say. "You don't want to harm the baby."

"There's no baby. It was all make believe for the audience in the Capitol. The star crossed lovers act again."

"Oh! Well Peeta's admission convinced me. Is the part about you two already being married a lie as well."

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I don't care about what happens to him. We may not be lovers, but we're good friends. You have to help me find him and free him if he's in the Capitol's hands. Promise?"

"I promise," I say suddenly realising this is what I need to do to help Katniss. I've no idea how I'm going to go about it though.


	67. Reunion part 11

Reunion Part 11 - District 13. 

For the next three weeks Xue and I are residents of District 13. It's a massive underground complex run to a strict, almost military, regime. We are assigned a small apartment near to the refugees from District 12. I was shocked to hear that the Capitol had destroyed District 12 on the day of our breakout from the arena. Apparently it was in retaliation for Katniss's act in destroying the force field surrounding the arena. While she didn't act alone, it was her arrow that set the destruction of the force field in motion. Less than one tenth of District 12's population escaped. Fortunately for Katniss her mother and sister were among those who were saved and brought to District 13.

While we are relatively safe, both Xue and I are restless here in District 13 and don't feel as though we belong. Xue understands the need for rules to keep everyone safe, but he hates the restrictions placed on his daily life. For my part, while I've lived most of my life with restrictions of one sort or another on my freedom, I keep feeling the urge to help Katniss by liberating Peeta. That's something I can't do here.

Each morning we are given a schedule of what to do and where to be throughout the day. Those ruling District 13 soon realise Xue's importance in helping to open communication lines with a possible source of outside help. After some difficulty they establish contact with Cathay, and Xue makes his report to the relevant government official. It's now a question of waiting for a response.

While Xue is treated as an official diplomat, I'm assigned regular work. Xue's protests to the leaders about my being required to work fall on deaf ears. I refuse to join a military unit so am sent to a clerical area. My previous experience working as a payroll clerk in District 5 is of some value in the administration of District 13. I feel it ironic that I'm performing a similar task in 'free' District 13 to the one I did in Capitol controlled District 5. People who don't pull their weight get fined.

I get a chance to visit Katniss during my half hour rest break. Katniss seems to appreciate my visits and likes hearing about my adventures in Cathay. She is still a long way from being fully recovered though.

It didn't take long to establish Peeta is being held prisoner in the Capitol. Xue's enquiries about any possible rescue are met with almost derisive laughter. The attitude of the District 13 leaders is that Peeta's capture is unfortunate but District 13 doesn't have the resources to waste in locating and rescuing Peeta. While I still have no idea how I could help free Peeta, I know this is what I must do.

Xue and I are given schedules that mean we have very little time alone together except at night when both our schedules say _22:30 sleep_. Xue even gets an extra half hour in bed in the morning with _07:30 ablutions and shower_ compared to my seven o'clock start. But Xue has never liked being told what to do and _22:30 sleep_ is immediately ignored and replaced with _22:30 Xue and Emerald's private time. _A decision that carries my full support even if I'm a little bleary eyed in the morning.

Katniss's injuries are taking a long time to heal. From what Xue tells me, the leaders of District 13 are starting to lose patience with her. They need her as a symbol of the rebellion to rally those fighting in the Districts. Much of her problem is mental rather than physical. By holding and probably torturing Peeta, President Snow has a weapon that could destroy Katniss. I can't be the only person to realise that if Katniss is to help the rebellion then Peeta must be free … or dead.

My chance to help free Peeta occurs at the start of our fourth week in District 13. I'm summoned from my work and sent to a part of the huge complex I've never been in before. There's a security check point where I'm made to wait until Xue comes to collect me. He arrives soon after my arrival and escorts me to a large office where Alma Coin, leader of District 13 is waiting.

"I wanted to see you in person before I grant Chang Xue's request for you both to be sent to the Capitol. The Cathay ambassador in the Capitol, Zou Chen Lei, has confirmed diplomatic papers for both of you have been reissued by the Cathay government and accepted by the Panem government. It should be safe for you to return to the Capitol. But neither Zou Chen Lei nor I can guarantee your safety. Your involvement with the escape from the Hunger Games, and your association with the rebellion, will undoubtedly mean the Peacekeepers will be keeping a close eye on you. Are you sure you both wish to be sent there?"

"Yes," replies Xue. "I have official duties to perform for the Cathay Supreme Council. As we discussed earlier, my proposed role as intermediary between your council and President Snow will be easier to carry out if I'm in the Capitol. At some point the fighting must cease and a peace deal struck."

"And what do you say to this, Mrs. Chang," asks Alma Coin turning to me. "Your diplomatic papers may be inadequate protection from further arrest. Our legal experts can't agree whether your appearance in the Hunger Games arena was sufficient to satisfy your sentence to trial by combat. The Games were abandoned, so Troy may regard your sentence as unfulfilled and try to rearrest you."

"I'm achieving little of value here in District 13 and I have no wish to be parted from Xue again. I will go to the Capitol and take my chances," I say quickly before Xue can interject with his 'Emerald is my wife so she'll do as I instruct' line. I doubt this woman would accept such a misogynistic reason. No one mentions Peeta during our discussion so I'm left wondering if Xue has given Alma Coin the complete truth behind our reasons for wanting to return to the Capitol.

Permission is given for our departure. Within a couple of hours we are on a hovercraft that is going to District 6 with a batch of medical supplies for the growing number of rebels. The hovercraft will drop us off near a Capitol controlled town after it has delivered the supplies to the rebels. We are on our own from there.

The ease by which we reach the Zou family compound in the Capitol is entirely due to Xue's domineering and arrogant nature. He simply intimidates every official who attempts to stand in our way. Fortunately we don't meet any of Troy's men before we reach the safety of Zou Chen Lei's house.

I had hoped to be reunited with Soo Mei and Mei Li but Chen Lei has already sent his family back to Cathay for their safety. Jiao Lan and Daiyu are staying with Chen Lei in case Troy decides to order further arrests of those involved with the 75th Hunger Games. Several show trials and executions have already occurred, some verdicts based on the flimsiest evidence. No one involved with the Hunger Games is safe. The destruction of the arena and the tributes' escape is portrayed as the result of a plot by a small group of terrorists against President Snow's government. Many will pay for the outrage, and Troy isn't too particular about who they are.

We soon establish that we are safe inside the Zou compound … at least for now … but Coin was right about the Peacekeepers keeping the compound under surveillance. Jiao Lan and Daiyu haven't left the compound for over a week after the last wave of arrests. Xue is adamant I must stay in the compound as well, but I'm equally determined to carry out what I came to the Capitol to do.

The following morning our plans are thrown into disarray by the arrival of Troy with a squad of his Peacekeepers.


	68. Reunion part 12

Reunion Part 12 - The Zou family compound, the Capitol. 

Troy is admitted to the large reception room where Chen Lei, Jiao Lan, Daiyu, Xue and I are assembled. His squad of eight armed Peacekeepers is made to wait outside.

"I have arrest warrants for Zou Jiao Lan and Zou Daiyu," says Troy, producing two official looking documents.

"This house is the residence of Cathay Ambassador … me! You have no power to arrest anyone on these premises," replies Chen Lei as politely as he can manage in the circumstances. "I suggest you and your men leave."

The presence of the armed Peacekeepers outside the house is a serious breach of diplomatic protocol. If Troy is prepared to risk the fury of the Cathay government by bringing armed men here then none of us are safe.

"My men are here for your protection. The Panem government takes its responsibilities to protect foreign diplomats seriously. Dangerous criminals have infiltrated your house and it is my duty to ensure your safety. I trust I will not need to remove you from this house for your own safety."

"I repeat. You have no right to seize anybody from this house. What do you think will happen when my government hears of your actions?"

"Regrettably all communication channels with Cathay have been disabled. An act of terrorism I suspect. Unfortunately it is impossible for you to contact your government at the moment," says Troy with all the sincerity of a snake.

I grab hold of Xue's arm. Not because I'm afraid … which I am … but because I don't want Xue doing anything rash and getting himself killed. Fortunately he seems in control of his obvious anger.

"As for you, Emerald Finch; we have unfinished business. Your ability to survive so far has been almost miraculous, but as soon as Chang Ju-long returns to the Capitol you can expect your fortunes to change," says Troy with menace.

Yet again I'm left wondering how Troy achieved such a powerful position in President Snow's regime. Has he not considered what the Cathay government will do when it finds it can no longer contact Chen Lei? Unfortunately for me any assistance from Cathay could arrive too late.

"Do not threaten my wife, Peacekeeper," snaps Xue gently removing his arm from my grasp.

"I'll threaten who I like. Guards!" shouts Troy.

We are immediately surrounded by Troy's men who burst into the room having been poised just outside the window. Jiao Lan and Daiyu are taken away despite Chen Lei's protests.

When Troy leaves we notice he has left two guards outside the gate. No one can enter or leave the compound through the main gate without being questioned by the two sentries. With the airspace over the Capitol closed to all but military craft the Peacekeepers presumably think they have us trapped. It's unlikely they know of the two secret entrances built by some paranoid former owner of this house. Jiao Lan and Daiyu had discovered them by chance several years ago when they were still children living in this house.

The following day Chen Lei summons the few remaining servants in the house and tells them not to report for work until further notice. He obviously expects something major will happen in the near future but he isn't sharing his information with either Xue or I. I just hope he isn't planning on having me cook all our meals and play the dutiful housewife. My ability to cook meals is mediocre at best and washing clothes is one of my least favourite chores.

That evening, after all the servants have left, a young man comes to the house. He hasn't come through the main gate, so that means he knows of at least one of the secret entrances to the compound. Chen Lei is clearly expecting him and invites our guest into the reception room. Xue and I are asked to join them.

The conversation is conducted in Cathay, which tests my improving, but still limited, knowledge of the language. Xue has been insisting I keep up my lessons and at times our night time discourse is conducted entirely in the Cathay language.

The man isn't introduced by name, but from his looks and bearing I suspect he is Cathay military. Xue certainly behaves as though he is. Among the wealth of information he brings, two pieces strike me as important. Peeta is to appear at a live broadcast by President Snow at his mansion on Wednesday and a missile strike on District 13 is planned shortly after. I've no idea how this man came by such information but both Chen Lei and Xue accept it as correct.

"We must warn District 13 or there will be terrible loss of life," I say.

"We have no means of contacting anyone without being monitored by Troy. Passing on information like this will have him back on our doorstep in minutes," replies Chen Lei.

We all go thoughtful for a while. An idea starts to form in my mind.

"Do you think Caesar Flickerman would like to interview a woman who rides dragons?" I say.

"I don't doubt he would. But the only woman I know who rides dragons is you and there is no way you are risking your life by leaving this house. Anyway, how does that help us?" says Chen Lei.

"His interviews are broadcast live. I could warn District 13 during the interview," I say.

"And die for your trouble. No. I forbid it," says Xue firmly. "But if Peeta were to give a warning during his appearance with President Snow then it is unlikely Troy would kill him because of it."

"Peeta will be well guarded in a place we can't reach, and Snow's speech is scheduled to take place at the presidential mansion. We have no access to Peeta to feed him the information," says Chen Lei. "And we are assuming he will be in a fit state to help us."

"They wouldn't risk putting him on television unless he can at least hold a conversation," I say. "He's too valuable as a hostage for them to kill him. Peeta is the only hold Troy has over Katniss. If the information we've been given tonight is correct and the rebellion is wavering then the outcome is in the balance. Katniss must fulfil her destiny," I say.

"I though you said your grandfather's prophecy is a fake. You talk as though you believe it is real," challenges Xue.

"It is real if enough people believe it to be real," I reply. "And you've just given me an idea how to reach Peeta."


	69. Reunion part 13

Reunion Part 13 - President Snow's Mansion, the Capitol. 

It is Wednesday afternoon and if our information is correct Peeta will be arriving at President Snow's mansion within the hour. The plan I proposed to Xue and Chen Lei is very risky and there is no guarantee of my safety. But my intuition says it is the right course of action. Xue and Chen Lei were horrified when I first outlined the plan but to my surprise Xue didn't try to stop me once I'd explained the whole plan. Not that he didn't give me one of his stuffy 'a wife should know her place and not venture out of the kitchen' lectures when we were alone. Each time I think I understand him better he catches me off guard. I'm beginning to wonder if he does it deliberately.

Now I am here in the presidential mansion I'm beginning to wish Xue had been a little more thorough in testing me on my plan. He and I had spent nearly a day going through everything we could think of that might go wrong and what I would do. In the half hour since my arrival at least two things have occurred that aren't in the plan. Firstly I've been made to change my dress to one President Snow has chosen personally. I've no problem with his choice of outfit, but the transmitter hidden in my own dress is now stuck in a wardrobe. Xue will probably be frantic with worry … or will he? He has been content to allow me walk into the snake pit when he would have been within his rights to prevent me. Of course he won't approve of his wife appearing on television wearing such a low cut dress and I expect I'll have to endure another of his lectures on proper wifely deportment next time we are alone … if there is a next time.

The second unanticipated event is the arrival of Troy. On reflection I should have realised he wouldn't be far from his prize prisoner while Peeta is out of whatever hell-hole he's being kept in. Troy is on his best behaviour at the moment since I am technically protected from arrest by diplomatic immunity. We both know that's no protection from an unfortunate accident. Troy has been keeping a close eye on me since his discovery that the extra guest at President Snow's speech is me.

Chen Lei and Xue vetoed the idea of presenting me as the mysterious dragon rider in the Hunger Games arena as it could lead to too many awkward questions. Instead I am here as the granddaughter of President Snow's predecessor, the late President Mulligan. President Snow had overruled Troy's objections to my presence here tonight. Once my DNA sample proved my blood relationship to Mulligan, Snow was falling over himself to add me as an extra guest to his televised speech. He couldn't pass up on the prospect of his former enemy's granddaughter being in the Capitol and unwittingly undermining the support for Mulligan's beliefs and ideals.

To give Troy his due, he still tries not to underestimate me. He will be ready to stop live transmission of the speech within seconds if anything I say sounds even remotely disloyal to President Snow or his regime. He has made sure I understand the unpleasant things that will happen if he carries out his threat and the consequences of any misbehaviour on my part. However, as far as I can tell, he hasn't realised the true reason I'm here.

The success of my plan depends on Peeta's stylists for today's broadcast being the same team I saw during the preparation for last year's Hunger Games. If Peeta knows and trusts them I only need to feed the warning to one of them and, being natural gossips, it would be passed on to Peeta. I know I've no chance of being allowed anywhere near Peeta. Whether he passes on the warning during Snow's speech is outside my control.

Given the way the Capitol works it is a reasonable gamble that at least some of his team will be the same as before. I'm correct. The stylist preparing me for my appearance with Snow is happy to introduce me to Peeta's team, who are busy chatting while waiting for his arrival. We talk for a short while and speculate about the reason for tonight's live broadcast. As we talk I say I have heard a rumour that the Capitol's forces will strike District 13 later tonight and end the war. I run the risk our conversation is being recorded but the likelihood of dressing room tittle-tattle being actively monitored is low and it could be days before anybody bothers to listen to the recording … if at all.

I'm ready before Peeta arrives and I'm escorted to a nearby waiting area. I only get a glimpse of Peeta as he arrives and I'm shocked at the state he is in. From the reaction of his stylists they are horrified as well. I suddenly doubt Peeta's ability to understand and pass on the warning. But the dice is cast and my intuition still says we are doing the right thing.

My part in President Snow's polished speech is safe and innocuous until he mentions my grandfather is reputed to have made several prophecies and did I know any of them.

"_In the third quarter the Raven's death shall be a warning; for the Mockingjay shall become the unquenchable beacon; the Squirrel the unbreakable sword of justice; and the Fox the steadfast guide to peace. Presidents should beware the coal-miner's daughter,_" I quote.

Snow scowls and I presume gives a secret signal to Troy. Without Snow saying anything, my participation in the rest of the proceedings is ended. I'm ushered off the set while the cameras focus on Snow and Peeta. I'm told I'm under arrest … again … and marched off by Troy's men. They keep me under guard in a cellar while Snow and Peeta finish the speech. Clearly Troy intends to take both Peeta and I to whatever prison he is using for his special prisoners.

If I thought Peeta looked in bad shape when I saw him earlier he is an absolute mess when he is unceremoniously dumped in the cellar with me. Someone … several people … have beaten him badly. I'd go to help him but the manacles on my wrists are attached to a short chain fastened to a ring in the floor and he's just out of my reach. He's ranting despite his injuries.

"Told them, I did. They'll get you Katniss. Let's see how the Girl on Fire likes the Capitol's missiles. Dead by morning! Boom! Boom! Dead Katniss. Dead everyone. Ha ha ha. That'll teach you to betray me to Troy."

He breaks down crying at this point and eventually passes out. His involuntary twitches tell me he's still alive. I begin to wonder if I'm doing Katniss a favour by trying to get him out of Troy's clutches. At least my warning registered with Peeta but whether he repeated it during the show is unclear. Perhaps that's why they beat him like they did. If so, I'm sorry, but the lives of thousands of people are more important.

An hour later the two of us are moved to a hovercraft and flown to the outskirts of the Capitol. Peeta is semi-conscious and incapable of any coherent conversation. We leave the hovercraft in a wooded area nestled in a valley. I can see the lights of the Capitol at the end of the long valley. Troy's special prison is an underground bunker. The entrance and guardhouse on the surface are cleverly disguised as a quaint hunting lodge. Even the guards are dressed in hunting gear. Inside the building is a different matter. The corridors bristle with scanners and sensors. The grills every few metres are made of heavy steel and the guard stations at every turn in the corridor mean the guards could cut down anyone in the corridors in seconds.

"You husband has been informed of your arrest," says Troy to me with a hint of glee in his voice. "I'd hate for him to be worried about you. Ha ha ha!"

We go down three levels. Peeta is placed in a cell near the stairs and I'm placed in a cell five doors further down the corridor. All I can do now is wait to see what happens.


	70. Reunion part 14

Reunion Part 14 - Troy's hunting lodge, the Capitol. 

I estimate I've been in this cell for nearly a week. There is no natural light so I can't tell whether it is day or night.

The cell is basic in the extreme. I sleep on the floor with only a thin mattress to lie on. There's no blanket to cover me and I have only the loose fitting prison dress for clothing. Bright orange again … how I'm beginning to hate the colour orange. My meals arrive through a slot in the wall and my empty tray leaves the same way. I'm provided with a bucket of water each day for drinking and washing. The drain hole in the floor is for my waste.

The screams and shouts from the other cells disturb my sleep every few hours. Some of the voices I hear are people I recognise from the Hunger Games. At first I worry that I'll be the next one they torture. But no one comes into my cell and boredom becomes my main enemy. The strong smells and strange noises around me play tricks on my mind. I begin to fear I'm going mad. At times I think I smell sulphur and hear Yai-Tzu's low pitched growl.

To say my imprisonment is all part of my plan is to imply I had foreseen every contingency. Which I admit I hadn't. When I had explained my plan to Chen Lei and Xue I had not intended to provoke Troy into arresting me. But the opportunity to quote my grandfather's prophecy on television proved too tempting to pass on. My intuition kept egging me on. Of course during my rehearsal with Xue he had me work through the possibility of my arrest. I'm following Xue's instructions to the letter; sit tight and do nothing to provoke my jailers into harming me.

I am confident Xue knows where I am. The small decorative ring Xue had attached to a very intimate part of my anatomy contains a micro-transmitter which, with the right equipment, can be detected up to twenty kilometres away. It is the latest invention from Chang Microelectronics. The heat from my body provides the energy to power it. Troy's guards had spotted the ring during their search of me but overlooked its real significance and left it in place.

The end of my confinement ends suddenly. There are explosions and gunfire followed by shouts in both Cathay and Panem. I hear heavy boots running down the corridor outside my cell and my door is the first one that's opened. The first man to enter is a Cathay military officer holding a device I assume can detect my transmitter. He verifies my DNA with a quick blood test … I suppose there was a risk Troy's men had detected the transmitter and placed it on a decoy. Satisfied I'm the genuine article and able to walk, he orders me to follow him outside.

As we leave I recognise Gale Hawthorne from when I was with Katniss in District 13. He and other District 13 soldiers are part of this raid too.

"Peeta is in cell 2," I call to him as we pass. "All the cells on this floor contain prisoners from the Hunger Games."

He acknowledges my information and he and his group open the other cell doors. I'm bustled out of the corridor by two Cathay soldiers. I catch a glimpse of Daiyu being freed as I leave. Five minutes later I'm outside and hiding in the bushes with Jiao Lan, Daiyu and six heavily armed Cathay soldiers for protection. Fortunately, like me, Jiao Lan and Daiyu haven't been physically harmed. We wait until Gale and his team have rescued Peeta and the others they came to find and have boarded their hovercraft. The District 13 craft leaves and I wait to see what happens next. This was clearly a joint operation but each group had their own specific goals to achieve. Although my part in Peeta's rescue has been little more than carrier of the location marker, I feel satisfied I have accomplished my role in helping free Peeta. Whether Katniss will like having him back with her in his current frame of mind is another matter.

The Cathay craft lowers its cloaking shield as soon as the District 13 craft disappears. We board the craft immediately and I'm barely through the door before I find myself wrapped in Xue's arms. His embrace is just what I need and I don't hold back my tears of joy and relief at being with him once more. He guides me to a quiet place on the craft and I rest, cradled in his arm. I suppose I will need to pay for my display of emotional weakness later on. Xue will no doubt have a several lectures rehearsed to admonish me for my reckless behaviour and I have no ready response. It could be one of those Xue commands while Emerald obeys evenings.

Jiao Lan and Daiyu come over to sit with us. They can't seem to stop thanking me for saving them despite my protests that it was the soldiers with us who did the rescuing.

"We don't mean the rescue, Em. You saved us from being tortured."

"What? I was locked in my cell the whole time, unable to do anything. All I could hear were the screams and shouts of people being tortured. I don't understand."

"Then why did the guards boast about your capture but then do nothing? Those screams and shouts we all heard were fake recordings broadcast over the speakers. They never came into my cell after your arrival," says Daiyu.

"Nor mine," adds Jiao Lan. "How strange."

We lapse into silence as the craft takes off to whatever destination we are bound. The medic asks Jiao Lan and Daiyu to go with him so he can examine them. They seem fine now but the traces of bruises and cuts indicate they were subject to beatings before I arrived. Xue and I are alone for a while and share a kiss … a deep and longing kiss.

"Are you alright? They didn't harm you in any way?" asks Xue when we break for air in a tone suggesting genuine concern.

"I'm fine. They didn't do more than examine me for weapons when I arrived. I feel grubby and unkempt and I haven't changed this dress for a week, but otherwise I'm alright."

"I was very worried when you embarked on your plan. It was a huge gamble that fortunately paid off."

"You could have stopped me. I promised I wouldn't disobey you in front of others. If you were that worried, why didn't you simply order me not to go?"

"Because I didn't have a better plan and rescuing Peeta was important to you. Your experiences in the arena and the rescue of Katniss prove you have the necessary intelligence and courage to face extreme danger."

"Oh. Well, thank you for having faith in me. Anyway, I think my mission to help Katniss has been achieved. The impulses in my mind to protect Katniss have gone."

"Yes, Chao-xing thought they might go soon. She said the impulses were a result of Katniss's memories being added to your own. Tell me, how much do you remember of the 74th Hunger Games?"

I think hard. For some reason I can't recall anything personal inside last year's arena. I remember watching the recording of the televised material when I was with Raven. Those memories survive but not the ones that belong to Katniss. Xue doesn't seem surprised when I tell him.

"Katniss's memories were not yours, so your mind has been progressively sorting through them and erasing those that belonged to Katniss. Once enough of them were gone, your compulsions to be with Katniss faded," says Xue.

"But I still want to help her. To help the rebellion."

"And so we shall. But you will be helping her as a supporter of the rebellion, not as a brainwashed slave to accidentally imposed compulsions. You've taken huge risks over the last few weeks because you've been unable to resist the urge to protect Katniss at all costs."

"I don't know if I agree with you about the cause of my impulses. I've never felt like a brainwashed slave. Anyway, who is Chao-xing?"


	71. Reunion part 15

Reunion Part 15 - District 8. 

For the first time since I've married Xue I feel jealous about the obvious affection Xue holds for another woman. Chang Chao-xing is a distant cousin of Xue's and his first childhood sweetheart. Had Chao-xing not been 4 years older than Xue, she would have likely become his wife. Instead she married when she was 17, as required by Cathay law, and now has a son with another child on the way. Xue says they remain close friends but assures me she is happily married and any romance between Chao-xing and Xue is out of the question. I just hope he is telling the truth because, for the first time, I realise that I would be deeply hurt if Xue shared his attentions with another woman.

As for Chao-xing's knowledge about me, it seems Amy's procedure that reinstated my memories when I was brought back to life is regularly used in Cathay, although usually on patients recovering from brain surgery. Chao-xing is training to be a doctor and the hospital in Kowloon where she works has specialists in this field. When Xue became worried about my repeated impulses to be with Katniss he contacted Chao-xing for advice.

For the last ten days Chen Lei, Xue and I have been hiding in a safe house as guests of the District 8 rebels. As soon as we arrived Jiao Lan and Daiyu volunteered to join the rebel army, which has now secured most of District 8. The rebel commander is a woman by the name of Paylor. Her growing number of troops nickname her 'the Fox' because of her uncanny ability to outsmart the Capitol's forces.

"You realise that Commander Paylor has a better claim to be the Fox in your grandfather's prophecy," says Xue when we are in bed that night.

"Yes. I have already suggested that to her propaganda people," I reply.

"And you don't mind?"

"A bit. But only Soo Mei and Zou Bo-ling said I was the Fox, and neither of them know the truth behind the prophecy. Anyway, I've never understood how I could be a 'steadfast guide to peace'; it doesn't seem to fit with who I really am."

"Well you could be the 'Squirrel'," says Xue.

"Ha ha! I can't see me being the 'unbreakable sword of justice' either. No, I shall go back to being a nobody."

"Hardly a 'nobody', Em. You are the wife of Chang Xue, heir to the mighty Chang dynasty," he says in his most pompous tone. "And besides, you have the blood of the dragon in your veins."

"The what in my veins?"

"The blood of the dragon. Do you think I would have let you go to the presidential mansion alone unless I knew that."

"I hope you are going to explain what you are going on about."

"You mean you don't know? Well, that is interesting. Interesting indeed."

"Explain Xue! … What are you doing? … I've only just repaired that! … Oh! … Hey! … Oooooh! … Mmmm."

I wake the next morning to find Xue has made breakfast in bed for me. It isn't the first time he's made me breakfast; the previous time was when he disobeyed his father's order to return early and sneaked an extra day with me on the yacht in Cathay.

"Thank you, Xue. Is there a special reason for this?"

"Yes. I owe you an apology and wish to make amends."

"Really?"

I could add a caustic comment like 'well that's a first' or 'are you not feeling well?' but I hold my tongue. Something tells me he is being serious. I sit up and give him a passionate kiss before tucking into the breakfast before me. He waits patiently while I eat and, despite my offer to share, he just sits watching me. Of course I'm used to him looking at me like he is now; a wolf ready to pounce on a lamb, and I shamelessly flirt as I eat my meal. He's going to face a difficult choice when I finish eating; is it apology first and then pounce or the other way round.

That afternoon, after Xue has left with Chen Lei to see Commander Paylor, I sit reflecting on this morning's events as I repair my nightdress once again. The extent of Xue's apology has taken me by surprise. To my mind he has gone overboard in trying to make amends for his high handed and domineering treatment of me since we were married. I truly don't mind him trying to order me about as much as he seems to think I should. I only ever comply with his orders when I feel like it, and while he punishes me for any disobedience, his punishments are mild and just part of our nightly games.

What brought about this sudden transformation was my admission I knew nothing about the blood of the dragon. The term is part of a Cathay superstition. A person believed to be favoured by one of the nine mythical dragons that protect and bring good fortune is said to have the blood of the dragon. For some reason Xue now believes this applies to me. Not that I have actual dragon's blood in my veins since dragons don't exist, do they?

Xue had assumed that when Chen Lei added the name Yai-Tzu to my adoption papers that it was part of Chen Lei's ploy to protect Mei Li from the Supreme Council's order for a political marriage between the Chang and Zou families. Chen Lei presumably thought Xue would treat me better if he was made to believe I had the blood of the dragon. Neither Xue nor his father fell for such a blatant trick and Xue treated me as he would any other woman who became his wife; domineering and strict but not violent or cruel.

For some reason my involvement in the rescue of Katniss from the arena changed his mind. Although Xue is not normally superstitious, he belongs to a culture where superstition is a part of every day life. He started to believe I really did have the blood of the dragon; Yai-Tzu's in particular. I don't know why; Xue won't say. My plan to enter the presidential mansion was risky in the extreme, but Xue thought that if I knew I had the protection of Yai-Tzu then nothing could harm me and I would be safe regardless of what happened.

But I didn't know anything of the sort. Taking dangerous risks in the knowledge you will be protected from harm may be noble, but not necessarily courageous. Doing so when knowing serious harm, even death, could be the outcome is another matter entirely. Xue excuses my foolhardiness as a consequence of the compulsions in my mind, but I know that isn't the case. My compulsions to protect Katniss were starting to fade in the arena. That's why I held back when I heard her scream from the effects of the corrosive fog. When I think back, my urge to free Peeta from Troy's clutches was to support the rebellion, not to protect Katniss.

I look at my much repaired nightdress and two things come to mind; the quality of my sewing has improved with practise and I definitely need a new nightdress.


	72. Reunion part 16

Reunion Part 16 - District 8. 

District 8 is Panem's main producer of textiles and clothing. As one of the Districts where the rebellion first took hold, it has suffered significant damage from the Capitol's bombs. Many of the factories have been badly damaged or destroyed, but many others have survived with little or no damage. The working factories have switched production to uniforms for the rebel army. Unfortunately this means very few other types of clothing are being produced at the moment and it is impossible to buy a new nightdress anywhere.

There have been no bombing raids in the last two weeks and Commander Paylor believes the Capitol's air force is all but destroyed. According to Xue, the main danger to Chen Lei, Xue and I is an assassination squad sent by Troy. None of believe he has forgotten about us and tracing us to District 8 should be well within his capabilities. Hopefully he is too busy with more pressing problems to bother about us at the moment.

"There are a lot of people in District 8 without work," I say as Chen Lei, Xue and I entertain Commander Paylor to dinner one evening at what is now the unofficial Cathay embassy to rebel held territory in Panem.

"Yes. Many of the factories are closed because their owners fled to the Capitol when the rebellion started. Despite the lack of work there has been little trouble so far. But support for the rebellion will waver if we don't provide the people with work and a functioning economy soon," she replies.

"Why doesn't the Council requisition some of the idle factories and get them working again. There must be shortage of civilian clothing all over Panem," I reply.

"The Council has considered it but no decision has been made. There's no legal precedence to seize factories. Unfortunately our Council is made up of ditherers who have difficulty in agreeing what day of the week it is. Anyway, if we did seize them, who would run them?"

"Xue has experience in managing production lines," I say. It's a slight exaggeration but I know his father has groomed him well enough to be able to assist in managing the vast Chang industrial empire.

"And you would be willing to do this, Chang Xue?" asks Commander Paylor.

"If a suitable factory can be found then I will manage it," he replies.

Xue has been at a loose end for the last week now his role as Monitor for the Cathay Supreme Council is officially over. His father is still in Cathay and not expected to return to Panem. Xue and I could return to our house in Xi'an if we wished, but neither of us feel in a rush to leave. Chen Lei certainly appreciates our company.

"Consider it done," responds Commander Paylor. "You will have to arrange everything else, but I will ensure the Council requisition at least one factory."

I begin to see how Commander Paylor has been so successful when more experienced soldiers and politicians have achieved relatively little. I don't begrudge the local propaganda merchants portraying her as the Fox in my grandfather's prophecy. I sense she will have a major role to play when the fighting stops.

It takes less than two weeks for a factory to be requisitioned and for Xue and I to bring it back into working order. The former owner was executed as a traitor by the Peacekeepers before they lost control of District 8. No one seems to know why the man was singled out or what his actual crime was, but he left no descendants to inherit this small manufacturing business. Xue soon has a production schedule worked out and there is no shortage of skilled people wanting work. Our first batch of trousers and skirts is ready for delivery by the end of the first day.

I join the two women in the design office preparing the designs for our proposed range of clothes. A range which includes nightdresses. With only a limited supply of cloth, we need to regularly change the items produced to use what cloth is available. With no working distribution network for civilian goods Xue has to expand his activities to include transportation. Fortunately this proves relatively easy to set up thanks to Commander Paylor's assistance.

The war has paused for a while. Apart from some isolated pockets of resistance, all the Districts are now in rebel hands. The Capitol is isolated and the rebel forces are massing for an attack. News reaches us that Katniss has been badly injured in District 2 but is expected to make a full recovery. They say the incident was televised but I was working and missed it. I make a point of avoiding the repeat broadcasts. Watching friends get injured is not something I enjoy.

My relationship with Xue has changed. I once thought there would never be a time when caresses and sweet talk would play a part in our marriage. Xue has proved that he can adapt to a gentler style of intimacy even if it is an obvious strain for him. To be honest, as much as I like this new approach there are times when I miss the raw passion of before.

"You never told me why you changed the way you treat me," I say one evening as we prepare for bed.

"It's simple. I suddenly realised how incredibly beautiful and amazingly brave you are. And there I was treating you like a concubine."

"What?! You realised **what** about me?"

"Er … you're amazingly brave. You are you know. I wish I could muster your courage."

"Never mind the brave bit. What else did you say you realised about me?"

"Um … you're incredibly beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes. Of course I do. You must know that."

"I don't think you've ever mentioned the subject before. Say it again."

"Zou Yai-Tzu Emerald Finch you are incredibly beautiful and I love you."

I slide into is arms and give him a passionate kiss.

"And I love you too," I say when our lips part. "But remember to mention your feelings about me more often. Now, I am yours to command."

He doesn't need asking twice and we both get what we want. It's a good job tomorrow is a rest day.


	73. Reunion part 17

Reunion Part 17 - District 8. 

The rebel assault on the Capitol lasts only a few weeks before the remnants of President Snow's forces are overrun. The attack is a terrible and bloody affair with many lives lost. Neither Xue nor I watch the almost constant broadcasts, but we learn about what is happening from the overheard conversations of those around us. Despite the confusing news about Katniss's part in the final assault, I can't bring myself to watch the broadcasts myself.

Xue is far too busy managing his rapidly growing industrial empire to spend time watching the television. He now manages four factories, two warehouses and a transport network reaching across several neighbouring Districts. Fortunately he has many able men and women to help him so he still has time to spend with me. At the moment I really appreciate his attentions.

One of the reasons I can't bring myself to watch the broadcasts is the inevitable result of Xue and my nightly games. I'm pregnant. Xue is delighted, but at the moment I'm reserving judgement on how I feel about it. My hourly trips to the bathroom are not my idea of fun, but the doctor says it won't last long and I'll soon feel much better. I hope she's right.

If I'd had my way Xue and I would have waited until the war was well and truly over before starting a family. But the reason Cathay requires it's citizens to marry by the age of 17 is so they can play their part in increasing the population of Cathay to safe and viable levels. Not many generations ago a devastating drought nearly wiped out the entire population. Panem is facing a similar plunge in population from this war and now the fighting has stopped the real battle for survival begins.

Xue and I are still poles apart when it comes to the intended size of our family. I envision three, maybe four, children. Xue on the other hand says we need a least eight sons and a like number of daughters to establish the Chang-Zou dynasty. While I support his desire to break from his father's influence, I can't say I relish the thought of producing such a large family.

I haven't seen Chen Lei for a few days. He had business in District 6 and said he may be gone for up to a fortnight. Assistance from Cathay is starting to arrive in the form of medicines and food. Unfortunately the new regular flights between Cathay and Panem has enabled Chang Ju-long to come back to Panem as well. He received the news of my pregnancy with a derisive snort and promptly left for the Capitol. I suspect he is more interested in salvaging what he can of his substantial investments in the Capitol. Xue seems unconcerned by his father's attitude.

Life in the Districts is returning to some form of normality. There is still a lot of damage to be cleared and repaired, and power and running water are only now being restored to all areas. There is still concern for the safety of loved ones even though the war is officially over. Many of those working in Xue's factories have friends and relations in the army and news of casualties is slow in arriving. We also hear rumours of rogue bands of Peacekeepers marauding through the countryside although there have been no reported civilian deaths outside the Capitol for weeks.

Jiao Lan and Daiyu are safe and well. Their knowledge of the Hunger Games Training Centre meant they were assigned to the assault team that captured the Training Centre. It was not heavily defended and the Capitol's forces surrendered after only a token fight. They even disabled the booby traps as a gesture of goodwill. Jiao Lan and Daiyu's unit, like many others from the outlying Districts, has now been moved out of the Capitol and replaced by fresh troops from District 13. Commander Paylor has refused to allow her soldiers to return home to District 8 yet and won't explain why. Xue says there are tensions building between the leaders of District 13 and the other Districts.

Nothing has been heard of Troy. He and his men seem to have completely disappeared not long after my arrest at the presidential mansion. When the District 5 army commander sent a force to investigate Troy's hideout at the abandoned power station, they reported the place was empty and the rooms gutted by a recent fire.

The rebel propaganda merchants under Plutarch Heavensbee's guidance have gone into overdrive with my grandfather's prophecy. As far as the publicity goes, Katniss is the Mockingjay, of course, and Commander Paylor is the Fox. A court judge from District 9 has been catapulted into the role of the Squirrel … _the unbreakable sword of justice_ … thanks to his efforts in ensuring a band of profiteers and crooks are repenting their wrongdoings in jail. No-one has yet decided who is to be the coal-miner's daughter. Katniss would qualify, but Plutarch insists she can't be both Mockingjay and coal-miner's daughter as well. Personally I can't see why not, but I no longer have any say in how my grandfather's words are used.

The next day the whole of Panem knows the identity of the coal-miner's daughter that presidents need to beware of. In the space of a few minutes Katniss has sent a fatal arrow into President Coin, while Katniss's would be target, President Snow, dies bound at his execution post. Like many others I watch the televised recording in disbelief. What does Katniss think she is doing? A few weeks ago I would have had an irresistible urge to go to Katniss, but the influence of her implanted memories on my life has faded. I still care what happens to her, but as a friend not as anything more.

Plutarch and his media cronies are having a field day presenting programme after programme analysing Katniss's motives and the consequences of Alma Coin's death. Order has been quickly restored in the Capitol thanks to Commander Paylor's prompt recall of her soldiers into the city. The loyalty of the District 13 troops was suspect for a while, but it seems Alma Coin didn't command overwhelming loyalty from even her own troops. The other Districts had seen Coin as an opportunist ready to take advantage of others hard work. The general consensus is Katniss did everyone a favour by preventing Coin from becoming another tyrant like Snow, but that doesn't mean she won't be executed as an assassin.

I offer to go to the Capitol to be a character witness at Katniss's trial, and her defence lawyer accepts my offer. Xue and I depart for the Capitol a few days before the trial. Chen Lei still hasn't returned from District 6 so we leave a message saying we are going to the Zou compound in the Capitol to reopen the house. Hopefully it hasn't been too badly damaged by the fighting.

By now the train service has resumed into the Capitol. The railway tunnels and station had been the first target for the rebel assault and had sustained some damage. However, since most supplies for the Capitol need to come by train, reopening the railway has been a priority. Xue is delighted since this means the market for his factories' goods has increased even further. His final instructions to his factory managers before we leave District 8 are to hire more staff and start the production lines running 24 hours a day.

The devastation in the Capitol is terrible but no worse than I've seen in the Districts. Whole neighbourhoods have been destroyed beyond repair. Many of the Capitol's residents have been moved to refugee camps hastily set up in the nearby Districts. Winter is upon us and despite the new Administration's best efforts the essential services in the Capitol cannot possibly be restored before those without shelter freeze to death.

Xue and I make our way to the Zou compound only to find it has been requisitioned as an army barracks for the District 5 contingent in the Capitol. I dissuade Xue from trying to evict them. I'm at least allowed to recover my possessions that had to be left here when I was arrested. I find the book of my grandfather's prophecies in the hands of a middle aged sergeant.

"This book is an original," says the sergeant as he hands me my book. "Only a hundred were printed before the book was banned in Panem. There can't be more than three or four that weren't seized and burnt. How did you come by it?"

"It was given to me while I was in Cathay. Are you an expert on books?" I ask.

"Not particularly. I was a historian at the Capitol's university 15 years ago and did a great deal of research about President Mulligan. Unfortunately Snow's regime didn't approve and I was banished to District 5. I knew about this book but this is the first time I've seen a copy. I suppose you want it back?"

"Yes please. It is the only memento I have of my grandfather. But I would love to hear what you know of him."

"Wait a minute … Are you saying President Mulligan was your grandfather?!"


	74. Reunion part 18

Reunion Part 18 – The Capitol. 

My existence comes as quite a shock to the sergeant, who believed he had an extensive knowledge of what happened to President Mulligan, his wife and family. The sergeant had seen President Snow's televised speech, at which I was briefly a guest, but assumed it was a trick. Now he meets me in person he is less sure of himself. The colour of my hair and eyes seem to satisfy him there is probably a family link. After a few questions he decides I'm genuine and says he is delighted to meet a descendant of President Mulligan.

Of course there is nothing I can tell him about my true father, Thomas Mulligan, since I didn't know of his existence until fairly recently. I still don't know the circumstances of how Thomas Mulligan met my mother, or if he knew about me.

Although the sergeant is curious about the prophecies I don't tell him they are all fakes. Until Katniss is safe and the tensions between District 13, the other Districts and the Capitol are settled I don't want to rule out using one of the other prophecies to help knit Panem back together.

Xue comes looking for me and tells me we must leave soon to find somewhere to stay. I say farewell to the sergeant with a promise to meet again when things are back to normal and help him finish his research into my grandfather's life.

As we are walking towards the gate an army officer arrives and detains us. My heart misses a beat when I recognise him. He comes from my home town of Settlement 23 in District 5. More than that, he is a close childhood friend and the one person who showed genuine sadness at my death during the false funeral ceremony Amy and Troy arranged after the 74th Hunger Games.

"What do you want, Lieutenant? My wife and I need to find somewhere to stay since you and your men have commandeered my father-in-law's house," says Xue in one of his superior tones he adopts with minor officials standing in his way.

"A moment of you time may prove to both our benefit then," says Lieutenant Rolfe Greenwood, not cowering to Xue's haughty manner. Xue is not used to junior officials standing their ground.

"It's alright, Xue," I quickly say before Xue feels his manhood threatened and does something silly. "The lieutenant and I are good friends."

I promptly wish I could take my words back. So far Rolfe hasn't recognised me. Why would he? Scrawny and malnourished Emerald Finch died in the 74th Hunger Games. Before him stands a smartly dressed and well fed young woman with curves in all the right places. Even the week I spent as Troy's prisoner hasn't left any mark. How am I going to account for our friendship without having to explain how a dead person is standing here alive and well?

"I think you must be mistaken, ma'am. I'm sure I wouldn't forget you," says Rolfe, picking his words carefully so as to avoid antagonising Xue. This is the Rolfe I remember; alert to dangers and clever with it. It's not surprising he's been made an officer despite his youth.

"I'm Yai-Tzu. Don't you remember? … Aren't you Jack Perkins?" I say, seizing the opportunity to cover for my gaffe.

"No, ma'am. Rolfe Greenwood."

"Oh! Silly me. You soldiers all look the same in your dashing uniforms. I'm so sorry for the mix up," I say with my best empty-headed-girl act.

Rolfe smiles and asks us to join him in what was Chen Lei's private study. The shelves around the room are half empty. Chen Lei will have hidden or destroyed any sensitive papers before leaving this house. What remains will be routine household papers.

"My commander has ordered that all documents found be reviewed for possible incriminating evidence. But these are written in a language I don't understand. If this is your father-in-law's house then you can tell me what they are."

Xue examines them and confirms my suspicion that these documents are nothing more than household accounts and are of no importance. Rolfe seems satisfied.

"I and my men will be leaving here in a couple of days and I see no reason why you can't use the rooms at the far end," he says.

The rooms Rolfe is referring to are those normally used as the women's quarters, or the harem as I had labelled them when I first stayed here. The obvious feminine décor is probably why the soldiers, even the women, have avoided using those rooms. Dainty floral patterns and gentle woodland scenes don't go with the tough warrior image. I just hope Xue doesn't see sleeping in these rooms as a slur on his manhood and refuse. The chances of finding anywhere better to stay in the Capitol will be remote.

Just when it looks as though Xue might object I sigh and stroke my belly. It's a trick I've learned over the last few days and Xue falls for it every time. He has proved most attentive to my comfort and well being since my pregnancy was confirmed. I am guilty of playing on his attentions even when I don't need them. I suppose at some point he will realise I'm playing on his sympathy but for now I'm not giving any quarter. After all, if he wants us to create a large family then he has the easy part.

I unpack our clothes while Xue makes arrangements about meals and other domestic matters. We are invited to join the soldiers for the midday meal. It's the usual soldier's rations but I've eaten far worse before. Several of the soldiers are from Settlement 23 and some even worked at the power station where I worked in the pay office. None of them have recognised me although I've taken the precaution of wearing one of my Cathay outfits and set my hair in a different style.

From the soldiers conversations I learn Settlement 23 was heavily defended by the Peacekeepers and was one of the last areas of District 5 to fall into rebel hands. The loss of life among the civilian population was higher than in other parts of District 5. Xue senses my desire to learn what happened to my family. I can't explain why I feel the way I do. My parents and brothers certainly didn't mourn my death in the 74th Hunger Games beyond a token show of grief. But I need to know … perhaps it's the effect of my pregnancy or a lingering Katniss memory to care about family.

Rolfe joins us and some of the other soldiers return to their duties. He looks perplexed as though some great mystery is bothering him.

"I know this sounds strange but you do look familiar to me. But it can't be because the girl I thinking of died over a year ago. Emerald Finch. You're the spitting image of her. Even your voice and mannerisms," says Rolfe.

"Um …" is all I can reply.


	75. Reunion part 19

Reunion Part 19 – The Capitol. 

"So you **do** know my wife," says Xue with a sudden interest. "Em talks very little about her life before we met."

Which simply isn't true. I've told Xue everything that happened to me since the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games, although admittedly I've been a bit more selective about my earlier life. I never mentioned Rolfe even though I've known him since we were small children. Until the recent softening in Xue's chauvinist attitude I felt uncertain how he would react to such knowledge. Xue barely contained his desire to lock horns with Jean-Paul in Cathay even though Jean-Paul was only a recent acquaintance of mine. Knowing about a long time childhood male friend could send Xue into a fit of jealousy. To my shame, I have done Xue a disservice; he is not frothing at the mouth as I expected.

"Then you **are** Emerald?! I don't understand. I saw you die in the Hunger Games … I was at your funeral," says Rolfe.

"A necessary deception. I was an unwitting pawn in a secret plot to overthrow President Snow. But not all those involved in the plot were loyal to the cause. Commander Troy infiltrated the plot and had his own plans to use me against Katniss Everdeen. But he failed and I had to flee to Cathay to avoid execution. That's where I met Xue."

It's a very brief and sanitised version of what happened but it covers the basic facts. I can't bring myself to tell Rolfe I had actually died and was brought back to life. Instead I imply my death was a deception.

"Does your mother know you are still alive?" asks Rolfe.

"No. I've been uncertain whether I should contact my parents. We weren't that close and I suspect they have easily adjusted to my absence."

"Then I must be the bearer of bad news. Your father and brothers were killed in the battle for Settlement 23. The Peacekeepers started using civilians as human shields and many innocent people were killed in the crossfire. Your mother was injured but survived."

"Oh! … What about your own family?" I ask.

"My family and I escaped before the Peacekeepers sealed access to Settlement 23. That's when I joined the rebel army. Sarah is back in District 5 helping to find housing for the refugees."

I remember Rolfe's sister. Sarah is a year younger than me and as quiet as a mouse. In some ways she and I are complete opposites but we are good friends nevertheless.

"We shall go and see your mother when we have finished with our business in the Capitol," says Xue in his authoritative tone I know means I'm not being given a choice in the matter.

"Yes, very well Xue," I say. In some ways I'm grateful to him for taking control as it removes any uncertainty from my mind.

"Tell me, Rolfe. When you were younger did Emerald show signs of having the blood of the dragon?" says Xue.

This question confuses Rolfe and I have to go to some length to explain what it means. Of course I know Rolfe's answer has to be 'no'. I've never been some mysterious protector from physical harm or had anyone or anything protecting me, be it a dragon or otherwise. But Rolfe hesitates in answering.

"There was that time Emerald saved two young men from the Peacekeepers' terror squad. She risked her life to help them escape. Those of us who saw her free them never understood how she managed it."

I remember that incident but it had nothing to do with dragons. I was 9 years old. It was a period when the Head Peacekeeper for District 5 thought law and order would be improved if his men randomly rounded up citizens and made examples of them. If some of the hapless citizens died as a consequence then so much the better. Two young men I didn't know were held in the back of a Peacekeeper vehicle which had broken down. I don't know why I did what I did but I managed to unlock the door and help lead them to safety. Looking back it was a very dangerous thing to do, but I didn't think about that at the time.

"Xue, why are you so obsessed by my having the blood of the dragon? It's a crazy idea. I've only ever seen a dragon in the Hunger Games arena … once when you sent the dragon to help me against the Careers, and once when I helped get Katniss out of the arena."

"Which is the whole reason I'm convinced I'm right. Plutarch's escape plan for the tributes in the arena didn't work as it should. That's why only three tributes were rescued. Plutarch said Troy must have discovered the plot and arrested the technicians in the Control Centre before they could carry out their part of the plan. He's certain they were discovered before they could send a dragon to you. There was no recording made of you with Katniss. Putting you in danger was all a wasted effort. As you said at the time, a couple of soldiers and a medic were all that was needed."

"But a dragon did come. Yai-Tzu. It responded to its name. I saw it. It cauterised Katniss's wound. It saved me from Troy's Peacekeepers," I reply.

"So you told me, and I believe you. But nobody but you saw it and there is no recording. When Plutarch questioned the District 13 soldiers they said they saw the fire engulf the Peacekeepers but thought it must have been caused by an incendiary grenade. As to Katniss's wound, the doctors said any hot object could have done that."

"But I didn't have anything hot with me. And if it was an incendiary grenade, who threw it at the Peacekeepers?"

"Both good points, the answers to which convince me either Plutarch is wrong or the dragon you saw wasn't a Gamemakers' mutt, but your protector Yai-Tzu."

"Then Plutarch must be wrong. Isn't it obvious? His technicians must have completed their task before being discovered. What do they say?"

"Unfortunately none survived Troy's interrogation but Plutarch says his investigations were very thorough. He's certain he's right. He convinced me at the time. If he hadn't I wouldn't have allowed you to enter the presidential mansion alone."

"So you simply discard the obvious answer in favour of a fanciful one involving a mythical dragon. That's not like you, Xue. What are you not telling me?"

"There is the matter of your imprisonment and escape from Troy's secret prison," says Xue.

"What about it? I did as you instructed and nothing more."

"Your release was much easier than it should have been. Troy's men defended the woods around the prison with their lives, but despite the heavy fortifications inside the prison, none of those positions were guarded. It were as if Troy's men didn't want to enter the prison."

"So Troy was killed?"

"Unfortunately he wasn't there. He's not been seen since shortly after your arrest."


	76. Reunion part 20

Reunion Part 20 – The Capitol. 

"Perhaps they feared a gas attack. Perhaps … perhaps … Oh, I don't know … I know nothing of military tactics. But I do know someone was delivering our meals three times a day."

"Yes. That must have been the old man the rescue squad found wandering the corridors. He was nearly blind and as deaf as a post. He must have been doing that task for years," replies Xue.

"I don't see how this is related to your belief that I'm protected by a dragon," I reply.

"You are not just protected by Yai-Tzu, Em. Yai-Tzu acts through you when there is a need. Jiao Lan and Daiyu were right. You may not have known it, but when you entered Troy's prison you brought Yai-Tzu there as well. He protected not only you but the other prisoners as well."

"How? There was no fire or roars of dragons while I was there."

"The nine mythical dragons work in mysterious ways. I don't know how it was done but something happened that caused Troy's men to flee the prison. I believe you were the cause, even if you knew nothing about it. Despite what you say, you are someone special."

"I don't believe a word of it," I say. "There must be a more rational explanation. What do you think Rolfe? Having heard this tale do you believe I'm the avatar of some dragon?"

"Ha ha ha! No, Emerald. I don't believe in mythical monsters and I think there is a simpler answer. I don't know enough of the facts to say what that answer is, but Xue is right to say you are someone special."

"Special? Hardly!" I retort. "Before the Hunger Games changed my life I was look-after-number-one and avoid-trouble Emerald. I don't regard that as being someone special."

"Before, perhaps. But what you've accomplished in the last year could only be achieved by someone special," says Xue.

I lapse into silence. This last year has been a constant stream of activity. Sometimes dangerous, sometimes unpleasant, but never boring. Is Xue right? Did it require someone special to achieve what I've done? I don't know. But I'm not ready to accept Xue's assertion that I'm guarded by a dragon. For some reason he is trying to convince me of this fanciful story in order to divert my attention from the truth.

Our discussion moves on to other things as Rolfe and I share our stories. I'm rather guarded about parts of my recent past and edit some of my story. I'm relieved Xue doesn't contradict what I tell Rolfe.

"It's time we left for our appointment at the Justice building," says Xue suddenly, bringing me out of my trip down memory lane.

I rise and collect my coat. Xue had fortunately anticipated we need to walk part of the way. The once prolific hoverbus service is reduced to a shadow of its former self and some routes have no service at all. We arrive at the Justice building ten minutes before our meeting to find the massive entry hall packed with people all wishing to file claims for compensation for the loss of their homes and possessions.

There a queues of people everywhere and even the enquiry desk has a queue of fifty people before it. We don't know where to go and the building is too large to wander blindly about in the hope of finding the right room.

"Are you sure you can't summon a dragon? Yai-Tzu would clear a path for us to the enquiry desk in moments," says Xue.

"He would probably clear the enquiry desk as well. Let's go this way," I say relying on my intuition once again. Xue doesn't argue.

We follow the small but steady flow of people funnelling towards an imposing set of doors at the rear of the entry hall. Security officers are checking everyone who passes through the doors. Unlike those around us, we aren't carrying an electronic tag around our neck. The clerks sat at the desks in the entry hall must have been issuing them to people authorised to enter the main part of the building.

"Can you use your influence to get us through this checkpoint?" I ask Xue as we approach the doors. It's a challenge Xue can't resist and I'm proud of his effort.

Not only does Xue manage to intimidate the security officer in charge, but we are actually given a personal escort to the office of the public lawyer assigned to defend Katniss. Our feeling of triumph in reaching our goal is short lived when we realise the woman assigned to Katniss's case is the most junior and inexperienced lawyer in the Capitol.

"I'm Helena Snow. Thank you for offering to be a witness in Miss Everdeen's defence. I'm afraid this is my first case since qualifying as a lawyer so I'm a bit new to all this. With all the television recordings showing her killing President Coin I'm afraid it's a hopeless case. None of my more experienced colleagues wish to have their reputation sullied by trying to defend such a clear cut case."

"Katniss may have killed Coin but she wasn't responsible for her actions," I reply.

"Whether she was responsible or not doesn't matter. Under Panem law anyone murdering the President of Panem is guilty of treason and execution is the mandatory penalty for treason," replies Helena.

"But Coin wasn't President of Panem. She was President of District 13 and self appointed next ruler of Panem. President Snow was still alive when Coin died so Coin couldn't have been President of Panem at the time of her death."

"Yes, I suppose that's true. But I don't see how it helps us much. There are enough witnesses and recordings to condemn Miss Everdeen all the same. The fact my grandfather was still alive for a few minutes longer doesn't make any difference."

"But it does. Katniss may have killed Coin but Coin wasn't President of Panem, so it wasn't an act of treason. Wait a minute! You said 'my grandfather' … are you President Snow's granddaughter?" I say.

"Yes. Ironic isn't it. I must defend the person who was going to execute my grandfather but instead killed the person who would have murdered me."

"What do you mean?" asks Xue.

"Coin wanted the next Hunger Games to comprise of tributes from those families who ruled Panem with my grandfather. As President Snow's only surviving grandchild I would have been a certain tribute for Coin's Games. I like to think I will make a good lawyer one day, but in a Hunger Games arena I would face certain death."


	77. Reunion part 21

Reunion Part 21 – The Capitol. 

With only a few days in which to prepare a credible defence for Katniss, I dismiss any qualms I have about Helena's kinship to President Snow. I'm relying on my intuition again, which tells me she will play her part in what lies ahead. Helena accepts my suggestion of calling Dr. Aurelius as a witness. He has been attending to Katniss's medical needs, both physical and mental. His testimony will be crucial if we are to prove Katniss wasn't responsible for her actions when she killed Coin.

To my surprise Helena also agrees to Xue's suggestion to add Plutarch Heavensbee as a character witness. I'm uncertain if his testimony will help or hinder Katniss's case, but Plutarch is the new Secretary for Communications so his testimony will add weight to any argument.

Two days later we are ready. Fortunately both Dr. Aurelius and Plutarch Heavensbee are more than willing to speak in Katniss's defence. My own testimony, as a fellow tribute in the 75th Hunger Games, seems secondary to that of Dr. Aurelius, but Helena says it will reinforce what the other two say.

We have kept our preparations secret as Helena doesn't want the prosecutor to know of our plan to defend the charges of treason and murder until the last possible moment. The prosecutor is probably thinking this case will be over in half an hour and is planning his day accordingly. He will get the shock of his life about an hour before the start of the hearing when both prosecuting and defending lawyers must advise each other of the witnesses they intend to call.

"Will Katniss attend in person?" I ask.

"No. She's both physically and mentally unfit to participate. The leaders of District 13 won't agree to delay the trial until she's well enough … they see no point," says Helena. "I haven't even been allowed to see her."

"So justice in the new Panem is just as one-sided as in the old Panem," I observe.

"A point I shall make to the judges," says Helena. "Furthermore there is no jury. With all the publicity the judges decided they couldn't find an impartial jury. Katniss's fate will rest on the majority decision of three judges, one of whom comes from District 13."

The day of the trial arrives and Xue and Chen Lei, who has now rejoined us from District 6, escort me to the Court House. Since Katniss isn't appearing in person, and with the event broadcast live all over Panem, there are relatively few people at the Court House. The proceedings are nearly delayed when the prosecutor asks the judges for an adjournment in order to summon more witnesses for the prosecution. Helena was right in thinking the prosecutor had been sleepwalking into this case. Fortunately for us none of the judges see a need to delay hearing the case.

The prosecution case is simple. A dozen recordings of Alma Coin's death are shown leaving no doubt it was Katniss who fired the fatal arrow. As the authenticity of the recordings are not challenged by Helena, the prosecutor finishes his argument still feeling confident of success.

Like a well orchestrated performance the case for the defence unfolds. I don't know how much influence Plutarch's eye for theatrics has on the sequence of events but Helena proves equal to the task of coordinating her questions of her three witnesses. When it comes time for the prosecutor to try and discredit the defence witnesses it is me he sees as the weak link. He is making the same mistake Xue did in our debate in Xi'an.

Despite the prosecutor's hostile questioning of me I keep calm and, with Helena's help, successfully rebuff the prosecutor's various sleights on my suitability as a character witness. I find myself enjoying the verbal joust despite the seriousness of the event. On two occasions I briefly look up at Xue in the visitors gallery and check he isn't about to leap into the main body of the court and assault the prosecutor for insulting his wife. Fortunately Chen Lei is sat beside him and can restrain Xue if necessary.

The trial lasts all day, mainly with Helena and the prosecutor arguing subtle points of law. I've no idea what the judges are thinking or what their final decision will be. The session ends with the judges deferring a decision while they consider the various testimony and arguments. To my surprise they set a date several weeks into the future for their decision to be announced.

Helena seems pleased with the judge's actions even if few others in the court understand the reason for such a long delay. It is not until we are outside the courtroom that she tells me the delay means the judges have provisionally accepted our argument that treason did not occur, so they need to consider our defence in detail. Had they decided treason had occurred then our defence is irrelevant and Katniss will be executed.

Chen Lei, Xue and I return to the house to discover the soldiers packing their things and preparing to depart. I manage to find Rolfe and say a quick farewell before he boards his transport back to District 5. With many refugee camps hastily set up in the Districts, Rolfe's unit is being sent to help with the relief effort.

An hour later the house is empty of soldiers and is in Chen Lei's hands once more. His first action is to try and contact his former house servants to ask them to resume work. His efforts meet with partial success and three will report for work tomorrow. I'm relieved I'm not expected to cook and clean on my own. I suspect neither Chen Lei or Xue have prepared a large meal in their lives but they can at least help clear up the mess left by the soldiers.

Once the house is restored to order, and Chen Lei has hired some extra staff, Xue suggests he and I visit my mother. I've had mixed feelings about this but Xue is adamant we will go to District 5 without further delay. Rolfe has left details of where my mother was staying last time he saw her. Apparently our family house has been badly damaged in the fighting and she is staying with my Aunt Fleur while she recovers from her wounds. That was several weeks ago, so she may have moved on by now.

Because of the extensive damage to Settlement 23 visitors require a special permit to travel there. We easily obtain the required permits, thanks to Xue's intimidating manner with minor officials, and set off without delay. The reliability of transport in District 5 has improved significantly under the new government and we reach Settlement 23 faster than I believed possible. I have mistakenly thought I have become accustomed to seeing towns in ruins, but the sight of familiar buildings being reduced to rubble shocks me. Virtually nothing remains of my school, nor the shops surrounding the town centre. My own home is further away and although damaged it is at least repairable. That is, assuming anyone still wishes to live here.

Despite the devastation I soon realise many people are, in fact, still living in Settlement 23 and the power station is still working. My distress at seeing my home town in such shambles is gradually replaced by a feeling of hope and pride. Hope that these people will survive, and pride they are actively working towards saving themselves. In the Capitol I had witnessed whole neighbourhoods simply standing around demanding help for the government without lifting a finger to help themselves.

Finally Xue and I approach the house where Rolfe said my mother was staying. It's in a neighbourhood that has escaped serious damage. With some trepidation I knock on the front door.


	78. Reunion part 22

Reunion Part 22 – Settlement 23, District 5. 

I recognise the middle-aged woman who answers the door. I've always called her Aunt Fleur but I've never been certain if we are actually related. I've known her since I was a child and her son Julius was about my age. Unfortunately he died during an outbreak of cholera when I was eight.

After Julius's death my mother and Aunt Fleur kept in touch, but my father … or at least the man I believed to be my father until recently … disapproved. But by then he disapproved of me as well so it seems both my mother and I were outcasts in his eyes.

"Yes, Ma'am. Can I help you?" asks Aunt Fleur.

Her deferential greeting takes me by surprise. Have I changed so much? 'Ma'am' is a title normally reserved for addressing the rich and important people of the District. While I deliberately chose my clothes to fit in with the ordinary people of District 5 I realise the fact my clothes are clean and tidy is enough to make me stand out.

"Hello, Aunt Fleur. It's Em. Emerald Finch. I was told my mother is here. May I see her?"

She peers at me as though closer inspection will establish if I'm telling the truth.

"What kind of trickery is this? Emerald died nearly two years ago in those wretched Games. Why don't you leave Saffy alone? Hasn't she suffered enough with all her family gone?"

"I'm Chang Xue. Emerald is my wife. I wish to meet my mother-in-law so we may give her some good news," says Xue is his no-nonsense manner he can adopt so easily.

Aunt Fleur is taken aback by such a direct approach. Unsure what to so, she invites us into her house. She directs us to the small sitting room where my mother is seated. The commotion at the door has alerted her to our arrival but she can't bring herself to look at us. She is staring at a photograph on the table next to where she is sat. It is one of Julius and I when we were six years old.

"He said you would be someone special," are the first words out of her mouth since our arrival.

"Who?" I ask.

"Your father. Thomas," she replies barely holding back her tears.

"Thomas said that to every girl who fell for his charms and ended up with the consequences," says Aunt Fleur as I rush and embrace my mother.

It is a good thing Xue and I have plenty of time as my reunion with my mother is very emotional and could take quite a while. Aunt Fleur takes Xue into the kitchen so ma and I can have some privacy. Later we are sufficiently in control of our emotions to sit and talk in Xue and Aunt Fleur's company.

It is going dark before exhaustion brings our conversation to a close. For the first time in my life I see my mother in a different light. She must have been very like me when she was my age. If I hadn't been taken away as a tribute for the 74th Hunger Games I may have ended up like her. One day finding myself an unmarried mother having to accept a loveless marriage in order to provide a roof over her and her child's head.

I realise how fortunate I am to find love with Xue. My arranged marriage could have easily followed the same loveless path as ma's marriage. But underneath his domineering manner Xue is kind hearted and loving. Traits I never witnessed from ma's husband. After what she has told me I can no longer think of him as my father. Her coolness towards me in my early teenage years was to keep me out of his reach.

Not that my real father, Thomas Mulligan, seems to have been much better. Thomas O'Reilly, as he was generally known, was nothing but a rake who systematically tried to seduce every girl his age in Settlement 23. Aunt Fleur and ma were only two of the many girls literally left holding Thomas O'Reilly's baby. I probably have several half-sisters and half-brothers somewhere. Not that it did Thomas much good in the end. According to ma he fell foul of an angry father armed with a very illegal shotgun. Thomas is buried in the Settlement 23 cemetery.

After a while I feel ready to put the past behind me and we move on to more recent matters. I tell ma about what happened to me since the reaping that took me away last year. I skip the less pleasant parts and, as I did with Rolfe, I make out my death during the 74th Hunger Games was faked. She is genuinely delighted at the news of my pregnancy, but less happy that Xue and I will be returning to Xi'an to live. Xue insists that when our baby is born we must be living in Cathay but saves any further awkwardness by inviting ma to come and stay with us in Xi'an for as long as she wishes.

My final questions of ma should probably have been among my first. When we arrived Aunt Fleur was surprised to see me but ma wasn't. Ma gives a mysterious smile and simply says a mother can always recognise her daughter, even when she's riding a dragon. I've never seen the televised recordings of the 75th Hunger Games, so don't know how much the audience saw of me. My episode on the back of the dragon would have undoubtedly been shown, so I shouldn't be surprised ma recognised me even if she believed I was dead.

"It must have been a shock when you realised I wasn't dead," I say to ma.

"I sensed something wasn't quite right about your funeral … The way they insisted the coffin was sealed so we couldn't see you for one last time. Then a month or so later the Peacekeepers started watching our house. It was as if they were waiting for someone to arrive … And then I saw you on television … at the railway station during the Victory Tour … You were handing Katniss Everdeen some flowers before she boarded her train."

"Yes, I remember. And I thought I was well hidden from sight. No wonder Troy has been close on my trail all the time. Had I realised you knew I was alive I would have come sooner."

"No. You did the right thing keeping away from here. You would have been seized the moment you appeared. The fact I knew you were alive is the only thing that has kept me going these last few weeks."

The warmth of my reception prompts Xue to make a change to our plans. We had planned to return to District 8 tomorrow so Xue could attend to business. But he now suggests I stay here for a few more days and he will go to District 8 alone. He will come back for me once his business is concluded. Aunt Fleur offers to have a bedroom ready for me tomorrow, but for tonight Xue and I will return to the hotel where we have booked a room.

It is dark when we say goodnight. The street lighting is not working and we find our way to the hotel by moonlight. The streets are deserted and I can sense Xue tense as we pass every dark alley. Ma said the law keepers in Settlement 23 were under strength and robberies and assaults were not unheard of in the dark streets. With so many able bodied men and women still in the army the law keepers lack the officers to impose a curfew. As a result, citizens need to fend for themselves at night.

"Someone's in the alley up ahead," I whisper to Xue.

"Are you sure? I don't see or hear anything," Xue replies.

"Yes. Two … no, three people. I think they mean trouble."


	79. Reunion part 23

Reunion Part 23 – Settlement 23, District 5. 

There are times when I hate being right. This is one of those times. I sensed three people hiding in the dark alley and my intuition said they meant us harm. Although Xue and I have taken the precaution of crossing to the other side of the street, the threesome come rushing towards us as we walk past the alley.

"We'll be taking your valuables," says a burly man swinging a length of chain.

"Don't cause any trouble, and you might live to tell the tale … perhaps," says a woman.

I know it is pointless expecting Xue to back down. This is a direct insult to his manhood and he knows only one way to deal with that. But the odds are not in our favour. I must try and even the odds somehow.

"The dragon comes!" I yell, pointing down the street and make it look as I'm about to run in the opposite direction. "Flee while you can!"

The thin man and woman stop and look in the direction I'm pointing. The woman looks as though she may actually break and run. I think she recognises me from the Hunger Games. The burly man comes on at Xue alone. It's the opening Xue needs. I've never seen Xue fight but know that like most Cathay men he has been trained in unarmed combat since childhood. Since his father is the sort of man who doesn't accept second-best, I'm hoping that Xue's training has been of the highest standard.

I'm not disappointed and am truly impressed at the speed at which Xue dispatches the burly man. Having regained their senses after my ruse the other two look at their unconscious comrade lying spread-eagled on the street.

The thin man pulls out a firearm, but before he can aim it Xue has covered the short distance between them and disarms him. But that's when Xue is unfortunate. The woman is armed with a club and a wild swing manages to stun Xue long enough for the man to regain his weapon. I must do something quickly. Without thinking I grab the discarded piece of chain and charge the two robbers yelling at the top of my voice.

I don't actually remember the next twenty seconds. Xue tells me the two robbers dropped their weapons and fled in terror. But his recollection is a bit hazy. The glancing blow he took to his head needs attention. I'm just glad we came through the ordeal without worse injury. We make our way to the hotel where the desk clerk promptly fetches a first aid kit to clean Xue's wound.

"Thanks for saving me, Em," says Xue when we are finally alone in our room.

"What? You saved me. If you hadn't floored the burly one we would have been in serious trouble."

"True, but summoning Yai-Tzu was an inspired move, Em."

"It was a trick to buy some time. That's all. Don't start trying to make more out of it."

He looks me eye and kisses me. Robbers and dragons are instantly forgotten. If we are going to be parted for a few days then we have better things to do tonight than talk about dragons.

All too soon it is time for Xue to depart for District 8. He escorts me to Aunt Fleur's house and we walk along the street where we were attacked last night. The street is busy now and there's no sign of the burly man. His accomplices must have returned for him in the night and taken him to their hideout. While Settlement 23 would be safer with the three robbers behind bars, I don't want my reunion with ma ruined by having to spend hours answering law keepers' questions about last night. From what ma says, the law keepers are likely to do nothing more than file a report. They take the view that citizens who venture out at night must accept responsibility for their foolishness.

Xue promises to return in five days to escort me back to the Capitol. Just before we left, Chen Lei said he was planning on bringing Soo Mei and Mei Li back from Cathay to stay with him in the Capitol. I remember my promise to my sister-by-adoption, Mei Li, to help her over her qualms about growing into a young woman. Perhaps I'll now get the chance to make good on my promise.

For the moment I'm happy being with ma and making up for all the lost time between us. In sharing my memories over the last ten years I discover many missing pieces of my life. Seemingly random events in my past make more sense when ma tells me what I don't know. Finishing my formal schooling as early as possible and joining the underground education network was not an unplanned action. Despite what Aunt Fleur said, my true father really did think I was someone special and had made provision for my special education before he was killed.

Whether Thomas O'Reilly knew his father was President Mulligan is a mystery he took to his grave. Neither ma nor Aunt Fleur heard him mention it. Despite being a scoundrel Thomas obviously must have had some good traits. Both ma and Aunt Fleur adopt a dreamy look when they talk about him. Before long we are down to some serious girls-only gossip.

The next few days pass quickly and my stay with ma and Aunt Fleur does wonders to fill a hole in my life I didn't realise was there. I feel refreshed and ready to face whatever challenges come my way.

Xue isn't due to arrive until tomorrow, so the late afternoon knock on the front door takes the three of us by surprise. Aunt Fleur answers it and a few moments later calls me to the door. There on the doorstep is Xue's father, Chang Ju-long.

"Ah, greetings wife of my son," he says in Cathay. It's a rather archaic form of Cathay greeting.

"Greetings father of my husband," I respond in Cathay. "In respect to my host we must speak Panem."

That doesn't go down too well even though Chang Ju-long speaks perfect Panem. He scowls but his next words are spoken in Panem.

"Xue told me you were here and asked me to collect you. We need to leave this evening. I have a hovercraft waiting."

I wish I could contact Xue to ask what was going on, but the Settlement 23 telecommunications tower was damaged in the fighting and isn't expected to be back in service for another week. The only communications device capable of reaching District 8 would be on board Chang Ju-long's hovercraft.

"Is Xue alright?" I ask, sensing something isn't quite right.

"He's fine. His work has kept him busier than he thought and as I was passing this way I offered to collect you. Now as your family patriarch, I'm not accustomed to being made to wait on the doorstep."

As much as I wish otherwise, he is right. I am a member of the Chang extended family by marriage and Chang Ju-long is the family patriarch. As such he has certain legal and customary rights to order me about. If he says I must accompany him tonight, I am obliged by custom to obey his order.

"I shall pack my things. Please come in and I'll introduce you to my mother."

Forty minutes later I board Chang Ju-long's hovercraft. It is a small craft with only enough room for its pilot and three passengers. Chang Ju-long doesn't introduce me to the pilot or the third passenger but I recognise the latter. He is someone I had hoped never to meet again.

Troy.


	80. Reunion part 24

Reunion Part 24 – Chang Ju-long's mansion, District 1. 

I sit in silence throughout the two hour journey. From the navigation map on the pilot's control panel I begin to realise we are not heading for the Capitol. Troy seems amused but neither he nor Chang Ju-long feel inclined to tell me what is going on and why Troy is here.

It is dark when we arrive at a mansion on the outskirts of a small city. The grounds surrounding the mansion are large enough to allow the hovercraft to land.

"Welcome to District 1, Emerald. This is my new home while I'm in Panem. I believe you know my chief of security, Troy, here. He will ensure you are safe from the lawless elements roaming outside these walls. My servants will make sure you are comfortable while Xue and I conclude our business."

"Xue is here?" I ask, suddenly hopeful everything is alright.

"No, alas he is proving most reluctant to negotiate a sensible arrangement between us," sighs Chang Ju-long.

Suddenly I realise why I've been brought here.

"So I'm your hostage then? You are hoping Xue will give in to your demands; whatever they are."

"You are very perceptive. I just hope for your sake Xue ceases his stubbornness."

"Are you threatening me? I'm your daughter-in-law. Your role as family patriarch requires you to protect me, not threaten me."

"And protected you shall be. Unfortunately I can't promise you will enjoy the protection Troy will provide," says Chang Ju-long in his typical arrogant manner.

We go into the house. Chang Ju-long's concubine, Pei-Pei is there to greet him. I'm shown to a bedroom which I'm informed will be mine for the duration of my stay. It is a comfortable and spacious room, but the locked windows confirm it is a prison nevertheless. I unpack my things and make use of the en-suite bathroom. My accommodation is a vast improvement on the last prison I was in.

I wash and change my clothes before going downstairs to find something to eat. There are no visible guards but I can see security cameras in every corridor. My movements are undoubtedly being watched. I find a room with some food laid out on a side table. Without waiting to be invited I take a plate and help myself to some food. I hear a noise from the adjacent room and I walk through the archway to find Chang Ju-long, Pei-Pei and Troy sat eating.

"I would have thought the new government would have had you arrested you by now. There must be numerous people eager to see you punished for your part in Snow's regime," I say conversationally to Troy. For some reason I no longer feel intimidated by him.

"Ha ha ha. You are probably right, but I think there is a shortage of witnesses with proof of any wrongdoing on my part. I was merely carrying out my duty to protect Panem from terrorists. It is not my fault I was efficient in the execution of my duty."

"And yet you have not been very efficient in your efforts to dispose of me," I say.

"Troy has been acting under my strict instructions," says Chang Ju-long. "It is not his fault my instructions changed."

Suddenly a lot things make sense. Troy was Chang Ju-long's spy in President Snow's regime all the time. Just as Amy was Chen Lei's agent, Troy's true master has been Chang Ju-long.

"You don't seem surprised," says Chang Ju-long to me.

"No. I know you well enough to realise you must have had an agent inside Snow's regime. Despite what Troy says it was clear he was not acting on his own initiative. The ease by which he kidnapped me from Cathay meant he had support from someone powerful in Cathay … you. Was it your idea to throw me into the Hunger Games arena?"

"Xue needed to see that agreeing to take you as his wife was a serious mistake. Your death in the arena would prove you didn't have the protection of Yai-Tzu and his eyes would be opened."

I suddenly realise why Xue has been trying to convince me I had Yai-Tzu's protection. His actions were to shield me from his father. Neither Xue or I may believe in the power of mythical dragons but Chang Ju-long clearly does. Chang Ju-long won't be party to anything that may cause me harm while he believes I'm protected by Yai-Tzu. That belief has grown over the weeks since my marriage to Xue. My performance in the arena must have made him uncertain. Perhaps that is why he ordered Troy not to harm me after I was arrested at the presidential mansion. He may have gone as far as making my escape possible. For the moment Chang Ju-long is being careful.

"So you have finally accepted I have Yai-Tzu's protection," I say, taking the initiative.

"Hmmm … Let's just say I believe it is possible. Which is why you are not physically restrained while you are here. If you are not threatened with physical harm then Yai-Tzu cannot respond. So I suggest you relax and make the most of this visit. I'm sure Xue will see sense and there will be no need for unpleasantness."

"I don't think Xue will take kindly to you kidnapping me. He might get very unpleasant about it."

"Xue must learn to obey his family patriarch. I have ordered him to cast you out as an unfit wife, he needs to learn he is bound by family honour to obey."

"And in what way am I unfit to be Xue's wife? I have been an obedient wife and I now carry his child. Your grandchild."

"You are unfit because you are not of pure Cathay blood. None of my ancestors have tainted the Chang bloodline with the blood of a foreigner. Do not worry, you will be paid well and given a comfortable place to live with your child. But your marriage to Xue must be annulled. There is an obscure Cathay law that permits an annulment if sorcery was used in the courtship."

"Sorcery! Don't be ridiculous," I say starting to get very angry.

"It only needs the husband and the family patriarch to agree that sorcery was involved. Once Xue concedes to my demands the rest is a formality," says Chang Ju-long smugly.

"And what if Xue simply marches in here and reclaims his wife?"

"But he doesn't know where you are, my dear," says Troy.


	81. Reunion part 25

Reunion Part 25 – Chang Ju-long's mansion, District 1. 

"Troy is right. This house is only recently acquired and is registered under a false name. Xue could hunt for years and not find you. I suggest you rehearse a heartfelt plea to make him see sense. Tomorrow morning Troy will have you make a recorded message which will be delivered to Xue. If he doesn't agree to my instructions then you had best become used to this house, because you won't be going anywhere else until Xue obeys," says Chang Ju-long.

I'm growing weary of being threatened and imprisoned. Deep in my heart I know Xue will find me and then Chang Ju-long and Troy had better watch out. I don't bother making any more conversation and retire to my bedroom to plan my message to Xue.

Unlike the last time Troy had me dictate a message I am not reading from Troy's prepared script. I'm allowed to say what I like as long as it doesn't give any clues to my current location. Not that I know precisely where we are and only have Chang Ju-long's word that this is District 1. But the mountains I could see when I looked out my window this morning would be in the right place for this to be District 1 and the navigation map on the hovercraft pilot's control panel last night showed a concentration of towns consistent with the inner Districts. I decide to gamble Chang Ju-long felt confident enough to let the truth slip when he said this was District 1.

I select breakfast from the spread of foods laid out on the same table as last night. I may be a prisoner but I won't be a hungry prisoner. Troy is already up and has finished his breakfast. Chang Ju-long doesn't appear to be an early riser and is probably distracted by Pei-Pei's charms.

"If you are ready we can make the recording when you have finished breakfast," says Troy.

I see no need to rush my food and I feel remarkably calm considering the circumstances. After the modest rations of District 5 the food available here is more varied and plentiful. I help myself to seconds; after all I'm eating for two. Not that my pregnancy is far enough advanced to be noticeable. Finally I'm ready and Troy escorts me to another room. I sit in front of an audio recording device.

"_My dearest husband. By now you will be aware I am a guest of your father who has certain demands you need to accept before he will allow me to leave P'u-lao's lair. I am well and, as always, Yai-Tzu protects me from physical harm. I await obediently for you to let your wishes be known._"

"Is that all? I doubt that will influence his actions. Still, it's up to you. I shall personally deliver it to him when he arrives in District 5 this afternoon. It's a shame you won't be there to meet him. Ha ha ha!" gloats Troy.

I allow Troy another of his misplaced moments of satisfaction. While the tiny location beacon I carry in the small ring attached to my body has a range of no more than 20 kilometres, a scanner on board a hovercraft should pick up the signal with only a few hours of a sweeping search of any District. And my reference to P'u-lao – first and foremost of the nine mythical Cathay dragons should lead Xue to District 1.

With my message on its way to District 5 I try and relax. The surroundings are pleasant enough and I'm even allowed to walk in the gardens close to the house. Pei-Pei walks with me when I'm outside although she proves poor company. I suspect she doesn't really approve of what Chang Ju-long is doing but she has no say in the matter.

Chang Ju-long keeps to himself for most of the day but joins me for an evening meal. As the evening turns into night he seems to be becoming concerned about something. I just hope its a realisation that his plan is unravelling. Troy should have returned over an hour ago and even if Xue's arrival in District 5 was delayed, Troy would have surely communicated the fact to Chang Ju-long.

I make polite conversation all evening to keep Chang Ju-long from making further enquiries about his missing Chief of Security. Chang Ju-long is too proud to admit there is a problem and excuse himself from my presence. The hours tick away but we are both too tense to consider sleep.

It's nearly midnight when we suddenly hear a hovercraft land in the garden. The lack of any alarm means it is the craft Troy left in this morning. Chang Ju-long visibly relaxes. But his pleasure is short lived as it isn't Troy who enters the house but Xue.

"Collect your things, Emerald. We're leaving," says Xue is his most authoritative tone.

"Yes Xue. At once," I say as I almost skip for joy at his appearance.

I miss most of what Chang Ju-long and Xue say to each other but the raised voices suggest it isn't a pleasant exchange of viewpoints. By the time I return downstairs with my travel bag the two men seem to have reached an impasse.

"And where is Troy?" asks Chang Ju-long.

"He was recognised by some of the citizens of District 5 when he tried to leave. He was taken away. You will need a new Chief of Security," say Xue taking my hand.

"If Troy's been arrested I'll arrange for his release in no time," boasts Chang Ju-long.

"I doubt that would help Troy," replies Xue. "When I left Settlement 23 he was dangling from the end of a rope outside the Justice Building. Come on Emerald, I'm sure my father won't mind us borrowing his hovercraft until tomorrow."

"I'll disinherit you, Xue. You'll be penniless without my or the Chang family support."

"No, not penniless, father. I have anticipated this event and I can assure you Emerald and I will not lack for money. Your threats do not frighten me."

Xue and I walk out of the house as calmly as possible. We board the hovercraft. I had expected to see a pilot but Xue sits in the pilot's chair.

"The pilot ran off in Settlement 23 when he saw Troy being taken away. But don't worry, I know how to fly one of these small craft."

Xue's take off suggests his piloting skills have room for improvement. Still, we are airborne and are heading towards the Capitol.

"It's gone midnight, Xue. Where are we going to go at this time of night?" I ask.

"I contacted Chen Lei on my way here. He is expecting us despite the late hour. I'll call him now and tell him we are on our way."

I settle into my seat and doze as Xue pilots the hovercraft on the forty minute trip to the Capitol.


	82. Reunion part 26

Reunion Part 26 – Zou family compound, the Capitol. 

It is late morning when Xue and I join Chen Lei in the sitting room. Although we arrived at Chen Lei's house before one o'clock, it was nearly two hours later before our reunion ended and we went to bed. Despite having little sleep I feel better than I have in ages. My reunion with my mother and Xue's unwavering defiance of his father have left me with a deep sense of being loved.

"Soo Mei and Mei Li arrive tomorrow," says Chen Lei. "I hope you will be able to stay here and spend some time with them. Mei Li can't stop talking about your accomplishments Emerald."

"Yes. Thank you, Chen Lei. We would be delighted to stay," replies Xue. "I have some business in the Capitol to conclude and Em wishes to be here when the Katniss Everdeen trial is decided. After that we will be returning to Cathay. The house in Xi'an you gave as Em's dowry awaits us."

Last night, when we were alone, I managed to prize out of Xue the true state of our finances. While I am delighted he took my side against his father, the financial cost to Xue in doing so is large. The loss of the extended family connections and protection is an even greater loss. We are not poor by any stretch of the imagination, but both Xue and I will need to work hard to protect our new business empire against the strong and well established family cartels.

Chen Lei is still the Cathay ambassador and must spend several hours attending to his official duties. This gives Xue and I some time to ourselves. We reassess our plans for the future. We still can't agree on the size of our intended family. Now Xue has been disinherited by his father, I acknowledge the need for a large family to expand our new Chang-Zou dynasty. But giving birth to over a dozen children is far too many for my liking. In the end we agree to disagree and let nature take its course.

As for Xue's plans for a business empire, his break from his father forces a major rethink. While Xue has not relied on his father's wealth to help start our blossoming clothing manufacturing business in District 8, we will now face difficult competition from established manufacturers in Cathay. Until now the Chang family code of honour has deterred open competition with our goods, but that restraint no longer applies.

"The clothes you designed are our best selling products, Em," says Xue. "If you can keep designing new clothes to that quality we can beat any competition. We might even be able to establish a market for our goods in Cathay."

Xue had mentioned once before that some of the clothes I had designed were popular and that extra production runs have been made to satisfy demand. My efforts to design a nightdress capable of withstanding Xue's rigorous nightly attentions has resulted in a range of durable and very popular nightwear.

The next day Soo Mei and Mei Li arrive from Cathay by hoverplane. There is another joyous family reunion. Although it is not that many weeks since I last saw Mei Li, I can't believe how she has matured in such a short time. I think the transformation is partly due to Soo Mei no longer over protecting her daughter. Neither of them will ever forget the tragic death of Mei Li's sister, but it is no longer an all consuming shadow over their lives.

I make sure I spend as much time as I can with Mei Li, making good on my promise to educate her in the art of flirting. It's an art I had acquired from Jade and the other women in the pay office where I worked before the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games. I don't have enough time to cover more than the basics but Mei Li is a quick study and picks up the essentials in no time.

Mei Li's cousin Valerian has returned to the Capitol after his father had taken the family to the relative safety of District 1 during the rebel assault on the Capitol. Valerian's visit to the Zou house one afternoon while Chen Lei and Xue are out proves opportune.

"Now, Mei Li. Pracise what you've learned on Valerian while we have afternoon tea," I say as Mei Li and I prepare to meet our unexpected but welcome guest.

I recall Valerian is rather partial to a pretty girl and should be an easy target for Mei Li. I change into a plain dress so as not to distract Valerian from Mei Li. He may well remember our kiss when I was here before and I'm a married woman now so must behave myself.

As we walk down the stairs to where Valerian waits Mei Li is obviously nervous.

"Stop playing with your hair, and don't whatever you do chew your fingernails," I remind her.

Mei Li manages an elegant entrance, greets Valerian politely and sits gracefully in a chair … well almost … she still has a tendency to flop into a chair. I give her a stern look and she realises her mistake and sits upright.

At first Valerian seems more interested in me … perhaps remembering last time we were together … but after a short while he starts to notice Mei Li more and more. By the time we've finished tea he can barely tear his attention from her. And the more he shows an interest the more confident Mei Li becomes and her tense jerky movements are replaced by a fluid and graceful motion.

By the time Valerian must leave he has almost forgotten me. Mei Li permits him to give her a parting kiss which she returns with exactly the right amount of ardour. Kissing is one thing she seems to have learned naturally and she needs no instruction from me.

After Valerian has gone it takes Mei Li several minutes to stop bouncing around. When she does we discuss her performance and ways in which she could do better. But all in all it was a fine first effort and I complement her on her achievement. A bit more practise and she'll have boys eating out of her hand.

But like all good things my time with Mei Li soon passes and the appointed day for the announcement of the outcome of Katniss's trial arrives. As arranged Xue and I go to the courthouse and meet Helena Snow. Katniss is still to ill to attend court in person to hear the verdict. As before, the session is broadcast live throughout Panem so few people come to the court. Xue and I have no difficulty in getting seats in the public gallery.

The three judges enter the court looking very severe. Xue holds my hand to ease my nervousness. The moment of truth arrives but the leading judge feels the necessity to make a speech before announcing the verdict. He drones on for fifteen minutes and I can't be the only person he confuses with his reasoning.

Eventually he gets to the point and abruptly announces that the decision is in Katniss's favour. She is not guilty of treason and deemed mentally unfit to be held responsible for Coin's death. She is to be exiled to her house in District 12 until her physician, Dr. Aurelius, certifies she is medically fit to return to normal life.

There is a cheer from those in the courtroom and Helena and I share a moment of celebration.

"Is it possible to see Katniss? Xue and I must leave for Cathay soon and I really want to see her before we depart," I ask Helena.

"Yes. I don't see why not. But from what Dr. Aurelius tells me she may not recognise you. She's in a bad way both physically and mentally," replies Helena.


	83. Reunion part 27

Reunion Part 27 – Hunger Games Training Centre, the Capitol. 

It is only now the verdict has been announced that Katniss's whereabouts are revealed. She has been kept in the District 12 suite of the Hunger Games Training Centre accommodation wing. At my insistence Xue waits on the ground floor while I go up alone. Helena told me earlier that Haymitch Abernathy is due to arrive tomorrow and take Katniss back to her house in the District 12 Victor's Village. The handful of houses in the Victor's Village are the only habitable buildings left in District 12.

A servant admits me to the apartment. Katniss is asleep on the floor but stirs when she hears my arrival.

"Do I know you?" she asks hazily.

Katniss reaches for a bottle of pills next to where she lay only to find the bottle empty. She throws the bottle away in a short burst of temper which is instantly forgotten. Her mind is still unfocused and she shows the signs of drug addiction. Dr. Aurelius has warned me Katniss will be unstable as the drugs prescribed to help her recover from her burns are slowly reduced.

"Emerald. Emerald Finch," says Katniss remembering my name. "Have you come to say goodbye?"

"Yes. For now. Xue and I are returning to Xi'an tomorrow. But I'll be back and will come and see you."

"Are you not staying for the big event?"

"Big event?"

"My execution. Although I don't know why they patch me up and try to wean me off the drugs. Perhaps they want me to make a televised speech as they put the rope around my neck. Well they're out of luck."

"Has Helena or Dr. Aurelius not told you the result of your trial? You're not going to be executed. As soon as Dr. Aurelius says you are well you will be free."

"That's what the Doc said earlier. … Free? To do what? Better I die now than inflict painful memories on everyone. The Mockingjay has outlived her usefulness. I'm a symbol of a bloodbath that people wish to forget," says Katniss with a resigned sigh.

"Only for the moment. The fighting and deaths are too recent, and people are still in shock. In time they will wish to remember and honour those who helped bring a new Panem about. You mustn't give up. There are far too few of us left who entered the Hunger Games arena."

"And what a bunch of invalids we are … drunks and drug addicts, or, like Annie, dropping into our own private world at random. You are the only one of us who seems to have escaped with your sanity intact, Emerald."

"I was lucky. I had people around me to help me when I needed it. And I wasn't a victor so I've never had the same degree of attention you had to put up with," I say suppressing my less pleasant memories at the hands of Troy and his men. Now is not the time to copy Katniss and wallow in self pity.

"Will they really let me free?"

"Yes; once Dr. Aurelius says you are fully recovered. He's treating Peeta as well. His burns are taking longer to heal, it could be several months before he can leave hospital."

"And if I don't recover to the good doctor's satisfaction; what then?"

"You will recover in time, Katniss. Life goes on and your body will heal."

"And what about my mind? Will I forget what I've seen; what I've done? I've killed people, Emerald. A court may have found me not guilty of murder, but I'm not innocent either. I don't know if I can put up with myself. Don't you feel guilty for what you've done, Em?"

It is then I realise the key difference between Katniss and I. Despite what has happened to me over the last two years I've never done anything I regret. There are times I've been afraid … even terrified … and I've done things I would have preferred not to do in order to survive, but unlike Katniss I've never had doubts about my actions. Perhaps I'm more selfish … I don't know. And although I've always thought of myself as a logical and calculating person, I've certainly made choices based on intuition alone.

"No … I don't feel guilty. Certainly I think and feel different after what has happened but I've no regrets. I would do the same again in the same situation … not that I ever want to be in the same situation again."

"But you won't stay in Panem," says Katniss, almost as an accusation.

"No. Xue is my husband and our home is in Xi'an in Cathay. That is where I must make my life and raise my children. But Xue and I have business interests in Panem so I shall return regularly to visit."

"Children?! How could you think of bringing children into this mess of a world? I never want children," fumes Katniss.

"I used to think like you and often wondered what was the point of bringing a child into a world where they may starve or be abused … even used as tributes in a future version of the Hunger Games. But I've changed my mind. Life is dangerous, and while those dangers must be respected, life must not be feared. Children are the future."

"And who will protect your children from those powerful enough to starve or abuse them, Zou Yai-Tzu Emerald Finch?" she says using my full name as though it reinforces the importance of her question.

"I will. Xue will. I don't pretend it will be easy, but I'm going to do it."

Katniss starts to drift into another brooding silence. She looks tired so I say farewell and promise I will keep in touch and come and visit her next time I'm in Panem. I don't know if what I'm saying registers so I leave feeling a little disappointed at the outcome. Xue is waiting for me at the entrance to the building and I tell him what Katniss said as we walk back to Chen Lei's house.

"Katniss asked who will protect our children from the evils of the world. I felt my answer was inadequate," I confess.

"But Yai-Tzu will protect them, of course" says Xue as though his answer is obvious.

Whether he means me or a mythical dragon is left unclear.

We still have some packing to do tonight before our departure for Cathay tomorrow. We will be travelling via District 5 to collect ma in the morning. Chen Lei has arranged a permit for her to stay with us in Xi'an.

"You haven't packed that new red nightdress, have you?" asks Xue changing the subject. "The one you showed me the other day."

"Not yet. Why? Would you like me to wear it tonight?"

Xue is smart enough to understand my invitation.

"Yes," says Xue with a decidedly wicked gleam in his eye.

By rights there isn't enough of it to call it a nightdress. It belongs to my growing set of skimpy nightwear I wear when I'm in the mood for a wild night of passion. I smile. Men can be so predictable at times. My wedding vow to Xue may make him my lord and master … but I'm pleased at the progress I've made in his training.

[The end of Reunion – a short epilogue follows for those who like all the loose ends tying up!]


	84. Epilogue

Epilogue – Blue Dragon Pagoda, Xi'an, Cathay. 

This year would have seen the 100th Hunger Games had they still existed. There are still those in Panem's government who would like to resurrect them in some form. They are in the minority but the fact the minority exists at all is a reflection of Panem's inability to decide a clear direction for the future. The rich are still rich, and the poor are still poor. Food may be more plentiful in the Districts and restrictions on travel have been removed, but the real power still rests with relatively few individuals.

Not that Cathay hasn't had its problems as well. The rapidly growing Cathay population has created constant demands to increase food production and build new housing. Fortunately the leaders of Cathay have a set a clear direction and despite inter-family squabbles the people as a whole follow it.

Looking back, even Xue's optimistic view on life underestimated the extent of our burgeoning Chang Zou family's achievements. Not that it has been easy, and at times we've faced difficult and even hazardous choices. But we have stuck together and faced every challenge with unwavering belief in each other. That reason alone is why we have weathered the difficult times. These days we are more comfortably placed. The marriages of our older children have helped gain alliances that turn families who were once our business competitors into allies, or at least neutral players.

At first I kept in touch with Jean-Paul but over time we have drifted apart. While both of us have arranged marriages, his lacks the love and passion I have found with Xue. When Jean-Paul started hinting he wanted a more intimate relationship with me I decided to keep him at arms length. We remain friendly but not in the way we were before my marriage.

Chen Lei and Chang Ju-long are now retired but still dabble in intrigue and politics. While my temporary membership of Purple Dawn ended after my speech to the Supreme Council, Xue remains an active member. Xue still finds plenty of time to be with me and our children in between Purple Dawn meetings and trips to Panem to manage our large business empire. By our second year of marriage Xue and I had perfected a mutual understanding on each others needs and boundaries. He has never overcome his need to constantly prove his manhood, so I play the dutiful and submissive wife. When he is at home I line up with our children before breakfast for Xue's ritual inspection of his family.

In private Xue doesn't begrudge me the freedom I want and need. My skills as a fashion designer has helped our business gain new markets against more powerful competitors. I'm given free reign to design new lines of clothes which our factories quickly produce and sell before our competitors can copy the design and flood the market with cheaper offerings.

Mei Li needed very little further guidance from me to ensnare a handsome boy from a reputable family. Like me, Mei Li is now happily married and has grandchildren. To think she once fretted about finding a boy to take an interest in her.

As for my nine children, they have brought joy to my life. Each has his or her own unique personality. The older three are now married and the six still at home help around the house. Until three years ago my mother helped me with the daily routines, but her health was gradually failing and the doctors advised complete rest. She is still lives with us, but now paid servants help with the younger children's needs while I am working.

Each year Xue takes me to Panem when he goes on one of his business trips. Depending on school and other commitments one or more of our children accompanies us. This year it was the turn of my daughter Jiao Far who is the same age as Katniss's daughter. They were soon firm friends despite their cultural differences.

I look forward to seeing Katniss and Peeta each year. It took them several years to overcome the trauma of what happened during the rebellion. Their burns healed with only minor scarring thanks to the efforts of Dr. Aurelius and his team. But the mental and emotional effects took longer to heal and I don't think they have completely gone. It took over a decade before they decided to have a child and I doubt they will have more than the two they now have. Which is a shame because they are delightful children and despite her self doubts, Katniss is a good mother.

I was right about what I said to Katniss all those years ago. After a few years of ignoring the Hunger Games tributes the people of Panem decided to honour the survivors instead. Plutarch Heavensbee was still Secretary for Communications at the time and he hauled Caesar Flickerman out of obscurity to interview the surviving victors. As I wasn't a victor I wasn't included in the show, which suited me fine since I was eight months pregnant with my second child at the time. But our band of Hunger Games survivors is growing fewer. Beetee died a decade back and a few years ago Haymitch drank himself into a stupor from which he never awakened.

As for me, I am happy in a way I never imagined possible. Xue may appear the domineering husband and a father who rules his house with a rod of iron, but reality is quite different. He has never struck me or any of the children and yet manages to maintain order and discipline among his otherwise unruly and rebellious family.

Not that I'm immune from bad memories. I saw the inside of a Peacekeeper prison too many times to forget the experience. Katniss thinks I've not been affected by the destruction and killing as much as she. While I agree I didn't see a beloved member of my family killed before my eyes, my own suffering was just as violent and on a much more personal level.

Sometimes those bad memories surface when Xue is away on business. But when I'm lying alone in bed suddenly haunted by the night terrors I close my eyes and imagine I smell sulphur and hear a deep growl. Then I draw comfort in the knowledge that Yai-Tzu protects.

[The end]

Authors note: Thank you to those who have posted feedback over the 6 months it has taken to write the three novellas in this series. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

The Nine Dragons:

Ancient Chinese legend says there are nine dragons who will protect and guard those who seek their aid.

P'u-lao (the Watcher): Alerts you to danger, and serves as a protector.

Ch'iu-niu (the Musician): Creator of energy through the use of ancient dragon music.

Pi-his (the Poet): Provider of knowledge, luck and upholds the virtue of finer education.

Pa-hsia (the Powerful): Provider of strength and support when called upon during times of need.

Chao-feng (the Adventurer): Guardian of the holy places, sacred lands, and holy temples.

Chih wen (the water dragon): Symbolises the power of water over fire.

Suan-ni (the Ancient): Mighty protector and emblem against theft, loss or betrayal of any kind.

Yai-tzu (the Fierce): Protector and guardian against any physical harm.

Pi-kau (the Orator): Defends against litigation, verbal disputes, or false accusations.


End file.
